HalfGod : Rise of Kumagawa Clan
by Kuzumi Raito
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila saat Naruto hampir mati dia di selamatkan seseorang, bukan seseorang yang biasa melainkan The God Of Destruction himself ! Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto in Night, God!OC, Pair NaruxFemHaku,
1. Chapter 1

Half-God

Disclainer : My name is not Masashi Kishimoto and you know what i mean

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"****Good Enough****" Summon Talking**

**'****Good Enough****' Summon Thinking**

Prologue

Somewhere

Terlihat dua figur sedang duduk di depan sebuah layar dengan tenang, namun sangat jelas emosi di wajah mereka memancarkan kemarahan dan kebencian.

**"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu pada nya ? DIA MASIH BERUMUR 4 TAHUN" **Ucap figur yang berada di sebelah kanan, seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 20-an, Wajah nya terlihat cantik, Warna rambut dan mata nya berwarna hitam, sama seperti warna gothic dress nya.

**"..Bila saja aku bisa turun, akan kubunuh mereka dan kupasang kepala mereka di Hell Gate !" **Balas figur yang berada di sebelah kiri, wajah nya sangat mirip dengan wanita di sebelah nya, dengan hanya perbedaan adalah warna rambut, mata dan gothic dress nya berwarna Putih.

**"Tetapi kau tidak bisa, Kami-Neesan, itu melanggar salah satu peraturan.." **Ucap sang wanita berambut hitam kepada wanita berambut putih bernama Kami, Yeah.. Kami.. Salah satu Dewa yang mengatur semua kehidupan di dunia.

Kalimat itu membuat dia benar-benar kesal, Tapi suka apa tidak. Dia tidak bisa saja turun seenak nya ke Bumi hanya untuk membantu seorang anak kecil, dan itu membuat nya sangat sangat kesal..

**"Kau benar Yami.." **Jawab Kami kepada Yami, atau lebih di kenal di dunia Manusia dengan nama Shinigami. Dewa yang menentukan Kematian dan kemana para arwah manusia setelah mereka mati.

Mereka kembali terdiam, Mereka.. Dewa yang mampu mengatur semua kehidupan dan kematian di bumi, sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong anak kecil dari orang-orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan penjara dan penghuni nya ! Fuck With That Rules !

**"Tapi Aku Bisa.."**

Suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka, Kami dan Yami pun membalikan badan mereka untuk melihat sumber dari suara tersebut.

**"Arch-Niisan.."**

Di depan mereka berdiri seorang pria memakai Set Tuxedo berwarna putih, warna rambut nya setengah putih dan setengah hitam, mata nya berwarna kuning emas dan tajam layak nya dapat menembus baja sekalipun, di pinggang nya terdapat sebuah Katana panjang.

Dia adalah Arch, tertua di dalam keluarga dewa, Orang yang mampu menghancurkan dunia segampang sepertia dia bernapas, Dewa yang membuat Madara Uchiha sekalipun mengkerut ketakutan hanya mendengar nama nya.. Satu-satu nya Dewa yang tidak terikat dengan peraturan.. The God of Destruction.

Matanya terfokus ke layar di depan nya, dia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil mencoba melarikan diri dari kumpulan orang. Anak itu memiliki tiga whisker di masing-masing pipi nya dan rambut pirang, mata nya biru seperti laut..

Anak itu mencoba melarikan diri dari kumpulan orang yang terdiri dari wanita, pria dan beberapa Ninja yang mencoba membunuh anak itu dengan apapun di tangan mereka. Dari Kunai, pisau, shuriken dan... Buku yang sangat tebal ?

Arch pun mengeluarkan buku kecil dari kantong celana nya, sebuah buku berwarna hitam pekat. Tangan nya terlihat sibuk membalik halaman buku itu satu persatu sampai ke halaman yang ia tuju.

**"Lets see... Naruto Universe uh ? nama yang cukup aneh untuk Universe. hmm... dimana Ninja dan Bijuu eksis, menarik.. sangat menarik" **ucap nya dengan seringai menghiasi mulut nya. lalu membaca informasi lain dari universe tersebut.

**"Sisa waktu 367 tahun lagi.. sial, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menghancurkan nya.."** Ucap nya dengan santai, tatapan nya kembali ke layar tersebut lalu tersenyum. **"Kalau begitu, aku akan turun kesana dan memberikan anak itu dengan setengah dari kekuatan ku.." **

Kalimat tersebut membuat kedua Dewi kembar di depan nya terkejut tidak percaya, Manusia dengan setengah kekuatan dari Dewa Kehancuran ?

**"Tapi kau tidak bisa lakukan itu Nii-san! Apa yang terjadi bila anak itu berbuat seenak nya dengan kekuatan mu?" **Balas Yami, ucapan nya memiliki alasan, jika anak itu menggunakan kekuatan tersebut seenak nya, dunia itu akan hancur sebelum waktu nya.

**"Kamu benar Yami.. tapi bila itu terjadi, aku sendiri akan menghadapi nya" **Jawab Arch dan memasukan kembali buku nya kedalam kantong celana nya.

**"Tapi-"**

**"Tidak ada tapi Kami..."**

Sebelum sang Dewi kembar mengatakan apapun, Saudara mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka hanya bisa mengalah dan kembali fokus pada layar tadi, memikirkan apa yang di lakukan saudara mereka itu salah atau benar..

-Konohagakure No Sato-

"KEMBALI KESINI, DEMON !"

"KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA KU, DEMON BRAT !"

"WE WILL FINISH THAT YONDAIME START !"

Ya.. teriakan itu sudah biasa di telinga sang 'Demon Brat', Uzumaki Naruto. Anak berumur sekitar 4 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang, memiliki tiga whisker di masing-masing pipi nya dan membuat nya seperti rubah, tapi itu tidak menunjukan bahwa dia adalah Demon, benar kan? Sampai Sekarang dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa mereka membenci diri nya, Dia bahkan tidak melakukan salah pada mereka.. HE'S 4 YEARS OLD FOR KAMI SAKE !

Naruto pun memasuki lorong di antara gedung, mencari tempat sembunyi. tapi dia malah terjebak di jalan buntu, dengan panik dia pun berusaha sembunyi dimana saja dia biasa, namun orang yang mengejar nya sudah menutupi satu-satu jalan keluar, beberapa Ninja melempar Kunai dan Shuriken mereka ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun mencoba menghindari kunai dan shuriken tersebut, namun karena dia tidak pernah latihan untuk menghindar, Dia mendapat beberapa Kunai menancap di berbagai bagian tubuh nya, tubuh kecil nya pun terjatuh ke atas tanah dan menatap langit malam di atas nya, dia dapat mendengar tawa dan langkah kaki mendekati nya.

'Akhir nya.. aku akan mati uh ?'

Dia pun menutup mata nya, menunggu kematian nya, kematian yang sangat di harapkan oleh banyak penduduk Konohagakure no Sato. 'Setidak nya aku tidak akan di kejar-kejar lagi di alam sana..'

Setelah beberapa detik tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto pun mencoba membuka mata nya, hanya mendapati para penduduk yang mengejar nya membelakangi diri nya.

"Huh ?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?"

"DEMON LOVER !"

**"Pathetic... Manu- bukan, Setan seperti kalian sama sekali tidak berhak hidup di dunia ini.." **Ucap seseorang, Naruto tidak bisa melihat orang itu karena tertutup oleh para pengejar nya.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN AH ?" Salah satu Ninja pun melompat ke arah orang tersebut dan melakukan beberapa handsealdan siap melancarkan serangan nya **"KATON : GOUKYA-"**

**"Die.."**

Sebelum Ninja tersebut meluncurkan serangan nya, tubuh Ninja tersebut terbelah-belah menjadi potongan kecil, organ dan darah nya berceceran di mana-mana. para Penduduk dan Ninja yang lain hanya bisa terkejut melihat tersebut. dia bahkan tidak bergerak sedikit pun!

Hell.. bahkan sebelum mereka berteriak dan lari, mereka sudah menemui nasib yang sama dengan Ninja sebelum nya. terpotong menjadi potongan kecil, tidak ada teriakan kesakitan sama sekali. satu detik mereka masih berdiri satu detik kemudian mereka menjadi potongan kecil.

Naruto pun dapat melihat 'penyelamat' nya, seorang pria dengan warna rambut yang unik, setengah hitam dan setengah putih, menggunakan Tuxedo berwarna putih, mata nya berwarna kuning emas dan sebuah Katana panjang di tangan kanan nya.

Sebelum Naruto dapat mengatakan apa pun, dia pun jatuh ke atas tanah dan pingsan, lelaki itu pun mendekati nya dan menggendong nya, senyuman dapat terlihat di mulut nya.

**'Penderitaan mu akan berakhir..'**

**To Be Continue**

**AN :**

**Ini adalah pertama kali nya saya membuat fanfiction tentang Naruto..**

**Seperti yang saya sampaikan di Summary, Cerita ini bakal jadi Strong!Naruto dan Godlike!NarutoinNight (Dijelasin di Chapter selanjut nya)**

**Pairing belum saya tentukan, antara :**

(Nanabi Jinchuuriki)

**Bila ada usul bisa beritahu saya, No Harem dan Yaoi (Untuk Harem bisa di debatkan, untuk Yaoi.. ew No Way!)**

**Read n Review**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Half God

Disclaimer : What ? i said before my name are not Masashi Kishimoto

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

Chapter 1

Naruto Mindscape

Beberapa tetes air dingin membuat Naruto membuka mata nya dan berusaha berdiri, dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di dalam sebuah lorong pembuangan air yang gelap dengan beberapa cahaya merah menyinari jalan.

'Oh Great.. pertama dikejar, lalu orang aneh datang, sekarang aku di dalam sebuah lorong pembuangan air. what next ? Kyuubi di dalam perut ku ?' sindir Naruto.

Dia pun melihat sebuah lorong lain di depan nya, namun dia dapat merasakan suatu aura yang.. err, aneh yang berasal dari dari lorong tersebut. Dengan modal berani dan sedikit nekat dia pun memasuki lorong itu.

Apa yang ia lihat di depan nya sekarang sungguh di luar dugaan nya, sebuah kerangkeng besar dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Seal' berdiri gagah di depan nya.

**"So.. sang 'Jailor' ku pun memutuskan menemui ku uh?" **

terdengar suara menggelegar dari dalam kerangkeng besar tersebut, suara itu terkesan 'demonic' dan 'evil'. membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan namun berusaha tetap mempertahankan emosi di wajah nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit ketakutan.

**"Me ? Aku adalah Kyuubi No Yoko! Yokai(AN: Yokai means Demon) terkuat di dunia ini.."** Balas Kyuubi bergerak mendekati kerangkeng tersebut sehingga Naruto dapat melihat seekor rubah, rubah yang SANGAT besar dengan ke-sembilan ekor nya berdiri gagah di belakang Kyuubi.

'Oh Great...'

"Kyuubi ? bukan nya Yondaime membunuh mu ?"

**"No.. kau pikir mortal macam dia mampu membunuh ku? Tidak ! dia mengurungku kedalam diri mu!"**

Jawaban dari Kyuubi membuat diri Naruto kaget dan shock, dia pun menundukan kepala nya dan terdiam. Kyuubi mengira Naruto sedang menangis atau well.. ekspresi biasa bila seseorang menemukan fakta bahwa seekor rubah, bukan rubah biasa melainkan sang Kyuubi No Kitsune tersegel di dalam diri nya.

"He... Haha...Hahahahahaha !"

Ok.. yang itu tidak biasa..

**"Apa yang kau tertawakan gaki ?"**

Naruto pun melihat ke arah Kyuubi dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir nya, dia pun melangkah mendekati kerangkeng itu tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, seakan Bijuu terkuat di depan nya itu hanyalah seekor kucing yang tidak berdaya. Setelah dekat dengan kerangkeng tersebut dia pun mengelus pelan salah satu pilar kerangkeng tersebut.

"Naa ~ hanya saja aku menemukan fakta menarik.." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman masih menghiasi bibir nya dan menatap langsung mata Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pun menatap mata biru bocah berambut pirang tersebut dengan seringai di moncong nya yang besar.

**"Jadi.. fakta apa yang kau dapat Gaki ?"** jawab Kyuubi, mengharap mendapatkan jawaban menarik dari bocah yang berumur empat tahun di depan nya itu.

"Bahwa aku adalah anak dari Yondaime sendiri.."

Ok.. jawaban itu tidak diduga oleh Kyuubi.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuubi, Naruto pun membuka mulut nya kembali "Tanggal kelahiran ku adalah 10 Oktober 4 tahun yang lalu.. dan hanya aku yang lahir tepat di mana kau menyerang dan hell.. bagaimana Yondaime tahu bahwa ada anak yang lahir di saat yang tepat ? dan seingat ku, Sarutobi-Jiji mengatakan aku lahir di luar dinding Konoha. jadi tidak mungkin aku lahir di rumah sakit, kemungkinan dia bertanya kepada dokter atau suster pun dicoret.. kesimpulan nya, dia memang tahu aku akan lahir.."

penjelasan itu membuat mulut Kyuubi menganga **'Wow.. hanya berumur 4 tahun bisa berpikir seperti itu ?'**

"Dan salah satu faktor pendukung, Yondaime adalah seseorang yang tidak mau membebankan orang lain, jadi kemungkinan dia meminta salah satu bayi penduduk desa pun juga di coret, lagi pula siapa yang mau bayi nya di gunakan untuk menyegel yokai seperti mu? ok terkecuali Yondaime, tapi alasan nya masuk di akal, dia adalah Hokage dan sudah kewajiban nya untuk melindungi Konoha, bukan ?daaaaannn ~ sedikit sekali orang berambut pirang di Konoha, hanya sang Yondaime dan Yamanaka Clan yang mempunyai rambut pirang, namun kemungkinan aku adalah seorang Yamanaka sangat kecil" jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan senyuman nya juga semakin melebar. "Jadi kemungkinan aku adalah anak Yondaime adalah sekitar 90%"

Sekali lagi Naruto membuat Kyuubi takjub pada diri nya.

**'Beberapa saat yang lalu dia seperti dumbass, namun sekarang dia menjadi smartass, kalau saja rambut nya berwarna hitam aku yakin dia dari Clan Nara'**

**"Penjelasan yang menarik Naruto-kun.."**

Suara lain terdengar di belakang Naruto, Naruto pun memalingkan wajah nya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut.

betapa kaget diri nya bahwa dia mendapati Orang yang menyelamatkan nya tadi sekarang berdiri di depan nya dan melangkah mendekati diri nya. laki-laki itu masih menggunakan set Tuxedo berwarna putih dan sebuah katana bersinggah dengan gagah di pinggang kanan nya, rambut nya berwarna setengah kiri berwarna putih dan kanan berwarna hitam.

"Kau... yang menyelamatkan ku tadi ?" tanya Naruto pada laki-laki yang sudah berada di depan diri nya.

Laki-laki tersebut hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto, dia pun berjalan melewati Naruto dan mendekati Kyuubi.

Yang mengejutkan adalah, sang Kyuubi, Bijuu terkuat di atas bumi yang mampu membuat bencana hanya dengan sedikit gerakan satu ekor nya. Sekarang di dapat sedang memberi hormat di depan laki-laki yang terlihat tidak lebih tua dari 20 tahun.

**"Long Time no see Kyuu-chan." **ucap Lelaki tersebut, walau suara nya juga menggelegar namun suara nya terkesan 'angelic' dan 'demonic' secara bersamaan.

**"Arch-sama.."**

Namun ada satu kata yang mengganjal di pikiran Naruto "-Chan ? JADI KYUUBI ADALAH PEREMPUAN ?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

Well.. normal, siapa yang dapat menyangka seekor rubah besar dan suara nya yang menggelegar adalah perempuan ?

Komen dari Naruto pun membuat Kyuubi sedikit terusik, beberapa cahaya putih pun mengelilingi tubuh nya. tubuh nya yang besar pun tiba-tiba mengecil dan membentuk tubuh seorang perempuan, cahaya tersebut pun menghilang dan menampilkan seorang perempuan dengan paras muka yang cantik menggunakan Kimono merah, rambut nya panjang dan berwarna merah.

**"Kau puas ?"** sindir Kyuubi pada Naruto, suara nya tidak se 'demonic' tadi dan sedikit merdu. tatapan nya yang tajam membuat Naruto benar-benar ketakutan..

"Ok.. puas"

'Mental Note : ..SESEORANG ! Khusus nya perempuan !'

Arch pun membalikan badan nya dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan serius. **"Jadi Naruto... apa yang kau lakukan bila kau mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia ?"**

'Uh ?'

"Apa Ma-"

**"JAWAB NARUTO !"**

teriakan itu pun membuat Naruto terdiam dan berpikir. 'kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia ?' pikiran nya pun terlintas kepada para penduduk desa yang telah mengusir nya, mengejar nya dan mau membunuh nya.. 'dengan kekuatan ini.. aku bisa membalaskan dendam ?' namun sekali pikiran terlintas di kepala nya.. orang-orang yang menyayangi nya, walau bisa di hitung dengan jari-jari nya.. Sarutobi-Jiji, Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san, Inu-san, Weasel-san.. 'aku.. aku ingin melindungi mereka, aku melindungi orang-orang yang berharga untuk ku..'

"Aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi.." jawab Naruto dengan tatapan serius ke arah mata Arch.

Jawaban tersebut pun membuat Arch puas, dia pun tersenyum **"Bagus Naruto, dengan ini aku tidak ragu-ragu untuk memberikan setengah kekuatan ku pada mu.."**

"Kekuatan ?"

**"Yeah, power of God of Destruction himself"** jawab Arch, tiba-tiba beberapa aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Arch dan mendekati Naruto, Aura tersebut mengelilingi tubuh bocah berumur empat tahun tersebut.

'Aura ini.. terasa hangat..'

Tiba-tiba semua aura hitam itu serentak memasuki tubuh Naruto.

" !" Tubuh kecil Naruto terjatuh, seluruh badan nya terasa sakit seakan Kyuubi jatuh di atas nya, pandangan nya mulai melemah dan akhir nya menyerah kepada ketidaksadaran diri.

**"Ops, aku lupa efek samping nya.." **Ucap Arch santai dan menggendong Naruto dan bersiap meninggalkan Lorong pembuangan air tersebut.

**"Arch-sama, apa tidak berbahaya memberikan dia kekuatan mu ?" **tanya Kyuubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ucapan itu pun membuat langkah Arch terdiam dan memalingkan muka nya kepada Kyuubi dan tersenyum.

**"Entahlah Kyuu-chan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau tindakan ku ini benar apa tidak.." **Jawab Arch lalu kembali memandang wajah tenang Naruto di gendongan nya.

**"Hanya takdir yang menentukan dia akan menjadi 'Saviour' atau 'Destroyer'.." **lanjut Archdan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuubi.

Naruto's Apartement 20 minutes later.

**"Ugh.." **Eluh Naruto dan tersadar, seluruh badan nya sakit sekali seperti di tusuk jarum.dia pun mendapati diri nya sudah berada di kamar apartemen nya. **'Tadi hanya mimpi ?'**

**"Kau sudah bangun Naruto ?" **

Naruto pun langsung menoleh kekanan dan mendapati Arch sedang duduk di kusen jendela sedang melihat keindahan bulan penuh di langit malam.

**"Kau, jadi tadi bukan mimpi ?" **tanya Naruto pada Arch, dan lalu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri nya. **"Suara ku ?"** Sekarang suara Naruto lebih besar dan menggema, tidak suara anak kecil seperti yang tadi. namun dia baru menyadari bahwa badan nya juga terasa lebih tinggi, dia pun segera berdiri dan melihat ke arah cermin yang berada di sebelah kasur nya.

Mata Naruto pun terbuka lebar melihat diri nya yang sekarang, sekarang dia menggunakan Kimono berwarna hitam dengan beberapa ornamen lidah api menjalar dari bawah, tinggi nya berubah drastis, dari 120 cm menjadi 183 cm, wajah nya mirip sekali dengan sang Yondaime kecuali dengan tambahan ke enam whisker nya, rambut nya memanjang ke belakang, warna nya pirang dengan beberapa warna hitam di pinggiran. mata nya masih berwarna biru namun pandangan nya terlihat lebih tajam.

**"What the ?"**

*****Tap*

**"Seperti nya Half-God form mu lumayan juga.."** ucap Arch santai.

Naruto pun membalikan badan nya dan menghadap sang God of Destruction, terlihat di wajah nya emosi marah sangat terpancarkan. **"Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh ku ?" **tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan Killing Intent (KI) yang besar.

**"Santai Naruto ~, itu hanya Half-God Form mu.." **jawab Arch tanpa sama sekali terpengaruh dengan Killing Intent Naruto, kalau saja Arch adalah manusia biasa mungkin dia sudah terkapar pingsan merasakan Killing Intent tersebut, sayang nya dia bukan manusia biasa, lebih tepat nya dia memang bukan manusia..

**"Half..God form ku ?"**

**"Yap, Half-god form mu, tenang saja kau akan kembali ke tubuh mu yang semula saat matahari terbit.." **Jelas Arch serambi membaringkan diri nya ke kasur kecil Naruto.

**"matahari terbit ?"**

**"Ah.. begini, karena aku memberikan hanya setengah dari kekuatan ku, jadi kau hanya bisa menggunakan Half-God Form mu dari matahari terbenam sampai matahari terbit" **

**"Kelebihan dari Half-God Form ini adalah kau dapat memanfaatkan secara maksimal kekuatan ku, God's Particle, kekuatan ini mampu membuat kau menggunakan skill Create, Erase dan Gather. Create adalah kekuatan dimana kau dapat menciptakan apa pun.. seperti ini" **Arch pun menggerakan tangan kanan nya, sekejap seluruh ruangan itu terisi dengan berbagai macam senjata, mulai dari katana, ninja-to dan yang lain nya.

**"Kalau kau pintar, kau bisa menggunakan Create untuk menyerang, sedangkan Erase adalah kebalikan dari Create, skill ini kau mampu menghapus apapun, catat.. APAPUN, termasuk kematian, jadi secara basic kau adalah Immortal Level 2, dimana kau masih bisa mati namun bisa kembali hidup lagi.."** Jelas Arch dan kembali mengayunkan tangan kanan nya sehingga semua senjata tadi menghilang menjadi abu hitam.

**"Aku.. Immortal ?"** tanya Naruto tidak percaya, Immortal lah yang paling di inginkan oleh kebanyakan manusia, termasuk Orochimaru dan Madara Uchiha.

**"Yap ~ namun kelebihan Immortal level 2, saat kau mati, kau bisa memilih untuk hidup kembali atau lanjut ke afterlife, namun kau masih bisa hidup kembali, tidak perduli kau sudah berapa lama mati.. nah dan Skill terakhir, Gather, well.. sebenar nya aku sendiri jarang menggunakan skill ini, tapi untuk ninja aku yakin ini akan berguna, coba kau konsentrasi dan ucap Gather : Konoha"**

Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Arch, dia pun berusaha konsentrasi dan mengucap **"Gather : Konoha"** aura hitam pun muncul dari tubuh Naruto dan aura hitam itu menyebar keluar dari kamar Naruto dan sedetik kemudian aura itu kembali dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

**"Konoha, memiliki penduduk sekitar 8500, dan shinobi sekitar 3200, dengan 50% genin, 30% chuunin dan 20% Jounin dan ANBU, Shinobi yang sedang menjaga gerbang barat sekitar 4 ANBU dan 5 Chuunin, gerbang timur 5 ANBU dan 2 Chuunin, gerbang selatan 4 ANBU dan 4 Chuunin, gerbang utara 6 ANBU dan 3 Chuunin... waw"** jelas Naruto dengan jelas, dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba mengetahui informasi ini. tapi dia dapat menyimpulkan satu kesimpulan, Gather adalah skill untuk mendapatkan informasi sedetil mungkin dalam waktu singkat.

**"Yap, Gather memang skill untuk mendapat informasi, berguna untuk ninja bukan ?" **tanya Arch sambil meregangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas.

mendengar kan itu pun alis mata Naruto pun naik, **'Apakah dia mampu membaca pikiran ku ?'**

**"Aku memang bisa membaca pikiran mu Naruto, kau juga bisa, namun tidak berfungsi untuk ku.. nah itu lah kelebihan Half-God Form mu saat malam hari" **Jawab Arch dan berjalan mengambil sekotak susu dari dalam kulkas untuk meminum nya, namun melihat tanggal kadaluarsa nya yang sudah lama sekali dia pun mengurungkan niat nya.

**"Jadi, saat matahari terbit, kekuatan ku akan menghilang ?"**

**"Oh tidak Naruto, hanya saja kau hanya dapat menggunakan 5 % dari kekuatan mu, well.. cukup untuk menghapus kematian dan beberapa skill yang lain.. oh iya.."** Arch pun berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mendekatkan kepala nya ke kuping Naruto dan membisikan **"Soal orang tua mu, orang tua mu memang sang Yondaime, atau nama nya Minato Namikaze, tapi jangan bilang ke siapapun termasuk Sandaime.. namun saat kau jadi Genin, baru bilang pada nya.."**

Ucapan Arch tidak terlalu mengejutkan Naruto, karena memang tadi Naruto sudah memikirkan tentang itu, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk pelan.Arch pun bergerak menjauhi Naruto dan mendekati Jendela kamar Naruto.

**"Bagus, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, karena besok kau akan keluar dari desa ini untuk beberapa saat.." **Ucap Arch dan bersiap untuk pergi melalui jendela tersebut

**"Uh ?"**

**"Aku akan melatih mu untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut.. oia untuk kembali ke tubuh mu yang semula, ucapkan saja 'Change'.." **Lanjut Arch dan menghilang meninggalkan beberapa aura hitam.

**'Change'**

kabut hitam pun menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, setelah beberapa saat kabut hitam tersebut dan memperlihatkan Naruto di tubuh berumur empat tahun nya, dia pun menaiki tempat tidur nya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

'Great...'

Hokage's Room

Sang 'Professor' atau lebih banyak di kenal dengan nama 'God of Shinobi', pemegang Summon Contract dengan Monkey Clan, Orang yang selamat walau pernah mengikuti ketiga Shinobi War, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. Sarutobi Hiruzen, sekarang sedang bertarung hidup dan mati dengan musuh abadi nya... paperwork..

"Oh Great ! kenapa paperwork ini sama sekali tidak ada habis nyaaa ! Ku yakin salah satu alasan Minato menggunakan Shiki Fuuin hanya untuk menghindari ini !" ucap Hiruzen dan mencampakan beberapa kertas di depan nya 'Im too old for this shit'

**"Seperti nya sedang sibuk sekali, orang tua ?"**

Dengan reflek yang cepat, Hiruzen pun mengambil kunai dan melemparkan nya ke arah sumber suara yang berada di belakang nya, namun yang membuat nya kaget, Kunai itu hanya mengenai dinding dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang nya.

**"Aku di sini, Sandaime.."**

Sarutobi Hiruzen pun kembali memutar kursi nya untuk mendapati bahwa seseorang sedang duduk di sebrang meja nya, laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 20 tahun dengan warna rambut yang unik, setengah hitam dan setengah putih, menggunakan setelan Tuxedo berwarna putih.

"Siapa diri mu ?" ucap Hiruzen dengan nada yang tajam.

**"Jangan berpura-pura, kau pasti sudah tahu dengan melihat Kristal mu itu.." **balas pria itu dengan santai.

Sang Sandaime Hokage memang sudah mengetahui siapa orang ini, orang yang menyelamatkan Naruto dan pengejar nya, Hiruzen juga terus mengamati dia saat dia membawa Naruto melalui Kristal milik nya. Yang membuat nya kaget adalah saat dia melihat perubahan Naruto dan percakapan mereka berdua saat di Apartemen Naruto.

"Apa yang kau mau ?" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada yang masih tajam dengan tambahan Killing Intent yang besar mengarah ke arah pria di depan nya tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Arch, God of Destruction.

Namun Arch sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Killing Intent yang besar dari Kage di depan nya, dia tetap tersenyum namun mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Hiruzen.

Beberapa ANBU yang bersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu pun jatuh pingsan karena tidak mampu menghadapi Killing Intent yang sangat besar tersebut, Hiruzen sendiri pun mendapati Killing Intent nya tersapu oleh Killing Intent Arch, Hiruzen pun susah bernapas dan badan nya berat seakan di timpa oleh gunung Hokage Monument.

'Killing Intent ini... terasa bukan berasal dari manusia..'

**"Aku memang bukan manusia, orang tua.. aku adalah God of Destruction"**

ucapan pria tersebut benar-benar mengejutkan Hiruzen, pertama : pria tersebut bisa membaca pikiran nya, kedua : pria tersebut mengaku bahwa dia adalah God Of Destruction, Hiruzen memang pernah membaca tentang God Of Destruction, namun informasi dari buku tersebut benar-benar sangat minim, buku tersebut hanya menjelaskan bahwa God Of Destruction lah yang bertugas menghancurkan dunia saat waktu dunia tersebut sudah habis.

**"Keinginan ku hanya ingin kau memasukan namaku sebagai penduduk Konohagakure dan aku ingin mengadopsi Naruto Uzumaki.."**

'What ? orang yang mengaku God of Destruction ingin mengadopsi Naruto ? tapi kenapa ?'

**"Jangan banyak tanya. orang tua.. masukan saja nama ku ke dalam penduduk Konohagakure, Arch Kumagawa, dan berikan aku kertas adopsi Naruto, karena aku ingin membawa dia keluar dari desa ini untuk beberapa saat, sekali lagi jangan banyak tanya,, tenang saja aku hanya ingin melatih nya, kau pasti sudah melihat kekuatan baru Naruto bukan ?"**

Hiruzen hanya bisa mengelah nafas, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik di depan pria ini. dia pun memberikan dua kertas kepada Arch "Ini adalah kertas untuk pendaftaran sebagai warga Konohagakure dan yang ini adalah kertas adopsi Naruto.. kertas pendaftaran harus di isi selengkap nya, kau bisa mengembalikan nya besok pagi"

Dengan ayunan tangan Arch, kertas yang untuk pendaftaran warga Konohagakure dalam sekejap sudah terisi dengan informasi tentang diri nya, dan kertas adopsi Naruto pun muncul di tangan kanan nya. **"Bagus, dan kalau kau mengkhawatirkan kesehatan mu, jangan beritahu Civillian Council dan penasehat mu atau kau pasti akan terkena serangan jantung.."** dengan begitu, Arch langsung menghilang.. tidak menggunakan Shunsin.

Hiruzen pun menyandarkan punggung nya ke kursi nya, orang itu benar, Civillian Council dan penasehat nya pasti mengaum-ngaum kalau mendengar semua ini

'Im too old for this SHIT !'

To Be Continue

**AN :**

**terimakasih untuk review dan flame nya (walau flame nya aneh sangat..)**

**untuk chapter selanjut nya langsung timeskip**

**Pairing antara :**

**NarutoxYugito**

**NarutoxFuu**

**NarutoxFemHaku**

**untuk NarutoxSakura.. saya sendiri kurang suka ama pair ini, jadi mungkin saya memutuskan brother-sister relationship untuk mereka, mungkin bakal jadi ShinoxSakura ? :D**

**Read n Review !**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Half God

Disclaimer : I not own Naruto.

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

Chapter 2

Timeskip 9 Year.

Nami no Kuni

Malam yang tenang untuk Nami no Kuni, namun tidak untuk Momochi Haku.

Saat ini Momochi Haku sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari beberapa Hunter nin yang dikirim oleh Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Sejak dimulai nya Civil War di Kirigakure No Sato dan setelah beberapa 'kecelakaan' dengan ayah asli nya, Haku pun dibawa oleh Momochi Zabuza, salah satu dari Seven Swordsman of Mist, keluar dari Kirigakure dengan tujuan untuk mencari modal untuk menggulingkan Yondaime Mizukage. Berkat itu tidak jarang mereka dikejar oleh Hunter Nin Kiri, 'NAMUN TIDAK PERNAH SEBANYAK INI !' Teriak Haku dalam otak nya.

Di belakang nya terlihat Hunter Nin yang berjumlah sekitar 40 orang mengejar Haku dengan cepat, lambat namun pasti mereka pun mampu memperkecil jarak antara mereka dan Haku, dengan sedikit panik Haku pun menambah Chakra di kaki nya dan mulai menambah kecepatan nya melompati dahan-dahan pohon. Namun dia malah tersandung salah satu dahan pohon dan terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan keras. Haku pun berusaha bangun namun sedetik kemudian dia sudah dikepung oleh seluruh Hunter Nin.

"Seperti nya Bloodline freak satu ini sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana eh.." ucap salah satu Hunter Nin yang merupakan Pemimpin dari Hunter Nin tersebut.

**"Hyoto-"**

SCRATCH

Sebelum Haku meluncurkan Jutsu nya, sebuah Kunai sudah menancap dengan dalam di salah satu lengan tangan nya dan membuat nya kembali terjatuh dan sebelum dia berusaha bangkit kembali, beberapa Kunai kembali menancap di tubuh nya.

Pemimpun Hunter Nin tersebut maju mendekati Haku dengan sebuah katana di tangan kanan nya siap untuk memenggal kepala Wanita Hyoton user tersebut, dengan satu gerakan pun pemimpin Hunter Nin tersebut mengangkat Katana nya dan mengayunkan nya. Haku hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata nya menunggu kematian.

'Maafkan aku Tou-san..'

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR !

Sebuah ledakan besar terdengar di kuping Haku, dia pun membuka mata nya dan mendapati sebuah celah dalam dan lebar di depan nya, tempat berdiri nya Pemimpin Hunter Nin tadi. Seluruh sisa Hunter Nin hanya bisa berdiri membeku melihat apa yang barusan terjadi, yang membuat Pimpinan mereka menghilang tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

**"Hey hey, mengeroyoki perempuan bukan tindakan yang baik loh.."** ucap seseorang dari kanan mereka.

Para Hunter Nin dan Haku pun segera melihat sumber suara tersebut, mereka melihat seorang pria dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. model dan warna rambut nya sedikit unik karena memanjang kebelakang dan berwarna Pirang dan sedikit warna hitam di pinggir nya, ia mengenakan Kimono dan membiarkan bagian dada nya terbuka, memperlihatkan dada yang sudah terbentuk dengan baik dan membuat pipi Haku menjadi merah melihat nya. mata nya tajam dan berwarna biru, ekspresi muka benar-benar tenang, di tangan kanan nya terdapar sebuah Katana panjang berwarna hitam gelap.

"SIAPA KAU ?" teriak salah satu Hunter Nin dan melompat maju ke arah pria tersebut dengan sebuah katana di tangan nya, Hunter Nin tersebut pun mengayunkan katanya secara horizontal dan membelah pria tersebut, darah pun keluar banyak dari kedua bagian tubuh pria aneh tersebut.

Haku hanya bisa membelalakan mata nya melihat 'penyelamat' nya mati dengan cara mengenaskan, sedangkan para Hunter Nin bingung, serangan tersebut gampang dihindari atau di tahan, namun kenapa pria tersebut hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa ? setelah mengecek itu adalah bukan Genjutsu, mereka pun hanya tertawa.

"Tsk, berlagak kuat namun kalah hanya dengan satu serangan.." ucap Hunter Nin yang 'membunuh' pria tersebut, ia pun kembali menyarungkan kembali kata nya dan berjalan balik ke arah teman setim nya untuk menuntaskan Misi mereka.

**"aw.. itu sangat sakit kau tahu ?"**

Suara tersebut menghentikan langkah Hunter Nin tersebut dan membeku di tempat, sedangkan para Hunter Nin dan Haku tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, di belakang Hunter Nin tersebut berdiri pria yang harus nya sudah 'mati' tanpa luka sedikit pun !

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya salah satu Hunter Nin tidak percaya dan takut.

**"Semua Ninja punya rahasia masing-masing bukan ?" **Jawab pria tersebut seraya tersenyum, ia pun menyarungkan Katana hitam nya namun tetap gagang nya ia pegang, ia pun seakan-akan bersiap untuk menyerang.

Semua Hunter Nin tersebut maju menyerang pria aneh tersebut, mereka sedang melakukan beberapa handseal dan bersiap meluncurkan Jutsu mereka kepada pria tersebut, Namun..

**"Kenjutsu : Dragon Roar"** ucap pria tersebut lalu mengeluarkan dan mengayunkan Katana nya. sebuah bayangan Naga besar terpampang jelas di belakang nya.

* * *

Momochi Zabuza, salah satu member dari Seven Swordsman of Mist, dikenal di dunia Shinobi dengan nama 'Demon of The Mist' akibat selalu membunuh target nya dari dalam Jutsu kabut nya. Shinobi yang telah membunuh ratusan Shinobi dan penduduk tanpa merasa bersalah.

Namun sekarang nampak di wajah nya emosi khawatir, dia telah berlari menempuh hutan selama 30 menit untuk mencari putri angkat nya, Momochi Haku. gadis yang ia selamatkan dari Civil War Kirigakure. namun tanpa ia sangka para Hunter Nin tersebut mampu membuat mereka berdua terpisah. Zabuza mampu melawan semua Hunter Nin tersebut, namun ia tidak yakin dengan Haku, walau Haku bisa di bilang Low Jounin-Level, namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa melawan 40 Hunter Nin sekaligus !

Zabuza pun melompati dahan pohon dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berlari dengan kecepatan seperti ini, mungkin benar kata orang 'Perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga mampu memberi mu Kekuatan baru'

!

Tidak jauh di depan nya terlihat sebuah ledakan yang besar dan panjang, dengan panik ia pun menambah kecepatan nya menuju ke arah ledakan tersebut.

'Semoga kau tidak apa-apa Haku..'

* * *

Haku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata nya, ia hampir percaya bahwa ia dalam sebuah Genjutsu kuat.

Ia melihat Jutsu pria aneh tersebut mampu melenyapkan seluruh Hunter Nin tersebut sekaligus, catat.. SELURUH ! dan meninggalkan sebuah sungai 'buatan' yang dalam, lebar dan panjang (**AN : Sama seperti saat Four-Tail Naruto menembakan Bijuudama ke Orochimaru**), dia bahkan tidak melihat ujung 'sungai' tersebut.

**"Wow.. dan itu adalah salah satu Mid-Tier Jutsu ku, seperti nya aku harus berhati-hati memilih Jutsu dalam form ini.."** ucap pria tersebut dan menyarungkan kembali kata nya.

Kalimat tersebut benar-benar butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk di cerna oleh otak Haku. 'MID-TIER ? JUTSU YANG MAMPU MEMBUAT KERUSAKAN SEPERTI INI HANYA MID-TIER ? FOR KAMI SAKE ! SEKUAT APA ORANG INI ?'

**"Kau tidak apa-apa, lady?"** tanya pria tersebut dan mendekati Haku.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya beberapa Kunai yang menancap dalam di tubuh ku.." jawab Haku dengan ini buta atau apa ? tidak melihat beberapa Kunai yang menancap di tubuh ku ?

**"Oh, hahaha, maaf aku tidak melihat tersebut, biar aku yang menyembuhkan mu.."** ucap Pria tersebut dan mulai mengeluarkan Kunai tersebut dengan pelan agar Haku tidak terlalu merasakan sakit, Haku hanya bisa menahan sakit saat satu-persatu Kunai tersebut itu meninggalkan Tubuh nya, saat pria itu selesai mencabut semua Kunai tersebut, ia pun mengangkat kanan nya di atas tubuh Haku.

**"Erase..."**

Aura hitam muncul dari tangan laki-laki tersebut dan menyelimuti badan mungil Haku, dalam sekejap semua bekas luka dan bahkan pakaian Haku langsung kembali seperti semula, tidak ada rasa sakit, darah atau apapun, pakaian Haku pun sama sekali tidak memiliki lubang yang di buat oleh beberapa Kunai tadi.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Haku tidak percaya, 'Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan Medic Chakra dalam jutsu tadi..'

**"Well.. Im just that Awesome"** Jawab pria itu dan tersenyum, dia pun berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian nya dari debu.

*!*

*TRANG*

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, pria tersebut mengeluarkan Katana milik nya dan menghentikan laju sebuah Zanbato yang akan membelah diri nya, pemegang Zanbato tersebut seorang pria dengan umur sekitar 20-an, mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana khas shinobi berwarna hitam juga, dan perban membalut dari hidung sampai leher nya, mata nya terlihat tajam dan alis mata yang sangat tipis.. atau tidak ada sama sekali ? sebuah hitai-te dengan simbol Kirigakure terikat di dahi nya.

**"Ah.. Zabuza Momochi.."**

Zabuza hanya bisa terkejut melihat kecepatan pria tersebut mengeluarkan Katana milik nya dan menahan Kubikiribocho milik nya, Zabuza pun menarik pedang nya dan melompat ke belakang dan kembali bersiap-siap menyerang pria tersebut, namun entah kenapa dalam pikiran nya, walau sekuat apapun Zabuza, dia sama sekali tidak akan pernah menang melawan pria di depan nya tersebut.

Melihat sikap Zabuza yang akan kembali menyerang nya, pria tersebut pun memasang ancang-ancang nya, Katana nya kembali ia sarungkan namun gagang nya tetap ia pegang erat, dan lalu ia menyampingkan badan nya tanpa melepas pandangan nya kearah Zabuza, kaki kanan ia maju kan dan sedikit di tekukan dan kaki kiri nya ia mundurkan kebelakang.

Di mata Zabuza, ia dapat melihat bayangan seekor Naga besar berwarna hitam di belakang pria tersebut, Mata naga itu berwarna kuning ke-emasan dan naga itu memamerkan taring-taring nya yang besar dan tajam seakan siap menerkam Zabuza kapan pun. Sebagai salah satu member dari Seven Swordsman of Mist, Zabuza langsung menyadari ancang-ancang pria tersebut 'Dragon Style ? tapi Style itu sudah lama hilang !'

"JANGAN !"

Haku pun berdiri di antara mereka sambil menghadap ke arah pria tersebut, dan dia merentangkan kedua tangan nya lebar-lebar seakan siap jadi perisai untuk melindungi Zabuza. walau Haku berdiri tegar, dimatanya terlihat sangat jelas rasa takut.

**"Hah.." **Pria tersebut hanya bisa mengelah nafas dan melepaskan ancang-ancang nya, dia pun menatap ke arah Zabuza, **"Seperti nya hanya sedikit salah paham eh, Zabuza ?"**

"Dia adalah ayah ku.." Jawab Haku dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

**"Oh ayah? kukira kau adalah murid nya" **Ucap lelaki tersebut santai.

"Dulu nya, sekarang dia adalah putri angkat ku.." Jelas Zabuza dan berdiri di samping Haku, ia pun memegang kedua pundak Haku dan memutarkan badan nya agar Haku menatap nya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Haku ?" Tanya Zabuza dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih pada orang itu yang menyelamatkan ku.."

Zabuza pun kembali menoleh ke arah pria tadi, dia pun membungkukan badan nya "Terima kasih, kalau kau tidak ada, mungkin putri ku sudah mati.."

**"No Problem ~ lagi pula sudah kewajiban ku untuk menyelamatkan wanita secantik dia.."** Jawab pria tersebut, dan membuat kedua pipi merah Haku memerah mendengar pujian tersebut dan juga membuat Zabuza sedikit marah mendengar seseorang berani mencoba menggoda putri kesayangan nya.

**"Saat nya aku pergi.."** lanjut pria tersebut dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi aku belum tahu nama mu !" Ucap Haku penasaran.

Tanpa menghadap ke arah Haku, pria itu berkata **"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa"** dan pria tersebut menghilang di telan kegelapan hutan tersebut, namun Haku dan Zabuza melihat dengan samar-samar sembilan bayangan orang juga bergerak mengikuti pria bernama Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa tersebut.

Dan entah kenapa, Haku dan Zabuza memikirkan suatu yang sama 'Aku berharap tidak menjadi musuh nya.'

* * *

Konohagakure No Sato. (Day Time)

Hokage's Room

Walau sudah 9 tahun sejak Naruto Uzumaki pergi meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih bersama Arch Kumagawa, orang yang mengaku adalah God of Destruction, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, tetap tidak berubah.. err mungkin hanya rambut nya yang memutih dan kulit nya yang mulai mengeriput, yang tidak berubah dari diri nya adalah.. Melawan musuh abadi nya, musuh utama dari seluruh Kage di Elemental Nation :.. Paperwork (again)

Dia pun membanting tangan kanan nya dan menghancurkan pulpen yang ia pegang untuk ke ribuan kali nya, dia pun menyandarkan badan tua nya ke kursi nya 'im too old for this shit, seandai nya Jiraiya atau Tsunade mau menjadi Godaime...'

Ia pun membuka laci meja nya, di dalam laci tersebut terlihat sebuah Seal yang sangat rumit dan mungkin hanya Fuuinjutsu Master yang mampu membuka nya. "Kai !" Seal tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampilkan... Icha Icha Paradise? sebelum ia mengambil Icha Icha tersebut, ia pun memasang Genjutsu yang sangat kuat agar para ANBU yang berjaga tidak melihat diri nya sedang membaca salah satu buku buatan murid nya itu.

Halaman demi halaman pun ia baca, dan setiap halaman pun ia tersenyum mesum dan tertawa kecil "Ah, Yuko-chan, kau nakal sekali.."

*Tok Tok*

Dalam kecepatan yang bahkan membuat Hiraishin No Jutsu menjadi lambat, Sarutobi langsung kembali meletakan kembali Icha Icha nya kedalam Seal di laci nya dan meng-cancel Genjutsu milik nya.

"Masuk !" ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit teriak, marah karena waktu nya yang sedikit untuk membaca buku kesayangan nya terpotong.

Pintu ruangan nya pun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan "Maaf Hokage-Sama, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan mu.."

"Bawa dia masuk" perintah Hiruzen dan kembali mengerjakan paperwork nya yang 'tertunda' tadi.

"Hai, Sarutobi-Jiji ~" Ucap suara anak kecil.

Mendengar itu, sang Hokage menjadi sedikit marah karena 'tamu' nya sama sekali tidak menghormati posisi nya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi di Konohagakure No Sato

"Dengar yah anak kecil, aku tidak peduli siapapun diri mu atau siapa pun orang tua, kau berada di desa kekuasaan ku jadi kau harus memanggil ku Hokage-Sa..- Naruto ?" Ucap Hiruzen dan menjadi kaget setelah melihat siapa tamu nya.

Di depan nya berdiri seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 13, rambut nya berwarna pirang dan jabrik kemana-kemana, warna mata nya biru cerah dan senyuman lebar terhias di bibir nya, yang membuat sang Sandaime Hokage langsung mengenal nya adalah ke enam whisker di kedua pipi nya, ia mengenakan jumpsuit yang berwarna orange cerah dan dimata Hiruzen jumpsuit itu berteriak 'IM HERE, AND KILL ME NOW', tinggi nya termasuk pendek untuk umur sekitar nya, sekitar 1 meter 47 cm.

"Naruto, My boy ~ sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu.. dan kupikir dia melatih mu menjadi Ninja ?" Ucap Hiruzen dengan sedikit nada kecewa di kalimat terakhir 'Damn you Kumagawa, kupikir kau melatih nya menjadi Ninja Sejati, mengapa ia sekarang menggunakan 'KILL ME' orange Jumpsuit !'

Naruto pun duduk di kursi dengan senyum lebar masih menghias bibir nya, "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu Jiji, bisa kah kau membuat ke enam ANBU dan dua ROOT ANBU keluar dari ruangan ini ?"

Dan ucapan itu membuat seluruh ANBU, ROOT, dan sang Hokage menjadi terkejut, seorang anak kecil berumur 13 tahun yang bahkan belum menjadi Genin sekalipun mampu mendeteksi dan mengetahui Jumlah ANBU di ruangan tersebut. namun yang membuat sang Hokage lebih terkejut adalah ada nya Root Ninja yang ia yakin telah ia bubar-paksakan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

'Root Ninja ? seperti nya Danzo ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan ku..'

Dengan satu gerakan tangan dari Hiruzen Sarutobi, semua ANBU dan kedua Root Ninja tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Naruto pun melakukan beberapa handseal.

**"Fuuinjutsu : Sairento to Hogo Jutsu (Silent and Protection Technique)"**

Ruangan tersebut bercahaya biru dan kemudian bercahaya hijau dan lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Jutsu apa itu Naruto ? aku tidak pernah mengetahui nya" ucap Hiruzen sedikit terkejut. Dia sang 'Professor' dan 'Kami no Shinobi' sama sekali tidak mengenal Jutsu yang baru digunakan oleh bocah berumur 13 tahun !

"Oh, itu Fuuinjutsu buatan ku sendiri, Seal ini membuat ruangan ini kedap suara dan dapat bertahan walau di serang A-Rank Ninjutsu sekali pun, aku sudah menempatkan Seal ini khusus Jiji, untuk mengaktifkan nya hanya cukup mengucapkan Kai dan untuk melepas nya cukup mengucapkan Kai lagi" Jelas Naruto dengan nada ceria.

'Dan aku berpikir tadi Arch sama sekali tidak mengajari nya, seperti nya aku salah'

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin bicara kan, Naruto ?" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada sedikit serius.

Dalam sekejap, wajah ceria Naruto langsung menjadi serius, tatapan mata nya langsung menjadi tajam "Jiji, Genin Exam masih beberapa bulan lagi kan ?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelum nya, sekarang nada nya menjadi sangat dingin.

"Y-ya, lebih tepat nya 2 bulan lagi.." jawab Hiruzen sedikit gugup melihat perubahan drastis yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Bagus.. **KAI !" **Asap hitam pun menyelimuti badan kecil Naruto, dan lalu menampilkan Naruto dengan 'bentuk' yang sangat berbeda dengan tadi, rambut nya masih berwarna pirang namun dengan tambahan warna hitam di ujung nya, tinggi nya menjadi sekitar 1 meter 70 cm, mata nya tetap berwarna biru namun tatapan nya lebih tajam, ia mengenakan sebuah Kimono Hitam dengan bagian dada nya sedikit terbuka, di ujung bawah Kimono itu dihiasi dengan ornamen lidah api berwarna merah, di punggung nya terdapat sebuah kanji untuk 'Fear'.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya bisa menganga melihat perubahan Naruto di depan nya, "Na-Naruto ?"

"One and only Sarutobi-Jiji" jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin.

"Wujud ku yang pertama hanya merupakan sebuah 'topeng', agar semua orang mengira ku hanya seorang bocah yang bermulut besar dan unskilled.." Jelas Naruto tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Hiruzen.

"O-oh.."

"Jiji, sebelum Ujian Genin dimulai, aku ingin menjadi ANBU.." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto..-" Sebelum Hiruzen menyelesaikan kalimat nya, sebuah scroll di letakan oleh Naruto di atas meja nya.

"Itu adalah hasil latihan dan kemampuan ku setelah 9 tahun" Jelas Naruto.

Hiruzen pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan langsung membuka dan membaca isi Scroll tersebut, entah apa yang ia baca membuat wajah Hiruzen menjadi pucat melihat isi Scroll tersebut, mulut nya megap-megap seakan ikan yang kekurangan air, ia pun meletakan kembali scroll tersebut dan kembali menatap ke arah Naruto seakan tidak percaya.

"I-ni Be-nar ?" tanya Hiruzen.

Naruto pun menyeringai dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin yang mampu membuat buluk kuduk Hiruzen berdiri

"Mau mencoba ?"

*Gulp*

"Tidak, terimakasih.." jawab Hiruzen, karena ia yakin, melawan Naruto yang sekarang hasil nya pasti seri atau dia kalah karena umur nya yang sudah tua.

"Dan tenang saja Jiji, aku.. tidak, lebih tepat nya **Chi Bunshin** (Blood Clone) ku akan masuk ke Academy, tentu saja dengan wujud ku yang sebelum nya, setelah Genin Exam selesai, aku akan menjadi Genin.. dan tentu saja aku ingin menjadi One Man Team, atau dengan seorang Jounin-sensei, aku hanya ingin menjadi sebagai tim 'pembantu' untuk tim Genin lain, saat waktu luang ku aku dapat mengerjakan ANBU Mission atau mungkin malah melatih para Genin."

Mendengar tersebut, Hiruzen langsung memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugian dari ide Naruto, 'tentu saja setelah melihat isi scroll sebelum nya, sangat di sayangkan bila menempatkan Naruto di tim Genin, namun dia akan jarang berinteraksi dengan anak seumur nya. tunggu, dengan dia ingin menjadi Tim 'Tambahan', setidak nya dia dapat berinteraksi dengan anak seumur nya... Baiklah'

"Baiklah Naruto, usul mu ku ijinkan" ucap Hiruzen

Mendengar itu, seringai di mulut Naruto menjadi tambah lebar. "Dan satu lagi Jiji.."

"Apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin membuat Clan baru.. Kumagawa Clan.."

"APA ? TAPI NARU-"

"Tenang saja Sarutobi-Jiji, aku tetap melanjutkan Uzumaki Clan dan Namikaze Family, sebelum kau bertanya.. aku mengetahui tentang orang tua ku saat berumur 4 tahun dan tentu saja.. tentang Kyuubi.."

Mendengar itu membuat Hiruzen Sarutobi sangat terkejut dan sedih, terkejut karena Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang orang tua dan Kyuubi saat berumur 4 tahun, dan sedih karena bukan diri nya lah yang memberitahu itu kepada anak yang sudah di anggap seperti cucu nya itu tersebut.

"Maaf Naruto.." ucap Hiruzen dengan nada sedih dan menundukan kepala nya.

"Aku tahu, ayah ku mempunyai banyak musuh di Iwagakure dan Kumogakure, dan untuk Kyuubi, kau tidak mungkin memberitahu ku saat masih berumur empat tahun.." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut.

sang Sandaime Hokage pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak berambut pirang di depan nya. "Tapi untuk membuat sebuah Clan ada beberapa syarat.."

"Ya, aku tahu.. dan syarat yang paling penting adalah mempunyai kemampuan khusus atau Kekkei Genkai dan minimal punya 10 anggota bukan ?" tanya Naruto dan menyandarkan badan nya ke kursi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang Hokage, Naruto pun mengadahkan telapak tangan kanan nya dan dalam sekejap sebuah Katana hitam, ia pun memegang gagang katana hitam tersebut. "Clan Kumagawa mempunyai Bloodline khusus, yaitu dapat membuat apapun dari udara kosong dan dapat di kendalikan oleh pikiran". Setelah mengucapkan itu, tiga pedang yang terdiri dari Katana, Ninjato, dan Zanbato mulai terbentuk dan melayang di atas Naruto.

"Kekkei Genkai ini kunamakan **Sakusei (Create)**" dengan satu jentikan jari Naruto, Semua pedang yang dibuat nya pun terurai menjadi debu hitam

Sarutobi Hiruzen hanya bisa melihat semua itu dengan mulut menganga lebar. 'Dengan Kekkei Genkai seperti itu, mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Blacksmith.. dan dengan penggunaan yang tepat, mereka dapat menjadi Assasin yang baik..'

Mengetahui isi pikiran Hiruzen, senyuman di mulut Naruto pun semakin lebar "Dan bila aku mau, aku dapat membuat Kekkei Genkai lain tanpa efek samping"

Dan kali ini, rasa nya rahang bawah Sarutobi Hiruzen ingin lepas dan jatuh ke atas meja, "Bagaimana cara nya ?"

"Gampang, dengan **Sakusei Level 5** ku, aku dapat memberikan Kekkei Genkai langsung ke dalam DNA mereka, tapi sayang nya hanya aku yang bisa mencapai **Sakusei Level 5**, kalau orang biasa, maksimal hanya sampai **Sakusei Level 3** atau **Level 4**. Pelevelan ini di bedakan dengan cara melihat : Lama nya pembuatan, kualitas, jenis nya, mengendalikan nya dan sebanyak apa yang dapat mereka buat"

Hiruzen hanya bisa diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto 'Kekkei Genkai yang bisa membuat Kekkei Genkai lain ? oh damn GREAT ! kalau Danzo mendengar ini, dia pasti menyembah-nyembah di kaki Naruto untuk minta di buat kan Kekkei Genkai untuk Ninja nya..'

Menghiraukan apa yang dipikirkan sang Hokage, "Dan untuk Anggota..." Naruto pun menjentikan jari nya, dalam sekejap di belakang Naruto berdiri sembilan orang dengan menggunakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam dan mereka semua mengenakan tudung kepala sampai hampir menutupi setengah bagian wajah mereka, lalu mereka membuka tudung kepala mereka dan membuat sang Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato menjatuhkan pipa rokok nya, dia memandang mereka dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan juga mulut yang menganga lebar. dan hanya satu kalimat yang bisa keluar dari mulut nya.

"Oh My God..."

* * *

2 Jam kemudian (Sore)

5 Kilometer dari Konohagakure no Sato.

-Namikaze Compound-

Naruto dan ke-sembilan anggota Clan Kumagawa lain nya, sekarang berdiri di depan gerbang besar Namikaze Compound, di tengah-tengah nya terdapat sebuah Blood Seal yang memancarkan cahaya warna merah. Naruto pun menggigit jempol tangan kanan nya dan meneteskan darah nya ke Blood Seal tersebut, sekejap Blood Seal itu memancarkan cahaya warna kuning dan lalu redup, menandakan pintu gerbang tersebut bisa kembali dibuka.

Naruto pun membuka gerbang tersebut, dia melihat sebuah Rumah yang bisa di bilang besar dan bertingkat dua dengan gaya Tradisional, sebuah taman cantik berada tepat di belakang rumah tersebut.

Setelah memberi isyarat kepada ke-sembilan orang lain di belakang nya agar tidak mengikuti, Naruto pun melompat ke atas atap tertinggi rumah tersebut dan melihat keadaan sekitar Compound, dia melihat masih banyak lahan kosong di luar pagar Namikaze Compound tersebut, setelah puas melihat keadaan sekitar Naruto pun melompat kembali ke anggota nya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun ?" tanya seseorang dari mereka, suara nya terkesan.. emotionless

"Hanya cukup untuk 30 orang... kurang luas bila kita ingin memperbanyak anggota Clan.. Baiklah.." jawab Naruto dan meletakan kedua telapak tangan nya ke atas tanah, Aura hitam keluar dari kedua tangan Naruto dan memasuki tanah di bawah nya.

**"Sakusei : Shiro (Create: Castle) !"**

Dalam sekejap, sebuah pagar tinggi muncul dari dalam tanah, tinggi nya melebihi tinggi pagar Namikaze di balik nya dan Kanji untuk kata 'Fear' pun terpampang jelas di dinding pagar tersebut, pagar tersebut memanjang dan mengelilingi seluruh tanah kosong yang berada di sekitar lahan Namikaze Compound. Kemudian di tengah-tengah lahan kosong tersebut berdiri sebuah istana besar dengan gaya Jepang Tradisional, Istana itu kira-kira memiliki lantai sekitar 30 lantai dengan lebar lebih dari 100 meter **(AN : Lebar segini di anggap kecil apa besar yah ?) **di sekeliling Istana tersebut berdiri beberapa rumah kecil yang mengelilingi istana besar tersebut, semua nya memiliki warna dinding putih dan atap berwarna biru gelap. Namikaze Compound pun berada di dalam nya.

Setelah membuat semua tersebut, Naruto pun jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, nafas nya terasa berat dan keringat nya mengucur bagaikan hujan 'Damn, membuat sesuatu yang sebesar ini dalam Day Form ku benar-benar membuat ku kecapekan..'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto ?"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit lelah.. Sekarang tempat ini cukup untuk menampung 500 orang, di dalam nya terdapat beberapa Training Ground dan Dojo untuk berlatih.." Jelas Naruto dan mulai berdiri dengan agak susah payah. Setelah berdiri tegak, Naruto pun merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke udara, Aura hitam kembali muncul dari tangan nya.

**"Fuuinjutsu : Sairento to Hogo Jutsu Level 2 (Silent and Protection Technique)"**

Aura hitam tersebut pun melaju cepat ke udara dan membentuk Kubah besar mengelilingi istana besar tersebut, Setelah selesai membuat Kubah Pengaman, Naruto pun membuat beberapa handseal.

**"Kurai shi no Kiri (Dark Death of Mist)"**

Sebuah kabut hitam lebat mulai mengelilingi daerah tersebut, namun tidak untuk di dalam daerah istana.

Naruto pun membalikan badan nya dan menatap ke arah rekan-rekan nya, "Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh memilih ruangan masing-masing"

"Hai" jawab mereka semua bersama-sama dan menghilang memasuki istana, terkecuali satu orang yang menatap lekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya nya, dari suara nya yang terkesan feminim dapat diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Naruto, dia pun membuat sebuah Kunai di tangan kanan nya, lalu memotong sedikit pergelangan tangan nya dan mengalirkan darah nya ke atas tanah, setelah merasa cukup dalam sekejap luka di tangan nya menghilang tanpa bekas.

**"Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone)"**

Sebuah Clone yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto terbentuk dari darah tadi, tanpa menunggu perintah, Clone tersebut membentuk sebuah Handseal dan lalu berubah menjadi wujud samaran nya (Yang menggunakan Orange Jumpsuit).

"Ini kunci kamar apartemen mu dan beberapa Ryo, besok kau harus menghadiri Academy ok ?" perintah Naruto kepada Clone nya seraya memberikan sebuah kunci dan amplop berisi Ryo.

Clone tersebut hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melakukan shunshin, menuju ke apartemen nya. Setelah Blood Clone tersebut pergi, Naruto pun menghadap ke arah matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Stage 1 Complete.." ucap nya dan lalu kembali menghadap kearah rekan nya yang belum memasuki Kumagawa Castle.

"Mari kita masuk.. Kaa-san" ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

Wanita di depan nya pun membuka tudung kepala nya, memperlihatkan rambut nya yang panjang dan berwarna merah, wajah nya yang cantik dan kulit nya yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kecacatan sedikit pun, bola mata nya berwarna merah darah, namun yang membedakan nya dengan manusia adalah kedua telinga rubah yang berada di atas kepala nya dan sembilan ekor berbulu merah di belakang nya.

Ya, dia adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune, atau sekarang di kenal dengan nama Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa, Ibu angkat Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

"Baiklah, Sochi (Son)" Balas Ami tersenyum lembut kepada anak angkat nya.

Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Ami dan memasuki gerbang Kumagawa Compound.

Mulai detik ini, Sejarah baru tercatat di sejarah Konoha, Berdiri nya sebuah Clan yang akan membawa Konohagakure ke masa kejayaan nya atau mungkin ke masa kehancuran nya.

_**Kumagawa Clan**_

* * *

**AN :**

**Siapa sangka Kyuubi bakal jadi ibu angkat Naruto ? Fuahahahahaha**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan bisa PM saya. **

**untuk yang minta Pairing NarutoxSakura, mohon maaf, kemungkinan besar pairing antara NarutoxFemHaku atau NarutoxHinata, untuk Sakura akan masuk ke Kumagawa Clan.**

**Vote Pairing :**

**NarutoxFemHaku**

**NarutoxHinata**

**Original Jutsu List :**

**Kenjutsu : Dragon Roar (A-rank)**

**-Mengumpulkan Chakra saat Katana di sarungkan, dan di lepas menjadi gelombang serangan layak nya sebuah Fuuton Ninjutsu.**

**Fuuinjutsu : Sairento to Hogo Jutsu (Silent and Protection Technique) (A-Rank)**

**-Membuat sebuah Barier kedap suara dan dapat bertahan walau di serang A-Rank Jutsu dari dalam mau pun luar**

**Fuuinjutsu : Sairento to Hogo Jutsu Level 2 (Silent and Protection Technique) (S-Rank)**

**-Membuat sebuah Barier kedap suara dan dapat bertahan walau di serang S-Rank Jutsu dari dalam mau pun luar.**

**Kurai shi no Kiri (Dark Death of Mist) (S-rank)**

**-Unbreakable Genjutsu, mematikan semua indera korban dan mengurangi Chakra korban perlahan demi perlahan sampai korban mati kehabisan Chakra, biasa di gunakan sebagai untuk dinding pelindung, efek tidak mempan untuk sang pengguna dan orang yang mempunyai 'Anti-Genjutsu Seal' nya.**

**Read n Review Please ~**

**Ja Ne ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Half God

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto.

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

**Warning : Uchiha Massacre tidak terjadi, namun Itachi Uchiha tetap menjadi Missing-nin karena suatu 'kecelakaan', Pairing NarutoxFemHaku**

Chapter 3.

Suasana pagi di Kumagawa Compound membuat siapapun mau berlama-lama di istana besar itu, udara yang sejuk akibat hujan deras tadi malam, tidak ada kebisingan sama sekali karena berada di tengah hutan, taman yang menyejukan pemandangan. Benar-benar membuat siapapun betah dan damai.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa pun terbangun karena cahaya matahari pagi membuat mata nya silau, ia pun bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur nya, rambut nya terlihat sedikit berantakan, ia pun melihat sekeliling nya.

'Uh, kepala ku sedikit pusing..'

Sedikit memaksakan diri, ia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk mandi, karena dia tahu akan banyak yang ia lakukan di hari pertama berada di Konohagakure setelah 9 tahun.

* * *

Dengan santai, Naruto pun berjalan mengelilingi halaman di depan istana nya, ia sekarang mengenakan Kimono berwarna biru gelap dan di ujung nya terdapat corak lidah api berwarna orange.

Ia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati sejuk nya udara pagi. Ia pun berjalan ke arah Namikaze Compound yang masih berada di dalam kawasan Kumagawa Castle.

Namun Langkah nya terhenti karena salah satu anggota Kumagawa Clan muncul di depan Naruto, orang tersebut masih menggunakan Jubah panjang berwarna hitam dengan huruf kanji untuk 'Fear' terpampang jelas di punggung nya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Naruto.

"Lapor Naruto-sama, di temukan mayat beberapa Ninja ROOT Anbu di kawasan **Kurai shi no Kiri." **Jawab orang tersebut.

'Ah, sudah mulai bertindak eh, Shimura Danzo ?' pikir Naruto dengan seringai terpampang di bibir nya.

"Bakar mayat mereka." Perintah Naruto.

"Hai" dalam sekejap orang tersebut melakukan Shunsin dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto sama sekali tidak kaget dengan mendengar berita tersebut, Shimura Danzo, salah satu dari Tetua Konohagakure no Sato, sang old-war hawk. Pembenci ajaran Sandaime Hokage yang menurut nya terlalu 'damai'. Mendengar keberadaan Clan baru dia pasti langsung bertindak dan mengirim pasukan untuk mengawasi apa Kumagawa Clan merupakan ancaman ke Konohagakure yang ia 'cintai'.

'Mari kita bermain permainan mu..' pikir Naruto dan seringai nya pun bertambah lebar, ia pun melanjutkan langkah nya ke arah Namikaze Compound.

Namun kembali terhenti karena melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk santai di pinggir kolam ikan. Naruto pun mendekati orang tersebut dan menyapa nya.

"Kaa-san.."

Ami pun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum setelah mendapati anak-angkat nya menyapa diri nya. "Naruto-kun"

Naruto pun duduk di sebelah Ami dan menikmati pemandangan di depan nya. "Merindukan Tou-san ?"

Ami hanya bisa tersenyum "Ya.. dengan tugas nya yang banyak, dia sangat jarang menemui kita" Ami pun mengayunkan kedua kaki nya di dalam air, membuat ikan-ikan sedikit ketakutan.

"Meh, apa yang ibu harapkan dari sang God of Destruction.." ucap Naruto dan membaringkan badan nya di rerumputan.

Ya.. Ayah angkat nya adalah sang God of Destruction, Arch Kumagawa dan ibu angkat nya adalah sang Kyuubi No Kitsune, Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa, orang tua yang menarik eh ? pasti.. bayangkan bila mereka berdua bertengkar ? kehancuran dunia ? seperti nya..

Semua tentang kedua orang tua angkat nya termasuk sedikit aneh. Ayah yang tugas nya menghancurkan dunia dan ibu yang mampu menghancurkan semua desa Ninja bila ia mau, dan yang lebih aneh lagi dimana mereka berdua mulai saling mencintai..

*Flashback No Jutsu*

3 tahun yang lalu.

Uzushiogakure No Sato dulu nya merupakan salah satu desa Ninja yang sangat di takuti karena keahlian para ninja nya menggunakan Fuuinjutsu, disini juga tanah kelahiran nya Uzumaki Clan, namun semua itu berakhir saat Kumo, Kiri dan Iwa menyerang Uzu dan membasmi semua Uzumaki.

Para Uzumaki yang selamat pun melarikan diri dan menyebar keseluruh Elemental Nation, dan satu yang pergi ke Konohagakure no Sato, ya.. Kushina Uzumaki, ibu kandung Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto sekarang berdiri di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang dulu nya di gunakan oleh Uzukage, dia terlihat tertarik dengan sebuah symbol aneh di sebuah dinding, symbol tersebut layak nya symbol Uzumaki Clan, sebuah pusaran namun di sekeliling nya terdapat bintang.

Naruto pun menyentuh symbol tersebut dengan tangan kanan nya, tiba-tiba symbol itu menyala dan menghilang, dinding yang tadi nya di depan Naruto sekarang melihat, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tanda-tanda kerusakan.

Tanpa memberitahu ayah angkat nya dan Ami, sang Kyuubi No Kitsune yang telah di bebaskan oleh ayah angkat nya, Arch Kumagawa. Naruto pun memasuki pintu tersebut dan dia berada di sebuah ruangan besar, dinding nya berwarna putih dengan berbagai foto terpajang, namun perhatian nya tertarik dengan 5 Scroll yang terletak di atas meja di depan nya. Naruto pun langsung memeriksa kelima Scroll tersebut.

'Scroll Jutsu untuk kelima elemen ? waw, di dalam Scroll ini terdapat semua Jutsu, dari D-Rank sampai S-Rank !'

Dia pun mengambil semua Scroll tersebut dan membawa nya, bermaksud untuk meminta ayah angkat nya untuk mengajari dia.

'Tunggu.. Tou-san pernah bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan konsep Chakra, mungkin aku harus minta tolong Ami ? tapi.. dia membenci ku..'

Setelah dia berpikir secara matang, ia pun nekat mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Ami, sang Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Ia pun mencari-cari Ami. Dan menemukan sang Kyuubi berada di atas sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu rusak, sedang duduk menikmati pemandangan laut di depan nya, Naruto pun langsung mendatangi Ami dari belakang.

"**Apa yang kau mau, Gaki ?"** Tanya Ami tanpa sama sekali memalingkan wajah nya. Nada nya sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

Naruto hanya diam berdiri di tempat nya "Ano… apa.. kau, ma-u mengajari ku tentang Elemental Ninjutsu ?" ucap Naruto pelan, atau lebih tepat nya sangat pelan ! untung nya karena pendengaran Ami yang tajam, ia mampu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"**Kau ingin aku mengajari mu Elemental Ninjutsu ? Meh ! Tidak akan! Aku sang Kyuubi no Kitsune, Ratu dari para Bijuu tidak akan pernah mengajari Mortal rendahan seperti mu ! Sekarang PERGI !" **Ucap Ami dengan nada keras, ia memandang ke arah Naruto dan menunggu ekspresi wajah nya, Ami sebenar nya sama sekali tidak membenci Naruto, dia bahkan mencintai nya seperti anak nya sendiri, namun ia takut Naruto tidak mau menerima nya, karena secara tidak langsung dia lah yang membuat hidup Naruto menderita saat berada di Konohagakure.

Namun ekspresi Naruto benar-benar tidak di duga oleh sang Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto hanya tersenyum, tersenyum sedih "Baiklah… maafkan aku Ami-san.." ucap nya dan membalikan badan nya dan meninggalkan Ami yang sangat terkejut.

Namun langkah Naruto terhenti setelah dia mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal, ayah angkat nya sedang berbicara sedang Ami, Naruto pun mencari tempat sembunyi dan berusaha mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"**Kau sebaik nya mengatakan perasaan mu sebenar nya, Ami-chan"** ucap Arch yang muncul entah darimana, ia melihat wajah Ami yang sekarang terlihat sangat sedih dan mata nya sedikit berair.

"**Tapi Arch-sama, aku memang menyayangi dia seperti anak.. aku selalu menangis saat melihat diri nya di kejar oleh para penduduk Konoha namun aku hanya bisa menonton dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. aku menangis saat berusaha menyembuhkan luka-luka nya dan mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang walau aku tahu dia tidak bisa mendengar ku.." **Air mata pun mulai mengalir dari mata Ami, Arch pun duduk di sebelah nya, ia pun merangkul pundak Ami dan menarik nya, membiarkan kepala Ami bersandar di pundak nya.

"***hic*aku takut Arch-sama..*hic* aku takut dia membenci ku, aku sama sekali tidak berani melihat wajah nya *hic*, aku takut aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi seperti anak ku sendiri *hic*, selama hidup ku tidak ada yang pernah mencintai dan menyayangi ku karena aku adalah Kyuubi No Kitsune *hic* namun dia selalu tersenyum saat aku berteriak pada nya, dia selalu meminta maaf walau dia tahu itu bukan salah nya *hic* aku takut kehilangan nya Arch-sama.."** ucap Ami dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata nya.

Arch hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut merah nya Ami dengan lembut **"Kalau begitu, bersikap lah sesuai perasaan mu, bersikap lah sebagai ibu kepada nya, menyayangi nya dan mengajari nya, dia pernah berkata dia tidak pernah membenci mu, dia bahkan menganggap diri mu sebagai ibu nya, yang selalu mencoba melindungi diri nya.. dan jangan pernah mengatakan tidak ada yang mencintai dan menyayangi mu.. karena sekarang ada dua orang yang mencintai dan menyayangi mu.."**

"**Dua ?"** Tanya Ami bingung dan menatap mata Arch.

Arch pun tersenyum lembut **"Naruto yang mencintai dan menyayangi mu sebagai ibu… dan Aku yang mencintai dan menyayangi mu sebagai wanita.."**

Ucapan itu membuat Ami terkejut.. sangat terkejut, tidak ada yang mengatakan itu kepada nya selama ribuan tahun, banyak Kitsune lain mendekati nya karena kekuatan nya, namun tidak ada satu pun yang mengatakan itu kepada nya.

Dan sekarang orang yang mengatakan itu pertama kali ada di depan nya, memberikan senyuman kepada nya, dan yang membuat nya lebih kaget adalah, fakta bahwa sang God of Destruction, dewa yang paling di takuti semua makhluk hidup jatuh cinta kepada sang Kyuubi no Kitsune, Yokai yang di takuti namun juga di benci.

"**Arch-sama..-" **sebelum Ami menyelesaikan kalimat nya, Arch mencium bibir Ami dengan lembut, walau pertama nya Ami sangat kaget akhir nya Ami membalas ciuman tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit akhir nya mereka melepaskan bibir masing-masing, kedua pipi Ami memerah layak nya tomat, sedangkan Arch hanya tersenyum.

"**Ami.. apakah kau mau menjadi istri ku dan ibu angkat Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa ?"**

Tanpa banyak pikir, Ami pun tersenyum dan berkata **"Iya.."**

Arch pun memeluk Ami, namun di otak nya sedang sibuk berpikir bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini kepada kedua adik nya, Kami dan Yami, Seorang dewa menikahi Yokai ? mereka pasti berkoar-koar nanti.

Arch pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan memalingkan wajah nya ke arah dinding dimana Naruto bersembunyi.

"**Keluar lah Naruto-kun.."**

Ami dan Naruto kaget mendengar itu dengan alas an yang berbeda, Naruto takut dihukum karena menguping sedangkan Ami takut bila Naruto mendengar semua nya dan membuat Naruto benci kepada diri nya.

Naruto pun keluar dari persembunyian, air mata masih mengalir deras dari mata nya karena mendengar semua ucapan sang Kyuubi no Kitsune, dia pun tersenyum senang "Hai Tou-san…. Kaa-san.." dia pun berlari dan memeluk mereka berdua.

Arch hanya tersenyum sedangkan Ami semakin menangis, menangis gembira karena Naruto menerima nya sebagai ibu angkat nya.

"**Our Sochi.."**

Flashback No Jutsu : Kai !

Naruto pun tersenyum mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut. Namun kedua mata Naruto terbelalak melihat langit menjadi hitam dan lalu kembali menjadi biru, Naruto pun segera kembali duduk.

'Uh oh…'

"Tou-san datang.." ucap Naruto pada Ami.

"Uh ?" Ami pun menoleh wajah nya kebelakang dan mendapati suami nya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua "Arch-Kun.."

"**hai Ami-chan, Naruto-kun.."** Sapa Arch santai dan duduk di antara mereka berdua.

"Tumben.." ucap Naruto santai dan kembali membaringkan badan nya di rerumputan, membiarkan kedua orang tua angkat nya melepas rindu.

Beberapa menit kemudian salah satu anggota clan Kumagawa muncul dan lalu berlutut "Naruto-sama, Hokage ingin bertemu dengan mu.." ucap orang tersebut.

"Baiklah…" balas Naruto dan langsung berdiri, dan memandang kedua orang tua angkat nya "Mau ikut ?"

"**Maa maa, aku hanya sebentar saja di sini, ada beberapa dunia yang harus ku hancurkan"** ucap Arch dengan santai.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini, Naruto-kun" Jawab Ami.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalikan badan nya, menghadap ke anggota clan nya tadi "Mari kita pergi"

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi via shunsin dan meninggalkan Ami dan Arch berdua.

* * *

Hokage's Room

Sekarang Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage sedang bertarung hidup dan mati melawan paperwork, mata nya dengan teliti membaca setiap isi paperwork tersebut.

"Memberikan Dana untuk Civillian Council ? Meh"

Stampel 'Denied' pun terpampang lebar di paperwork tersebut dan lalu mengambil paperwork lain dan entah kenapa Hiruzen tersenyum mesum dan kedua pipi nya memerah.

"Pemandian air panas campuran setiap hari ?"

Saat Hiruzen ingin mengambil stampel 'Approved', pintu ruangan nya pun di ketok dan membuat Hiruzen cepat-cepat mengambil stampel 'Denied' dan menyembukan kertas tersebut.

'DAMN !'

"Ada apa ?" ucap Hiruzen.

"Kumagawa-sama telah datang, Hokage-sama" balas sekretaris nya dari balik pintu.

"Suruh dia masuk !" perintah Hiruzen.

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan tersebut, namun rambut pemuda itu bukan berwarna pirang yang sudah di duga Hiruzen, melainkan warna hitam dan tidak ada tanda whisker di kedua pipi nya, mata nya berwarna biru dan dia mengenakan kimono berwarna hitam dan di punggung nya tertulis kanji untuk 'Fear'

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Hiruzen karena yang ia panggil tadi adalah Naruto.

"**Kai !"** ucap pemuda tersebut dan membuat ruangan itu menyala biru dan kembali padam, dan beberapa suara seperti orang terpental terdengar.

"Ini aku Jiji, Naruto" lanjut pemuda yang mengaku Naruto tersebut, ia pun duduk di kursi di depan Hiruzen.

"Naruto ? tapi kenapa kau mengubah penampilan mu ?"

"Karena untuk dua bulan kedepan aku menggunakan nama Akira Kumagawa, tidak mungkin kan ada dua Naruto di desa ini ?" jawab Naruto santai.

Beberapa menit, akhir nya otak Hiruzen menangkap apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan 'Dua Naruto', "Ah, maksud mu Blood Clone mu ?"

"Yap !" Jawab Naruto dengan nada gembira, "Jadi, kenapa kau memanggil ku Jiji ?"

"Satu jam nanti ada rapat Council, dan aku ingin mengenalkan Clan mu"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun mengkerutkan dahi nya "Damn, nanti pasti bakal seperti neraka"

"Kemungkinan, jadi kuharap kedatangan mu nanti.." ucap Hiruzen santai.

"Baiklah, dan berdoa saja semoga nanti tidak membutuhkan beberapa kantong mayat.." balas Naruto, "Ada lagi ?"

Hiruzen hanya menggelengkan kepala nya "tidak, jadi sekarang kau pergi karena aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan ku.. kutunggu kau satu jam kemudian di Council Room."

"baiklah **KAI !**" ucap Naruto dan kembali melepaskan Jutsu **Sairento to Hogo** yang tadi di gunakan di ruangan tersebut.

"Oia, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan **Kage Bunshin** untuk mengerjakan paperwork ?" lanjut Naruto dan menghilang di telan kabut hitam, Meninggalkan sang Sandaime Hokage yang terbengong.

Beberapa menit kemudian seluruh Konohagakure no Sato mendengar teriakan yang sangat menyakitkan telinga dan sumber nya berasal dari Hokage Tower…

* * *

Naruto pun berjalan santai di jalan utama Konoha yang penuh sesak. Beberapa orang terlihat sibuk dengan dagangan nya, sedangkan para anak kecil terlihat seru bermain ninja-ninjaan.

Naruto pun memasuki sebuah toko Dango yang terlihat sederhana. Ia pun memerhatikan keadaan toko tersebut, namun yang menarik perhatian nya adalah seorang Kunoichi yang duduk sendirian.

Wanita tersebut memiliki wajah yang cantik dan atraktif, rambut panjang dan berwarna hitam dan mata nya berwarna merah, ia mengenakan sebuah baju seperti perban.

Naruto pun menyadari bahwa bukan dia saja yang tertarik dengan wanita tersebut, namun banyak pria lain menatap wanita tersebut, namun beda nya tatapan pria lain tersebut penuh dengan nafsu.

Seorang pria pun berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut dan nekat ingin memegang tubuh wanita tersebut, namun sebelum tangan pria tersebut memegang tubuh wanita itu, sebuah tangan menghentikan tangan pria tersebut, dan tangan itu adalah tangan milik Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

Naruto pun menatap tajam ke arah pria tersebut, ia pun mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang besar yang membuat pria tersebut hamper kencing di celana.

"**Pergi sebelum aku membunuh mu**" ucap Naruto dengan suara 'demonic' nya, pria itu pun langsung mengangguk dan lari secepat nya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap wanita tersebut seraya tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Maa maa, sudah sewajar nya aku melindungi wanita secantik mu dari para mesum seperti orang tadi" balas Naruto dengan suara ceria nya. "Boleh aku di sini ? meja lain sudah penuh ?".

Wanita tersebut hanya mengangguk, kedua pipi nya terlihat merah karena mendengar pujian dari Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk di seberang wanita tersebut, dan memesan beberapa piring dango kepada pelayan toko tersebut. Dan kembali menatap wanita di depan nya.

"Jadi, nama mu ?" Tanya Naruto seraya tersenyum manis, membuat kedua pipi wanita tersebut kembali memerah.

"Kurenai, Kurenai Yuhi" Jawab Kurenai.

"Ah, Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, perkenalkan nama ku Akira Kumagawa" ucap Naruto dan memberikan nama kedua nya.

"Kumagawa ? Clan baru yang membuat kastil di luar Konoha dengan genjutsu kuat melindungi nya ?" Tanya Kurenai dengan mata berbinar-binar mendengar itu.

*Flashback no Jutsu*

Malam dimana para Jounin mendapati berita bahwa ada sebuah kastil tiba-tiba muncul di luar Konoha, Kebanyakan Jounin termasuk Kurenai pun pergi untuk melihat Kastil tersebut, namun untung nya saat Kurenai melihat kabut hitam yang mengelilingi kastil tersebut adalah sebuah Genjutsu kuat dan sama sekali tidak bisa di pecahkan, tim Jounin tersebut langsung kembali ke Konoha dan menemui sang Hokage, mereka hanya mendapatkan informasi tentang bahwa kastil tersebut milik clan baru bernama Kumagawa Clan.

Dengan itu Kurenai pun berniat untuk menemui Clan Head Kumagawa Clan dan ingin menanyakan Genjutsu tersebut.

*Flashback no Jutsu :KAI !*

"Yap" jawab Naruto dan memakan Dango yang baru saja di sajikan.

"Bisa kah aku menemui Clan head mu ? aku ingin menanyakan genjutsu tersebut" Tanya Kurenai dengan nada senang.

"Aku lah Clan Head nya.." jawab Naruto dan kembali mengambil Dango dan memakan nya.

"Kau ? tapi, kau hanya berumur sekitar 17 tahun.." Balas Kurenai tidak percaya, ia pun memakan Dango sisa kepunyaan nya.

"Lebih tepat nya aku berumur 13 tahun" Ucap Naruto dan membuat Kurenai semakin tidak percaya

"13 ? tapi, penampilan mu…"

"Lebih tinggi ? salahkan pertumbuhan ku yang sedikit berlebihan.." Balas Naruto dan memakan Dango terakhir nya. "Jadi kau penasaran dengan genjutsu ku ?"

Kurenai pun hanya mengangguk pelan

"Well, **Kurai shi no Kiri **adalah salah satu genjutsu original buatan ku, S-Rank, sama sekali tidak bisa di pecahkan walaupun sama Uchiha Sekalipun, genjutsu ini mematikan semua indera korban dan mengurangi Chakra korban perlahan demi perlahan sampai korban mati kehabisan Chakra, hanya orang yang menggunakan 'Anti-Genjutsu Seal' nya mampu melewati Genjutsu tersebut.." jelas Naruto panjang lebar, dan lalu meminum segelas air putih.

Kurenai hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penjelasan tersebut,membuat Genjutsu yang tidak terpecahkan merupakan impian nya. "Kau bisa.. mengajari ku ?" Tanya Kurenai pelan.

"Bisa, asal dengan syarat kau ingin masuk ke dalam clan ku.."

"Uh ?" masuk ke dalam clan ? bagaimana bisa ? bukan nya clan adalah keluarga dan hubungan darah ? kenapa dia mengatakan nya seakan clan adalah organisasi ?

Mampu membaca pikiran Kurenai, Naruto pun melanjutkan "Dengan Kekkai Genkai ku, aku dapat merubah DNA mu menjadi seperti DNA ku dan mendapatkan Kekkai Genkai Kumagawa Clan, jadi secara tidak langsung kau merupakan bagian dari Keluarga Kumagawa, well.. kalau kau mau"

Kurenai kembali tercengang mendengar tersebut 'Kekkai Genkai yang dapat merubah DNA dan memberi orang lain Kekkai Genkai tersebut?'

"Kumagawa Clan hanya baru memiliki sebelas anggota, tertarik ?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai di bibir nya

Kurenai pun terdiam, memikirkan tawaran tersebut "Bisa kah kau memberi ku waktu ?"

"Ambil waktu sebanyak mungkin kau mau, Kurenai-chan" jawab Naruto dan tersenyum, lalu menghilang di telan kabut hitam meninggal Kurenai yang kedua pipi nya kembali memerah mendengar suffix –chan di nama nya tadi.

* * *

Naruto pun kembali berjalan mengelilingi desa yang tidak pernah ia singgah selama 9 tahun, bila Naruto adalah seorang turis, mungkin dia akan mengira bahwa Konohagakure adalah sebuah desa yang damai dengan orang-orang yang ramah.

Ah, berapa nafsu nya dia ingin membuktikan bahwa semua itu salah, penduduk desa yang terlihat ramah sekarang ini dulu nya merupakan para manusia yang tega menghajar, menyiksa anak kecil berumur 4 tahun dengan alasan dia adalah Kyuubi ? what a fool…

Naruto pun berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang sangat ia kenal, salah satu toko yang sangat sedikit yang mau menerima nya saat berumur 4 tahun, ya Ichiraku Stand, ia dapat melihat dua figure yang ia kenal sedang sibuk memakan ramen hidangan mereka sedangkan Teuchi dan Ayame terlihat sibuk dengan bahan-bahan ramen.

Dia pun memasuki Ramen Stand tersebut dan duduk di sebelah pria yang menggunakan jubah hitam panjang dengan kanji untuk 'Fear' terpampang dengan gagah di punggung nya, tudung kepala nya tidak ia gunakan dan menunjukan rambut pirang panjang dan di ikat buntut kuda, ia mengenakan sebuah topeng putih yang menyembunyikan muka nya, namun saat ini bagian mulut topeng itu sedang di lepas agar pria itu mudah memakan ramen nya. Pria tersebut terkadang juga mengobrol dengan Ayame.

"De-uh… Clay, seperti nya sudah beradaptasi uh ?" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

Clay pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ketua Clan nya sedang duduk santai, ia pun segera berdiri dan member hormat "Na-, uh Akira-sama, apa yang anda lakukan di sini ? un"

"Makan, lebih baik kau lanjutkan ramen mu Clay" jawab Naruto dan memesan sebuah Beef Ramen dengan mangkok berukuran besar.

Naruto pun menoleh ke kanan nya dan melihat Chi-Bunshin nya juga sedang memakan ramen nya dengan lahap, C-Naruto (Clone Naruto) juga menatap ke arah original nya, dan langsung 'berakting'

"Ah, Akira-san, bagaimana kabar mu ?" Tanya C-Naruto pada original nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto ? bagaimana dengan Academy mu ?" balas Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Membosankan, lebih baik mereka langung membiarkan aku menjadi Hokage,-tebayo !"

Entah kenapa Naruto mengkerutkan dahi nya melihat Chi-Bunshin nya 'Dia benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan nya dengan baik'

"Suatu saat kau akan menjadi Hokage.." jawab Naruto, sebuah mangkok beef ramen pun di letakan di depan nya, ia dapat melihat Ayame melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau kenal dia Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Ayame pada C-Naruto.

"Yap, Akira-san dan Clan nya lah yang mengantarkan ku ke Konoha, Ayame-neechan" jawab C-Naruto dan tersenyum lebar, ia pun memakan habis sisa ramen nya "Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu Ayame-Neechan, Akira-san" lanjut C-Naruto dan langsung keluar dari Ramen Stand.

Ayame hanya bisa mengelah nafas dan membereskan mangkok C-Naruto dan Ayame baru menyadari bahwa dia sama sekali belum bayar "Naruto-kun lagi-lagi lupa bayar.."

Naruto yang asli pun mendengar itu dan tersenyum kepada Ayame "biarkan aku yang membayar nya.."

Ayame pun sedikit terkejut namun juga senang melihat sifat Akira pada C-Naruto, tidak banyak orang yang berniat baik kepada Naruto. "Baiklah" ucap nya dan tersenyum.

Naruto pun kembali memakan Ramen nya, terkadang ia menahan ketawa saat mendengar Clay mencoba menggoda Ayame dan kedua pipi Ayame pun terkadang memerah mendengar godaan dari Clay.

Saat Naruto sudah menghabiskan ramen porsi besar nya, seorang ANBU muncul dan berlutut "Kumagawa-sama, Hokage-sama memanggil mu untuk Council Meeting" ucap ANBU tersebut dan kembali pergi menggunakan Shunsin.

Clay yang juga mendengar itu berkata pada Naruto "Good Luck Akira-sama"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kanan nya pelan "dan entah kenapa aku memerlukan itu" jawab nya dan langsung menghilang di telan kabut hitam.

* * *

Council Room-

Naruto pun berdiri di depan pintu besar yang di jaga dua orang ANBU di kedua sisi nya, kedua ANBU tersebut mempersilakan Naruto untuk memasuki ruangan.

Saat di dalam ruangan, ia dapat melihat beberapa Civillian Council menatapi nya dan seakan mengatakan 'Kenapa orang biasa seperti dia ada di sini ?', Naruto melihat Hiruzen Sarutobi duduk di kursi yang terlihat mewah, di kedua sisi nya duduk kedua advisor nya, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane, dan di sebelah Koharu duduk lah sang war-hawk Danzo Shimura. Danzo menatap tajam kea rah Naruto dengan mata satu-satu nya.

"Siapa pemuda ini Hokage-sama ?" Tanya salah satu Civillian Council yang bertubuh gemuk.

Hiruzen pun menatap ke suluruh Council nya "Kalian pasti mendengar berita sebuah Kastil yang tiba-tiba berdiri bukan ?" Hiruzen pun mendapat banyak anggukan sebagai respon pertanyaan nya.

"Sebenar nya itu adalah milik Clan terbaru Konoha, Kumagawa Clan, dan dia adalah Clan Head nya" jelas Hiruzen.

Fugaku Uchiha, Clan Head dari Uchiha Clan yang menganggap diri mereka adalah yang terkuat karena Sharingan mereka pun berkata "Tsk, Clan lemah yang di pimpin oleh bocah"

Ucapan itu pun sangat jelas di dengarkan oleh Naruto, Naruto pun hanya tersenyum pada Fugaku "dan bocah tersebut dapat membunuh mu dalam kedipan mata Uchiha-dono.."

Sebelum Fugaku membalas ejekan Naruto, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan tajam berada di leher nya, Fugaku pun melihat kebawah dan mendapati sebuah Zanbato besar berada di leher nya dan siap menggorok leher nya kapan pun, yang membuat Fugaku dan Council lain adalah, tidak ada yang memegang Zanbato tersebut, Zanbato tersebut melayang dengan tenang di samping Fugaku.

"Apa maksud nya ini Sarutobi ?" Tanya Danzo dengan ketus.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya diam mendengar itu dan membiarkan Naruto yang berbicara.

"Ah, tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Shimura-dono, aku hanya membuktikan bahwa bocah seperti ku dapat membunuh sang 'Mighty' Clan Head Uchiha Clan hanya dalam kedipan mata.." jawab Naruto dan menjentikan jari nya membuat Zanbato yang masih di leher Fugaku menghilang menjadi debu hitam.

"Jaga ucapan mu BOCAH !" teriak Fugaku tidak terima di ejek oleh bocah di depan nya tersebut.

Naruto kembali menatap sang Clan Head Uchiha Clan dan tersenyum "selagi lagi Uchiha-dono, bocah seperti ku dapat membunuh mu dalam kedipan mata.." jawab Naruto.

Setelah mengedipkan mata nya, Fugaku mendapati diri nya di kelilingi oleh banyak senjata melayang, dan semua senjata itu menargetkan macam-macan dari tubuh nya, seperti kaki, tangan, leher, perut, dada, bahkan bagian 'lelaki' nya.

Seluruh anggota Council hanya bisa melihat itu dengan tatapan iri dan takut.

"Hentikan Akira-san, seperti nya dia sudah mendapat pelajaran nya" Ucap Hiruzen mencoba menghentikan 'pertempuran' satu sisi tersebut.

Naruto pun melepas Jutsu nya dan membuat seluruh senjata tersebut terurai menjadi abu hitam, dia pun duduk di kursi yang entah darimana muncul nya, Kursi tersebut memiliki tinggi sama seperti kursi Hokage, warna kursi itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki huruf kanji 'Fear' tertulis di belakang nya dengan warna putih.

Fugaku hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan berharap seakan tatapan tajam nya dapat membunuh bocah tersebut.

"Jadi bisa kah kau menjelaskan teknik khusus atau **Kekkai Genkai** mu, Kumagawa-san ?" Tanya Danzo memecah keheningan, semua anggota Council menatap nya dengan rasa penasaran sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Training Ground 8

-Satu Jam kemudian setelah Council Meeting-

Council Meeting tadi merupakan salah satu neraka bagi Naruto, saat Naruto sudah selesai menjelaskan** Kekkai Genkai** Kumagawa Clan, ia dapat banyak reaksi dari anggota Council tersebut, reaksi takut dari kebanyakan Civillian Council, beberapa bahkan menyuruh Hokage untuk mengusir diri nya dan Clan nya keluar dari Konoha, dan semakin membuat Naruto semakin heran bagaimana ada orang idiot seperti itu ada di Civillian Council ?

Sedangkan reaksi yang ia dapat dari Shinobi Council adalah reaksi takjub dari Clan Head Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi dan Aburame. Dan reaksi iri dan marah dari Clan Head Hyuuga dan Uchiha, sedangkan reaksi Danzo Shimura kalem seperti biasa nya walau dalam hati nya ia berniat berbicara dengan Naruto secara private dengan tujuan untuk membuatkan **Kekkai Genkai** untuk ROOT Army nya, sedangkan Hiruzen, Koharu dan Homura sama sekali tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Setelah urusan dengan Kumagawa Clan selesai, topik selanjut nya adalah berita kepulangan Naruto Uzumaki (atau Chi-Bunshin nya) ke Konoha, dan di sini lah hampir membuat sang Hokage memerlukan beberapa kantong mayat, Reaksi dari Civillian Council kebanyakan menyuruh Hokage untuk mengeksekusi sang 'Demon Brat' secepat mungkin sedangkan reaksi dari Shinobi Council seperti tidak terlalu memikirkan berita tersebut walau beberapa dari Clan Head tersebut tersenyum senang, karena anak dari sang Yondaime telah kembali dan mereka dapat menjaga nya. Reaksi Danzo adalah meminta Hiruzen membiarkan diri nya melatih sang Jinchuuriki agar menjadi senjata hebar, dan tentu saja langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hiruzen.

Dan sekarang Naruto di suruh ke Training Ground 8 untuk mengetes kemampuan nya dengan beberapa juri seperti Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Koharu, Homura dan sang Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. namun terlihat juga beberapa Elite Jounin seperti Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Maito Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi dan Yuugao Uzuki.

Hiruzen pun melangkah ke depan dan menghadap kearah Naruto, "Baiklah Akira-san, kami akan menguji kemampuan mu untuk menempatkan Rank mu, Ujian nya terdiri dari Ninjutsu Test oleh Kakashi Hatake, Taijutsu Test oleh Maito Gai, Genjutsu Test oleh Kurenai Yuhi dan Kenjutsu Test oleh Yuugao Uzuki," Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke tengah Ground, Training Ground 8 merupakan salah satu Training Ground terbesar yang di miliki Konoha lengkap dengan sebuah Danau dan hutan yang lebat. Kakashi Hatake juga berjalan ke tengah Ground dan berdiri jauh di depan Naruto

'Copy-Nin Kakashi uh ? kuharap dia dapat memberikan ku sedikit tantangan'

"Baiklah, Ninjutsu Test melawan Kakashi Hatake selama 10 menit, MULAI !"

Walau pertarungan sudah di mulai, Naruto masih berdiri tenang di posisi nya, ia pun tersenyum kepada Kakashi "Hatake-san, lebih baik kau langsung menggunakan Sharingan mu.."

Kakashi tidak terkejut mendengar itu, setelah ia keluar dari ANBU dan melakukan misi menjadi Jounin biasa membuat berita dia mempunyai Sharingan tersebar luas.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang anda mau, Kumagawa-sama" balas Kakashi dan mengangkat Hitai-te nya yang menghalangi mata kiri dan memperlihat kan Sharingan yang memiliki tiga tomoe yang mengelilingi pupil nya.

Dan di mulai lah neraka untuk Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto pun membuat satu handsign dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam **"Fuuton : Daitoppa"** angin pun melaju kencang ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi pun melakukan beberapa handsign dan meneriakan nama Jutsu nya "**Doton : Doryuheki"**, Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebal pun terbentuk di depan nya, namun saat serangan angin Naruto menyentuh dinding tanah tersebut, Kakashi terpaksa melompat ke kanan karena melihat dinding tanah nya dapat di tembus oleh angin tersebut layak nya kapas.

Setelah mendarat di tanah Kakashi pun langsung melakukan handsign **"Katon : Karyu Endan!"** Dan meluncurkan api berbentuk naga yang melaju cepat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Naga api yang melaju kea rah nya pun tidak tinggal diam, ia melakukan beberapa handsign dengan cepat **"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**" dan dari udara keluar air terjun dan air itu melaju kearah Kakashi sekaligus menelan naga api tersebut.

Kakashi sangat terkejut melihat jutsu terebut 'Dia dapat menggunakan Suiton tanpa sumber air ? kupikir hanya Nidaime saja yang bisa !' tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa air tersebut menyapu diri Kakashi.

Namun saat Air ganas tersebut mereda, bukan lah badan Kakashi yang terapung melainkan sebuah batang pohon.

'Kawarimi ?'

Sekali lagi Naruto melakukan handsign dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa "**Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu**" Dari air sisa jutsu sebelum nya terbentuk lah seekor Naga Es berwarna hitam dan bermata merah, Naga itu langsung melaju cepat ke arah hutan dan menabrak sebuah pohon dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon di dekat nya.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Kakashi yang tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon tersebut melompat untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindari secara total terbukti dari beberapa luka es dan badan nya yang basah kuyup.

Aksi Naruto tadi membuat seluruh penonton dan Kakashi sangat terkejut

'Hyoton ? apa dia mempunyai Kekkei Genkai Hyoton ?'

Naruto yang bisa mendengar pikiran orang hanya bisa menyeringai 'Oh, Mereka belum lihat apa-apa'

Sekali lagi Naruto melakukan Handsign dan Jutsu kali ini akan membuat para penonton sangat-sangat takjub, Naruto pun membantingkan kedua telapak tangan nya ke atas tanah

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)**"

Sebuah Pohon besar tumbuh dari tanah di depan Naruto, pohon tersebut memiliki daun yang lebat dan batang yang besar dan lebar, namun akar-akar pohon tersebut melaju dengan cepat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang masih terkejut tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa, kaki nya di ikat salah satu akar tersebut dan di lempar dengan keras kearah hutan dan menabrak sebuah pohon dan menghancurkan nya bersama beberapa pohon di belakang nya.

Setelah menerima serangan hebat tersebut Kakashi pun mencoba berdiri walau di beberapa bagian tubuh nya terasa sangat sakit.

'Apa dia benar-benar berniat membunuh ku ? rasa nya beberapa tulang belakang ku ada yang patah karena serangan tadi'

Kakashi melakukan beberapa handsign dan tangan kanan nya ia ulurkan kedepan, Listrik mulai terpancarkan dari telapak tangan sang Copy-Nin dan semakin lama semakin membesar, Jutsu Original sang Copy-Nin.

**"Raikiri !"**

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia melaju ke arah Naruto yang belum bergerak dari tempat nya sejak awal pertarungan, Kakashi pun menambah kecepatan nya dan berusaha menghindari beberapa Akar yang mencoba menghentikan nya, tanpa ia sadari ia menusukan** Raikiri** nya ke arah jantung Naruto dan membuat para penonton sangat terkejut.

'Apa dia niat membunuh nya ?'

Namun seringai Naruto semakin lebar dan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh nya **"Sakusei : Seimei no Tate (Shield of Life)"**

Sebuah perisai besar terbentuk di antara Naruto dan Kakashi, Perisai itu berukuran dua lebih besar dari Kakashi sekalipun, warna nya hitam pekat dengan beberapa ukiran emas di badan nya.

Saat** Raikiri** Kakashi menyentuh perisai tersebut, ia terpental kebelakang dengan cepat dan menabrak dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon lagi, Kakashi hanya bisa terkejut melihat itu.

'Apa itu ? Seakan** Raikiri** ku terhisap kedalam perisai tersebut dan langsung mementalkan aku layak nya trampoline'

Perisai itu terurai menjadi abu hitam dan memperlihatkan Naruto dengan seringai nya, aura hitam masih berada di sekitar nya, pohon besar yang dibuat oleh Jutsu sebelum nya sudah kembali ke dalam tanah dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang besar.

Aura hitam Naruto bergerak memasuki kedalam tanah.

"**Sakusei** **:** **Shi no sauzandosupia (Thousand Spear of Death)"**

Ribuan tombak mulai muncul dari dalam tanah dan melaju cepat kearah Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihat Ribuan tombak hitam yang melaju kearah nya sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dengan radius besar seperti itu dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai tempat untuk menghindar dan beberapa Jutsu Defense nya sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan ribuan tombak tersebut, hanya ada satu jalan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa nya…

"AKU MENYERAH !"

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung menghentikan laju ribuan tombak nya, salah satu tombak tersebut hanya berjarak satu centimeter dari mata Sharingan Kakashi, akhir nya ribuan tombak tersebut terurai menjadi abu hitam dan terbang di bawa angin.

Para penonton yang dari tadi hanya bisa terkejut dengan abilty yang dimiliki Naruto sekarang tersadarkan dan mulai membantu Kakashi yang terluka parah. Setelah Kakashi di bawa kerumah sakit oleh Anko, Hiruzen pun berpaling kepada para Juri.

"Jadi level kemampuan nya ?"

Tanpa banyak pikir para juri menjawab dengan tegas.

"Kage-Level" jawab Homura

"Kage-Level" jawab Koharu

"Kage-Level" Jawab Hiruzen

"Kage-Level" Jawab Inoichi

"Diatas Kage-Level" Jawab Shikaku.

Jawab Shikaku mendapat respon dari juri lain dengan cara melihat dengan rasa tidak percaya ke arah Shikaku, Shikaku yang merasakan itu langsun menjawab. "What ? Dengan Hyoton, Mokuton Jutsu dan Sakusei Kekkei Genkai nya dia bahkan dapat mengalahkan Hokage-sama dengan mudah dan saat kulihat sekarang dia terlihat masih banyak menyembunyikan beberapa Jutsu milik nya, aku sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan jutsu apa saja itu"

Hiruzen hanya bisa mengelah nafas mendengar Jounin Commander nya itu, dia juga sama sekali berpikir dia bukan tandingan Naruto. Ia pun kembali membalikan badan nya dan menghadap kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan nya.

"Baiklah, untuk Ninjutsu mu, kau mendapatkan Kage-Level"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum puas mendengar itu, walau sebenar kemampuan nya tadi masih sebatas 'iceberg'.

"Sekarang Genjutsu Test melawan Kurenai Yuhi"

Kurenai pun maju ke depan dengan sedikit rasa ragu di hati nya setelah melihat pertarungan Naruto melawan Kakashi tadi.

Naruto pun kembali ke posisi nya yang tadi dan menghadap kearah Kurenai yang beradai di depan nya, Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Ano, Hokage-sama, aku hanya mempunyai Genjutsu S-Rank dan one-hit-kill, dan aku sama sekali tidak mau menyakiti wanita secantik Kurenai-chan"

Hiruzen pun mengangkat sebelah alis mata nya mendengar itu sedangkan Kedua pipi Kurenai kembali memerah mendengar suffix –chan dan di puji wanita cantik.

"Baiklah, kalau kau hanya mempunyai Genjutsu S-Rank jadi ada kemungkinan kau dapat memecahkan Genjutsu S-rank, berarti Kurenai, kau akan meng-cast salah satu Genjutsu terkuat mu kepada Akira-san, dan Akira, kau coba memecahkan Genjutsu tersebut."

Kurenai hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah sang Hokage, ia pun melakukan handsign dan melihat kearah Naruto yang masih sangat tenang dan tersenyum kepada nya.

"**Magen: Jubaku Satsu(Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death)"**

Naruto pun mendapati diri nya terikat di dalam sebuah pohon Sakura yang tinggi dan lebar, Kurenai pun 'muncul' dari dalam batang pohon Sakura di atas posisi Naruto dengan sebuah Kunai di tangan kanan nya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Kurenai di atas nya, "Genjutsu yang sangat kuat, Kurenai-chan.."

"Namun tidak sekuat dengan Genjutsu mu Akira-kun, kau hanya punya waktu 10 detik untuk memecahkan genjutsu ini"

"Oh, hanya 10 detik ?"

Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari ikatan nya seakan ikatan itu tidak ada sama sekali, dia pun berdiri bebas di atas tanah dan membalikan badan nya menghadap kearah Kurenai yang sangat terkejut melihat Naruto dapat keluar dari Genjutsu nya dengan sangat mudah.

Namun saat Kurenai mengedipkan mata nya, ia mendapati diri nya terikat di dalam batang pohon Sakura tersebut. 'Counter-Genjutsu ?'

Naruto pun kembali berjalan pelan kearah Kurenai yang terikat kuat di dalam pohon tersebut, ia memegang tangan kanan Kurenai dan mencium punggung telapak tangan nya.

"Checkmate"

Kedua pipi Kurenai kembali memerah melihat Naruto mencium punggung telapak tangan nya, namun saat kedipan mata berikut nya ia sudah duduk di atas tanah, pohon sakura besar tadi menghilang, namun tangan Naruto masih memegang tangan Kurenai, Naruto pun membantu Kurenai berdiri.

Para penonton kembali terkejut melihat aksi Naruto, bukan karena Counter-Genjutsu nya melainkan dapat membuat sang 'Ice Queen of Konoha' meleleh ! kedua pipi Kurenai sangat memerah dan kembali ke posisi nya bersama Jounin yang lain.

Anko yang sudah kembali dari mengantar Kakashi ke Rumah Sakit hanya bisa memandang sahabat nya itu dengan pandangan shock dan Kurenai menyadari itu.

"What ?"

"Kamu…blushing ?" Tanya Anko sangat terkejut

Kedua pipi Kurenai kembali memerah dan memalingkan wajah nya, "S-Shut-up" jawab nya dan membuat Anko menyeringai senang.

Kembali ke sang Hokage, Hiruzen pun kembali menanyai Level skill Genjutsu Naruto pada para Juri.

"High Jounin-Level"

"High Jounin-Level"

"High Jounin-Level"

"Kage-Level"

"Kage-Level"

Sang Hokage dan kedua advisor menatap kearah Inoichi dan Shikaku seakan minta alasan dari pendapat tersebut.

"Dia dapat meng-counter Genjutsu dari sang Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, dan bahkan membuat Kurenai blushing itu merupakan poin plus !" jawab Inoichi.

Hiruzen dan kedua advisor nya hanya mengangguk mendengar pendapat itu, namun karena kalah suara voting, Genjutsu Naruto mendapat High-Jounin Level.

Dan sekarang Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Maito Gai untuk Taijutsu Test.

"YOSH ! Akhir nya aku dapat bertarung dengan orang yang mengalahkan Kakashi !" Teriak Gai dengan semangat yang membara, sedang kan Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah laku manusia aneh di depan nya tersebut.

Hiruzen pun maju ke depan untuk member aba-aba "Taijutsu Test Melawan Maito Gai, 10 menit ! MULAI !"

Gai pun langsung melakukan kuda-kuda Taijutsu Style nya, **Goken (Strong Fist)**, Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa dan masih berdiri tegak.

"Um, Kumagawa-sama ? kenapa kau tidak melakukan kuda-kuda mu?" Tanya Gai sedikit bingung.

Naruto pun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan tersebut "Ini kuda-kuda ku Gai-san.."

"YOSH ! Kalau begitu aku akan menyerang mu lebih dulu!" teriak Gai dan berlari cepat kearah Naruto, ia pun bersiap meninju wajah Naruto.

Naruto menghindari tinju tersebut dengan hanya menggerakan kepala nya ke samping kanan, dandengan kecepatan luar biasa Naruto meninju perut Gai dengan Keras dan membuat Gai terpental jauh ke belakang.

Gai pun mendarat di tanah dengan baik walau sedikit masih terseret kebelakang akibat besar nya kekuatan Naruto, Gai pun memegang bagian perut yang di serang oleh Naruto.

'Rasa nya tulang rusuk ada yang patah akibat serangan tadi, kecepatan nya menghindar dan menyerang ku tadi sangat luar biasa, bahkan aku tidak mudah melihat nya, YOSH ! Semangat Muda ku MEMBARA !'

Gai pun kembali maju dengan cepat kearah Naruto dan melakukan tendangan samping kearah pinggang Naruto, Naruto sekali lagi menghindari serangan tersebut dengan gerakan simple, ia sedikit mundur kebelakang dan membuat tendangan tersebut hanya mengenai udara semata, Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung melakukan Roundhouse kick dan mengenai dada Gai dengan keras dan membuat Gai terpental kembali.

Dengan sedikit susah payah untuk berdiri dan bernafas, Gai kembali berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya.

'Dia dari tadi hanya menghindar dan meng-counter serangan ku dengan tepat, dan kedua nya di lakukan dengan sangat cepat..'

Dan seakan teringat sesuatu, kedua mata Gai terbuka lebar. 'Mungkinkah Style itu ?'

Gai pun kembali meloncat kearah Naruto dan melakukan tendangan samping menggunakan kaki kiri nya dengan target nya adalah pinggang Naruto, Sekali lagi Naruto hanya menghindari serangan tersebut dengan hanya bergerak ke belakang dengan cepat.

Melihat tendangan samping nya gagal, Gai meletakan tangan kanan nya di tanah dan menjadikan nya tumpuan dan mendorong Kaki kanan nya yang bebas kearah Naruto, Naruto pun hanya menyampingkan badan nya dan membuat tendangan tersebut menendang udara.

Saat Kaki kanan nya menyentuh tanah, Gai pun langsung melompat kebelakang untuk memperbesar jarak di antara mereka berdua dan kembali ke posisi kuda-kuda nya.

'Sudah kuduga, dia menggunakan** Soranohashira Style** **(Pillar of the Sky)**, Style yang mengharuskan user nya memiliki reflek yang luar biasa, melihat dia sama sekali hanya menggunakan gerakan kecil dan berdiri tegap seakan dia adalah sebuah pilar yang sangat kuat yang menopang langit, Style tersebut hampir undefeatable namun juga bahaya bagi user nya karena mengharuskan mempunyai reflek yang luar biasa, namun yang membuat Style tersebut hampir undefeatable adalah saat lawan memutuskan tidak mengambil serangan duluan,..'

'Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, terpaksa..'

"**OPEN : First : ****Kaimon (****Gate of Opening)"**

Aura Chakra mulai terlihat dari sekeliling tubuh Gai, semua orang yang berada di sana dapat merasakan kenaikan tenaga Gai.

'Apa ? Kenapa dia harus menggunakan **Hachimon (Eight Gate)** ** ? **tadi Kakashi, sekarang Gai, kenapa mereka berdua serius dalam pertarungan ini, ini hanya spar biasa for Kami sake !' pikir Hiruzen dengan sedikit panik, begitu juga dengan penonton lain nya, namun Naruto tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"**Second : ****Kyūmon (****Gate of Healing)"**

"**Third : ****Seimon (****Gate of Life)" **Warna kulit Gai mulai berubah menjadi merah dan mata nya menjadi pupilless, rambut mangkok nya sekarang berdiri semua.

"**Fourth : ****Shōmon (****Gate of Pain)"**

Empat Gate telah di buka oleh Gai, aura chakra mengelilingi tubuh nya dengan liar. Tiba-tiba Gai menghilang dari pandangan semua orang kecuali Naruto.

Gai pun muncul di depan Naruto dan menyerang Naruto di seluruh bagian tubuh nya, namun Naruto dapat menghindari semua serangan itu dengan mudah seakan serangan itu adalah serangan seorang Genin.

Dengan Roundhouse kick yang kuat dan cepat ke perut Gai dan membuat Gai terpental kembali namun dapat mendarat dengan sempurna ke atas tanah, Gai pun kembali menyilangkan kedua tangan nya bersiap untuk membuka Gerbang Kelima.

'Maaf Gai-san, kau sudah melebihi batas mu..' pikir Naruto. Dan mempersiapkan untuk memperlihatkan kenapa **Soranohashira Style** **(Pillar of the Sky)** Hampir Undefeatable.

"**Sora kara yari (Spear from Sky)"**

Naruto pun menghilang dari pandangan siapapun termasuk Gai dan tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Gai dengan tangan kanan nya siap menyerang, namun bukan nya membuat tangan layak nya sebuah tombak, Naruto menggunakan telapak tangan nya dan menyerang punggung Gai dan membuat Gai terpental ke depan dan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Para penonton pun kembali terkejut melihat aksi yang di lakukan Naruto dalam Taijutsu Test, bukan hanya ia dapat menghindari serangan Gai yang terkenal dengan kecepatan nya dengan mudah, Gai di buat menjadi seperti seorang Genin walaupun ia sudah membuka Empat Gerbang.

Hiruzen pun menyuruh Anko untuk membawa Gai ke rumah sakit, dan tentu saja membuat Anko sedikit marah Karena di perlakukan seperti angkutan umum. Hiruzen pun membicarakan hasil Taijutsu Test Naruto pada para juri dan tentu saja Naruto mendapat Kage-level dalam Taijutsu.

Dan Test yang terakhir, Kenjutsu Test melawan Yugao Uzuki, sang ANBU Captain, Yuugao pun berdiiri berhadapan dengan Naruto, Sebuah Katana berada tangan nya.

"Dimana senjata anda, Kumagawa-sama ?" Tanya Yugao dengan lembut, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan nya.

"Oh maaf, aku tadi sempat terpaku melihat kecantikan mu Yugao-chan" jawab Naruto dan tersenyum kearah Yugao membuat kedua pipi Yugao memerah.

'Charmer uh?' pikir Yugao.

Tiba-Tiba di pinggang Naruto muncul sebuah Katana lengkap dengan sarung nya, sarung Katana tersebut berwarna merah dan memiliki corak api hitam, gagang Katana nya berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas.

"Kenjutsu Test melawan Yugao Uzuki, 10 menit ! Mulai !"

Naruto pun memegang Katana nya yang masih di sarungkan, ia menyampingkan badan nya dengan kaki kanan ia majukan di di tekuk, sedangkan kaki kiri nya ia mundurkan sedikit.

Di mata Yugao, ia dapat melihat seekor naga besar berada di belakang Naruto, naga itu memiliki kulit berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna kuning, gigi nya ia pamerkan seakan siap menelan Yugao kapanpun.

'T-The Dragon Style ?'

"Maaf Yugao-chan, namun dalam Kenjutsu tidak ada yang mampu menandingi ku.."

Naruto pun menarik sedikit Katana nya, sedetik kemudian Naruto menghilang dari pandangan siapapun, dan kemudian Naruto muncul di belakang membelakangi Yugao, Katana nya berada di tangan kanan nya, semua penonton terdiam melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Naruto pun kembali menyarungkan Katana nya dan melangkah menjauhi Yugao yang masih terdiam, namun tangan dan Katana nya yang ia pegang bergetar.

"**Ryū kōtei (Dragon Step)"**

JRATS

Dari seluruh badan Yugao muncul luka kecil, darah mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut, Yugao pun akhir nya terjatuh ke atas tanah, Katana yang ia pegang hancur berantakan, pandangan Yugao tertuju ke langit di atas nya, namun yang ia lihat bukan lah langit biru melainkan seekor Naga yang membuka mulut nya bersiap menelan Yugao.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yugao dengan keras.

Para penonton terlihat bingung apa yang dilihat oleh Yugao, Kurenai langsung berlari ke arah Yugao untuk menenangkan nya dalam pelukan nya, Yugao pun akhir nya menangis di dalam pelukan Kurenai dan akhir nya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ini lah mengapa sebenar nya aku tidak ingin melakukan Kenjutsu Test, Dragon Style ku tidak cocok untuk Sparing biasa karena lawan ku akan melihat Naga yang di hasilkan aura Style ku.." Jelas Naruto yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Hiruzen dan para Juri, Naruto pun menatap kearah Inoichi.

"Inoichi-san, bisa kah kau menghapus ingatan Yugao saat kami spar ? kalau tidak itu akan membuat nya trauma, dan membuat karir ninja nya menjadi bahaya.." Pinta Naruto.

Inoichi hanya bisa mengangguk dan mendatangi Kurenai dan Yugao dan membawa Yugao ke rumah sakit.

Naruto pun kembali menghadap ke sang Sandaime Hokage, "Jadi ?"

Hiruzen pun tersenyum kepada Naruto, "Kenjutsu Ability mu mendapat Kage-Level, dan aku sudah mendapat Rank yang cocok untuk mu.."

Naruto pun menyeringai mendengar itu, "Posisi apa itu, Hokage-sama ?"

"ANBU General"

**AN : **

**Ada yang bisa menebak siapakah nama asli Clay ? Fuahahaha.**

**Pairing sudah di putuskan menjadi NarutoxFemHaku,**

**Ada pertanyaan silakan di tanyakan dalam review atau PM**

**Read n Review !**

**Ja Ne !**


	5. Chapter 5

**KR : Im back again ! ada yang rindu ?**

**Naruto : Tidak ada… kau bahkan tidak terkenal**

**KR : *twitch* apa yang kau katakan Naru-chaan ? **

**Naruto :Ti-Tidak, bukan apa-apa..**

**KR : Good Boy, mari kita lihat review-review nya, seperti nya banyak yang tepat menebak identitas Clay, apa saya yang terlalu ngasih banyak hint apa dia memang terkenal ?**

**Clay/Deidara : Seperti nya memang aku terkenal, un.**

**KR : Ah, kalau begitu memang saya yang terlalu ngasih banyak hint..**

**Clay/Deidara : HEY !**

**KR : *Ignore* Mari kita lihat pertanyaan nya ~**

"Btw, fic nya keren, tapi apa Naruto gk terlalu kuat? Hampir semuanya Kage-Level... Klo gitu musuhnya dengan mudah dapat dikalahkan 'kan? Uchiha aja hampir dibunuh, klo bisa sih di-edit... Buat Naruto punya kelemahan 'sedikit' aja, contoh, Taijutsu-nya HighJounin-level, gk usah Kage-level... Dan... Apa Naruto gk terlalu OOC? Karakter asli yg ceria, periang, pembuat onar, pantang menyerah, keras kepala itu jadi cool, tenang, super kuat, dan bisa ngrayu cewek? Terlalu banyak perbedaannya."

"cuma mau bilang klo sifat chara naru di fict km itu sangat bertentangan dengan apa yang dimiliki oleh sifat chara naru milik om kishi...

fictnya terlihat seperti mustahil krna naru terlihat bgitu sempurna padahal tdk ada tokoh yang sempurna... yang ada ntar malah fict km dianggap terlalu mengada-ngada... "

**KR : 1, Naruto di Day Form selevel dengan Madara Uchiha (Yang asli, yang bisa ngalahin 5 kage sekaligus), tenang saja, lihat nanti sang tokoh antagonis nya. Khuhukhu..**

**2. Untuk OOC atau sifat nya memang dia akan OOC di story ini, Naruto disini akan sedikit cool dan kalem, Cuma sifat pembuat onar tetap masih ada walau dikit. Sempurna ? gak dia gak sempurna, Cuma ntar akan di ungkapkan ~**

**KR : Dan satu lagi, Fic ini akan di ubah menjadi M-Rate, karena akan terjadi Gore dan seksual, harap di maklumkan… *bow***

**KR : NARUTO !**

**Naruto : Hai !**

**KR : Lakukan Disclaimer !**

**Naruto : Kuzumi Raito don't own me !**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

Chapter 4

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa menjadi ANBU General, Rank kedua yang paling tinggi di Konohagakure no Sato setelah sang Hokage.

Selama dia menjadi ANBU General, dia sudah menyelesaikan 301 S-Rank Mission, 457 A-Rank Mission dan beberapa B-Rank Mission, Solo Ataupun Team Mission, Jumlah yang cukup fantastis bila di kerjakan hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu.

Dan hampir semua Misi hanya di kerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 jam dan tanpa ada korban sama sekali di dalam tim nya. Hampir semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi hormat pada nya, mereka berpikir Naruto/Akira adalah sebuah contoh Shinobi yang sempurna.

Namun mereka benar-benar salah, Sekuat apapun Naruto, Setenang apapun Naruto dan sepintar apapun Naruto, dia tidak akan bisa menjadi Sempurna, seperti yang akan dilihat malam ini.

* * *

Naruto dan tim nya sekarang sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mengerjakan S-rank Mission, untuk menolong sebuah desa yang di teror oleh beberapa A-rank Missing Nin dan segerombolan Bandit.

Tim nya terdiri dari Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga dan Clay. Shibi,Tsume, dan Hiashi bertugas menjadi pelacak sedangkan dia dan Clay akan menjadi Heavy Assault.

"Berapa lama lagi kita sampai ke **Nagai Town** ?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Tsume mencium bau di sekitar nya "Di perkirakan dari bau nya, sekitar 10 menit lagi Akira-taicho"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu dan memalingkan wajah nya untuk melihat Hiashi Hyuga yang berlari di belakang kiri nya "Ada tanda-tanda musuh ?"

Hiashi pun menggunakan Byakugan milik nya dan segera melihat ke seluruh daerah yang bisa ia jangkau dengan Byakugan nya "Tidak ada.." Jawab nya.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan keadaan kembali diam sampai tujuan.

* * *

11 Menit kemudian.

**Nagai Town**

Naruto dan tim nya pun berdiri di tepi tebing untuk melihat desa di bawah nya, Desa tersebut memiliki struktur yang unik karena bangunan nya hanya berada di tepi jalan utama yang memanjang.

Namun yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah keadaan kota tersebut, beberapa asap terlihat menandakan ada nya bekas kebakaran, kerusakan terlihat jelas hampir di seluruh rumah atau bangunan. Beberapa orang tergeletak pasrah di jalanan dengan luka di badan mereka.

"Tsume, Shibi, segera cari penduduk yang selamat dan rawat mereka.." perintah Naruto pelan.

Tsume dan Shibi tanpa banyak tanya dan pikir langsung pergi Via **Shunsin** untuk mencari siapa saja yang selamat.

"Hiashi, Cek sekeliling desa dan coba temukan jejak mereka.." perintah Naruto dingin, tatapan nya masih belum lepas dari desa tersebut.

Hiashi sempat menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, dia masih menganggap bahwa Naruto masih seorang bocah, namun ia menyingkirkan pikiran tersebut dan pergi via **Shunsin**.

"Deidara ikut dengan ku.." Ucap Naruto memanggil nama asli Clay.

Deidara merupakan mantan Iwa-Nin, tidak, dia bukan seorang Missing-Nin. Ia dipilih Naruto menjadi Anggota Kumagawa Clan saat Naruto berada di Iwagakure untuk melakukan Janji Perdamaian beberapa tahun lalu.

Deidara hanya menatap ke arah Naruto dengan rasa khawatir, karena entah kenapa saat Ketua Clan nya itu memakai nada dingin, membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak dalam good mood.

"Hai"

Mereka berdua pun akhir nya pergi menggunakan **Shunsin.**

* * *

**-Mayor City House-**

**Keadaan rumah milik sa**ng walikota tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja, hampir separuh rumah itu runtuh dan bau hangus masih terasa segar di hidung siapapun.

Naruto pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan mendapati sang walikota duduk di sebuah kursi yang selamat dari reruntuhan, pria tersebut memiliki badan yang lumayan tinggi namun pakaian nya penuh debu dan acak-acakan, rambut nya berwarna cokla, kedua mata nya terlihat memerah mungkin karena menangis.

"Permisi, Minoru-san ?" Sapa Naruto pelan.

Walikota bernama Minoru tersebut langsung menghadap ke arah Naruto dan Deidara, Ia dapat melihat orang yang menyapa nya menggunakan Topeng Kitsune sedangkan pria di belakang nya menggunakan topeng putih polos dengan simbol Konoha berada di topeng nya.

"Kalian terlambat.." Ucap Minoru dengan nada kasar.

"Uh ?"

"kalian terlambat.. KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK DATANG 2 JAM LEBIH CEPAT ! KALAU KALIAN DATANG LEBIH CEPAT DESA INI TIDAK PERLU HANCUR ! ISTRI DAN PUTRI KU TIDAK PERLU DI CULIK OLEH MEREKA ! KALAU KALIAN DATANG LEBIH CEPAT DESA INI TIDAK PERLU MENDERITA" Teriak Minoru dan membantingkan telapak tangan nya ke atas meja dengan keras, air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata nya.

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak di teriaki seperti itu, ia masih memandang pria tersebut di balik topeng Kitsune nya.

"Maaf.." ucap Naruto pelan, suara nya sedikit bergetar.

"KALIAN TIDAK BERGUNA ! KALIAN PANGGIL DIRI KALIAN SHINOBI PELINDUNG HI NO KUNI ? KALIAN BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MELINDUNGI KOTA KECIL KU ! B*STARD!" Teriak Minoru sekali lagi, ia menggenggam sebuah botol kaca dan melemparkan nya ke arah Naruto.

Deidara yang melihat itu membelalakan kedua mata nya karena kaget dan berusaha menghentikan laju botol itu, namun karena yakin Naruto dapat menghindari itu, ia pun memilih diam. Tetapi apa yang di lakukan Naruto membuat Deidara untuk kaget kedua kali nya.

Naruto sama sekali diam, tidak menangkis, menahan atau menghindari botol kaca tersebut. Ia membiarkan botol kaca tersebut mengenai dan pecah di kepala nya, untung nya karena ia mengenakan topeng, serpihan kaca botol tersebut tidak melukai wajah nya, namun tidak untuk bagian kepala nya. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepala nya, Deras.

"Akira-sama !" teriak Deidara dan berusaha mendekati Naruto.

Namun Naruto mengangkat tangan kiri nya menandakan agar Deidara jangan bergerak sedikit pun. "Jangan bergerak, aku pantas mendapatkan ini.."

"KAU MEMANG PANTAS MENERIMA NYA ! KARENA KAU TERLAMBAT ISTRI KU, PUTRI KU DAN SELURUH WARGA KU YANG WANITA DI CULIK OLEH MEREKA ! APA KAU TAHU APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN ! MEREKA AKAN MEMPERKOSA MEREKA SAMPAI MEREKA MATI !" Teriak sang Walikota dan terus melemparkan benda apa saja yang bisa Ia lempar ke arah Naruto.

Beberapa batang kayu menghantam badan Naruto dengan keras, bahkan ada pecahan kaca besar yang menancap di bahu Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menahan apapun yang di lemparkan kepada nya.

Deidara sangat ingin membantu ketua Clan nya tersebut, namun Naruto sudah memperintahkan diri nya untuk diam, dan Deidara sama sekali tidak bisa melanggar perintah tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba Deidara merasakan Chakra Naruto meningkat pesat, Aura hitam mulai bergerak liar di sekitar badan nya.

'Oh shit..'

Dengan Kecepatan yang cepat, Deidara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang Walikota dan memukul leher belakang Minoru tersebut dengan keras, membuat Minoru tidak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh. Deidara pun menangkap badan Minoru dan meletakan nya di sebuah kursi panjang, dan ia pun kembali menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Aura hitam masih bergerak liar di sekitar badan Naruto, Chakra nya terus meningkat tinggi dan membuat rumah tersebut bergetar lumayan keras.

"Deidara.." panggil Naruto dengan sangat dingin..

"H-Hai, Na-ruto-sama!" Jawab Deidara dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Naruto pun membalikan badan nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari rumah tersebut, "Mari kita pergi.." Ucap nya. Dalam sekejap Aura hitam Naruto bergerak dengan cepat dan membubung tinggi ke arah langit, Tanah mulai bergetar semakin keras dari sebelum nya.

"Ba-baiklah, Na-Naruto-sama" balas Deidara dengan sangat ketakutan, Keyword : SANGAT !

'Siapapun yang membuat kekacauan ini, mereka benar-benar mati.. bukan.. mereka benar-benar HANCUR !' pikir Deidara.

* * *

Naruto, Deidara, Shibi, Tsume dan Hiashi kembali berkumpul di atas tebing tadi, namun keadaan nya benar-benar canggung.

Aura hitam masih terlihat jelas bergerak liar di tubuh Naruto, tanah pun masih bergetar karena pergerakan Chakra Naruto yang sangat liar.

Tsume dan Kuromaru, anjing partner nya. Terpaksa menjaga jarak dari Naruto karena aura yang di hasilkan Naruto benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

Shibi juga terpaksa menjaga jarak karena aura hitam membuat serangga di dalam tubuh nya bergerak liar.

Hiashi berusaha tidak melihat kearah Naruto, karena aura hitam Naruto entah kenapa membuat kedua mata nya terasa sakit.

Deidara atau Clay sama sekali tidak berani berdiri di dekat ketua clan nya yang benar-benar tidak dalam good mood

"Tsume, Shibi. Bagaimana ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sangat dingin membuat kedua orang tersebut sempat menggigil ketakutan.

"Ha-I, A-kira-Taichou, kebanyakan para Pria mati mengenaskan sedangkan anak-anak banyak yang selamat, dan kami sama sekali tidak menemukan satu pun wanita.." Jawab Tsume.

"Aku berusaha mencari jejak mereka menggunakan Kikaichu ku namun aku tidak menemukan nya" lanjut Shibi.

"Uh, Tipikal Aburame.." Sindir Hiashi.

Naruto pun menatap tajam kearah sang Hyuuga, "Jadi Hyuuga-san, bagaimana dengan diri mu ?"

"Aku menemukan Markas mereka, dan mereka sedang 'bersenang-senang'" Jawab sang Hyuga sama sekali belum berani menatap ke arah Naruto.

*BLAR!*

Sebuah Gelombang energi yang kuat mementalkan mereka semua, kecuali Naruto tentu nya karena ia lah yang menyebabkan gelombang energi tersebut.

Killing Intent yang besar mulai terasa oleh Tsume,Shibi,Hiashi dan Deidara. Mereka berempat jatuh ke atas tanah dan sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan satupun anggota tubuh mereka, mereka hanya bisa memandang ke arah Naruto dengan horor.

Aura Hitam di sekitar Naruto mulai bergerak layak nya angin topan dan menjulang tinggi ke langit, tanah mulai bergetar sangat keras, mereka sama sekali tidak melewatkan saat kedua mata Naruto sempat menyala merah.

"**Kalau begitu, seperti nya mereka tidak keberatan mendapat tamu, bukan ?" **Ucap Naruto dengan suara 'Demonic'.

Semua anggota tim Naruto mempunyai satu pikiran yang sama.. 'Mereka benar-benar HANCUR !'

* * *

-Bandit Camp-

Bau Alkohol dan seks tercium dimana-mana, para bandit tersebut melakukan 'aktivitas' nya dimana saja, tidak perduli itu di dalam tenda atau di luar sekali pun.

Para tahanan wanita tidak ada yang selamat dari para bandit tersebut, tidak peduli mereka umur berapa, Hell.. bahkan anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun sedang di perkosa oleh beberapa bandit tersebut.

"HAHAHA, LIHATLAH, KITA MENDAPATKAN JARAHAN YANG BANYAK DAN 'TEMAN', TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MERUSAK KEBAHAGIAAN KITA" Teriak Salah satu bandit tersebut dan kembali 'bermain' dengan tahanan wanita di depan nya.

Oh, betapa salah nya ucapan dia tersebut.

*DEG*

Diam, semua bandit menghentikan aktivitas yang lagi mereka lakukan setelah merasakan Killing Intent yang besar di tujukan ke mereka, beberapa bandit terjatuh pingsan sedangkan para tahanan melihat kesempatan dan berusaha melarikan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" tanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari tenda yang paling besar, dari pakaian nya yang ia kenakan bisa di perkirakan ia adalah seorang Ninja. Namun pakaian nya terdapat banyak noda darah.

Tidak mendapat respon dari bawahan nya ia pun kembali bertanya kepada seseorang yang berada di dekat nya "Hei apa yang terja-"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat nya, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan di lupakan sampai dia mati (walau dia akan mati sebentar lagi).

Dia melihat sebuah bayangan tengkorak besar yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan membawa sebuah sabit di tangan kanan nya berjalan ke arah camp nya.

*tap.. tap.. tap..*

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam kegelapan hutan di depan nya, membuat seluruh bandit hampir pingsan ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kimono hitam dengan bagian dada nya terbuka keluar dari kegelapan hutan, rambut pemuda tersebut berwarna hitam, mata nya berwarna biru dan terlihat marah seakan menjanjikan kematian kepada siapapun yang membuat nya marah. Dia lah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa

"Si-Siapa kau ?" tanya Ninja tadi ketakutan.

"**Aku ? Aku adalah kematian mu .." **Jawab Naruto dingin, mata nya sibuk melihat apa saja 'aktivitas' apa saja yang mereka lakukan, dan itu makin membuat nya marah..

Seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun terlihat sedang di perkosa oleh empat bandit, dan dilihat dari matanya, anak itu sudah meninggal karena Trauma mendadak, dan itu pun seperti nya tidak membuat para bandit itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Dan seorang gadis berumur sekitar 15-17 tahun terbaring lemas di atas meja dengan beberapa bandit mengelilingi nya, tubuh nya masih bergerak namun mata nya seperti tidak menunjukan aura kehidupan.

Dan seperti nya beberapa tahanan wanita belum sempat 'dijarah' oleh para bandit keparat tersebut.

Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Ninja di depan nya.

"**Kalian.. benar-benar SAMPAH !" **

***BLAR !***

Aura Hitam di sekitar tubuh Naruto meledak menjadi gelombang energi, membuat semua bandit tersebut terpental keras, namun aneh nya para tahanan wanita tersebut tidak terkena efek sama sekali.

"**CLAY, SHIBI, TSUME, HIASHI SEGERA SELAMATKAN PARA TAHANAN CEPAT !" **Teriak Naruto sangat keras.

Dengan cepat empat bayangan menyelamatkan para tahanan dan membunuh beberapa bandit yang masih 'menyatu' dengan tahanan.

Shibi memasuki salah satu tenda, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan muka pucat dan membuat Naruto akan mengecek tenda itu nanti setelah dia membereskan 'sampah' di luar.

Setelah beberapa menit Deidara, Shibi, Tsume dan Hiashi berhasil menyelamatkan semua tahanan, dan mengumpulkan mereka di daerah yang cukup jauh dari Markas bandit tersebut.

"Kuharap Akira-taichou tidak memasuki tenda tadi.." ucap Shibi.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Tsume sambil merawat beberapa tahanan

"Kau tidak akan mau membayangkan nya Tsume.."

**-Kembali ke Naruto-**

Setelah para Bandit bahwa 'hiburan' mereka telah di rampas oleh ninja yang tidak di kenal di depan mereka, mereka langsung mengambil senjata mereka sedangkan beberapa yang merupakan Missing-Nin bersiap menyiapkan jutsu nya.

"**Doton : Ganchuusou"**

Tombak tanah pun melaju cepat ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang ke arah tombak tanah tersebut dan mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah tombak tanah tersebut.

"**Shōkyo** **(Erase)"**

Sebelum tombak tanah itu menusuk telapak tangan Naruto, tombak tanah tersebut berubah menjadi debu hitam dan membuat Ninja yang menggunakan Jutsu tersebut terbelalak.

"Se-SERANG, APA LAGI YANG KALIAN TUNGGU" Perintah Ninja tersebut kepada anak buah nya,

Walaupun mereka tidak berpakaian lengkap, para bandit tersebut dengan berani nya (atau bodoh nya) maju menyerang Naruto.

"**Sakusei : Mitsumata Yari (Trident Spear)"**

Sebuah Trident Spear terbentuk di tangan kanan Naruto, Trident Spear itu memiliki dua ujung dengan bagian tajam nya berwarna putih dan berwarna hitam dengan corak berwarna putih, Naruto pun berlari ke arah kawanan bandit tersebut.

Naruto pun menghindari salah satu sabetan pedang dengan cara membungkukan badan nya, dengan cepat ia menusukan Trident Spear nya ke perut bandit di depan nya. Ia menyabetkan Trident spear nya ke kanan membuat perut bandit tersebut robek dan sebagian usus nya keluar.

Dengan menjadikan kaki kanan nya menjadi tumpuan, Naruto memutarkan badan dan Trident Spear nya, menyabet empat perut bandit di samping nya. Dengan gerakan yang indah, Naruto menyabetkan Trident Spear nya secara Vertical dari bawah ke atas membuat wajah salah satu bandit terbelah menjadi dua.

Naruto menusukan Trident Spear nya ke wajah seorang bandit dengan cepat, kedua ujung Spear tersebut menusuk kedua bola mata bandit tersebut, dengan hentakan yang kuat, Spear tersebut menembus tulang tengkorak bandit tersebut dan menusuk leher bandit di belakang nya.

Darah, mata dan otak pun berceceran di atas tanah dan pakaian Naruto, setelah menarik kembali Spear nya dari kepala dan leher kedua bandit tadi, ia kembali melakukan kuda-kuda nya dan mendapati dia terkepung oleh puluhan bandit.

Naruto pun menekukan tangan kanan nya ke belakang dengan ujung Trident Spear ke arah para bandit di depan nya, Chakra angin mulai terbentuk di sekitar Trident Spear.

"**Fuuton : Toraidentoroa ! (Trident Roar)"**

***BLAAAARR***

Sebuah Hembusan Angin yang kuat muncul saat Trident Spear tersebut di lempar, angin tersebut mencincang semua yang berada di jalur nya.

Saat angin tersebut mereda, terlihatlah potongan anggota tubuh di atas tanah. Tangan, kaki, jari bahkan setengah kepala. Darah merah membanjiri sebagian tanah. Sebagian bandit yang masih selamat hanya bisa memandang itu dengan perasaan horor dan takut dan berusaha melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera mungkin.

"**Jangan harap kalian bisa PERGI !"**

Tiga buah Trident Spear melayang di atas Naruto, chakra petir mulai terbentuk di sekitar Spear tersebut, semakin lama Chakra petir itu membesar dan membentuk Naga petir. Ketiga naga tersebut terbang tinggi ke langit malam, dan kemudian terbang kembali ke daratan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"**Raiton : Mitsumata Ryu Ikari ! (Trident Dragon Rage)"**

***BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !***

* * *

**-Tsume, Shibi, Hiashi dan Deidara-**

Tsume, Shibi, Hiashi dan Deidara telah berhasil merawat para bekas tahanan bandit tadi, namun hampir setengah dari para wanita tersebut mengalami Mental Trauma, dan beberapa sudah… meninggal.

Tsume hanya bisa melihat para wanita tersebut dengan tatapan sedih, kalau ini terjadi pada diri nya atau putri nya, Hana. Mungkin dia lebih memilih bunuh diri..

Namun pandangan mereka kembali teralih melihat tiga naga petir yang bergerak indah di langit malam dan kembali ke daratan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

***BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!***

"Holy Shit.."

Hanya kalimat itu lah yang dapat di ucapkan mereka berempat melihat dahsyat nya Jutsu apapun itu, ledakan nya masih terlihat walau mereka berada di jarak yang lumayan jauh, bahkan hembusan angin nya terasa.

"Akira-sama benar-benar marah.."

* * *

*Ctrik Ctrik*

Naruto sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah kawah besar, dalam nya sekitar 7 meter dan diameter 10 meter, tidak ada siapapun di sekitar nya.. Hell.. bahkan bekas potongan tubuh dan organ tadi sudah tidak ada, mereka benar-benar sudah hangus akibat Jutsu tadi.

Walau di dalam nya ada beberapa A-Rank Missing Nin, mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai peluang menang sama sekali melawan Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa yang benar-benar marah.

Namun pandangan Naruto masih kosong, seakan perasaan nya masih bersalah dan belum tenang sedikit pun, ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah tenda yang di masuki Shibi tadi, yang untung nya berada di luar radius Jutsu tadi.

Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya pelan, menanjaki kawah tersebut. Selangkah demi selangkah pun ia mendatangi tenda tersebut. Dengan tangan kanan nya ia membuka tirai yang menjadi pintu tenda tersebut dan di situ lah di mulai mimpi buruk nya.

* * *

**-Warning Gore, Bagi siapapun yang tidak kuat harap di longkap karena saya tidak menyediakan plastik untuk muntah, sekian dan terima kasih *bow*-**

Dia mendapati dua mayat perempuan, salah satu perempuan tersebut masih terlihat sekitar berumur 12 tahun dan di sebelah nya sekitar berumur 25 tahun..

Keadaan kedua mayat tersebut menyedihkan, walau dalam Standar Naruto sekali pun.

Tubuh Gadis berumur sekitar 12 tahun tersebut sudah tidak komplit, kaki kanan nya sudah di potong sampai bagian lutut, darah masih mengalir dari bagian kaki yang sudah tidak utuh tersebut, Tulang putih sedikit menyembul di antara daging merah.

Alat kelamin gadis tersebut sudah robek hampir sampai ke perut bawah nya, mungkin karena di paksakan oleh salah satu bandit tadi, paha kaki kiri gadis tersebut di silet cukup dalam sampai terlihat daging merah nya, Jari-jari kaki kiri nya sudah tidak lengkap, jari tengah kaki nya di potong abis dan sebagian di potong hanya setengah.

Bagian perut nya terbuka dan mempelihatkan Tulang rusuk nya yang berwarna putih dengan noda darah merah, usus nya sedikit terlihat dari lubang perut tersebut.

Bagian dada nya.. luka silet dimana-mana, darah masih mengucur dari luka kecil tersebut, salah satu puting dada nya di pun potong.

Kedua mata gadis itu memiliki luka sabetan yang cukup dalam, seluruh gigi, tidak bahkan sekalian gusi nya terlepas dari mulut nya dan sekarang berceceran di atas tanah,Rambut hitam gadis kecil tersebut ternodai oleh kotoran dan darah nya sendiri. Setengah tangan kanan nya di potong dan meninggalkan sebuah tulang putih menyembul dari tangan tersebut.

Naruto berusaha menahan isi perut nya agak tidak keluar dari mulut nya, dan mendekati mayat perempuan yang lebih tua.

Mayat perempuan tersebut memiliki keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada gadis kecil tadi.

Alat kelamin nya seperti di tusuk oleh pisau berulang-ulang sampai keadaan nya benar-benar hancur, bagian paha nya terbuka dan memperlihatkan tulang dan daging merah nya.. di paha kiri terpahat tulisan 'Don't fuck with me bitch'

Perut nya di terbuka secara horizontal dan memperlihatkan rahim dan usus nya secara jelas, dada kanan nya di potong, Keyword : Dipotong, dan hampir memperlihatkan jantung wanita malang tersebut. Tangan kiri nya habis di potong dan di gantung di atas badan wanita tersebut.

Kedua kelopak mata nya tertutup namun dari mata nya mengeluarkan darah, meyakinkan bahwa kedua bola mata wanita tersebut di cabut paksa, Naruto melihat mulut wanita tersebut sedikit menganga dan mengeluarkan cairan aneh.

Saat membuka mulut wanita tersebut di situlah Naruto membuang semua isi perut nya di pojokan tenda, di dalam mulut wanita tersebut terdapatlah kedua bola mata wanita tersebut, keadaan nya hancur namun pupil nya masih terlihat jelas, dan seperti kedua bola mata berwarna hijau tersebut menatap ke arah Naruto.

Setelah Naruto membuang isi perut nya, dia sekarang hampir menangis. 'Seandai nya aku lebih awal datang ke sini.. seandai nya aku tidak perlu menghadiri rapat Council yang tidak jelas tadi, mereka pasti masih hidup.. mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini.. mereka tidak pantas.."

Dan baru lah Naruto menyadari bahwa tangan kiri gadis kecil dan tangan kanan wanita tersebut saling memegang satu sama lain dan seperti menggenggam sesuatu. Naruto berusaha membuka kedua telapak tangan tersebut dan melihat apa yang mereka genggam.

Dan di situlah Naruto benar-benar menangis, mereka menggenggam sebuah kalung bulat yang berisikan foto keluarga, foto mereka. Di dalam foto tersebut gadis kecil itu di gendong oleh seorang pria yang ia temui tadi. Minoru, sang Walikota. Dan dibelakang nya wanita ini memeluk mereka berdua. Mereka tersenyum bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Dan sekarang kedua mayat perempuan tersebut sudah hampir tidak berbentuk, meninggalkan Minoru yang sudah Mental Trauma di sini, Naruto jatuh terlutut di atas tanah. Kedua tangan nya menggenggam kalung itu dengan erat, air mata mengucur dengan deras dari mata nya.

'Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan ini.. mereka meninggal karena aku.. karena aku.. KARENA AKU !'

Aura hitam mulai bergerak liar di sekitar tubuh Naruto, lebih liar di bandingkan tadi. Tanah berguncang keras, sangat keras.

"GRAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

* * *

**-Deidara-**

Deidara dari sejak ketiga naga tadi terlihat sama sekali belum mengalihkan pandangan nya. Entah kenapa perasaan nya sama sekali tidak enak.

Kedua mata nya terbelalak melihat aura hitam yang menjulang tinggi dari tempat Naruto tadi, langit yang tadi nya tenang sekarang menjadi bergemuruh.

'Shit, Naruto-sama lepas kendali lagi !'

Deidara pun membalikan badan nya dan menghadap kepada para bekas tahanan dan rekan setim nya "CEPAT, BAWA MEREKA JAUH DARI SINI !"

Para rekan setim nya hanya memandang aneh ke arah Deidara seakan Deidara menumbuhkan kepala kedua. "Kenapa" tanya Hiashi.

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT ITU ?" Teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk keadaan di belakang nya, Aura hitam Naruto masih menjunjung tinggi ke langit bahkan sekarang ada dua angin topan berada di samping nya.

Sesaat Hiashi melihat aura hitam itu, kedua Hiashi langsung terasa seperti terbakar oleh api Amaterasu, ia langsung memalingkan pandangan nya.

Kuromaru langsung berlari secepat mungkin setelah melihat itu meninggalkan tuan nya, insting nya berteriak untuk lari menjauh dari secepat mungkin.

Sedangkan Kikaichu Shibi langsung bertingkah seperti gila, mereka keluar dari tubuh Shibi secara tidak beraturan dan terbang menjauhi aura hitam tersebut.

Melihat itu Shibi, Tsume dan Hiashi langsung membawa para wanita segera menjauh dari aura apapun itu, SEJAUH MUNGKIN !

Sedangkan Deidara kembali menghadap ke arah aura hitam tersebut, dan melakukan hand sign yang sangat lama dan rumit.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Kumagawa"**

Dalam sekejap beberapa asap muncul di depan Deidara dan memperlihatkan kedelapan anggota Kumagawa Clan lain nya. Mereka semua menggunakan Jubah panjang dan semua mengenakan topeng

"Ada apa Deidara ?" tanya Ami yang mengenakan topeng Kitsune berwarna merah pada Deidara.

"Seperti nya itu yang menyebabkan Deidara memanggil kita Ami-sama" Ucap seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng Weasel, rambut nya berwarna hitam dan sedikit panjang.

Emi pun segera melihat ke arah di mana Weasel menunjuk dan muka nya pun langsung terpancar emosi shock dan horor.

"CEPAT, KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN SEAL ITU !" Teriak Emi dan mereka langsung menghilang di telan kabut hitam.

* * *

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**

Naruto masih berlutut di atas tanah, kedua tangan nya memegang kepala nya dan kepala nya menghadap ke arah langit di atas nya. Air mata darah keluar dari kedua mata Naruto.

'Karena aku.. karena aku…'

***Blaaaaaaaaar !***

Ledakan terjadi setelah aura hitam Naruto bergerak liar, menghancurkan tenda yang ia masuki tadi, namun aneh nya sebelum apapun menyentuh tanah, benda tersebut langsung terurai menjadi abu.

Termasuk kedua mayat perempuan tadi, kedua tubuh mereka langsung menjadi abu hitam setelah menyentuh tanah dan terbang di bawa angin ke langit.

Angin di sekitar Naruto semakin bergerak liar dan tajam, memotong semua pohon yang mengelilingi bekas markas para bandit tersebut. Seluruh benda apapun didekat Naruto mulai berubah menjadi abu hitam.

Air mata darah semakin mengalir deras dari kedua mata nya, sebagian dari tubuh nya mulai berwarna hitam, Naruto terus berteriak ke langit sekeras mungkin sedangkan di dalam otak nya terngiang terus pikiran 'Karena aku..'

"**HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**

Aura hitam Naruto bergerak liar dan menghancurkan apa saja di dekat nya, tanah terus bergetar keras, dua angin topan hitam yang besar dan tinggi memporandakan sebagian hutan itu.

Dan di situ lah muncul ke sembilan Anggota Clan nya mengelilingi nya dan membentuk formasi bintang delapan sudut dengan Ami diluar formasi dan Naruto yang masih berlutut di tengah-tengah nya.

"LAKUKAN !" Teriak Ami dan berusaha berdiri menahan kuat nya angin, Jubah nya terlihat sobek di berbagai bagian sesaat setelah dia tiba di lokasi Naruto, begitu juga anggota lain.

Para Anggota Kumagawa Clan langsung membuat beragam Handsign yang rumit dan panjang, mereka pun meletakan kedua telapak tangan mereka ke atas tanah, Sebuah Cahaya terlihat dan mulai membentuk bintang delapan sudut.

Sedangkan Ami yang berada di luar formasi melakukan Handsign khusus dan seluruh tubuh nya bercahaya merah, kesembilan ekor nya terlihat di belakang nya.

"SUDAH SIAP, AMI-SAMA !"

Tanpa membalas pemberitahuan mereka, Ami pun langsung meloncat memasuki tengah-tengah formasi bintang delapan sudut tersebut dan mendekati Naruto yang masih berlutut di atas tanah dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Ami pun berdiri di belakang Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanan nya terbuka, di tengah-tengah telapak tangan nya terlihat bintang delapan sudut berwarna merah.

"**Hachibosei Fuuinjutsu : Kami no Saya ! (Eight-Pointed Star Sealing Technique : Sheath of God)"**

Ami pun menekan telapak tangan kanan nya ke punggung Naruto, dengan sekuat mungkin ia menahan kekuatan di dalam tubuh Naruto agar dia tidak di pentalkan, Simbol Bintang delapan sudut di tanah menyala merah, cahaya nya menjulang tinggi ke langit.

Perlahan demi perlahan alam mulai menenang, tanah mulai tidak bergetar dan langit sudah tidak mengamuk kembali, kedua angin topan besar tadi sudah menghilang. Awan gelap di langit sudah menghilang dan memperlihatkan Bulan pernama yang menyinari bumi dengan indah.

Aura Hitam di sekitar tubuh Naruto mulai kembali ke tubuh nya, Naruto pun langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, Ami pun langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Dengan pelan ia menghapus airmata darah dari kedua pipi Naruto, Ami pun tersenyum lembut kepada anak angkat nya.

"**Seperti nya dia lepas kendali lagi ?"**

Para anggota Clan Kumagawa langsung melihat sumber suara tersebut, mereka melihat Arch Kumagawa berdiri santai di belakang mereka. Melihat ayah angkat dari Clan Head mereka, kedelapan anggota Clan Kumagawa langsung memberi hormat kepada Arch.

Arch pun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Ami, dia pun mengambil Naruto dari pegangan Ami dan menggendong nya, Arch hanya tersenyum melihat wajah anak angkat nya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"**Tidak peduli kalau kau memiliki kekuatan ku sekalipun Naruto-kun, kau tetap tidak akan menjadi sempurna.."**

Ia pun membalikan badan nya dan melihat kepada anggota Clan Kumagawa, ia pun menaikan salah satu alis mata nya **"Tunggu apa lagi ? mari kita pulang"**

Semua anggota Clan Kumagawa hanya mengangguk dan bersiap melakukan Shunsin. Termasuk Deidara sampai Arch kembali berbicara.

"**Kecuali kau Deidara, kau kembali pada rekan setim mu dan selesaikan misi mu.. Oia, Suruh sang Hokage memasukan misi ini dalam catatan misi Naruto sebagai Misi yang gagal, tidak perduli walaupun misi ini berhasil, namun bagi diri nya, ia pasti menganggap misi ini merupakan kegagalan yang besar.."**

Dan Akhir nya Arch menghilang di telan kabut hitam, begitu juga seluruh anggota Clan Kumagawa kecuali Deidara.

Deidara pun kembali ke rekan setim nya dengan rasa jengkel, ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar anggota yang lain tertawa mendengar nasib nya yang harus melanjutkan misi ini.

Dan malam itu lah adalah malam yang akan selalu di ingat Naruto, dimana dia merasakan kegagalan besar pertama nya.

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : Fuah akhir nya kelar juga..**

**Naruto : Kuzumi, apa itu tidak terlalu… err sadis dan gore ?**

**KR : Itu ? tidak tidak, kau bahkan belum melihat masterpiece Sensei ku dalam Gore ,khukhu**

**Naruto : Lebih baik aku tidak melihat nya..**

**KR : Oia, List Anggota Clan Kumagawa :**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa (Clan Head) (Akira Kumagawa)**

**Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa (Second-in-Command)**

**Deidara (Member) (Clay)**

**? (Member) (Weasel)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**? (Member) (?)**

**KR : Baiklah, untuk para pembaca, harap menikmati chapter ini, maaf kalau adegan Gore nya terlalu sadis, tapi kalau kalian merasa keberatan dengan adegan gore silakan sampaikan ~**

**Read n Review !**

**Ja Ne !**


	6. Chapter 6

**KR : Fuh, saya kembali lagi !**

**KR : Mari kita lihat review , seperti nya pada gak keberatan dengan gore di chapter sebelum nya, well mungkin saya belum seahli Sensei saya dalam menulis gore, fufufu, dan ada yang suka ama Arch ! waw**

**Arch : uh ?**

**KR : Entah apa yang akan ia katakan kalau ngeliat sisi hitam mu, Arch-chaan ~ fufufu**

**Arch : Entahlah ~ im just that awesome.. *menghilang***

**KR : Tsk, that damn god..**

***Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang terlihat kecapekan.**

**KR : Kenapa kau ?**

**Naruto : Orochimaru tiba-tiba dating ke apartemen ku dan mengajak ku jalan, dengan insting ku, aku langsung berlari namun dia mengejarku, terpaksa aku melemparkan Sasuke sebagai umpan dan ternyata berhasil..**

**KR : Uh ? *sweatdrop* whatever, lakukan Disclaimer**

**Naruto : Kuzumi Raito don't own me, he just own his OC.**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

Chapter 5.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak misi di **Nagai Town**, Naruto mendapat laporan bahwa misi tersebut benar-benar gagal, Minoru sang Walikota di temukan tewas karena bunuh diri, sedangkan desa tersebut benar-benar hancur dan rata dengan tanah.

Naruto pun menawarkan para penduduk **Nagai Town** yang selamat untuk menjadi anggota Kumagawa Clan, Seluruh sisa penduduk **Nagai Town** pun menerima penawaran tersebut dan Kumagawa Clan sekarang berjumlah sekitar 50 anggota.

Namun karena mereka hanya penduduk biasa, **Sakusei** mereka kebanyakan hanya **Level 1** dan hanya berguna untuk melakukan pekerjaan biasa. Para penduduk pun memilih menjadi pekerja biasa daripada menjadi Ninja. Naruto pun dengan senang hati membuatkan beberapa ladang untuk mereka yang berniat berkebun dan beberapa Toko di Konoha untuk mereka yang berniat berdagang.

Walau awal nya semua penduduk Wanita masih memiliki Trauma, perlahan demi perlahan mereka mulai melupakan 'kejadian' itu dan menjalankan hidup mereka yang baru di Kumagawa Castle. Sekarang mereka mampu tersenyum gembira kembali.

Beberapa anak kecil yang berniat menjadi Ninja pun akan dilatih oleh para 'Founder' (Kesepuluh anggota pertama Kumagawa Clan, termasuk Naruto) sebelum di masukan ke Ninja Academy di Konoha.

Namun tetap saja, Apa yang Naruto lihat dalam tenda tersebut dua minggu lalu masih tergambar jelas di otak nya, dan semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

* * *

-Kumagawa Castle-

Kumagawa Castle terlihat sunyi dan damai, suara gemericik air dan jangkrik pun terdengar jelas. Dikarenakan sekarang memang sudah waktu nya tidur untuk seluruh anggota Kumagawa Clan, kecuali satu orang. Sang Clan Head of Kumagawa Clan, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

Naruto duduk di jendela nya, mata nya menatap ke arah benda yang ia pegang di tangan kanan nya. Sebuah kalung bulat emas yang berisikan sebuah foto keluarga. Ya, kalung itu adalah kalung ia temukan dalam tenda itu dua minggu yang lalu.

Mata nya melihat kalung itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah, setelah misi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengambil misi lagi, ia pun juga mengambil cuti dalam tugas nya sebagai ANBU General.

"**Masih merenung ?"** Ucap seseorang dari arah kanan Naruto.

Naruto pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati sang God of Destruction sedang bersandar santai di dinding, kedua mata nya tertutup layak nya sedang tidur.

"Tou-san ?"

Tanpa membuka kedua mata nya, Arch berbicara **"Kau masih merasa bersalah ?"**

Naruto sempat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kalung yang ia pegang, Bersalah ? jelas ia merasa bersalah, karena ia telat ia tidak mampu menyelamatkan hampir semua warga **Nagai Town**.

"**Kutanya sekali lagi, kau masih merasa bersalah dengan kejadian dua minggu lalu ?"** Tanya Arch dan membuka kedua mata nya dan menatap tajam kearah anak angkat nya, walau ia bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, ia ingin mendengar jawaban itu melalui mulut nya sendiri.

Naruto pun menutup mata nya sebentar dan membuka nya lagi, "Ya, aku merasa bersalah. Kalau aku tidak telat, mungkin sekarang mereka masih hidup bahagia.."

Arch hanya diam mendengar jawaban tersebut, ia pun kembali memejamkan kedua mata nya **"Aku kecewa Naruto, kau hanya melihat salah satu wujud asli kehidupan di dunia ini, dan kau menyalahkan diri mu karena itu.."**

Naruto pun terkejut mendengar ucapan ayah angkat nya dan langsung mempalingkan wajah nya, emosi marah pun terlihat jelas dari wajah nya. "Apa yang kau maksud Tou-san ! KALAU AKU TIBA LEBIH CE-"

"**Kau mampu menyelamatkan mereka ? Tidak Naruto, tidak.. walaupun kau tiba tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan mereka, adik ku Yami lah yang akan datang untuk membunuh mereka, karena memang waktu mereka sudah habis di dunia ini** " Sela Arch dengan dingin.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung terkejut dan terdiam.

"**Kau tidak akan mampu menyelamatkan semua orang di dunia ini Naruto, tak perduli kau mempunyai setengah kekuatan ku, kau tetap lah bukan Messiah. Semua makhluk hidup di dunia ini mempunyai waktu, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah habis waktu nya.."** Lanjut Arch dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun menunduk dan menatap kearah kalung yang ia pegang dengan erat, semua yang dikatakan oleh ayah angkat nya sangat masuk akal.

"**Tapi Naruto, selamatkan semua yang sebanyak kau bisa, lindungi mereka sampai waktu mereka habis, lindungi semua orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi. Walau kau adalah Legacy of Destruction, gunakan kekuatan mu untuk melindungi orang yang berharga untuk mu.." **Ucap Arch dan aura hitam mulai menyelimuti nya.

"**Dan jangan kalah melawan 'Dark Side' kekuatan mu.."** Lanjut nya dan akhir nya menghilang dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Naruto pun terdiam sebentar dan lalu tersenyum, ia pun menutup kalung tersebut dan menggantungkan nya di leher nya. "Aku akan melindungi orang yang penting bagi ku Tou-san.."

* * *

-Kumagawa Castle-

Pagi yang cerah terlihat di lingkungan Kumagawa Castle, berbagai suara burung bernyanyi pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas, beberapa warga pun terlihat mulai mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka, ada yang akan pergi ke ladang dan ada yang bersiap-siap untuk membuka toko nya di Konoha.

Beberapa anak-anak mulai bermain di Taman Utama Kumagawa Castle, kebanyakan dari mereka juga mulai berlatih menggunakan **Kekkei Genkai Sakusei** mereka, walau mereka masih hanya bisa membuat Kunai dan Shuriken dan belum bisa mengendalikan nya di udara namun perkembangan mereka bisa di bilang cukup cepat. Para 'Founder' pun dengan senang hati melatih mereka.

Naruto pun terlihat berjalan ke arah Taman Utama, beberapa orang yang melihat nya pun langsung memberikan salam dan hormat yang di balas oleh Naruto dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

Berkat ayah angkat nya, sekarang kepala Naruto mulai terasa ringan dan perasaan nya terasa tenang.

"Naruto-sama.."

Naruto pun menghentikan langkah nya dan memutarkan badan nya untuk meliihat sumber suara tersebut, ia melihat Deidara sedang berlutut di depan nya.

"Ada Laporan Deidara ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, progress para anak-anak sangat lancar, bahkan beberapa dari mereka mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda **Sakusei Level 2**"

"Oh ya ? Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Naruto, berhasil menaikan **Sakusei** ke **Level 2** hanya dalam waktu dua minggu bisa di bilang cukup hebat apalagi dilakukan oleh anak-anak.

"Sheizan Kumagawa, Murumi Kumagawa dan Kuzumi Kumagawa"

"Oh, 3 orang ?" Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke ketiga anak tersebut yang sedang berlatih di Taman Utama tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sheizan Kumagawa adalah anak berumur 7 tahun, Tinggi nya bisa di bilang cukup tinggi untuk seumur nya, warna rambut nya berwarna coklat dengan beberapa warna hitam di ujung rambut nya, bola mata nya berwarna kuning dan tatapan nya cukup tajam. Ia mengenakan baju hitam dengan lambing kanji untuk 'Fear' di punggung nya dan celana pendek berwarna putih.

Di atas diri nya terlihat sebuah Tanto melayang dengan stabil, lalu Tanto tersebut melaju kencang ke arah boneka target dan menusuk nya secara tepat di bagian kepala.

'Bisa membuat Tanto dan mengendalikan nya di udara, kuakui dia cukup jenius'

Menurut informasi yang ia dengar, kedua orang tua Sheizan meninggal saat penyerangan di **Nagai Town** dan membuat nya menjadi orang yang dingin, namun saat di Tanya tujuan hidup nya dia mengatakan 'Aku ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang yang paling ku sayang Di masa depan'.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke seorang anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun, Murumi Kumagawa. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang mencapai bahu nya, mata nya berwarna biru cerah dan wajah nya bisa di bilang akan menjadi cantik saat dia menjadi remaja nanti. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru dengan lambing 'Fear' di punggung nya.

Ia di temukan di dalam sebuah peti saat Deidara mencari para survivor, mungkin di sembunyikan oleh ayah nya agar tidak di culik para bandit karena Deidara juga menemukan mayat seorang pria di dekat peti tersebut, namun untung nya, ibu Murumi masih selamat dan mereka sekarang hidup berdua di Kumagawa Castle.

Di atas Murumi terlihat beberapa Shuriken dengan jumlah yang bisa di bilang tidak sedikit, Shuriken tersebut bergerak dengan indah dan akhir nya menghancurkan boneka target di depan nya.

'Gerakan yang indah namun mematikan, walau dia hanya bisa membuat Shuriken tetapi dengan jumlah sebanyak itu tetap mematikan..'

Naruto pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak jauh dari Murumi, Kuzumi Kumagawa. Berumur 7 tahun dan memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan mata berwarna kuning ke-emasan, ia mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan celana ANBU berwarna hitam, ia juga mengenakan Jubah yang memiliki symbol Kumagawa Clan di belakang nya.

Kuzumi bisa di bilang yang paling beruntung di antara mereka bertiga, ayah dan ibu nya selamat dari penyerangan itu, namun kakak laki-laki nya tidak selamat karena untuk mengulur waktu agar mereka bisa lari.

Sebuah Katana berwarna biru berada di tangan kanan nya dan beberapa Shuriken melayang di atas nya, Kuzumi pun berlari ke arah boneka target di depan nya, Shuriken di atas nya melaju cepat dan menusuk boneka tersebut di bagian vital dan akhir nya boneka itu terbelah menjadi dua oleh Katana Kuzumi.

'Bisa membuat Katana uh ? walau gerakan nya masih sedikit lemah, mungkin dia akan menjadi Kenjutsu Master suatu saat nanti..'

Naruto pun kembali menatap Deidara yang masih berlutut di depan nya, "Ada lagi Deidara ?"

"Ah, Hokage meminta kehadiran mu untuk Council Meeting nanti siang Naruto-sama" Jawab Deidara.

Naruto pun mengkerutkan dahi nya, Council Meeting lah yang membuat diri nya terlambat dua minggu lalu. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi Deidara"

Deidara pun langsung pergi Via Shunsin, Sedangkan Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah ketiga prodigy Kumagawa Clan.

Sheizan, Murumi dan Kuzumi pun melihat kedatangan Ketua Clan mereka dan langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung memberi hormat.

"Pagi Naruto-sama" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Naruto pun tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga, "Pagi juga,kulihat kalian berlatih dengan keras.."

"Kami harus menjadi kuat secepat mungkin untuk melindungi orang yang kami cintai" Jawab Sheizan dan di ikuti anggukan setuju oleh kedua anak lain nya.

"Boleh kucek kemampuan kalian ?" Tanya Naruto.

Ketiga anak tersebut pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan, Naruto pun memegang kepala mereka satu persatu, mengecek Level **Sakusei** mereka. Setelah selesai ia pun tersenyum dan berkata.

"Seperti nya kalian bertiga sudah mencapai **Level 2**"

Mendengar itu, ketiga anak tersebut langsung tersenyum lebar kecuali Sheizan yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Benarkah Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Kuzumi dengan nada senang.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, melihat itu Kuzumi pun langsung lompat kegirangan, Sheizan hanya diam sedangkan Murumi mencoba untuk menenangkan Kuzumi yang sedang 'hyper'.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihan kalian" Ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga prodigy tersebut, setelah menyapa beberapa anak lain dan orang dewasa. Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke Namikaze Compound yang terletak di utara Kumagawa Castle Area.

Dengan pelan ia membuka gerbang Namikaze Compound, Naruto pun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya ke rumah bertingkat dua di depan nya dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Ia pun memasuki rumah tersebut dan melihat sekeliling.

Beberapa foto terlihat dipajang di koridor tersebut, Naruto pun menghentikan langkah nya di depan sebuah foto besar, foto itu menampilkan Pria yang memiliki rambut kuning dan mata biru yang cerah sedang menggandeng perempuan berambut merah dan mata nya berwarna Violet. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah.

Mereka adalah Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze dan Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. Orang tua kandung dari Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

Naruto mengelus foto tersebut dan tersenyum sedih, seandai nya sang 'Masked Man' tidak datang saat kelahiran nya mungkin sekarang mereka bertiga menjadi keluarga bahagia.

Naruto pun melihat foto di sebelah kiri foto tersebut, foto Minato Namikaze bersama Team nya, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha dan Rin Inuzuka.

Sedangkan di sebelah kanan foto kedua orang tua nya terdapat sebuah foto Minato dan Kushina yang masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun dengan Jiraiya dan Tsunade Senju di belakang mereka berdua.

Tatapan Naruto pun kembali kepada foto kedua orang tua nya di depan nya, ia pun mengulurkan tangan kanan nya ke depan dan mengeluarkan beberapa Chakra, Chakra tersebut memasuki foto di depan nya, foto tersebut langsung menyala biru dan kembali padam dan memperlihatkan sebuah Seal di belakang foto tersebut.

Dengan pelan Naruto pun melepaskan foto kedua orang tua nya dan meletakan foto tersebut di lantai, ia pun meneliti Seal di depan nya dengan cermat dan langsung mengetahui tipe Seal tersebut.

'Blood Seal..'

Naruto pun memotong sedikit telapak tangan nya dan meletakan telapak tangan nya yang berdarah di tengah-tengah seal tersebut, Seal tersebut menyala merah dan padam, memperlihatkan sebuah pintu.

Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar dengan banyak Scroll Jutsu yang di susun rapi di sebuah lemari, Naruto pun tersenyum lebar melihat apa yang ia temukan.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Library.."

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen Sarutobi akhir nya memiliki pengalaman bahagia, di balik meja nya terlihat tiga **Kage Bunshin** nya sedang sibuk mengerjakan Paperwork, sedangkan diri nya membaca Buku orange dengan duduk santai di atas sofa, terkada ia bahkan tertawa dan tersenyum mesum dan darah mulai terlihat mengalir dari hidung nya.

"Tidak kuduga kau mesum, Sarutobi-Jiji"

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Hiruzen langsung menyembunyikan buku nya di balik Jubah Hokage nya dan melihat ke samping kanan nya untuk mendapati Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa sedang duduk santai di pinggir Jendela.

"Naruto, bisa kah lain kali kau dengan baik hati menggunakan pintu ?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Cukup dua kali aku menggunakan pintu itu, Jendela lebih memperlihatkan Ke-Shinobian kita" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman lebar.

Hiruzen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala nya melihat anak yang ia anggap sebagai cucu nya di depan nya tersebut. "Kenapa kau kesini Naruto ?"

"Uh ? bukan nya kau menyuruh ku datang untuk menghadiri Council Meeting.."

Hiruzen pun terbengong beberapa menit, ia pun mengedipkan mata nya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali..

"SH*T, AKU LUPA SAMA SEKALI ! KENAPA SEKRETARIS KU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KU !" Teriak Hiruzen dengan panik dan meng-cancel **Kage Bunshin **nya.

"Karena kau mengaktifkan **Sairento to Hogo** Jiji, jelas dia tidak bisa memberitahu mu.."

Hiruzen pun menepok jidat nya sekeras mungkin, bagaimana ia bisa lupa ?

"Baiklah, Kita harus ke Council Room sekarang juga" Ucap Hiruzen dan keluar ruangan nya yang di ikuti oleh Naruto di belakang nya.

* * *

-Council Room-

Keadaan di Council Room bisa di bilang sama sekali tidak mengenakan, bahkan temperatur nya menandakan di bawah 0 derajat Celcius (yang ternyata akhir nya di periksa dan di ketahui telah rusak), wajah para Council terlihat murka dan marah.

Kenapa ? karena mereka seharus nya memulai rapat 1 jam yang lalu ! Tapi sang Hokage sendiri bahkan belum tiba sampai saat ini !

*Kriek..*

Pandangan mereka pun langsung teralihkan mendengar pintu suara terbuka, namun beberapa detik setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut, mereka langsung mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang besar.

Hiruzen Sarutobi yang menjadi target Killing Intent tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah dan tersenyum, "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi saat aku dalam perjalan ke Council Room, aku menemui kucing hitam, aku pun terpaksa berjalan memutar yang lebih jauh agar tidak terkena sial…" Ucap nya dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. 'Good, aku jadi seperti Kakashi..'

"Jangan banyak bicara lagi Sarutobi, cepat duduk dan langsung buka rapat kali ini" Ucap Homura dengan nada dingin.

Keringat pun mulai keluar dari dahi Hiruzen, biasa nya dia akan memarahi bekas rekan setim nya tersebut karena memanggil diri nya bukan dengan 'Hokage-sama', namun untuk kali ini seperti nya dia menyerah. Hiruzen pun dengan canggung duduk di kursi nya.

Sedangkan Naruto berjalan santai ke arah kursi nya dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Killing Intent tersebut, namun ia menyadari bahwa Clan Head Uchiha Clan menatap nya dengan tajam, bahkan Naruto dapat melihat sekilas **Sharingan** Fugaku sempat menyala.

"Uh, Kumagawa-san, kudengar misi terakhir mu gagal ? sudah kuduga dari bocah seperti mu.." Sindir Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto pun menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku, selama sebulan berada di Konoha, hubungan Clan Kumagawa dan Clan Uchiha sama sekali tidak akrab.

"Setidak nya aku tidak menggagalkan misi penting Uchiha-san, kudengar salah satu anggota clan mu gagal mengirim surat penting ke Daimyo Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) hanya karena sekumpulan Missing Nin ? padahal aku mengharap tinggi pada clan Uchiha" Balas Naruto.

Fugaku pun menggertakan gigi nya, **Sharingan** menyala karena emosi, "Kau bocah sia-"

"Hentikan Fugaku, Akira.. kita ada rapat yang harus di selesaikan.." Sela Hiruzen dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent kepada Fugaku.

Fugaku pun langsung mereda dan duduk dengan tenang "maafkan aku Hokage-sama.."

Sedangkan Naruto masih menatap tajam ke arah sang Clan Head of Uchiha Clan, bukan karena ejekan nya. Namun karena Chakra Level nya, dua minggu lalu Chakra Level Fugaku masih berada di High-Jounin namun sekarang Chakra Level nya sudah mencapai High-Kage Level..

'Meningkat drastis hanya dalam dua minggu ? kurasa itu mustahil, kecuali…'

"Jadi apa yang kita bicarakan ?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada para Council.

Salah satu Civillian Council perempuan berdiri, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna pink dengan panjang sepinggang, ia mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat mahal.

"Tentang dana untuk para Civillian, dan juga… tentang de-bocah Uzumaki tersebut" Jelas Councilwoman tersebut dan kembali duduk.

Hiruzen pun menajamkan pandangan nya kearah Councilwoman tersebut mendengar kata 'bocah Uzumaki' Atau 'Demon' yang hampir ia ucapkan.

Sedang Naruto yang dalam penyamaran sebagai Akira pun juga menajamkan tatapan nya kearah Councilwoman itu, membuat Councilwoman itu berkeringat karena tekanan dari dua shinobi tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto ?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak bercanda, Hokage-sama ? 'Benda' tersebut tidak boleh menjadi Ninja ! DIA HARUS DI BUNUH SECEPAT MUNGKIN !" Teriak salah satu Civillian Council Pria yang bertubuh gemuk dengan berbagai macam cincin emas yang menghiasi kesepuluh jari nya.

"Apa maksud mu Honorable Council ? lagi pula dia bukan BENDA ! DIA ADALAH MANUSIA SAMA SEPERTI KITA !" Balas Hiruzen dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang besar.

"DIA BUKAN MANUSIA ! DIA ADALAH DEMON ! SANG KYUUBI NO KITSUNE !" Teriak Civillian Council lain yang bisa dibilang berani atau.. bodoh, karena sesaat kalimat itu selesai ia langsung terpental karena terkena shockwave dan menabrak dinding dengan keras sampai membuat dinding tersebut retak. Dan asal dari Shockwave itu berasal dari orang yang saat ini sedang mereka bicarakan, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa yang sedang dalam penyamaran menjadi Akira Kumagawa.

"Jangan sebut dia demon, kau manusia rendah ! kalau dia tidak lahir saat Kyuubi menyerang mungkin kalian tidak ada di sini, HELL ! Mungkin Konohagakure no Sato rata dengan tanah kalau Naruto Uzumaki tidak lahir pada tanggal 10 Oktober 13 tahun lalu !" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin, ia ingin sekali membunuh Pria tersebut, namun ia memiliki putri yang hanya berumur 5 tahun dan masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari ayah nya.

"Bawa dia ke Ibiki…" Perintah Hiruzen, dalam sekejap dua ANBU langsung membawa pria yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Naruto tetap akan menjadi Ninja Konohagakure no Sato tanpa halangan, tidak perduli kalian suka atau tidak, Topik di tutup.." Lanjut Hiruzen dengan dingin.

"Tapi-"

"KUBILANG TOPIK DI TUTUP !" Teriak Hiruzen dan mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan tersebut, membuat seluruh Civillian Council terdiam ketakutan sedangkan para Shinobi Council tersenyum karena melihat keganasan Hokage mereka kembali, terkecuali Fugaku Uchiha tentu nya..

Beberapa jam kemudian topik yang di bahas hanya tentang dana untuk para Civillian dan toko mereka masing-masing dengan alasan yang bodoh 'Takut kalah dengan pendatang baru tersebut' yang dimana para pendatang baru tersebut adalah para Warga Kumagawa Clan, tentu saja ini langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh sang Hokage.

Topik berikut yang di ambil dari Shinobi Council baru lah bisa di bilang bermanfaat, topik tentang Genin Test yang akan di adakan satu bulan kemudian, para Shinobi Council berniat menaikan tingkat kesusahan Test tersebut namun para Civillian Council menentang tersebut karena takut anak mereka tidak berhasil lulus dalam Genin Test, dan akhir nya di putuskan dengan pengambilan suara yang dimana jelas di menangkan oleh Civillian Council karena jumlah mereka sedikit lebih banyak dari para Shinobi Council.

* * *

-Hokage's Room-

Sang Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato terlihat duduk santai di kursi nya, dengan pelan ia menghisap pipa rokok nya dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulut nya, ia pun menatap ke Naruto yang sedang duduk di depan nya.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin kan Naruto ?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Hanya dua hal yang ingin kubicarakan Sarutobi-Jiji" Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Tentang apa ?" Ucap Hiruzen dan kembali menghisap pipa rokok nya.

"Yang pertama, bisakah seseorang menjadi Genin tanpa mengikuti Academy ?" Tanya Naruto seraya bersandar di kursi nya.

Hiruzen pun sempat berpikir dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut "Bisa dengan cara mereka tetap akan di test.."

"Ada batasan umur ?"

Hiruzen pun menggelengkan kepala nya, "Sebenar nya tidak, Itachi Uchiha berumur 7 tahun saat menjadi Genin, memang nya kenapa Naruto ?"

"Karena mungkin beberapa bulan kemudian tiga Anggota Clan ku akan siap menjadi Genin.." Jelas Naruto.

Hiruzen pun mengangkat alis kanan nya "Oh ? Siapa ?"

"Sheizan Kumagawa, Murumi Kumagawa dan Kuzumi Kumagawa. Mereka bertiga sudah menguasai **Sakusei Level 2** dan dalam beberapa bulan kedepan mereka akan di latih khusus, ku jamin saat waktu nya tiba mereka dapat menendang bokong semua Genin Rookie tahun ini.." Jelas Naruto dengan seringai menghiasi mulut nya.

"Ah, menarik.. akan Ku usahakan Naruto.. Hal yang lain ?"

"Aku dan para 'Founder' Clan ku akan meninggalkan Desa selama satu bulan.."

Kali ini kedua alis mata Hiruzen terangkat dua-dua nya "Karena apa ?"

"Maaf Sarutobi-Jiji, Urusan Clan.. aku tak bisa memberitahu mu, tenang saja apapun yang kami lakukan kami tidak akan melibatkan Konoha" Ucap Naruto.

Hiruzen pun mengkerutkan dahi nya dan meletakan pipa rokok nya keatas meja, "Kau tidak bisa memberitahu ku ? sang Hokage ?" dan tanpa ia sadari ia mengeluarkan Killing Intent.

Naruto hanya menyeringai sesaat setelah merasakan Killing Intent sang Sandaime Hokage, Naruto mengetahui sifat Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sangat tidak suka saat ada orang yang meragukan atau tidak menghormati diri nya sebagai Hokage.

"Tentu Sarutobi-Jiji, kami akan berangkat sore nanti.. kalau kau tidak setuju.." Seringai Naruto pun semakin lebar "Kau bisa menghentikan kami"

Dan sekarang Muka Hiruzen Sarutobi langsung pucat pasi, Hell.. dia tahu identitas asli para Founder yang Naruto bicarakan dan ia sangat yakin akan susah menang melawan mereka walaupun itu satu lawan satu. Hiruzen pun hanya bisa mengelah nafas karena kalah berdebat dan menyandarkan badan nya ke kursi.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesuka mu.. Tapi jangan bawa Konoha dalam apapun yang kau kerjakan…"

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari orang yang ia anggap seperti kakek sendiri itu "Terima kasih Jiji, Kaa-san ku tetap akan tinggal di sini, kalau ada masalah lapor saja ke dia" Ia pun berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu melalui Jendela, namun langkah nya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Dan Hiruzen menyadari sikap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto ?" Tanya Hiruzen dan memutarkan Kursi nya agar bisa melihat apa yang Naruto lihat, dan betapa kaget nya ia saat melihat **Blood Clone** nya Naruto sedang berlari menghindari sepasukan yang terdiri dari ANBU, Jounin dan beberapa Chunin. Melihat bekas cat yang terlihat di Jumpsuit Orange yang di kenakan oleh C-Naruto dapat diketahui bahwa dia baru mengerjakan sesuatu yang konyol.

"Seperti nya **Blood Clone **Ku mampu membuat para ANBU kehabisan Stamina uh ?" Ujar Original Naruto dan tersenyum lebar dan langsung melompat ke atas sebuah tiang listrik dan membalikan badan nya menghadap ke Hokage Mountain.

Ia pun bersiul melihat apapun yang ia lihat dan tersenyum lebar "**Blood Clone** Ku ternyata memiliki seni juga"

Hiruzen yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang Naruto lihat pun hanya kebingungan "Uh ?"

Sebelum Hiruzen dapat bertanya, Naruto pun langsung di selimuti Aura hitam dan lalu menghilang. Karena Penasaran Hiruzen pun langsung melompat ke tiang listrik tempat Naruto berdiri tadi dan melihat apa yang Naruto lihat sebelum nya.

Dan betapa kaget nya dia saat melihat Hokage Monument, Wajah Shodaime memiliki cat pink di kedua pipi nya dan dari mulut nya seperti keluar ludah nya, sedangkan Wajah Nidaime memiliki gambar wanita berbikini di samping kepala nya dan sang Nidaime terlihat seperti melihat gambar itu dengan tatapan mesum, Sedangkan wajah Sandaime…. Cat berwarna merah mengalir dari hidung nya dan membuat nya seperti mimisan, dan yang lebih parah.. DIA MEMILIKI KUMIS BERWARNA PINK ! FOR KAMI SAKE, PINK ! Sedangkan wajah Yondaime bersih tanpa ada cat sedikit pun, namun di sebelah wajah Yondaime tergambar Chibi Naruto yang melakukan tanda 'Peace' dan tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi nya.

Hiruzen pun hanya tertawa melihat keisengan **Blood Clone** Naruto, melakukan semua itu dalam siang hari dan menggunakan Jumpsuit Orange yang berteriak 'IM HERE ! KILL ME !' benar-benar membutuhkan Skill yang luar biasa, Hell.. mungkin semua ANBU nya tidak mampu mengerjakan itu. Setelah puas tertawa, Hiruzen pun kembali ke ruangan nya dan bersiap memerintahkan beberapa ANBU untuk membereskan 'apa yang C-Naruto Lakukan hari ini'.

* * *

-Kumagawa Castle-

Dalam sekejap Naruto pun berdiri di depan Namikaze Compound, ia pun langsung melangkah kan kaki nya kearah Kastil utama Kumagawa Clan, namun tiba-tiba langkah kaki nya terhenti.

"Deidara…" panggil Naruto

Deidara pun langsung tiba di sebelah Naruto, "Ada apa Naruto-sama ?"

"Suruh para 'Founder' untuk bersiap-siap, kita akan pergi nanti sore.. untuk waktu yang cukup lama" perintah Naruto.

Tanpa bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, Deidara pun langsung pergi Via Shunsin untuk memberitahu para rekan nya.

Setelah beberapa menit Deidara pergi, Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa pun entah darimana muncul di sebelah Naruto, "Jadi kau ingin melanjutkan ke Phase 2, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Ami kepada anak angkat nya.

Naruto pun memandang Ami yang berada di sebelah kiri nya, Ia pun tersenyum pada ibu angkat nya "Sudah saat nya.." ucap Naruto.

"Dan kau menyuruh ku untuk tinggal di sini sedangkan kalian 'bersenang-senang' di luar sana ? kau jahat sekali Naruto-kun.." Balas Ami dengan nada bercanda.

"Kaa-san di sini untuk melindungi para warga lain nya, lagi pula kalau aku butuh bantuan Kaa-san, aku dapat memanggil mu kan ?" Jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke langit biru di atas nya, Naruto pun menyeringai lebar dan berkata.

"Lagi pula sudah saat nya untuk Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa Clan untuk memperluas daerah nya.."

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : AKHIR NYA ! Mohon maaf karena keterlambatan nya, karena saya terkena musuh abadi dari seluruh Author di dunia ini.. sang Mighty.. Writer's Block.. **

**KR : Apa kalian sudah baca Naruto terbaru ? Madara semakin lama semakin GODLIKE ! Kishimoto seperti nya benar-benar membuat Uchiha Clan sangat kuat =.=a**

**Naruto : dan kau bilang bahwa 'Day Form' ku Selevel dengan nya..**

**KR : Yap, 'Day Form' mu memang selevel dengan Madara Uchiha, namun seperti nya akan saya buat di bawah Madara Uchiha, karena semakin lama Madara semakin godlike..**

**List para 'Founder' Kumagawa Clan :**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa (Clan Head) (Akira Kumagawa)**

**Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa (Second-in-Command)**

**Deidara (Member) (Clay)**

**? (Member) (Weasel)**

**? (Member) (Shark)**

**? (Member) (Red)**

**? (Member) (Odin)**

**? (Member) (Valkyrie)**

**? (Member) (Scyhte)**

**? (Member) (Hertz)**

**Nah, sudah saya berikan Code Name mereka semua, ada yang bisa menebak siapa saja mereka ? fufufu..**

**Read n Review !**

**Ja Ne !**


	7. Chapter 7

**KR : Im back ! wohoooo !**

**KR : Ada yang bertanya apakah Arch adalah dewa asli ? tidak, dia adalah OC buatan saya.. atau lebih tepat nya dia adalah Character Roleplay RF saya, dimana saya memainkan Arch sebagai panitia (moderator) dalam Roleplay tersebut. Dimana sifat dia sangat kejam kepada roleplayer, membantai character dan memisahkan anggota badan mereka (bahkan dia pernah menghancurkan dua planet hanya untuk membuktikan kekuatan nya !), bisa di bilang dia benar-benar sadis (Dark Arch). Fufufu..**

**Arch : dan kau lah yang memainkan character aku, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri seorang sadis..**

**KR : HEI !**

**KR : Dan memang ide cerita ini muncul setelah saya nonton Season 1 Nurarihyon no Mago.. jadi harap maklum kalau sedikit mirip *bow*, Arch lakukan Disclaimer !**

**Arch : *Sigh* He don't own Naruto, just me..**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

Chapter 6.

-Kumagawa Castle-

Terlihat para Founder Kumagawa Clan kecuali Naruto dan Ami sedang duduk tenang di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, mereka berdelapan duduk dengan santai di atas Tatami ruangan tersebut. Setelah mendapat perintah untuk bersiap-siap mereka juga di perintahkan untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu di Meeting Room, dan tentu saja hampir semua para Founder penasaran kemana tujuan perjalanan kali ini.

Mereka berdelapan duduk membentuk dua baris dan saling menghadap, di barisan kiri terlihat Seorang pria yang menggunakan Kimono hitam dengan kanji 'Fear' terlihat dengan jelas di bagian punggung nya dan dada kanan nya. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna merah, wajah nya di tutupi oleh sebuah topeng berwarna biru dengan beberapa ukiran warna emas. Topeng itu memiliki tulisan kanji untuk 'Odin' yang menunjukan Code Name nya.

Di sebelah Odin duduklah seorang perempuan yang mengenakan Kimono berwarna biru, perempuan tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna Biru yang mencapai bahu nya, ia juga mengenakan Origami Mawar di rambut nya. Wajah nya juga di tutupi oleh Topeng, topeng tersebut memiliki warna biru muda dan ukiran berwarna putih dan memiliki tulisan Kanji untuk 'Valkyrie'.

Dan di sebelah kiri Valkyrie, terlihat seorang pria yang mengenakan Jubah Kumagawa Clan berwarna hitam dengan tudung kepala nya ia kenakan, ia juga menutupi wajah nya dengan sebuah topeng berwarna putih yang memiliki tulisan 'Hertz'.

Lalu di sebelah kiri Hertz, seorang pria duduk dengan santai nya tidak seperti yang lain yang duduk formal, pria tersebut menyandarkan punggung nya di tembok dan mengulurkan kaki Kanan nya sedangkan kaki kiri nya ia tekuk, di sebelah nya terdapat sebuah Scyhte berwarna merah. Ia mengenakan Jubah Kumagawa Clan yang sama seperti Hertz namun ia tidak mengenakan tudung kepala nya dan memperlihatkan rambut putih yang di sisir rapi. Ia mengenakan topeng berwarna merah darah dengan Tulisan 'Scyhte' terpampang jelas.

Di Seberang Scyhte duduk Deidara yang mengenakan Jubah Kumagawa Clan, Deidara mengenakan topeng putih yang memiliki tulisan kanji untuk 'Clay' di bagian dahi nya.

Sebelah kiri Deidara duduk seorang pria yang mengenakan Kimono berwarna merah, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan wajah nya ia tutupi dengan topeng berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'Red'. Di depan nya terlihat sebuah Puppet kecil yang dikendalikan oleh Red melalui Benang Chakra yang ia keluarkan dari jari-jari nya.

Sedangkan di sebelah Red, seorang pria yang mempunyai badan yang cukup besar dan tinggi terlihat duduk santai, ia mengenakan Jubah Kumagawa Clan, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam spiky, Di depan nya tergeletak sebuah pedang besar yang di balut dengan perban. Wajah nya ia tutupi dengan sebuah topeng berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'Shark'.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah kiri Shark memiliki rambut hitam yang cukup panjang, Pria tersebut mengenakan kimono hitam dan menutupi wajah nya dengan Topeng berwarna merah gelap dan di bagian pipi kanan topeng tersebut terlihat tulisan 'Weasel'.

Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Clan Head mereka, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa dan ibu angkat nya Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa.

*SREK*

Suara pintu terbuka pun terdengar di kuping mereka dan mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu tersebut.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa pun memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama ibu angkat nya, ia pun langsung menuju ke tempat duduk nya. Setelah duduk, Naruto pun langsung menatap secara serius ke arah anggota Clan nya.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya kemana kita akan pergi, bukan ?" Ucap Naruto dan mendapat respon anggukan dari para Founder.

Naruto pun mengelah nafas, "Kita akan ke Kirigakure untuk menghentikan Civil War di sana.."

Reaksi para Founder sama sekali tidak berubah, mereka masih diam dan menunggu lanjutan ucapan dari Clan Head mereka. Tidak seperti Konoha Council yang pasti akan langsung berteriak bila sang Hokage mengucapkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi.

"Kenapa kita harus menghentikan Civil War di Kirigakure, Naruto ?" Tanya Odin memecahkan kesunyian.

"Civil War di Kirigakure sudah berlangsung sangat lama dan pihak pemberontak mulai terdesak, kalau kita membantu pihak pemberontak dan memenangkan Civil War tersebut, pihak pemberontak akan berhutang kepada kita.. Dan setelah nya bisa kalian simpulkan sendiri.." Jelas Naruto dan mengakhiri nya dengan senyuman lebar di mulut nya.

Para Founder pun langsung memikirkan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Naruto. Kalau Clan Kumagawa membantu pihak pemberontak dan membuat mereka menang. Mereka akan berhutang kepada Clan Kumagawa dan Clan Kumagawa akan dijadikan pahlawan di Kirigakure no sato. Jadi secara tidak langsung Clan Kumagawa menguasai Kirigakure no Sato. Para Founder pun langsung menyeringai setelah mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Clan Head mereka.

"Lagipula aku sudah muak dengan Yagura, dia tidak hanya membunuh para Ninja namun juga para Civillian yang menyembunyikan para **Kekkei Genkai** User.." Lanjut Naruto

"Akhir nya aku bisa membunuh Yagura-teme.." Ucap Shark dengan seringai di balik topeng nya.

Naruto memandang ke arah Shark sebentar dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke seluruh para Founder "Namun, kita akan singgah ke Nami ko Kuni.."

"Kenapa harus ke Nami ko Kuni ? Bukan nya lebih cepat kalau langsung ke Mizu no Kuni ?" Tanya Hertz.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Spy ku, bahwa Gato Corp mulai memperluas jaringan bisnis nya ke Nami ko Kuni" Ucap Naruto.

"Lalu ? bukan nya itu memang hak mereka untuk memperluas jaringan bisnis mereka ?" Ucap Valkyrie yang mendapat respon setuju dari para Founder.

Naruti pun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, "Ya, kalau mereka memang bermain bersih.. Tapi Gato Corp selalu menteror tempat yang menjadi lahan bisnis mereka, lagi pula Gato Corp tidak hanya bekerja dalam bidang pelayaran, namun juga Penyebaran Obat illegal, perbudakan dan pekerjaan kotor lain nya, Dan…"

"Dan ?"

"Dan Ternyata Gato Corp merupakan penghasil dana untuk Kirigakure no Sato.."

Kali ini para Founder kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto "Uh ?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menyadari itu ? tidak kah kalian merasa aneh kalau Gato Corp selalu menteror kota-kota di Mizu No Kuni namun para ninja Kirigakure tidak melakukan apa pun ?" Lanjut Naruto.

Para Founder pun termenung mendengar ucapan Clan Head mereka, memang Gato Corp selalu menteror beberapa kota di Mizu no Kuni namun pihak Kirigakure no Sato sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun terhadap nya.

"Maka nya kita akan singgah ke Nami no Kuni dan mengambil paksa kekuasaan Gato Corp, memutuskan dana Kirigakure, dan tentu saja membuat Nami ko Kuni di bawah keamanaan kita.." Tambah Naruto seraya menyeringai lebar.

Mereka hanya terkagum mendengar rencana Clan Head mereka, dalam waktu satu bulan. Clan Kumagawa dapat mempunyai dua daerah kekuasaan di tambah mendapat Perusahaan besar yang akan menjadi aliran dana tetap bagi Clan Kumagawa. Dan tentu saja rencana ini tidak merugikan siapapun.. Well.. terkecuali pihak Loyalis Yagura tentu nya.

"Harus kuakui itu Rencana yang sangat Jenius, Naruto" Ucap Odin dan membuat senyuman Naruto semakin lebar.

"Well, im just that awesome ~" Jawab Naruto Seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, "Kita akan berkumpul di Konoha Main Gate jam enam sore, ada urusan ANBU yang harus aku selesaikan dulu.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Hai" Para Founder pun pergi Via Shunsin meninggalkan Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa dan Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa.

Naruto pun memandang ke arah Ibu nya, "Kaa-san, Aku akan ANBU HQ dan langsung bertemu dengan mereka di Main Gate.."

Ami pun mulai berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Naruto, "Oh, baiklah.. apa perlengkapan mu sudah kamu siapkan ?" Tanya Ami seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Semua sudah ada di dalam Scroll ku.." Jawab Naruto dan membalas senyuman ibu angkat nya.

Ami melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mulai merapikan Kimono Naruto yang lumayan berantakan di bagian kerah dan ikatan nya. "Semoga rencana mu semua berjalan lancar, Naruto.." Ucap Ami yang masih merapikan ikatan Kimono Naruto.

"Sudah pasti Kaa-san, lagi pula aku adalah anak angkat dari sang **God of Destruction** dan **Queen of Bijuu**. Dan juga anak kandung **Konoha's Yellow Flash **dan **Red-Hot Habanero**." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bangga.

Ami hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Anak angkat nya tersebut, dengan pelan ia membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel di Kimono Naruto, Setelah selesai merapikan dan membersihkan nya. Ami mengambil satu langkah kebelakang agar dapat melihat wajah anak angkat nya dengan jelas. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga para Civillian sampai kalian semua pulang.." Balas Ami.

"Jangan lupa melatih Sheizan, Murumi dan Kuzumi juga, Kaa-san.." Tambah Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku akan menyik-maksud ku melatih mereka dengan baik" Jawab Ami dengan seringai yang menjanjikan Latihan yang sangat amat menyakitkan bagi ketiga anak tersebut.

'Aku hanya berdoa ketiga anak tersebut masih normal saat aku kembali' Pikir Naruto yang merinding melihat seringai ibu angkat nya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Kaa-san.." Ucap Naruto dan bersiap pergi, namun tangan nya di tarik oleh Ami. Ami pun mencium **dahi** Naruto dengan lembut, Setelah beberapa detik. Sang Kyuubi no Kitsune pun melepas ciuman nya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Sochi" Ucap Ami yang masih tersenyum.

Naruto pun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Kaa-san", Dan akhir nya Naruto menghilang meninggalkan jejak Aura hitam.

Melihat anak angkat nya sudah pergi, Ami pun membalikan badan nya untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Bersiap untuk menyiksa-maaf, maksud saya Melatih para calon Ninja Kumagawa.

* * *

-Konohagakure no Sato-

Terlihat Jalan Utama Konohagakure mulai sedikit sepi bila di bandingkan dengan siang tadi, Banyak pemilik toko-toko kecil mulai menutup toko mereka dan bersiap pulang. Wajar, karena Waktu sudah menunjukan jam lima sore, dimana kebanyakaan orang sudah mulai pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk makan malam bersama keluarga mereka.

Namun tidak untuk Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa, Naruto terlihat berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang bisa di bilang cukup besar dengan label nama bertuliskan 'Fire Ninja Shop'. Naruto pun dengan pelan menggeser pintu geser toko tersebut.

Di dalam toko tersebut terdapat berbagai macam perlengkapan untuk Shinobi dan Kunoichi, dari Baju khusus Ninja sampai berbagai senjata layak nya Katana, Ninjato dan Zanbato. Dan juga termasuk beberapa Seal, seperti Sealing Scroll dan Explosion Seal Tag.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah counter toko tersebut, di balik counter tersebut seorang pria separuh baya terlihat sibuk mengasah beberapa Kunai. Setelah beberapa detik, akhir nya pria tersebut menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Ah, ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"_When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew_" Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

Raut wajah sang pemilik tokoh tersebut sama sekali tidak berubah mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Number ?"

"013910"

"Ah, masuk saja ke belakang, kau sudah di tunggu" Tambah pemilik toko tersebut dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan nya tadi.

Tanpa membalas ucapan pemilik toko tersebut, Naruto pun memasuki pintu di belakang counter itu. Ia sekarang berada di dalam ruangan penyimpanan toko, Tanpa ragu Naruto berjalan kearah sebuah tembok di ruangan tersebut.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, mereka sekarang melihat Naruto dapat berjalan menembus tembok tersebut, namun kenyataan nya tembok tersebut adalah sebuah pintu rahasia yang menuju ke ANBU Headquarters yang sudah di lengkapi Genjutsu yang sangat kuat.

Naruto pun menuruni sebuah koridor dengan pelan, koridor tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki sumber pencahayaan membuat koridor itu hampir gelap total.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, Ia pun memutarkan gagang dan membuka pintu tersebut, memperlihatkan pemandangan ANBU Headquarters yang penuh dengan para ANBU sibuk mondar-mandir.

ANBU Headquarters bisa dibilang besar, mungkin lebih besar dari toko diatas yang merupakan pintu masuk nya. Ruangan tersebut di cat dengan warna putih. ANBU Headquarters terdiri dari beberapa ruangan, Seperti Main Hall dimana Naruto berada sekarang, Male Locker Room, Female Locker Room, Meeting Room dan beberapa Indoor Training Ground.

Beberapa ANBU yang melihat Naruto pun langsung memberi hormat, Seorang ANBU yang mengenakan Topeng Inu pun tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto, ANBU tersebut mengenakan Jubah putih yang hampir menutupi semua tubuh nya, Ia juga mempunyai rambut spiky berwarna coklat. Dia lah sang ANBU Commander, yang dulu nya merupakan jabatan tertinggi di ANBU sebelum Naruto dijadikan menjadi ANBU General.

"Ada apa Akira-sama ?" Tanya ANBU Commander tersebut seraya memberi hormat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Inu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan.." Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum, ucapan itu menarik perhatian seluruh perhatian ANBU di sekitar.

"Apa maksud mu perpisahan Akira-sama ?" Tanya ANBU Commander yang di panggil Inu dengan heran.

"Aku akan pergi dari desa untuk waktu sebulan, dan saat kembali aku mungkin tidak menjadi ANBU General lagi" Jawab Naruto santai.

Tentu saja itu membuat seluruh ANBU Terkaget, sejak kedatangan Naruto kedalam ANBU. Hampir seluruh Mission dia kerjakan semua, membuat seluruh ANBU memiliki waktu istirahat yang lebih banyak, dan terlebih lagi siapapun yang menjadi satu tim bersama sang ANBU General, selalu mendapat bayaran lebih tinggi.

"Tapi kenapa Akira-sama ?" Tanya Inu.

"Clan Mission, aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian, lagi pula saat aku kembali.. kalian akan tahu alasan nya mengapa aku tidak bisa menjadi ANBU General kembali.." Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Lagi pula bila aku keluar, kau akan menjadi pemimpin ANBU kembali, eh Inu ?" Lanjut Naruto dan menepuk pundak sang ANBU General.

"I-iya, tapi-"

"Dimana Yugao-chan ?" Sela Naruto sambil mencari-cari sang wanita berambut ungu tersebut, dan langsung saja wanita yang dicari tersebut langsung muncul di sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa Akira-sama ?" Tanya Yugao.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan diri mu Yugao-chan ?" Ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum, membuat kedua pipi Yugao sedikit memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akira-sama" Jawab Yugao seraya sedikit membungkuk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yugao, Naruto pun mengangkat tangan kanan nya dan Aura hitam mulai mengitari tangan kanan nya tersebut, dalam sekejap sebuah Katana terbentuk di genggaman Naruto. Katana tersebut mengenakan sarung berwarna biru dengan gagang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas, handle Katana tersebut berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam.

"Hadiah untuk mu Yugao-chan, **Mikadzuki** (Crescent Moon), Katana khusus buatan ku. Dengan durability sangat kuat. Mampu memotong apapun, Katana ini juga dapat menyerap Elemental Affinity sangat baik, dan dapat memperbaiki sendiri bila rusak.." Ucap Naruto dan menyodorkan Katana tersebut ke Yugao.

Yugao hanya bisa membelalakan kedua mata nya, dilihat kasat mata pun dapat terlihat bahwa Katana tersebut merupakan sebuah masterpiece. "T-tapi, Akira-sama ?"

Naruto meraih tangan kanan Yugao dan meletakan Katana tersebut di tangan Yugao, "Terima Yugao, aku memaksa" Tambah Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut.

"H-hai.." Yugao pun hanya bisa menerima Katana tersebut, dengan pelan ia keluarkan Katana tersebut dari sarung nya. Katana tersebut berwarna Biru dengan ukiran naga terukir jelas di Katana tersebut. Katana tersebut benar-benar di buat sedetil mungkin. Dan tentu saja hampir membuat seluruh ANBU iri melihat hadiah tersebut.

Naruto pun memutarkan badan nya dan menghadap ke seluruh ANBU yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Tenang saja, kalian juga akan mendapat hadiah.." dalam sekejap sebuah Meja besar terbuat di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, diatas Meja besar tersebut terletak banyak perlengkapan Ninja.

"Walau aku aktif di ANBU selama dua minggu, tapi aku sudah merasa tempat ini menjadi rumah kedua ku, aku harap setelah aku keluar. Kita dapat bertemu beberapa waktu.." Lanjut Naruto, dia tahu seluruh ANBU tidak ada yang membenci Naruto Uzumaki, sang Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Kenapa ? well, mereka ANBU.. mereka bisa membedakan yang mana Scroll Sealing dan Kunai yang di Seal..

"Baik, Akira-sama !" Jawab seluruh ANBU.

"Baiklah, sudah saat nya aku pergi." Ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi Via **Shunsin** meninggalkan jejak kabut hitam.

* * *

-Konoha Main Gate-

Semua Founder sudah tiba di Main Gate Konoha, Pakaian mereka sama sekali tidak berubah seperti yang mereka kenakan saat Meeting tadi, terkecuali dengan tambahan beberapa Scroll kecil yang mereka bawa dan mengenakan Jubah Kumagawa Clan. Mereka semua sekarang hanya menunggu sang Clan Head mereka, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

"Maaf kalian menunggu lama.." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja tiba di tempat.

"Tidak, kami juga baru tiba" Balas Weasel.

Naruto pun langsung menghadap ke semua para Founder "Apakah kalian sudah bersiap-siap ?" Tanya Naruto dan mendapat respon anggukan dari para Founder.

"Baiklah, mari kita berangkat.." Perintah Naruto dan langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah gerbang yang di ikuti oleh para Founder.

* * *

-Perbatasan Nami no Kuni-

1 Jam kemudian.

Naruto dan para Founder menghentikan langkah nya, mereka semua sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh selama satu jam lebih. Sekarang mereka berdiri di tepi tebing, di bawah tebing tersebut terlihat Laut yang membentang luas, memisahkan Hi no Kuni dan Nami no Kuni.

Di dekat tebing tersebut terlihat sebuah dermaga, namun dermaga tersebut sama sekali tidak ada orang. Seperti sudah di tinggalkan karena sesuatu.

Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah pulau besar yang bernamakan Nami no Kuni dan samar-samar terlihat lampu kota, namun yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah asap yang menjulang tinggi dan beberapa kapal perang yang mempunyai lambang Kirigakure no Sato di layar mereka.

"Seperti nya Gato Corp dan Kiri sudah mulai melakukan serangan mereka.." Ucap Naruto memecahkan kesunyian.

"Sepengetahuan ku, Nami no Kuni sama sekali tidak mempunyai Desa Ninja, jadi mungkin dalam waktu singkat mereka dapat di kuasai oleh Gato Corp" Ucap Shark yang membawa pedang besar nya di punggung nya.

"Lebih baik kita tidak buang waktu.." Balas Naruto dan melangkahkan kaki nya keluar tebing, namun bukan nya jatuh ke laut biru, Tiba-tiba sebuah Jembatan terbuat karena **God's Particle **Naruto. Jembatan tersebut terbentuk dari tempat mereka berada dan langsung ke Nami no Kuni.

"Lets Party.." Lanjut Naruto dan langsung berlari kecepatan penuh ke arah Nami no Kuni yang di ikuti oleh para Founder yang berada di belakang nya.

* * *

-Nami no Kuni-

Satu jam yang lalu Nami no Kuni masih seperti biasa, damai, canda dan tawa terdengar dengan jelas dan raut wajah para Penduduk nya masih bergembira. Namun itu semua berubah saat Gato Corp dan pasukan ninja Kirigakure no Sato tiba-tiba melabuh dan langsung menyerang kota kesayangan mereka.

Sekarang teriakan minta tolong dan suara pertempuran terdengar dimana-mana. Api, asap dan mayat mulai terlihat di seluruh pelosok kota. Beberapa penduduk Pria masih berusaha melawan balik para Ninja Kirigakure, namun tentu saja walau jumlah para penduduk lebih banyak. Mereka tetap lah penduduk dan bukan tandingan untuk para Ninja Kirigakure.

Para penduduk wanita dan anak-anak mulai berlarian mencari tempat perlindungan, beberapa Ninja Kirigakure berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Namun…

Sebuah Killing Intent yang sangat besar menyapu daratan Nami no Kuni, membuat seluruh Ninja Kirigakure terdiam dan ketakutan, namun entah kenapa para Penduduk yang juga merasakan Killing intent tersebut terasa terselamatkan.

Para Ninja mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber Killing Intent tersebut, betapa kaget nya mereka saat melihat sebuah Jembatan besar yang tadi nya sama sekali tidak ada.

Sembilan orang terlihat berdiri di depan Jembatan tersebut, Jubah mereka mereka bergoyang-goyang karena di tiup angin malam, Kanji untuk kata 'Fear' (恐) terlihat jelas di belakang Jubah tersebut.

Mereka adalah kematian untuk para Ninja Kirigakure, namun mereka juga penyelamat untuk para penduduk Nami no Kuni.

-Naruto-

Naruto hanya menatap kearah pasukan Kirigakure no Sato dengan tatapan bosan. "Odin, Valkyrie. Kalian ke selatan. Musnahkan para ninja Kirigakure yang kalian lihat dan selamatkan para penduduk." Perintah Naruto.

Odin dan Valkyrie hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi Via **Shunsin** untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja di perintahkan oleh Clan Head Mereka.

"Clay, Red. Kalian ke Barat, sedangkan Weasel dan Shark, kalian ke Timur.."

Para Founder yang di panggil pun langsung pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka, meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hertz dan Scythe yang menunggu tugas mereka.

"Hertz, Scythe.. Kalian bisa membunuh para ninja Kirigakure dimana saja, tapi dengan satu syarat. Jangan berlebihan.."

Bila mereka berdua tidak menggunakan topeng mereka, mungkin kalian bisa melihat seringai sadis setelah mendengar perintah mereka.

"Finally ! akhir nya aku bisa mempersembahkan beberapa darah untuk Jashin-sama !" Ucap Scythe dengan senang dan langsung berlari maju untuk membunuh seluruh Ninja Kiri yang ia lihat.

"tsk, that damn Immortal.." Gerutu Hertz dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar Scyhte yang terlihat sudah memulai 'ritual' nya.

Naruto pun juga langsung berlari ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang paling dekat. Para ninja Kirigakure pun langsung tersadar bahwa mereka sedang di serang oleh pihak yang tidak di kenal langsung mempersiapkan diri mereka.

Dengan cepat para Ninja Kirigakure langsung melakukan handsign dengan cepat untuk menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu gabungan mereka.

"**Suiton : Suiryudan No Jutsu (Water Dragon Technique)**"

"**Raiton : Jibashi ! (Electromagnetic Murder)"**

Kedua Jutsu tersebut bergabung dan menghasilkan Naga air-petir melaju cepat ke arah Naruto, Dari tubuh Naruto pun mengeluarkan Aura hitam.

"**Sakusei : Seimei no Tate !"**

Sebuah Perisai besar terbentuk di depan Naruto dan menghadang Jutsu Gabungan tersebut, Setelah Jutsu Gabungan itu terhisap oleh Perisai tersebut. Perisai itu langsung terurai menjadi debu hitam. Naruto pun langsung melakukan handsign dengan cepat bersiap untuk menyerang pasukan Kirigakure di depan nya.

"**Doton : Chikyu Musabori ! (Devouring Earth)**"

Sepasang rahang tanah raksasa muncul di antara pasukan Kirigakure, melihat itu, Para ninja Kiri berusaha melarikan diri. Namun dalam sekejap mereka di lahap dan di lumat oleh rahang tersebut. Tidak menyisakan seorang pun.

Naruto pun langsung berlari kearah pasukan lain yang mulai menyerang penduduk. Dalam sekejap sebuah Katana terbuat di tangan kanan nya.

*CTANG !*

Naruto dalam sekejap menghentikan laju pedang yang di ayunkan oleh Seorang Ninja Kiri yang berniat membunuh seorang kakek yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Cepat pergi !" Perintah Naruto kepada kakek tersebut sambil menahan pedang Ninja Kiri di depan nya, Tanpa menunggu di perintah dua kali. Kakek tersebut langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri nya.

Setelah Kakek itu pergi, Naruto pun langsung mendorong pedang ninja tersebut dan membuat Ninja yang memegang nya terseret kebelakang. Naruto pun mengalirkan Chakra nya ke Katana milik nya. Dan langsung saja Katana Naruto membelah pedang tersebut bersama pemilik nya menjadi dua.

Setelah melihat teman nya yang mati dengan sadis, beberapa Ninja Kiri langsung maju menyerang Naruto. Dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan. Naruto menghabisi seluruh Ninja Kiri tersebut.

Melihat masih banyak Ninja Kiri yang maju menyerang diri nya, Naruto langsung menancapkan Katanya ke atas tanah dan melakukan handsign dengan cepat.

"**Yoton : Shakugaryugan no Jutsu ! (Lava Release : Scorching Rock Jutsu)"**

Naruto pun mengeluarkan lava dengan jumlah banyak dari mulut nya, batu-batu Lava tersebut melaju cepat kearah pasukan Ninja Kiri di depan nya. Para Ninja Kiri yang melihat serangan itu berusaha kabur atau menahan nya dengan Jutsu mereka. Namun sayang nya, Batu-Batu Lava tersebut tetap menghancurkan badan mereka satu-persatu.

Setelah mengatasi pasukan tersebut, Naruto kembali mencabut Katana nya dan berlari mengikuti Jalan utama kota tersebut dan akhir nya menemui sepasukan besar Ninja Kiri yang menghadang diri nya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan lari nya, Naruto mengalirkan Raiton Chakra ke dalam Katana nya. Dengan menggunakan sebuah bangunan runtuh sebagai pijakan, Ia melompat tinggi ke arah pasukan Ninja Kiri tersebut. Ia mengangkat katana nya setinggi mungkin. Petir-petir kecil terlihat di seluruh katana tersebut.

"**Raiton : Kurai ! (Sky Thunder)**"

Naruto menghentakan Katana nya sekeras mungkin ke tengah-tengah pasukan tersebut, menghasil kan sebuah Petir besar yang menghanguskan semua yang berada di sekitar nya.

Melihat semua Ninja Kiri sudah habis terpanggang, Naruto pun mulai kembali melangkahkan kaki nya. Namun karena Insting Shinobi nya, Ia melompat ke samping untuk menghindari sebuah Zanbato yang terbang ke arah nya dan akhir nya menancap ke sebuah rumah. Sebuah sosok terlihat berdiri di gagang Zanbato besar tersebut, dan Naruto sangat mengenali orang tersebut. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan menyeringai melihat sosok tersebut.

"Huh, aku sama sekali tidak mengira dapat bertemu dengan mu di sini, kukira kau berada dalam pihak pemberontak, bukan Loyalis Yagura. Uhm. Zabuza Momochi ?"

* * *

**-Weasel And Shark-**

Weasel menghindari beberapa Kunai yang mengincar kepala nya, sedangkan Shark hanya menahan kunai-kunai itu dengan pedang nya yang besar. Setelah berhasil menghindari semua kunai tersebut, Weasel langsung melakukan handsign dengan cepat.

"**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! (Great Fireball Technique)"**

Weasel pun mengeluarkan sebuah bola api yang besar dari mulut nya, bola api tersebut melaju dengan cepat dan melahap siapapun yang berada di jalur nya. Setelah melaju beberapa detik, Bola api tersebut meledak dan akhir nya membakar semua Ninja Kiri yang berada di sekitar nya.

Sedangkan Shark sedang beradu pedang dengan enam Ninja Kiri. Dengan Cepat, Shark menghabisi lima Ninja kiri tersebut dengan pedang nya yang masih di balut dengan perban. Melihat kelima teman nya sudah tewas di tangan Shark, Satu orang yang tersisa berusaha melarikan diri dari monster yang sekarang ia hadapi.

Namun karena reflek nya, ia membalikan badan nya dan menahan pedang raksasa Shark. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan pedang tersebut namun perlahan demi perlahan, Shark mampu mendorong pedang Ninja tersebut dan akhir nya menempel di pundak Ninja itu.

"Samehada bukan untuk memotong, melainkan untuk MENCABIK !" Dengan kuat, Shark menarik Samehada nya dan membuat perban yang membalut pedang tersebut terlepas. Pundak Ninja tersebut langsung tercabik-cabik, membuat tangan nya hampir putus.

Dengan menggunakan kaki kanan sebagai poros, Shark memutarkan badan nya bersama Samehada dan langsung menghantam badan kecil lawan nya tersebut, membuat beberapa organ di perut ninja tersebut keluar.

Setelah melihat Lawan nya sudah tidak berdaya, Shark langsung membersihkan pedang nya dari darah Shinobi tersebut. Namun aktivitas tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar karena sepasukan ninja Kiri maju menyerang kearah Shark. Shark pun langsung melakukan beberapa handsign.

"**Suiton : Bakusui Shoha !"**

Dari mulut nya keluar air dengan kuantitas yang banyak dan langsung membentuk ombak, menghancurkan siapapun yang berada di depan nya. Shark pun hanya menyeringai di balik topeng nya setelah melihat kreatifitas nya.

Sedangkan Weasel, hanya diam melihat pasukan Ninja Kiri yang maju menyerang diri nya. Dan akhir nya mengucapkan satu kata.

"**Amaterasu"**

Api hitam muncul entah darimana dan membakar hidup-hidup seluruh pasukan Kiri-Nin tersebut, teriakan kesakitan terdengar jelas di telinga nya. Api hitam tersebut masih berkobar walaupun sudah tidak ada Kiri-Nin yang tersisa.

*Clap clap clap..*

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua, Shark dan Weasel pun langsung membalikan badan nya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Dari bayangan rumah, keluar lah dua orang pria. Kedua pria tersebut mengenakan sebuah Jubah berwarna putih polos. Pria pertama mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang mencapai pundak nya, sedangkan yang kedua mempunyai rambut berwarna abu-abu. Namun yang menarik perhatian Shark dan Weasel adalah mata kedua orang tersebut. Mata itu berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe mengitari di sekeliling pupil, Salah satu dari **San Daidojutsu (Three Great Eye Technique)**. Doujutsu yang bisa meng-copy jutsu apapun yang mereka lihat dan dapat menebak gerak lawan. yaitu **Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)**

"Atraksi kalian sangat mengagumkan.." Ucap pria pertama.

"Inabi Uchiha.. dan Yashiro Uchiha.. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini.." Ucap Weasel dengan nada datar.

Yashiro yang mempunyai rambut berwarna abu-abu hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arah Weasel, "Sungguh kehormatan kau masih mengenali kami, uh ? mantan prodigy Clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.. oh, atau kusebut nama baru mu ? Itachi Kumagawa.."

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : Akhir nya selesai juga, mohon maaf kalau sangat terlambat, saya terkena penyakit yang bernama Malas…**

**KR : Dengan semua Clue yang ada di chapter ini, kalian sudah pasti menebak siapa saja para Founder bukan ? khukhu**

**List para 'Founder' Kumagawa Clan :**

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa (Clan Head) (Akira Kumagawa)**

**Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa (Second-in-Command)**

**Deidara Kumagawa (Member) (Clay)**

**Itachi Kumagawa (Member) (Weasel)**

**? (Member) (Shark)**

**? (Member) (Red)**

**? (Member) (Odin)**

**? (Member) (Valkyrie)**

**? (Member) (Scyhte)**

**? (Member) (Hertz)**

**Read n Review.**

**Ja Ne !**


	8. Chapter 8

**KR : Kembali lagi bersama Kuzumi Raito ! **

**KR : Well, tebakan kalian tentang para Founder memang benar, mereka semua adalah anggota Akatsuki (kecuali Zetsu dan Tobi) tapi kemana kah Tobi tersebut ? kita lihat saja nanti, fufufu *smirk, dan kenapa para Akatsuki menjadi anggota Clan Kumagawa ? kita lihat juga nanti..**

**Disclaimer : I own Narut- (Di todong pistol ama Kishimoto) Fine ! I don't own Naruto ! Are you happy Now ?**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

**Chapter 7**

**-Weasel and Shark-**

"Sungguh kehormatan kau masih mengenali kami, uh ? mantan prodigy Clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.. oh, atau kusebut nama baru mu ? Itachi Kumagawa.."

Weasel pun hanya diam mendengar ucapan dari Yashiro Uchiha, dengan pelan ia memegang dan membuka topeng nya. Dan akhir nya menampilkan wajah sang S-Class Missing-Nin dari Konohagakure no Sato, Itachi Uchiha. Atau nama nya sekarang Itachi Kumagawa. Dengan kedua **Sharingan** nya aktif.

Itachi menatap tajam kearah Yashiro dan Inabi, "Apa yang kalian mau ?"

"Aw, kejam sekali diri mu Itachi, setelah tidak berjumpa selama 5 tahun. Itu kah yang pertama kali kau ucapkan ?" Jawab Inabi dengan senyum mengejek.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan ejekan Inabi tersebut, wajah nya sangat datar, sama sekali tidak menunjukan emosi sedikit pun. "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang kalian mau ?"

Kini giliran Yashiro membalas pertanyaan sang mantan prodigy Uchiha Clan tersebut, "Ah, wajah yang sangat datar dan tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali.. benar-benar cocok untuk criminal yang membunuh para Elder dan ibu nya sendiri hanya untuk kekuatan.."

Namun ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Itachi mulai emosi. Aura hitam mulai mengelilingi tubuh nya dengan liar, Killing Intent pun mulai terasa, Membuat Shark yang berdiri di samping Itachi terpaksa sedikit menjauhkan diri nya dari Itachi.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat Itachi begitu emosi seperti sekarang' Pikir Shark seraya melihat ke arah partner nya.

"Ah, jangan lupa dia juga membunuh orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakak nya sendiri.. Shisui Uchiha" Tambah Inabi. Dan di situ lah kesalahan terbesar nya.

*BLAR !*

Dengan sekejap Itachi muncul di depan Inabi dan memukul Inabi dengan keras di perut nya, membuat Inabi terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah rumah kosong.

Melihat Partner nya di serang, Yashiro Uchiha pun bersiap menendang pinggang Itachi namun di haling oleh pedang besar yang di pegang oleh Shark, dengan ayunan kuat. Yashiro juga ikut terpental kebelakang dan menghancurkan sebuah gubuk.

"Mereka benar-benar mempunyai tongkat di bokong mereka uh Itachi ? tak heran kau meninggalkan Clan itu" Canda Shark seraya menancapkan Samehada di tanah.

Itachi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Shark dan terus menatap tajam kearah rumah dimana Inabi tadi terpental, Setelah melihat beberapa gerakan di dalam rumah tersebut, Itachi pun langsung berlari kearah rumah tersebut dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan, meninggalkan Shark sendirian.

Shark hanya bisa mengelah nafas dari balik topeng nya, dan kembali menatap kearah reruntuhan yang menimpa Yashiro. Sebuah tangan terlihat keluar dari sela-sela reruntuhan tersebut dan perlahan demi perlahan Yashiro keluar dari reruntuhan tersebut.

"Dimana Itachi ?" Tanya Yashiro dengan kedua mata **Sharingan** membara karena marah.

"Entah lah, lagi pula yang harus nya kau pikirkan itu adalah nyawa mu.. karena kau akan melawan ku ! Kisame Hoshigaki-Kumagawa !" Balas Shark dengan melepas topeng nya, menampilkan wajah berkulit biru dengan tanda yang seperti sirip di kedua pipi nya. Kisame pun melempar topeng nya dan langsung maju menyerang Yashiro dengan Samehada nya.

* * *

-Itachi-

*Tap*

Langkah Itachi terhenti, ia dapat melihat Inabi berdiri tanpa luka sama sekali dan tersenyum mengejek kearah Itachi.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan mu Itachi ? kukira setelah membunuh ibu mu dan mengambil mata nya, kukira kau lebih kuat.." Ejek Inabi seraya membersihkan beberapa debu yang brada di jubah nya.

Itachi tidak menanggapi ejekan dari Inabi, **Sharingan** nya berputar kencang, perlahan demi perlahan ketiga tomoe tersebut bergabung dengan pupil nya, dan akhir nya membentuk Six-pointed Shuriken (Sama seperti **Mangekyou** Itachi biasa, Cuma yang ini punya 6 ujung).

"Ah..** Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** uh ? Menakjubkan Itachi.. tapi bukan kau saja.." Ucap Inabi, kedua mata **Sharingan** nya juga berputar dengan cepat, ketiga tomoe nya mulai bersambungan satu sama lain (Madara's **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**).

'Itu… **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** milik Madara Uchiha, bagaimana dia bisa memiliki mata itu ?' Pikir Itachi terkejut melihat kedua mata Inabi.

Inabi hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Itachi, "Kau pasti berpikir dari mana aku mendapatkan mata ini bukan ? well, anggap saja ada orang baik hati yang memberi ku hadiah..", Inabi pun langsung memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu nya "Dan sekarang, aku ingin mencoba kemampuan ku melawan Shinobi sekaliber diri mu Itachi.." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapan nya, Inabi langsung menghilang dari pandangan Itachi.

Berkat Reflek nya yang sudah terlatih berkat latihan dalam ANBU, Itachi berjongkok untuk menghindari sebuah tendangan yang tadi nya menghincar dada nya, Itachi berusaha membalas dengan pukulan kearah perut Inabi. Namun sayang nya dia hanya meninju udara kosong.

"Kau memukul apa Ita-chan ?" Ucap suara dari sebelah kiri Itachi, membuat kedua mata Itachi terbuka lebar karena kaget.

*JDAK !*

Itachi terpental dan menabrak keras dinding di belakang nya, namun dengan cepat ia kembali berdiri. 'Sejak kapan Inabi dapat bergerak secepat itu ?' pikir Itachi seraya kembali mempersiapkan kuda-kuda nya.

"Hanya segitu kemampuan mu Ita-chan ? aku kecewa." Ejek Inabi dan kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali di depan Itachi dengan tinju nya terarah pada kepala Itachi. Itachi dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dengan cara merunduk dan meninju dagu Inabi dengan keras, membuat Inabi terlempar kebelakang.

Namun Inabi dapat mendarat dengan baik dan langsung melakukan handsign dengan cepat, "**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! (Great Fireball Technique)"**. Sebuah bola api besar melaju cepat ke arah Itachi. Itachi sama sekali tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan tersebut karena mereka berada di dalam ruangan yang cukup kecil. Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh nya.

"**Sakusei : Seimei no Tate"**

Sebuah perisai hitam besar terbuat di depan Itachi, perisai tersebut langsung menghisap bola api besar itu, Perisai tersebut pun langsung terurai menjadi debu hitam yang tertiup angin.

"Ah, itu kah kekuatan baru mu Itachi ? menarik." Ucap Inabi dan kembali maju menyerang Itachi, Ia pun berusaha meninju wajah Itachi dengan tangan kanan nya, namun di tangkis oleh tangan kiri Itachi dengan mudah. Setelah melihat serangan pertama gagal, Inabi pun mencoba meninju perut Itachi dengan tangan kiri nya, namun pukulan tersebut dapat ditangkap oleh Itachi. Kedua mata **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** mereka saling lihat satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

"**Amaterasu"**

"**Susanoo"**

*****BLARRRRRRRRR !*

Rumah kecil tersebut meledak dengan hebat, tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali asap tebal yang terjadi karena ledakan tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama akhir nya Asap tersebut mulai menghilang, memperlihat dua bayangan berdiri saling menghadap satu sama lain.

Kedua bayangan tersebut adalah Inabi Uchiha dan Itachi Kumagawa. Itachi sama sekali tidak terluka, namun tidak untuk jubah nya yang cukup robek disana-sini, Sedangkan Inabi juga tidak terluka, karena sebuah figure prajurit tengkorak berwarna ungu yang mengitari diri nya. Beberapa Api hitam terlihat membakar puing-puing rumah tersebut. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Inabi pun mengayunkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Itachi, yang akhir nya di ikuti oleh **Susanoo** milik nya yang memegang pedang besar, Itachi pun melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari pedang besar tersebut. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, Itachi pun langsung menerjang ke arah Inabi dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

"Apa kau bodoh Itachi ? Menerjang **Susanoo** seperti itu !" Ejek Inabi dan kembali mengayunkan pedang Susanoo secara Horizontal. Itachi pun dapat menghindari pedang tersebut dengan cara melompati nya, Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan nya, Ia terus berlari ke arah Inabi, Dan akhir nya mata mereka kembali saling lihat satu sama lain.

"**Tsukuyomi"**

**-Tsukuyomi Realm-**

Inabi pun mendapati diri nya terikat di sebuah salib, diri nya berada di dunia yang berbeda, langit nya berwarna merah darah dengan awan berwarna hitam, seluruh daratan nya juga berwarna hitam. Di depan Inabi berdiri ratusan Itachi dengan pedang di tangan kanan nya.

"Jadi ini **Tsukuyomi **mu Itachi ? Kudengar tak ada yang menandingi mu dalam menguasai **Tsukuyomi** bahkan Madara sekalipun.." Ucap Inabi.

*JLEB !*

"ARGHHH !" Inabi berteriak kesakitan saat salah satu Itachi tersebut menusukan pedang nya ke paha kaki kanan nya.

"Kau akan di tusuk selama 72 Jam.." Ucap salah satu Itachi seraya menusukan pedang nya ke perut Inabi yang kembali berteriak kesakitan.

"Tinggal 71 Jam 59 Menit 59 Detik lagi.."

-Real World-

Tubuh Inabi pun terjatuh ke atas tanah, **Susanoo** nya mulai menghilang perlahan demi perlahan. Sedangkan Itachi berdiri tidak jauh di depan nya. Inabi berusaha berdiri walau tubuh nya penuh rasa sakit.

"Apa kau menyerah Inabi ?"

Inabi menggertakan gigi nya setelah mendengar itu "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYERAH ITACHI !" Teriak Inabi seraya kedua mata **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** nya menyala merah, Chakra berwarna biru dan hitam mulai bergerak liat di sekitar diri nya. **Susanoo**kembali terbentuk di sekitar Inabi, namun kali ini ukuran nya lebih besar dari pada sebelum nya. (Bukan, bukan Perfect Susanoo..)

Melihat itu, Itachi pun langsung meloncat jauh kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak, ia bersiap menghadapi serangan apapun yang akan di luncurkan ke arah nya.

'Chakra level nya meningkat drastic..'

Inabi mengayunkan tangan kanan nya secara vertical, membuat Pedang **Susanoo** terayun ke arah Itachi. Namun Itachi dapat menghindari itu dengan mudah. Tetapi Itachi menyadari sesuatu bergerak cepat ke arah nya. Itachi pun melihat ke atas nya untuk mendapati sebuah pedang **Susanoo **lain siap membelah diri nya.

'Sejak kapan diri nya membuat **Kage Bunshin **?'

"MATI KAU ITACHIIIIIIIIII !"

*JDAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR !*

Pedang **Susanoo** tersebut menghantam keras tempat dimana Itachi tadi berdiri, Inabi mulai tertawa layak nya orang gila, merasa diri nya sudah menang melawan mantan prodigy Clan Uchiha, namun betapa salah nya dia..

Asap yang di hasilkan hantaman tadi mulai menghilang, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah menyala menahan pedang **Susanoo** milik Clone Inabi, tiba-tiba sesuatu tersebut mementalkan pedang tersebut dan membuat Clone Inabi menghilang.

Inabi yang asli hanya bisa melihat itu dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, di depan nya berdiri **Susanoo** berwarna merah yang ukuran nya jauh lebih besar dari pada milik nya, di tengah-tengah **Susanoo** tersebut berdirilah Itachi Kumagawa tanpa luka sedikit pun. Kedua ** Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** nya berputar dengan kencang.

"Seperti nya aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini lebih cepat Inabi.." Ucap Itachi dingin.

Inabi kembali menggertakan gigi nya, "YA ! DENGAN KEMATIAN MU !" Teriak Inabi dan **Susanoo** nya kembali mengayunkan pedang nya ke arah Itachi.

Namun pedang **Susanoo** milik Inabi di tahan oleh perisai yang di miliki oleh **Susanoo** milik Itachi, perlahan demi perlahan Chakra **Susanoo** Inabi terhisap oleh perisai tersebut, dan akhir nya **Susanoo** milik Inabi menghilang. Meninggalkan Inabi yang terkaget melihat perisai tersebut.

"Yata Mirror ?" Ucap Inabi yang mulai merasakan ketakutan yang menyerang diri nya.

"Siapa yang mengirim mu ke sini Inabi ?" Tanya Itachi Kumagawa seraya melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah Inabi.

Bersamaan Itachi melangkahkan kaki nya kedepan, Inabi memundurkan kaki nya ke belakang karena ketakutan. Seluruh badan nya mulai bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori nya, Ia pernah mendengar bahwa **Susanoo** yang memegang **Yata Mirror** bisa di bilang Undefeatable.

"Siapa yang mengirim mu ?" Tanya ulang Itachi dan terus melangkahkan kaki nya kearah Inabi.

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Inabi, ia pun langsung melakukan beberapa handsign. "**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! (Great Fireball Technique)" **Sebuah Bola api besar keluar dari mulut nya dan melaju cepat ke arah Itachi.

Namun **Susanoo** Itachi kembali menghisap Bola api tersebut dengan Yata Mirror nya, "Seperti nya aku akan mencari informasi nya melalui jiwa mu.." Ucap Itachi seraya sebuah pedang berwarna merah terbentuk di tangan kanan **Susanoo **milik nya.

Inabi kembali terkejut melihat pedang tersebut, "Sword of Tetsuka ? Bagai- ARGHHH !" Sebelum Inabi dapat menyelesaikan kalimat nya, pedang **Susanoo** milik Itachi sudah menusuk Inabi, seiring dengan teriakan kesakitan dari Inabi, Jiwa Inabi mulai terhisap kedalam pedang tersebut.

Dan akhir nya Tubuh tak bernyawa Inabi terjatuh di atas tanah dengan lubang besar menganga di badan nya, Itachi pun hanya memandang sebentar mayat Inabi tersebut lalu membalikan badan nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya, Meninggalkan mayat Inabi.

* * *

-Kisame dan Yashiro-

Kisame menerjang kencang ke arah Yashiro, pedang Samehada nya ia pegan dengan erat di tangan kanan nya. Dengan kuat Kisame melompat ke arah Yashiro dengan Samehada nya siap menghancurkan kepala Yashiro.

Namun Yashiro hanya menyampingkan badan nya sehingga Samehada milik Kisame hanya menghancurkan tanah. Dengan cepat ia menendang sisi kanan Kisame dengan kuat, membuat Kisame terpental.

Kisame dengan mudah mendarat dengan baik di atas tanah, namun saat ia melihat ke arah Yashiro tadi, ia menyadari Yashiro sudah menghilang entah kemana. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Yashiro kembali muncul di depan Kisame dengan tinju yang terarah ke wajah Kisame.

Kisame hanya mengesampingkan Kepala nya untuk menghindari tinju tersebut, Namun Yashiro langsung mengangkat kaki kiri nya bermaksud untuk menendang perut Kisame dengan lutut nya, namun Kisame dapat menahan tendangan tersebut dengan sisi lebar Samehada nya yang sudah tidak di lindungi oleh perban membuat Lutut Yashiro terluka.

Melihat kedua serangan nya gagal, Yashiro langsung melompat kebelakang dan langsung melakukan beberapa handsign, Jari telunjuk dan jempol nya ia taruh di depan bibir nya. "**Katon : Yari Moeru ! (Blazing Spear)**" dari mulut Yashiro langsung menyemburkan api yang membentuk tombak dan melaju cepat ke arah Kisame.

Melihat tombak api yang melaju ke arah nya dengan cepat, Kisame langsung melakukan beberapa Handsign "**Suiton : Suikodan No Jutsu ( Water Shark Bullet Technique)**"Beberapa Air yang membentuk Hiu langsung melaju ke arah Tombak api tersebut.

Akhir nya kedua Jutsu tersebut saling tabrak satu sama lain, membuat uap yang sangat tebal yang memisahkan Kisame dan Yashiro. Namun tiba-tiba Kisame melompat ke arah kiri, menghindari sebuah Kunai yang datang dari balik Uap tersebut, di Kunai itu tertempel Explosion Tag yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Sesaat Kunai itu menyentuh tanah, Explosion Tag tersebut langsung meledakan diri, membuat asap tebal yang semakin membuat Jarak pandang semakin sedikit. Namun Kisame mengayunkan Samehada ke sebelah kanan nya dengan keras, mengenai Yashiro yang tadi nya berniat menyerang Kisame diam-diam.

"K-Kau bagaimana bisa tahu ?" Tanya Yashiro, darah mulai mengalir dari mulut nya.

Kisame hanya memberi nya senyuman lebar, "Tebak saja.. Wahai sang Mighty Uchiha.." Ucap Kisame dan kembali mengayunkan Samehada nya kearah Yashiro, menghancurkan badan sang Uchiha, namun beberapa detik kemudian 'Mayat' Yashiro tersebut menjadi sebuah batang Kayu.

'**Kawarimi…"**

Asap dan Uap tadi mulai menghilang perlahan demi perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok Yashiro berdiri tidak jauh di depan Kisame, Jejak Darah terlihat jelas di pinggiran mulut nya. Namun sesuatu membuat kedua mata **Sharingan** Yashiro terbuka lebar.

"I-Itu.."

Kisame hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Yashiro, "Ah kau sudah melihat nya.." Ucap Kisame, pandangan Yashiro tertuju pas ke arah mata Kisame, Mata kisame bukan lagi berwarna putih dengan pupil hitam kecil di tengah nya, melainkan berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe mengitari pupil nya. Doujutsu yang di kira hanya bisa di miliki oleh para Uchiha, **Sharingan**.

"Ini merupakan hadiah ku karena masuk ke Kumagawa Clan, padahal aku hanya bercanda saat meminta mata ini, namun dia benar-benar memberi ku **Sharingan**, mata yang bisa melihat pergerakan mu.." Lanjut Kisame dengan seringai lebar, **Sharingan** bisa di bilang impian seluruh **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu** (Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist) karena fungsi mereka dapat memperkirakan pergerakan lawan.

"Namun tenang saja, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan **Mangekyou Sharingan** seperti kalian.." Ucap Kisame seraya menaruh Samehada di pundak nya.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENGHINA UCHIHA CLAN !"Teriak Yashiro, Tomoe di mata nya mulai berputar dengan kencang dan akhir nya menyatu , tiga buah garis mulai muncul dari Tomoe yang bersatu tersebut , Menjadi **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** (**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **milik Madara)

"**Amaterasu !"**

Karena reflek, Kisame menempatkan Samehada di depan nya, Api hitam mulai membakar pedang sentinent tersebut, membuat pedang salah satu dari Seven Great Sword of Kiri tersebut terbakar hangus, menjadi abu yang terjatuh di tanah.

"SEKARANG KAU TIDAK PUNYA PEDANG YANG KAU BANGGA KAN LAGI ! TEME !"Teriak Yashiro, ia mulai menerjang ke arah Kisame dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan.

Namun seringai di mulut Kisame sama sekali tidak menghilang walaupun Pedang kebanggaan nya sudah menjadi abu, Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tangan kanan nya.

"**Sakusei : Samehada"**

Samehada kembali terbentuk di telapak tangan Kisame dan mengayunkan nya ke arah Yashiro di depan nya. Yashiro yang terkejut sama sekali tidak mampu menghindari pedang besar tersebut, membuat nya terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah tiang.

Kisame pun kembali menaruh Samehada nya di pundak nya, seringai nya semakin lebar melihat lawan nya, 'Aku benar-benar suka dengan **Kekkei Genkai **ini..' Pikir Kisame.

Perlahan demi perlahan Yashiro mulai berdiri, Darah mulai mengucur dari kepala, tangan dan badan nya. Ia juga memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya, Yashiro menatap tajam ke arah Kisame, kedua **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** nya berputar dengan cepat dan menyala merah karena marah.

"**Susanoo !"**

Figur prajurit tengkorak berwarna hitam muncul di sekitar Yashiro, di tangan kanan **Susanoo** tersebut terdapat sebuah orb api berwarna hitam.

"**Enton : Magatama ! (Blaze Release : Magatama)**"

Api hitam mulai meluncur dari orb tersebut dengan jumlah banyak, lebih banyak daripada **Amaterasu** yang sebelum nya. Seringai Kisame sama sekali tidak pudar melihat api hitam tersebut, Ia mengikat Samehada nya di punggung nya.

"**Sakusei : Kokuryu Katana (Black Dragon Katana)"**

Di tangan Kisame terbentuk sebuah katana hitam, dengan gagang nya berbentuk Naga hitam yang seperti sedang mengaum, Ia memasukan Katana tersebut kedalam sarung yang entah muncul dari mana dan menaruh nya di pinggang dengan Tangan nya masih menggenggam erat gagang Katana tersebut. Badan nya ia miringkan sedangkan kaki kanan nya ia majukan kedepan dan kaki kiri kebelakang. Bayangan seekor Naga besar berwarna biru terlihat jelas di belakang nya.

Sedetik Kemudian Kisame menghilang dari pandangan Yashiro, namun Kisame tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yashiro yang membelakangi nya, Katana hitam nya berada di tangan kanan nya. Waktu terasa terhenti sampai Kisame mengucapkan.

"**Ryū kōtei (Dragon Step)"**

***JRATS !***

Sekejap seluruh tubuh Yashiro terpotong-potong, Darah mengalir deras dari leher yang tadi nya memangku kepala Yashiro yang sekarang sudah tergeletak di atas tanah, kedua tangan terpotong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, begitu juga dengan kedua kaki nya dan badan nya. Usus yang terpotong pun tergeletak jelas di atas tanah.

Kisame pun membalikan badan nya untuk melihat hasil 'seni' nya, ia pun bersiul saat melihat mayat Yashiro yang sudah tidak berbentuk. "Teknik tersebut benar-benar sebuah seni.." Ucap nya, namun tiba-tiba Kisame terjatuh ke atas tanah, Katana Hitam nya mulai terurai menjadi debu hitam.

"Namun tetap saja masih menguras banyak Chakra ku.." Ucap sang Shinobi yang sering di sebut Tail-Less Bijuu karena Kapasitas Chakra nya yang besar.

Seseorang mendarat di sebelah Kisame, Kisame pun berusaha melihat pendatang baru tersebut, namun betapa lega nya dia yang datang tersebut adalah partner nya, Itachi Kumagawa. Kalau yang datang adalah musuh, dia sudah tidak mampu menggerakan badan nya karena Teknik tadi.

"Kau menggunakan **Ryū kōtei **? Kukira kau sanggup melawan nya tanpa menggunakan teknik tersebut.." Ucap Itachi seraya melirik mayat Yashiro yang sudah tidak jelas bentuk nya.

Kisame hanya mengelah nafas mendengar ucapan partner nya, "Well, Dengan Api hitam yang menerjang ke arah ku dan **Susanoo** yang melindungi orang itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.. Lagi pula aku ingin sekali menggunakan teknik tersebut.." Jawab Kisame yang mulai di bantu berdiri.

"**Susanoo ? **Api hitam ?" Tanya Itachi heran, sudah cukup aneh ia bertemu dengan satu pengguna **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, **tapi dua ? Sesuatu pasti ada yang tidak beres.. Mereka berdua pun menghilang, meninggalkan jejak aura hitam

* * *

-Naruto vs Zabuza-

Kabut tebal menyelimuti bagian tengah kota, beberapa Shinobi Kiri sama sekali tidak berani mendekati kabut tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara metal yang beradu dengan beberapa ledakan, Di tengah-tengah kabut itu berdiri lah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa dengan sebuah Katana berwarna merah dengan motif rubah, sedangkan lawan nya yang merupakan salah satu dari **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu, **Zabuza Momochi sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang, Katana nya ia pegang erat-erat di tangan kanan nya, menunggu serangan dari sang **Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)**.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat Katana nya ke atas, menahan **Kubikiribocho** miilik Zabuza yang muncul dari dalam kabut. Naruto berusaha menahan Zanbato besar tersebut dengan Katana kecil nya, Namun tiba-tiba Zabuza kembali menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Berkat Insting nya, Naruto merunduk kebawah, menghindari sebuah sabetan yang tadi nya menghincar Kepala nya. Naruto pun memutar kan badan nya ke belakang dan menyabetkan Katana nya, namun sayang nya ia hanya menyabet udara kosong.

'Shit'

Naruto pun berguling ke samping kanan, tiba-tiba **Kubikiribocho** milik Zabuza menghancurkan tempat dimana Naruto berdiri tadi, dan sedetik kemudian Zabuza bersama pedang nya menghilang ke dalam kabut tebal.

'Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa secepat itu'

Sejak pertarungan di mulai, Zabuza langsung menggunakan **Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Hidden in Mist Technique), dan membuat jarak pandang Naruto berkurang drastic. Sedangkan Zabuza semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Naruto sedikit terpojok.

Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan handsign dan langsung meneriakan Jutsu nya "**Fuuton : Arashi (Whirlwind)**" Dari mulut nya Naruto menghumbas kan Angin yang kencang, angin tersebut membentuk sebuah angin puyuh, membuat Kabut milik Zabuza semakin tipis.

Naruto langsung mengambil kembali Katana nya yang ia tancapan ke atas tanah dan memutarkan badan nya.

*CTANG !*

Dengan Keras Katana milik Naruto menahan Kubikiribochi milik Zabuza, berkat Kabut yang sudah mulai menipis, Naruto dapat melihat wajah Zabuza dengan jelas. Entah kenapa Naruto membelalakan mata nya karena kaget. Naruto pun langsung mengayunkan Katana nya dengan kuat, membuat Zabuza terpental kebelakang.

"Jadi itu alasan nya kenapa kau jadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat uh ?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai.

Zabuza pun perlahan demi perlahan mulai berdiri, setelah ia berdiri dengan tegap, Zabuza langsung menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata nya. Bukan dengan mata nya yang harus nya berwarna hitam, namun mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe yang saling berhubungan dengan tiga garis yang keluar dari tomoe yang berhubungan tersebut.

'Madara's **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan,** tsk, Seperti **dia** sudah berhasil dalam eksperimen nya. Melihat keadaan Zabuza sekarang, aku yakin dia dalam genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami**..' Pikir Naruto seraya kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya.

Melihat lawan nya yang sudah siap, Zabuza mengambil kembali Kubikiribocho nya yang terletak di atas tanah, dengan cepat ia kembali menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto pun bersiap-siap mengantisipasi serangan Zabuza, karena kabut milik Zabuza sudah menghilang, gerakan Zabuza lebih gampang di baca dari pada sebelum nya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyampingkan badan nya menghindari Kubikiribocho yang di sabetkan secara vertical. Namun sebelum Naruto melancarkan counter-attack nya, Zabuza kembali menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Namun sekali lagi Naruto dapat menghindari serangan Zabuza yang berasal dari belakang dengan mudah, Dengan cepat Naruto menyikut leher Zabuza dengan kencang, membuat sang **Kirigakure** **no Kijin **memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya.

Tanpa memberi Zabuza waktu untuk bersiap kembali, Naruto muncul di depan Zabuza dengan pedang nya siap di ayunkan secara horizontal mengincar kepala Zabuza. Zabuza pun langsung merundukan kepala nya, membuat beberapa rambut nya terpotong Katana milik Naruto.

Zabuza pun meninju ke arah dagu Naruto, namun betapa kaget nya yang ia tinju hanyalah udara kosong, Naruto kembali muncul di belakang Zabuza dan berusaha menusuk ke arah punggung kanan Zabuza. Namun Zabuza bereaksi cepat, ia memutarkan badan nya dan menahan tusukan tersebut dengan sisi lebar Kubikiribocho nya.

Namun Naruto langsung memasukan Chakra angin kedalam Katana nya dan langsung mementalkan Zabuza kebelakang, Melihat di belakang Zabuza hanya laut semata dan tidak ada rumah penduduk sama sekali, Naruto langsung menyarungkan Katana nya di pinggang nya, gagang nya ia pegang erat-erat. Bayangan seekor naga berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna kuning terlihat jelas di belakang Naruto.

"**Ryu no Roa ! (Dragon Roar !)"**

Naruto pun menyabetkan Katana nya ke depan, menghasilkan sebuah angin besar melaju cepat ke arah Zabuza, Angin tersebut menghancurkan apa saja yang ia lewati. Dan sedetik kemudian angin besar tersebut menelan Zabuza kedalam nya.

"**GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR**** !"**

Auman Naga terdengar entah dari mana, Angin besar tersebut terus melaju sampai ke arah laut, membuat air laut terbelah menjadi dua untuk sementara. Perlahan demi perlahan angin tersebut mulai mereda. Asap tebal mulai terlihat dari jalur angin tadi.

Namun betapa kaget nya Naruto melihat sebuah pedang aura besar berwarna ungu muncul dari dalam asap tersebut, Naruto pun segera menggulingkan badan nya ke kanan, namun karena cepat nya ayunan pedang tersebut. Naruto pun kehilangan tangan kiri nya.

"Ugh.." Naruto pun berusaha agar tidak teriak kesakitan. Dan terus menatap kearah darimana Pedang tersebut muncul, perlahan demi perlahan asap tersebut mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan figure seorang prajurit berwarna ungu yang berukuran besar berdiri dengan tegar, Zabuza berdiri di tengah-tengah prajurit tersebut tanpa luka sama sekali.

"**Susanoo..** Namun ukuran nya jauh lebih besar dari milik Itachi.."

**Susanoo** milik Zabuza berdiri lebih tinggi dari gedung tertinggi di kota tersebut, **Susanoo** milik nya juga tidak berbentuk tulang, melainkan figure seorang prajurit lengkap dengan armor nya, (Ukuran nya setengah dari Perfect **Susanoo** milik Madara)

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, aura hitam mulai menyelimuti bagian kiri nya, Tangan kiri nya yang tadi sudah terpotong habis kembali muncul. Naruto pun menggerakan tangan kiri 'baru' nya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah Zabuza.

'Seperti nya aku tidak punya pilihan, **Ryu Kotei** biasa ku tidak akan mampu menembus pertahanan Half-Perfect **Susanoo** seperti itu..' Pikir Naruto dan aura hitam mulai menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuh nya.

Setelah Aura hitam itu memudar, sebuah pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari pada Naruto sebelum nya, dengan rambut yang memanjang kebelakang berwarna pirang dengan beberapa hitam. Tatapan nya jauh lebih tajam. Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa dalam **Half God Form **nya.

"**Seperti nya aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini Zabuza.."** Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang menggema, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah Katana, bukan Katana merah yang ia tadi pegang. Melainkan sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak berwarna putih.

"**Give Your Justice, Musspelheim"**

Sesaat Naruto mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Katana tersebut langsung menyala hitam, Aura hitam pun mulai keluar dari katana tersebut.

Zabuza sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Ia kembali mengayunkan pedang **Susanoo **nya kearah Naruto, namun kali ini Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghindar. Naruto mengayunkan Katana nya ke arah pedang aura **Susanoo **tersebut.

*CTRAK !*

Sesaat kedua pedang tersebut beradu, pedang aura** Susanoo** milik Zabuza langsung pecah. Sedangkan Katana kecil milik Naruto sama sekali tidak tergores. Sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Lalu kembali muncul ke depan **Susanoo** Zabuza, Naruto pun mengayunkan Katana nya ke armor milik **Susanoo** tersebut. Sama seperti sebelum nya, Armor **Susanoo** tersebut langsung pecah berkeping-keping setelah menyentuh Musspelheim Naruto, membuat Zabuza tidak memiliki pertahanan.

Tidak ingin membunuh Zabuza, Musspelheim milik Naruto langsung terurai menjadi abu. Di telapak Tangan Naruto langsung terkumpul Chakra biru berbentuk orb yang berputar dengan kencang, Naruto pun langsung mengarahkan Chakra Orb tersebut ke dada Zabuza.

"**RASENGAN !"**

Zabuza pun langsung terpental kebelakang sesaat terkena **Rasengan** Naruto, tentu saja **Rasengan **tersebut tidak full-power, tentu saja dengan alasan tidak ingin membunuh Zabuza, ia hanya ingin melumpuhkan nya untuk sementara.

Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah terpental nya Zabuza. Setelah melihat tubuh Zabuza, ia langsung berjongkok di sebelah nya dan mengecek nadi nya, dia pun bersyukur setelah merasakan nadi Zabuza masih berdetak.

"U-ugh.." erang Zabuza dan berusaha membuka mata nya, bola mata nya kembali ke warna hitam, bukan lagi **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Menyadari Zabuza sudah terlepas dari genjutsu **Kotoamatsukami**, Naruto pun langsung bertanya "**Kau ingat sesuatu Zabuza ?"**

Zabuza pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah sumber suara tersebut, "K-kau, Kau y-ang menyelamatkan Haku.." Ucap Zabuza mengenali Naruto yang sedang dalam **Half-God Form**.

"**Iya benar, apa kau ingat sesuatu ?"** Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Yang ku ingat aku sedang dalam perjalan ke Nami no Kuni bersama Haku, namun bertemu dengan pria yang mengenakan topeng aneh berwarna orange dengan motif spiral.. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa.." Jelas Zabuza, "Kenapa badan ku sakit sekali…"

Namun Zabuza tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, "HAKU ! DIMANA HAKU !"

"**Aku juga tidak tahu, sekarang aku harus membawa mu untuk di obati.. setelah itu aku akan mencari nya"** Ucap Naruto dan ingin mengangkat tubuh Zabuza, namun di hentikan oleh tangan Zabuza.

"Tidak, aku akan mati.. Entah kenapa Chakra ku terus berkurang drastis, dalam beberapa menit lagi semua Chakra ku akan habis.. Kumohon, cari lah Haku.. entah mengapa perasaan ku mengatakan dia dalam bahaya.."

"**Tapi.."**

"Bisakah kau mengabuli permintaan orang yang akan mati ini ?"

Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas, ia dapat merasakan bahwa Chakra Zabuza memang berkurang secara drastis. Akhir nya Naruto pun berdiri. "**Baik lah.."**

Zabuza pun tersenyum di balik perban yang menutupi mulut nya, "Terima kasih..".

Naruto pun langsung pergi untuk mencari Haku, meninggalkan Zabuza yang menunggu kematian nya.

"Ah.. Sayang sekali.."

Zabuza pun menoleh kan kepala nya ke arah kanan untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut, ia langsung membelalakan mata nya setelah melihat seorang pria yang mengenakan jubah panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh nya, Pria tersebut juga mengenakan topeng bermotif spiral berwarna Orange dengan hanya mempunyai satu lobang mata

"Kau.." Zabuza pun langsung mengeluarkan Killing Intent ke arah pria tersebut.

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil tanpa terpengaruh Killing Intent yang di pancarkan oleh Zabuza sekali pun, "Padahal kau merupakan hasil eksperimen yang sukses di bandingkan Yashiro dan Inabi, Well.. Senang mengenal mu Zabuza-san.. mungkin putri angkat mu akan menyusul nanti.." Ucap pria tersebut menatap Zabuza dari satu-satu nya lubang mata topeng tersebut.

"**Amaterasu.."**

Zabuza langsung berteriak kesakitan sesaat api hitam muncul dan membakar diri nya, 'Semoga kau selamat Haku..' Itu lah pikiran terakhir Zabuza sebelum akhir nya menjadi abu.

Pria bertopeng tersebut pun membalikan badan nya dan langsung menghilang layak nya di telan teleport.

* * *

-Naruto-

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum, melewati beberapa anggota Clan nya yang sedang melawan Shinobi Kiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan jumlah Chakra yang besar di sebelah utara kota, salah satu Chakra tersebut terasa dingin. Salah satu tanda **Hyoton User**. Naruto pun mendecakan lidah nya dan langsung berlari ke arah tersebut dengan kecepatan yang bahkan Kage sekalipun susah mengikuti.

Setelah berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum selama 2 menit, Naruto pun mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon besar, ia melihat satu pasukan Shinobi Kiri sedang mengepung seorang wanita, wanita tersebut memegang senbon dan beberapa jarum es terlihat di atas kepala nya.

Musspelheim langsung terbuat di tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto menggenggam gagang katana tersebut erat-erat. "**Give Your Justice Musspelheim"**

* * *

-Haku-

Ini merupakan hari yang indah bagi Haku, melainkan hari terburuk kedua untuk Haku sebelum Hari di mana ayah kandung nya sendiri membunuh ibu nya dan mencoba membunuh diri nya.

Semenjak ia dan Zabuza bertemu pria bertopeng tersebut, ia di pisahkan dari Zabuza dan di kurung di sebuah penjara, untung nya ia dapat meloloskan diri dari penjara tersebut setelah membunuh sang penjaga yang sedang tertidur dengan **Hyoton **nya.

Berniat untuk mencari Zabuza setelah keluar dari penjara tersebut, ia malah bertemu sepasukan Hunter Nin dari Kirigakure no Sato dan sudah bertarung selama 10 menit, walau perlahan demi perlahan Haku tahu bahwa ia mulai terpojok.

Ia pun membuat satu tangan Handsign, ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari es pun terbuat di atas diri nya. "**Hijutsu : Sensatsu Sui-"**

"**Give Your Justice Musspelheim"**

Sebelum Haku dapat meluncurkan Jutsu nya, Killing Intent yang besar mulai menyelimuti daerah tersebut, Semua Hunter Nin langsung jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, beberapa dari mereka mulai susah bernafas.

Sesaat waktu terasa terhenti, Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul di depan Haku, Mata biru pemuda tersebut menatap langsung ke mata hitam-coklat milik Haku. Di tangan kanan pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah Katana berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan aura hitam, entah kenapa Haku merasakan Killing Intent yang besar tersebut berasal dari pedang itu.

"**Ryū kōtei"**

*****JRAAAAAAAAAATTTTTSSSSSSS !*

Puluhan Hunter Nin yang mengelilingi Haku langsung terpotong-potong, darah mengalir dengan deras dari tubuh mereka, membanjiri tanah kering. Haku membelalakan mata nya, Pemuda di depan nya dapat mengalahkan puluhan Hunter Nin hanya dengan satu teknik, namun Haku langsung mengenali pemuda tersebut setelah melihat wajah pemuda tersebut dengan jelas.

"Na-Naruto ?" Tanya Haku yang masih ingat Nama yang di berikan oleh pemuda tersebut saat menyelamatkan diri nya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"**Kau tidak apa-apa Haku ?"** Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Haku, namun ia kembali mengingat tujuan utama nya. "Terima kasih Naruto-san telah menyelamatkan ku lagi, namun aku harus mencari Ayah ku.." Lanjut Haku dan berlari melewati Naruto.

*Tap*

Namun langkah Haku terhenti setelah sebuah tangan memegang tangan kiri nya, ia pun memutarkan badan nya. Di wajah nya terlihat emosi marah. "Apa yang kau laku-"

"**Zabuza sudah meninggal…"** Potong Naruto.

Haku langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Apa maksud mu ! Ayah ku tidak mudah di kalahkan.. Kecuali.." Ucap Haku seraya menatap mata Naruto langsung.

"Kau yang membunuh nya.."

Naruto sama sekali tidak membantah pernyataan tersebut, secara tidak langsung memang dia yang membunuh Zabuza Momochi, Ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandagan nya karena merasa bersalah.

Haku menggertakan gigi nya melihat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya, "APA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUH NYA ?" Teriak Haku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah nya.

Naruto masih mengalihkan pandangan nya, "**Maaf…"**

*BUGGH !*

Naruto terpental kebelakang karena tinjuan keras dari Haku di pipi nya, Setelah ia tergeletak di atas tanah, Haku langsung menduduki perut nya dan kembali meninju muka Naruto dengan keras.

"KAU !"

*BUGH !*

"KAU MEMBUNUH NYA !"

BUGH !

"KAU MEMBUNUH SATU-SATU NYA KELUARGA KU !"

BUGH ! BUGH !

Air mata mulai mengalir deras dari pinggir mata Haku, makin lama tinjuan nya semakin pelan.

"K-au.. *sobs* Kau.. huaaaaa !"

Haku pun akhir nya menangis di atas dada Naruto, membuat kimono yang Naruto pakai menjadi basah, namun Naruto malah memeluk Haku, dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut panjang milik Haku, Wajah Naruto masih babak belur karena di tinju berulang-ulang dengan keras.. Ia terus membiarkan wanita di atas nya menangis di dada nya.

Lagi pula, Dia lah yang membuat perempuan tersebut kembali hidup sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Maaf.. Haku.. Maaf.."

* * *

**AN : **

**KR : Fuahahaha ! akhir nya kelar juga, maaf untuk para pembaca karena sangat terlambat. Well.. saat menulis chapter ini ada kucing hitam yang lewat di depan saya, jadi saya terpaksa menulis ulang karena takut kena sial…**

**(Kena timpuk)**

**Ok- ok, Alasan saya karena telat, karena saya sedang ketagihan bermain game.. gomen minna-san..**

**Read n Review**

**Ja Ne !**


	9. Chapter 9

**KR : Im back ! mari kita lihat review kali ini.**

**KR : Terima kasih untuk Natsu D. Luffy atas info nya. *bow*, saya akan memperbaiki EYD saya..**

**-akira  
Tenang saja, Haku di story saya memang perempuan,.. oia, Untuk God's Particle 'Erase' hanya Naruto dan Arch yang bisa melakukan nya, yang lain hanya mendapat ability 'Create'. Untuk Naruto dia bisa menghapus apa saja, termasuk Susanoo, tetapi dia harus menyentuh benda yang mau dia hapus. (Karena dia hanya mempunyai 50 % God's Particle), sedangkan Arch tidak perlu untuk menyentuh apapun yang ingin ia hapus, Karena Arch dapat menggunakan God's Particle 10000%**

**-4U sank  
Haku masuk ke kumagawa Clan ? kita lihat saja nanti.. *fufufu*  
nasib ke tiga bocah tersebut di tangan Ami ? well bisa di bilang mereka mendapat latihan yang tidak akan bisa mereka lupakan.. *fufufu***

**-Yura**

**Tobi memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, harap di maklumkan…**

**Tobi : Tapi.. Tobi kan anak yang baik !**

**KR : Anak yang baik uh ? baiklah… SENNEN GOROSHI ! (One Thousand Years of Death !)**

**Tobi : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (Terbang bebas ke angkasa)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto…yet ?**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sudah 20 menit sejak kedatangan Founder of Kumagawa Clan ke Nami no Kuni, dan selama 20 menit itu lah menjadi neraka bagi para Ninja Kirigakure no Sato, perlahan demi perlahan pasukan mereka di bantai oleh para Founder Kumagawa Clan.

Gato yang membiayai seluruh keperluan para Ninja Kirigakure pun menjadi marah dan emosi, Ia melihat ke arah pemimpin pasukan Kirigakure di depan nya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian… Kalian yang berjumlah lebih dari 200 orang sama sekali tidak berkutik melawan mereka yang hanya berjumlah sembilan orang ? APA KALIAN BERCANDA ?" Teriak Gato dan menggebrak meja di depan nya.

"Ta-Tapi Gato-sama, Kekuatan mereka tidak dapat diremehkan, mereka mampu menghancurkan satu platon hanya dengan satu jutsu…" Jawab Leader dari pasukan Kirigakure tersebut. Ia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dan flak jaket berwarna abu-abu.

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI ! AKU SUDAH MEMBAYAR KALIAN DAN KALIAN HARUS MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS INI !"

"H-hai " Jawab sang pemimpin pasukan seraya berdiri dan membalikan badan nya.

*BLAR !*

Ledakan yang di ikuti dengan suara teriakan terdengar jelas dari tenda yang di huni Gato, mendengar ledakan tersebut wajah Gato langsung menjadi pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari pori-pori nya. Ia langsung menatap ke arah Ninja di depan nya yang langkah nya terhenti karena mendengar ledakan tersebut.

"A-APA YANG K-AU TUNGGU ? KELUAR DAN LINDUNGI AKU !" Teriak Gato dengan panik.

Leader Ninja Kiri tersebut pun kembali melangkahkan kaki nya dengan cepat keluar dari tenda itu. Gato pun langsung berdiri dan melarikan diri dari belakang tenda nya , membawa dua Ninja yang di tugaskan untuk melindungi diri nya.

* * *

*BLAAAARRRR !*

Ledakan besar kembali terlihat di base camp para Ninja Kirigakure, Teriakan kesakitan dan panik terdengar jelas, Pemimpin pasukan Kirigakure yang baru saja keluar dari Tenda Gato langsung menghampiri bawahan nya yang tergeletak di tanah dengan luka dimana-mana.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

"Se-seorang menyerang Camp, K-ami mencoba menghentikan nya, tapi dia terlalu kuat.. Moku-taicho" Ucap Ninja yang terluka tersebut, darah mulai keluar dari mulut nya.

"Siapa ? Siapa yang menyerang Camp ?" Sayang nya pertanyaan Moku tersebut tidak bisa di jawab oleh Ninja tersebut, karena nyawa nya sudah pergi dari tubuh nya.

Pemimpin Pasukan Kirigakure pun hanya menggertakan gigi dan menutup kedua mata bawahan nya yang mati di tangan nya, ia pun kembali berdiri untuk mencari siapa yang berani menyerang Camp seorang diri.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencari diriku.." Ucap seseorang dari belakang Moku.

Moku pun membalikan badan nya, di depan nya berdiri seorang pria yang mengenakan Jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh nya, di bagian punggung jubah tersebut tertulis kanji untuk 'Fear' (恐). Pria tersebut menutupi wajah nya dengan topeng yang berwarna biru dengan ukiran emas menghiasi pinggiran topeng tersebut. Di dahi topeng tersebut tertulis kanji untuk 'Odin'.

Tanpa ia sadari, Moku memundurkan kaki nya karena takut. Hanya melihat pria yang berdiri di depan nya, Moku tahu bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki harapan menang melawan pria itu, bagaikan Academy Student melawan seorang Kage..

"Moku-Taichou !"

Beberapa Ninja Kiri mulai berdatangan dan mengelilingi Moku dan Odin, namun keadaan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang sempurna, luka tersebar di seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka pun langsung mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing setelah menyadari 'penyerang' mereka juga berada di situ.

"Kau…" Ucap seorang Jounin dari Kiri, di tangan nya ia genggam sebuah Kodachi dengan erat, Tidak bisa menahan amarah nya, Ia langsung menerjang ke arah Odin.

Melihat rekan nya menerjang ke arah Odin, seluruh Ninja Kiri pun mengikuti nya, Kecuali satu, pemimpin mereka, Moku.

"JANGAN !" Teriak Moku.

Namun peringatan dari Moku sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh mereka semua. Odin mengangangkat kedua tangai nya ke arah kanan dan kiri, dan mengucapkan dua kata yang akan menghancurkan seluruh Ninja Kiri yang berada di sekitar nya.

"**Shinra Tensei !"**

JDAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi di tengah-tengah camp Kirigakure, asap tebal mengebul karena ledakan tersebut, perlahan demi perlahan asap tersebut mulai memudar, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang mengerikan atau menakjubkan, tergantung kau dari pihak mana.

Kawah besar terbentuk di tengah-tengah camp Kirigakure, kawah tersebut memiliki diameter 40 Meter dan kedalam yang mencapai 30 meter, di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut berdiri lah Odin tanpa luka sama sekali, Sedangkan para Ninja Kiri yang tadi mengepung diri nya sudah tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Setelah membersihkan jubah nya dari debu yang menempel, Odin pun melihat sekeliling nya, "Seperti nya aku sedikit berlebihan ?" Ucap Odin santai.

Ia pun lalu mengumpulkan Chakra di kaki nya dan langsung melompat tinggi untuk keluar dari Kawah yang ia buat sendiri tersebut. "Seperti nya Gato tidak ada di sini.." Lanjut nya, ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya dari daerah base Camp Kirigakure, tidak perduli dengan beberapa Ninja Kiri yang tersisa yang sedang sibuk melarikan diri.

* * *

-Valkyrie-

Valkyrie terlihat sibuk merawat seluruh pasien nya, di bantu dengan **Kage Bunshin**, Ia dapat memindahkan seluruh warga yang selamat ke sebuah pantai yang beradai di sebelah selatan Nami no Kuni yang tidak terjangkau dari 'peperangan'.

Valkyrie merasakan sesuatu menarik jubah nya, ia pun membalikan badan nya dan melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 6 tahun memegang bagian bawah jubah nya, perempuan kecil tersebut mengenakan piyama berwarna biru dan sebuah boneka beruang coklat ia peluk erat-erat, ia mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan bola mata berwarna hitam, Valkyrie pun berjongkok agar dapat melihat anak perempuan tersebut.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Valkyrie seraya memegang kepala anak tersebut.

"A-apakah, Kakak melihat ayah dan ibu ku ?" Tanya Anak tersebut dengan nada pelan.

Valkyrie terdiam mendengar itu, kemungkinan besar ayah dan ibu anak ini sudah meninggal dan membuat nya menjadi yatim piatu, dan hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu sama sekali tidak membahagiakan, Karena Valkyrie sendiri adalah yatim piatu.

"Maaf, mungkin kedua orang tua mu tidak selamat.." Kejam ? mungkin, namun akan lebih sakit lagi kalau anak tersebut di beri harapan palsu..

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata anak kecil tersebut, "Tidak.. Kakak bohong, Ayah dan ibu ku berjanji tidak pernah akan meninggalkan ku.. *sobs* BOHONG !" Perempuan kecil tersebut langsung membalikan badan nya dan berlari.

Valkyrie hanya menatap ke arah kemana anak tersebut lari, ia ingin sekali mengejar nya, namun ia masih mempunyai pasien lain yang harus dia rawat.

"**Kejar dia…" **

Valkyrie langsung membalikan badan nya, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang dalam Half God Form berdiri di

depan nya, ia mengendong seorang perempuan di kedua tangan nya.

"Naruto-sama.."

"**Kejar dia. dia yatim piatu, sama seperti mu.. dan kau tahu betapa sakit nya hidup sebagai yatim piatu, kejar dia dan beri dia hidup yang baru.." **Ucap Naruto seraya membaringkan Haku ke sebuah Futon.

"Tapi Naruto-sama, bagaimana dengan yang lain… dan dia ?" Tanya Valkyrie khawatir dan menunjuk ke arah Haku.

"**Tenang saja, Dia hanya sedikit kelelahan.. aku akan mengurus yang lain untuk sementara.." **Jawab Naruto seraya membaringkan Haku ke atas sebuah futon.

Valkyrie terdiam beberapa menit, "Terima kasih Naruto-sama" Ucap Valkyrie dan membungkuk lalu membalikan badan nya, mengejar perempuan kecil tadi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat salah satu anggota clan nya, ia pun kembali menatap wajah cantik Haku, dengan lembut ia menyingkirkan beberapa rambut yang menghalangi wajah Haku. Naruto sudah menghilangkan semua luka di badan Haku dengan Ability '**Erase**' nya.

Namun senyum nya memudar setelah mendengar beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekati Camp nya, Naruto pun berdiri dan menghadap ke sang 'pendatang' baru.

Terlihat sebelas Ninja dari Kirigakure berdiri dengan angkuh di depan nya, beberapa dari mereka juga mengenakan topeng dan seragam Hunter Nin.

"Tidak ku sangka kami menemukan 'harta karun' di sini, kami bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai tahanan dan untuk para perempuan cantik mungkin bisa 'menemani' kami.." Ucap Ninja yang paling depan di antara mereka seraya menatap para warga perempuan dengan tatapan Nafsu.

Namun seorang Hunter Nin mengenali Haku yang berbaring di belakang Naruto, "Ah, bukan nya dia wanita pemuas yang selalu di bawa oleh Zabuza ? Seperti nya dia bisa memuaskan kami terlebih dahulu sebelum di serahkan ke Yagura-sama.."

Dan di situ lah kesalahan mereka…

Naruto memandang ke arah tanah dengan poni rambut nya menghalangi mata nya untuk di lihat oleh para Ninja Kiri tersebut, Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh nya dan langsung bergerak liar. Killing Intent yang besar terarah ke para Ninja Kiri itu, membuat mereka menjadi diam ketakutan.

Naruto mengangkat kepala nya, memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna merah membara dengan pupil nya yang vertical berwarna hitam, membuat kedua mata nya menjadi mirip dengan rubah.

"**Die…"**

***JRATS !***

"Wha-"

Sedetik kemudian, seluruh ninja Kiri tersebut terpotong-potong menjadi potongan kecil. Di tangan kanan Naruto terlihat Musspelheim dengan aura hitam yang membara di sekitar nya, dengan mata rubah nya ia menatap tajam ke 'sisa-sisa' seluruh Ninja Kiri tersebut.

"**Don't you dare touch my..women"** Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Setelah beberapa detik Naruto pun baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan, ia mengedipkan kedua mata nya beberapa kali, membuat mata rubah merah nya kembali menjadi mata biasa berwarna biru.

"**Wait.. what the hell did I just said ?"**

* * *

-Valkyrie-

Dengan langkah cepat Valkyrie berjalan di pinggir pantai untuk mencari perempuan kecil tadi, ia melihat sekeliling dengan sedikit rasa panik.

'Kemana dia ? apa dia tertangkap oleh para ninja Kiri ?'

Karena rasa panik nya Valkyrie mempercepat langkah kedua kaki nya, namun tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti karena mendengar sesuatu.

"hiks.."

Valkyrie pun berjalan pelan untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut, ia menemukan anak perempuan tersebut duduk di pinggir pantai di antara dua batu, boneka beruang coklat nya ia peluk erat-erat. Air mata masih terlihat mengalir dari kedua mata nya.

Dengan langkah pelan Valkyrie mendekati gadis cilik tersebut, lalu ia duduk di sebelah nya. Gadis cilik tersebut pun terlihat sedikit kaget melihat kedatangan Valkyrie yang tiba-tiba, namun ia kembali menangis dan memeluk boneka beruang nya.

"Kakak.. hiks, kakak bohong kan ?..hiks" Ucap Gadis cilik tersebut dengan suara pelan.

Valkyrie melihat gadis kecil tersebut dengan tatapan hangat, ia pun melepaskan topeng nya, memperlihatkan senyuman lembut yang di arahkan kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Walau betapa aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak berbohong.." Jawab Valkyrie lembut.

Ucapan tersebut semakin membuat anak kecil tersebut menangis, "Be..Berarti aku..sendirian.. hiks"

Valkyrie langsung memeluk anak perempuan itu, membuat sang gadis kecil itu terkejut, ia langsung menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajah Valkyrie.

"Namun aku tidak membiarkan mu sendirian, hidup sendirian sangat berat bagi gadis kecil seperti mu. Aku pernah hidup sendirian… aku mencuri untuk bertahan hidup, orang-orang melihat ku dengan tatapan jijik.. aku sama sekali tidak ingin kau menjalani hidup seperti diri ku.." Ucap Valkyrie dan tersenyum.

"Be-benar ?" Tanya anak kecil itu, air mata nya perlahan demi perlahan mulai berhenti mengalir.

Valkyrie tersenyum, ia pun mengelus rambut coklat gadis kecil itu, "Aku akan menjaga mu, aku tidak akan biarkan siapapun menyakiti mu.. aku berjanji.." Tambah Valkyrie.

Dan akhir nya ucapan tersebut membuat anak kecil tersebut tersenyum, air mata kembali mengalir dari bola mata nya, air mata bahagia karena ia menemukan harapan baru. Anak kecil tersebut pun memeluk badan Valkyrie dengan tangan kecil nya.

"Siapa Nama mu ?" Tanya Valkyrie.

"Eri.. Eri Chikanatsu.."

"Welcome to our family Eri Chikanatsu-Kumagawa.." Sambut Valkyrie seraya tersenyum.

* * *

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

Valkyrie kembali ke pengungsian, Eri terlihat tertidur di gendongan Valkyrie. Valkyrie mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di samping Haku, Kedua mata nya tertutup rapat.

"Naruto-sama ?" Panggil Valkyrie dengan hati-hati.

Naruto langsung membuka kedua mata nya dan melihat ke arah Valkyrie, Naruto tersenyum melihat Eri yang tertidur tenang di gendongan Valkyrie.

"**Ah, seperti nya berjalan lancar, Konan ?" **Tanya Naruto memanggil nama asli Valkyrie.

Valkyrie atau Konan pun hanya mengangguk, ia pun membaringkan badan kecil Eri di atas sebuah futon kosong. Namun hidung nya mencium sesuatu, samar-samar ia mencium bau darah, namun ia tidak melihat satu pun mayat.

"Apa ada beberapa Ninja Kiri yang menemukan tempat ini ?" Tanya Konan pada Naruto.

"**Ya, ada beberapa…" **Jawab Naruto seraya berdiri dan membersihkan beberapa pasir dari kimono nya.

"**Aku harus menemui Nagato, Ja Ne" **Tambah Naruto dan langsung menghilang di telan aura hitam. Meninggalkan Konan yang kembali mengawasi para pengungsi.

* * *

-Nagato (Odin)-

Odin, atau nama asli nya Nagato terlihat berjalan santai di antara reruntuhan bangunan dan mayat para Ninja Kiri. Ia pun melihat dua orang yang ia kenal.

"Kisame, Itachi.. apa yang kalian lakukan ?" Tanya Nagato pada Kisame dan Itachi yang terlihat sedang duduk di atas sebuah tiang yang rubuh.

"Hanya istirahat sebentar.." Jawab Itachi dengan datar.

"Istirahat ? jangan bilang kalian lelah hanya melawan Ninja selevel ini ?" Ucap Nagato dan menaikan salah satu alis mata nya yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh Kisame dan Itachi karena topeng nya.

"Maa, kami tidak melawan para Ninja kacangan itu, kami melawan dua orang yang memiliki tongkat di bokong mereka karena mata merah yang mereka bangga-bangga kan" Jawab Kisame santai.

Kali ini Nagato mengangkat kedua alis mata nya karena bingung, "Uchiha ? apa yang mereka lakukan di sini ?"

"Dan itu lah pertanyaan kami yang masih belum terjawab.." Ucap Kisame dan mulai berdiri.

"**Ternyata kalian di sini.."**

Kisame, Nagato dan Itachi langsung melihat sumber suara tersebut, Naruto berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan beberapa jejak aura hitam masih terlihat di udara.

"**Nagato, apa kau sudah membunuh Gato ?"** Tanya Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Tidak, dia sudah melarikan diri.." Jawab Nagato.

"Oh, maksud mu manusia kecil, gendut dan berkacamata itu ? aku tadi melihat nya berlari ke arah pelabuhan bersama sisa-sisa Ninja Kiri" Potong Kisame.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak membunuh nya ?" Tanya Nagato dengan nada tajam.

Kisame pun hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk kepala belakang nya yang tidak gatal "Well, err.. Aku lupa kalau dia target kita."

Nagato, Itachi dan Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas melihat anggota mereka yang satu ini, **"Baiklah, Kita cari yang lain lalu kita akan ke pelabuhan untuk membersihkan mereka.."** Perintah Naruto yang di jawab dengan anggukan ketiga anggota Clan nya.

Mereka berempat pun langsung melakukan **Shunsin** dan meninggalkan jejak aura hitam di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

* * *

-Gato Company-

"CEPAT ! AKU TIDAK INGIN DI BUNUH OLEH MEREKA !" Teriak Gato yang di gendong Ninja Kiri yang berlari kencang di atas air laut menuju ke kapal mereka. Para sisa Ninja Kiri pun mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"SEKARANG AKU TAHU BETAPA TIDAK BERGUNA NYA KALIAN, AKU MEMBAYAR 200 NINJA KIRI YANG TIDAK BISA MENAKLUKAN SATU WILAYAH YANG BAHKAN TIDAK MEMILIKI DESA NINJA" Ejek Gato kesal karena uang nya terbuang Cuma-Cuma.

Dan sayang nya ejekan itu di ambil hati oleh para Ninja Kiri tersebut, Ninja yang menggendong Gato pun langsung melemparkan Gato ke laut dan kembali berlari tidak memperdulikan Gato.

Beberapa Ninja Kiri yang melewati Gato yang berusaha tidak tenggelam pun langsung menendang kepala Gato, bahkan ada yang melemparkan Kunai dan kunai tersebut menancap dalam di paha Gato.

"GRAH ! Tolong ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU ! AKU AKAN MEMBERI APA SAYA YANG KALIAN MAU BILA KALIAN MENYELAMATKAN KU !"Teriak Gato dengan panik, rasa sakit di paha nya membuat diri nya semakin susah untuk tidak tidak tenggelam. Namun para Ninja Kiri itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan tawaran Gato karena dia sudah mengejek harga diri mereka sebagai Ninja Kirigakure.

-Di pelabuhan-

Naruto dan semua anggota Founder, terkecuali Konan. Melihat semua peristiwa yang di alami Gato tersebut, beberapa dari mereka tertawa kecil melihat itu.

"Seperti nya para Ninja Kiri tersebut sudah membuang 'sampah kecil' itu" Ucap Hertz.

"Seandai nya para Ninja Kiri sialan itu tidak melarikan diri, Aku bisa menyembahkan darah mereka ke Jashin-sama !" Ucap Scythe yang berdiri di sebelah Hertz.

"**Shut up Hidan, atau aku membunuh mu.." **Ancam Naruto pada Scythe yang bernama asli Hidan, Ucapan nya Hidan terkadang membuat diri Naruto menjadi kesal.

"H-hai.." Ucap Scythe atau Hidan dengan ketakutan, wajah nya terlihat sedikit pucat karena ancaman tersebut, walau dia Immortal. Tapi tetap saja Naruto masih bisa membunuh nya.

"**Nagato, bagaimana ?"** Tanya Naruto pada Nagato yang berdiri di belakang nya tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Hidan.

"Mereka mempunyai 7 kapal perang, 39 Ninja Kiri yang tersisa, berarti mereka akan mengabaikan enam kapal lain.." Jelas Nagato.

Naruto pun mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah kapal milik para Ninja Kiri, di tangan kanan nya terbentuk sebuah Katana berwarna biru. Dan bersiap menghancurkan seluruh Kapal tersebut.

"**Biar aku yang menghancurkan mereka.."**

Naruto dan yang lain pun membalikan badan mereka, betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat sang God of Destruction berdiri santai di depan mereka.

"Arch-sama !" Ucap seluruh Founder Kumagawa Clan dan membungkuk ke arah Arch.

"**Tou-san.."** Ucap Naruto yang mengangkat alis nya karena bingung, **"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"**

Arch pun melangkahkan kaki nya, "**Well, bisa di bilang aku bosan karena tidak ada planet lagi yang harus ku hancurkan.."** Jawab Arch, mata nya menatap tajam ke arah Salah satu Kapal Kiri yang mulai bergerak menjauhi mereka.

"**Kau tidak bertemu Kaa-san ?" **

Arch mengangkat kedua bahu nya, "**Tadi nya, tapi aku melihat kalian sedang melakukan aktivitas seru jadi aku ingin melihat.."**

"**Jadi aku bisa menghancurkan mereka ?"** Ulang Arch dan menghadap ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan yang memohon.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas, terkadang ayah angkat nya bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil bila menyangkut soal hancur dan menghancurkan, Well dia memang God of Destruction.

"**Silakan, jangan terlalu berlebihan"**

Arch pun menyeringai mendengar jawaban putra angkat nya, ia pun kembali membalikan badan nya untuk melihat 'sasaran' nya. **"Aku tidak berjanji soal itu.."**

Sebuah lubang portal berbentuk lingkaran terbentuk di atas Arch, portal tersebut memiliki bingkai bercahaya putih dengan beberapa tulisan aneh menghiasi nya. Perlahan demi perlahan dari portal tersebut menyala putih.

"**Zero Mess.."**

Laser berwarna putih kekuning-kuningan melaju cepat dari dalam portal tersebut, Sinar laser itu terarah ke Kapal Ninja Kiri yang sudah lumayan jauh dari pelabuhan, beberapa detik kemudian Laser tersebut 'mencapai' target nya, dan….

JDAR!

Ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi, membentuk awan berbentuk jamur. Bahkan angin ledakan tersebut terasa dari pelabuhan yang berjarak sekitar 10 km. Air laut mulai terangkat tinggi karena ledakan tersebut.

"H*ly Shit.."

Itu lah yang hanya bisa di ucapkan oleh para Founder terkecuali Naruto, bahkan Nagato sekalipun terlihat takjub dan takut melihat 'sedikit' dari kekuatan sang God of Destruction.

"Ingatkan aku agar tidak membuat nya menjadi musuh.." Ucap Hidan kepada Hertz.

"Remind me too.." Jawab Hertz yang juga ketakutan melihat kekuatan Arch.

"THAT WAS AN AWESOME ART ! UN !" Teriak Deidara dengan kedua mata nya berbinar-binar melihat ledakan tersebut, sesuai motto nya yang pernah ia katakan pada Naruto, 'Art is Blast, un'

"Seni itu harus abadi, tapi harus ku akui serangan tersebut sangat menakjubkan.." Ucap Red dengan nada datar.

"Waw, kau tahu Itachi, Serangan itu membuat **Amaterasu** mu seperti mainan anak-anak.." Ucap Kisame takjub.

"Hn" Jawab Itachi simple.

'Itu kah kekuatan dewa yang sesungguh nya ? betapa bodoh nya aku dulu…' Pikir Nagato mengingat masa lalu nya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa facepalm melihat serangan yang di gunakan oleh ayah angkat nya. "**Dan sekarang pasti Kiri dan Konoha akan memeriksa sumber ledakan yang mereka rasakan malam ini.."** Sindir Naruto, seharus nya dia tahu bahwa serangan terlemah milik Arch Kumagawa pun masih mampu untuk menghancurkan satu kota.

"**Sudah lah biarkan saja ~"** Ucap Arch santai dan menepuk pundak Naruto. **"Mari kita pergi"**

Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, ia dan para Founder pun menghilang di telan aura hitam.

* * *

-Somewhere-

*Tap Tap*

Suara langkah kaki menggema di dalam sebuah lorong yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lilin kecil, Lorong tersebut memiliki dinding berwarna merah gelap. Seorang pria terlihat berjalan santai di lorong tersebut.

Pria itu mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh badan nya, ia juga mengenakan sebuah topeng berwarna orange dengan corak spiral, topeng tersebut hanya memiliki satu lubang mata yang terletak di kanan.

Pria tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki nya menyusuri lorong panjang itu, dan akhir nya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, ia pun membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu hanya di terangi dua lilin kecil yang terletak di kedua dinding di samping nya membuat ruangan tersebut hampir gelap total.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, pria itu kembali melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah sebuah bangku, ia pun langsung duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?" Ucap suara yang berasal di depan pria tersebut, suara tersebut sedikit tinggi dan entah kenapa seperti ular, karena penerangan yang kurang. Hanya siluet pria tersebut yang dapat terlihat, namun mata kuning nya yang seperti ular terlihat jelas.

"Well, Inabi dan Yashiro merupakan produk gagal," Jawab pria bertopeng itu dengan santai.

"Lalu Zabuza ?"

"Dia sungguh mengejutkan, di banding dengan Yashiro dan Inabi, dia mampu menggunakan setengah kekuatan **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, **padahal dia bukan berdarah Uchiha.."

"Kukuku, non-Uchiha mampu menggunakan kekuatan Uchiha dengan sempurna ? sungguh mengejutkan, benar bukan ?" Tanya siluet di depan pria bertopeng tersebut, namun pertanyaan itu bukan di arahkan ke sang pria bertopeng melainkan orang lain.

Di belakang Siluet pria itu, terlihat dua mata **Sharingan** terbuka. Tomoe **Sharingan** tersebut berputar dengan kencang mengelilingi pupil nya.

"Memang mengejutkan, Tak kusangka non-Uchiha bisa melampaui Uchiha dalam penggunaan **Eternal** **Mangekyou Sharingan**.. Namun seperti nya Eksperimen ini tergantung kekuatan asli dari sang percobaan, tak heran Zabuza yang merupakan High A-Rank Ninja lebih sukses dari Inabi dan Yashiro yang hanya Mid B-Rank Ninja" Jelas suara pria sang pemilik **Sharingan** tersebut.

"Seperti nya kau benar, kukuku" Ucap pria yang memiliki mata berwarna kuning yang seperti ular. "Tobi, kau selidiki percobaan yang lain, jangan sampai buat kesalahan.." Tambah pria tersebut.

"Baiklah, tenang saja.." Jawab Pria bertopeng yang bernama Tobi dengan suara yang serius, "Karena Tobi merupakan Anak yang baik !" Tambah Tobi namun dengan nada suara yang seperti anak-anak. Tobi pun menghilang di telan portal karena **Jikukan Jutsu **nya (Space-Time Jutsu)

"Soon, Very Soon… Kukuku"

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : Maaf saya lama update nya, pas saya mengetik chapter ini, seekor kucing hitam lewat jadi saya terpaksa mengetik ulang, nah pas saya ngetik ulang saya menolong seorang nenek membawa belanjaan nya. Setelah saya membawa belanjaan nya ke rumah nenek tersebut, saya pun pulang berniat melanjutkan ngetik chapter, namun saya sadar bahwa laptop saya ketinggalan di rumah nenek itu, jadi saya kembali untuk mengambil laptop saya, setelah saya sudah mengambil laptop saya, saya pun berjalan pulang.. namun saya sadari saya telah Tersesat di Jalan Kehidupan..**

**Kakashi : *Thumbs Up !* Great Excuse !**

**Read n Review**

**Ja Ne !**


	10. Chapter 10

**KR : Saya kembali ! maaf agak lama soal nya ngurus beberapa masalah yang sedikit merepotkan.. Langsung saja ke Cerita !**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

-Kumagawa Castle-

Beberapa anggota warga clan Kumagawa masih terlihat berkeliaran di taman utama Kumagawa Castle walaupun sang matahari sudah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu. Warga pria terlihat sedang bermain kartu dan meminum sake, suara tertawa bahagia terdengar dengan jelas.

Sedangkan warga perempuan terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain seraya meminum segelas teh, anak-anak masih ada yang terlihat berlatih dengan **Kekkei Genkai Sakusei** mereka. Mereka sudah melupakan kejadian tentang desa mereka yang sudah di hancurkan, Nagai Town.

Senyuman, kebahagiaan dan canda tawa sudah mulai menggantikan Kesedihan dan air mata yang mereka tumpahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Semua ini berkat **Kumagawa Clan** yang memberi mereka jalan hidup yang baru.

Well, bisa di bilang malam ini merupakan malam yang damai dan menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Terkecuali untuk tiga anak yang di latih oleh Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa di salah satu arena latihan besar milik Kumagawa Clan.

* * *

-Kumagawa Training Ground-

Sheizan, Murumi dan Kuzumi terlihat terbaring di atas tanah, keadaan mereka bisa di bilang tidak baik sama sekali. Keringat bercucuran dari pori-pori kulit mereka, beberapa luka kecil terlihat di beberapa bagian tubuh merea. Nafas mereka bergerak dengan cepat menandakan kecapekan mereka. Di sekeliling mereka tergeletak shuriken, katana dan beberapa senjata lain.

Second-in-Command in Kumagawa Clan, Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa terlihat berdiri dengan santai di depan mereka, memegang sebuah bokken (pedang kayu) di tangan kanan nya. Ia mengenakan kimono berwarna merah gelap , Senyuman sinis terlihat jelas di bibir nya.

"Baiklah, latihan hari ini sudah cukup !" Ucap Ami dan bokken yang di pegang nya terurai menjadi abu hitam.

Namun ketiga murid nya sama sekali masih belum bergerak, nafas mereka masih belum teratur. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuzumi mengangkat kepala nya namun akhir kembali terjatuh di atas tanah.

"Ka..kami sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sensei" Ucap Kuzumi pelan.

Ami hanya bisa mengelah nafas, "Ayolah ! ini hari pertama kalian berlatih dan kalian sudah kelelahan seperti ini ?"

"Latihan pertama kami terdiri dari push up 500 kali, sit up 500 kali, lari 100 lap, meninju dan menendang pohon 100 kali,lalu spar melawan sensei, DENGAN BEBAN 25 KG DI SETIAP TANGAN DAN KAKI KAMI, FOR GOD'S SAKE !" Teriak Sheizan yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran nya.

Seringai sinis langsung terlihat di bibir Ami, "Dan kalian menyelesaikan semua itu bukan ? dengan begitu aku akan menaikan beban kalian menjadi 30 kg !" Ucap Ami dengan nada ceria.

"WHAT ?" Teriak mereka bertiga dengan muka kaget, namun sebelum mereka menyampaikan protes mereka, tanah yang mereka pijak terasa sedikit bergetar dan angin terasa sedikit lebih kuat.

'Gempa ?' itu merupakan pikiran seluruh warga Konohagakure dan Kumagawa Clan, namun tidak untuk Ami Uzumaki-Kumagawa. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang familiar dari angin tersebut, kekuatan yang sangat familiar yang menyebabkan gempa kecil tersebut.

'Arch-koi.. dia sudah pulang dan sama sekali tidak menemui ku terlebih dahulu, aku akan 'berbicara' dengan nya nanti..' Pikir Ami dengan seringai yang semakin lebar, ia pun kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya ke tiga murid nya di depan nya.

"Baik lah, sekarang lebih baik tidur dan datang ke training ground ini jam 7 tepat, bila kalian telat 1 detik pun, beban kalian kutambahkan menjadi 40 Kg !"

Ketiga anak tersebut hanya bisa menelan ludah.

* * *

-Nami no Kuni-

Tiba-tiba badan Arch menjadi merinding, bukan karena kedinginan namun karena sesuatu yang lain. Ia pun menghentikan langkah nya dan langsung memperhatikan sekitar nya.

"**Ada apa, Tou-san ?" **Tanya Naruto yang masih dalam Half-God form nya, ia dan para Founder lain nya sekarang berada di pantai dimana para pengungsi tinggal untuk sementara.

"**Entah kenapa ada yang menjanjikan penyiksaan yang menyakitkan untuk ku.."** Jawab Arch.

"**Aku bisa menebak siapa itu.."** Ucap Naruto dan kembali menatap ke arah para pengungsi, atau lebih tepat nya ke arah Haku yang masih tertidur dengan damai, di sebelah Haku tergeletak lah **Kubikiribochou**.

Saat Naruto kembali ke area dimana dia bertarung dengan Zabuza, ia hanya menemukan pedang kebanggaan milik Zabuza tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tubuh Zabuza namun ia menemukan bekas api di atas tanah dimana terakhir Zabuza tergeletak.

Tatapan Naruto ke arah Haku sama sekali tidak terlewatkan oleh Arch, Arch pun tersenyum sinis melihat ada bahan menggoda anak angkat nya. **"Ah, seperti nya kau tertarik dengan perempuan cantik yang kau selamatkan dua kali itu uh ? layak nya pangeran menyelamatkan putrid nya"**

Wajah Naruto pun langsung membara merah mendengar ucapan ayah angkat nya tersebut. "**A-apa ? d-darimana Tou-san dapat pikiran tersebut ?"** Tanya Naruto yang berusaha tetap tenang namun gagal karena gagap dan wajah nya yang memerah karena malu.

Dan itu hanya membuat senyuman sinis Arch semakin lebar, ia pun menyikut perut Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya **"Ayolah, siapa yang tidak suka dengan perempuan cantik, sexy, dan kuat seperti dia ?"**

Mendengar ucapan itu, wajah Naruto semakin bertambah merah. Namun sebelum ia kembali mengucapkan protes nya ia baru menyadari bahwa Arch sudah tidak berada di samping nya, hanya asap hitam yang menandakan ia baru saja pergi.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas dan kembali menenangkan diri nya, Dia juga tidak menolak fakta yang di ungkap ayah angkat nya tersebut, Haku memang cantik dan kuat. Sangat jarang menemukan Kunoichi yang menekuni jalan Ninja mereka, menurut informasi dari **Chi Bunshin** nya hampir seluruh perempuan seumuran nya merupakan Fan-Girl kepada sang Uchiha Heir, Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto menyadari ada yang mendatangi nya, ia pun menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Deidara memandu beberapa orang. Yang paling depan adalah seorang pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan cukup kekar, mengenakan baju biru tua dan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu, ia mempunyai bekas luka membentuk 'x' di dagu nya dan Rambut nya berwarna hitam jabrik.

Pria tersebut mengendong sebuah anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7-8 tahun, mengenakan topi berwarna putih dengan garis berwarna biru dan baju berwarna kuning dan celana pendek berwarna hijau.

Di belakang pria itu terlihat seorang wanita yang berumur sekitar 29 tahun, ia memiliki rambut hitam yang sampai ke pinggang nya, wajah nya termasuk cantik dan tidak memiliki cacat sedikit pun. Ia megenakan sebuah kimono berwarna pink yang sedikit kotor karena debu dan pasir pantai.

Yang terakhir merupakan seorang pria tua yang mempunyai rambut dan jenggot berwarna abu-abu, ia mengenakan sebuah sleeveless shirt berwarna hijau tua dan handuk berada di sekitar leher nya.

"Naruto-sama" hormat Deidara.

"**Ada apa Deidara ?"** Tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu, un" Jawab Deidara

"**Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.." **Perintah Naruto, Deidara pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menggunakan **Shunsin**. Naruto pun menatap ke arah tamu nya. **"Ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"** Tanya Naruto dengan ramah dan sopan.

"Ano.. Nama ku Kaiza, pemimpin desa Nami no Kuni.." Ucap Pria yang memiliki bekas luka di dahi nya, "Dan ini anak angkat ku bernama Inari.." Tambah Pria tersebut memperkenalkan anak laki-laki yang sedang tertidur di gendongan nya.

"Aku Tsunami" Ucap Tsunami ramah dan membungkuk ke arah Naruto.

"dan aku Tazuna, seseorang yang akan membangun jembatan terhebat !" Ucap Pria tua tersebut dengan semangat, namun pandangan mata nya teralih ke arah Jembatan yang di buat oleh Naruto. "Namun seperti nya aku tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi ku melihat jembatan yang muncul entah darimanaa tersebut" Lanjut Tazuna dengan nada pelan.

"Ayah !" tegur Tsunami yang melihat kelakukan ayah kandung nya.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat Tazuna, **"Sebenar nya aku yang membuat jembatan itu.. Ah iya nama ku Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa."** Ucap Naruto, dan tentu saja menarik perhatian sang Bridge Builder.

"Benar kah ? bagaimana cara mu membuat jembatan hanya dalam beberapa menit ?" Tanya Tazuna dengan rasa penasaran.

"**Kekkei Genkai ku bisa membuat apa saja, termasuk jembatan tersebut.."**Jawab Naruto santai.

"Seandai nya aku mempunyai Kekkei Genkai itu.." Keluh Tazuna pelan.

"**Kau bisa.."** Ucap Naruto, dan membuat Tazuna menatap ke arah Naruto dengan mata yang penuh harapan.

"Benarkah ?"

"**Kalau semua nya berjalan lancar." **Jawab Naruto dengan santai, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan nya ke Kaiza. **"Jadi, sebenar nya ada masalah apa ?"** Tanya Naruto pada Kaiza dengan nada sopan.

Kaiza yang sedari tadi hanya diam pun tersadar, "Ah, ano.. terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kota kami, bila kalian tidak datang aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Nami no Kuni" Ucap Kaiza dan membungkuk yang di ikuti oleh Tsunami dan Tazuna.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, **"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.."** Ucap Naruto seraya menatap ke arah laut. **"Lagi pula sayang sekali kalau tanah seindah ini di jajah oleh Gatou Corp. atau Kirigakure.."** Namun tiba-tiba suatu pikiran tiba di otak Naruto.

"**Kakuzu.."**

Dalam sekejap Hertz atau bernama asli Kakuzu langsung muncul di samping Naruto dengan posisi berlutut. "Ada apa Naruto-sama ?"

"**Berkas-berkas dan uang milik Gatou, apa kau berhasil mengambil semua nya ?"** Tanya Naruto dengan tegas.

"Sudah Naruto-sama, walau ada beberapa berkas yang terbakar, namun yang paling penting sudah aku ambil." Jawab Kakuzu dan mengeluarkan Scroll dari dalam jubah nya. "Semua nya berada di Scroll ini"

Naruto pun langsung mengambil Scroll tersebut, **"Baik lah, terima kasih Kakuzu.."**

"Hai." Dengan begitu pun Kakuzu langsung pergi meninggalkan jejak aura hitam di tempat nya tadi.

Dengan pelan Naruto membuka Scroll di tangan nya dan lalu memberikan sedikit Chakra di Array Seal nya, Beberapa kertas pun langsung muncul dari Seal tersebut. Naruto pun langsung membaca satu-satu persatu kertas tersebut. Setiap kertas yang ia baca semakin lebar lah seringai yang terlihat di mulut nya.

Setelah membaca semua kertas tersebut, Naruto kembali menghadap ke arah Kaiza dan yang lain. "Kaiza, apa kau bisa memimpin perusahaan ?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tentu membuat Kaiza terkejut. "T-tidak Naruto-sama.. tapi kurasa istri ku bisa.." Ucap Kaiza dan langsung menatap istri nya.

"**Bagus, karena dengan ini aku nyatakan Gatou Corp. mengganti nama nya menjadi Kumagawa Corp. dengan Tsunami menjadi pemimpin nya, dan Clan Kumagawa akan menjaga keamanan di Nami no Kuni. Apa kau setuju ?"**

Kaiza pun langsung terlarut dalam pikiran nya. Memimpin Perusahaan yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan kaya di Elemental Nation dan keamanaan Nami no Kuni di jaga oleh Clan yang mampu menghancurkan 200 prajurit Kirigakure hanya dengan 9 orang merupakan penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan.

Kaiza juga melihat ke arah keluarga nya, dan tentu saja Tazuna dan Tsunami mengangguk tanpa pun melihat Inari yang berada dalam gendongan nya, tentu saja dengan ini masa depan Inari pasti akan lebih cerah.

Tanpa ragu-ragu ia pun menjawab. "Baiklah.. Nami no Kuni siap membantu Kumagawa Clan dalam segala aspek.."

Senyum tulus langsung terlihat di mulut Naruto, **"Baiklah, ini berkas-berkas dan password bank account milik Gatou dan perusahaan nya"** Ucap Naruto dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas yang ia pegang ke Kaiza.

Setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke kota yang cukup rusak parah, **"Dan sekarang masalah terakhir.. Konan.." **

Konan pun langsung muncul di samping Naruto, "Ada apa Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Konan dengan suara lembut nya.

"**Suruh Nagato untuk membuat kapal untuk kita ke Kirigakure, dan.. titipkan Eri ke keluarga Kaiza, kita berangkat setelah menyelesaikan satu masalah lagi.."** Perintah Naruto dengan jelas.

"Baik Naruto-sama" Jawab Konan dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"**Tunggu.." **Ucap Naruto membuat langkah Konan terhenti. **"Jangan lupa bawa Haku ke Kirigakure, dan tolong tangkap badan ku setelah ini.." **Lanjut Naruto.

Sebelum Konan menanyakan apa yang di maksud menangkap badan Naruto. Aura hitam dengan jumlah banyak langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto, Aura hitam tersebut pergi ke arah dimana Kota berada. Reruntuhan dan seluruh bangunan di kota tersebut terurai menjadi abu hitam yang di tiup angin, meninggalkan hanya tanah kosong semata.

Namun sedetik kemudian, bangunan-bangunan lain mulai muncul. Rumah-rumah tersebut bermodelkan Tradisional jepang yang sama seperti di **Kumagawa Castle**, dan tiba-tiba sebuah Istana yang berukuran sedang berdiri dengan tegak di tengah-tengah kota.

Secara singkat, kota Nami no Kuni sekarang menjadi sama seperti **Kumagawa Castle** yang berada di Konohagakure dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugas nya, aura hitam tersebut mulai menghilang. Dan tubuh Naruto kembali ke **Day-Form** nya. Perlahan demi perlahan pun tubuh Naruto terjatuh ke arah tanah namun di tangkap oleh Konan. Konan pun menggendong tubuh Naruto bridal-style dan lalu menghadap ke arah Kaiza dan keluarga nya untuk memberi hormat lalu pergi menggunakan **Shunsin.**

Meninggalkan Kaiza dan keluarga nya masih tercengang apa yang terjadi dengan kota sederhana mereka yang sekarang menjadi kota yang mewah.

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan terlihat berlari ke arah ibu nya, di kedua tangan nya melayang bongkahan es, anak kecil itu tertawa senang dan memamerkan kekuatan yang baru ia temukan.

Namun bukan nya takjub atau bangga, sang ibu malah menampar gadis kecil tersebut. Namun air mata terlihat mengalir deras dari kedua mata nya. Tamparan tersebut membuat sang gadis kecil itu menangis dan berlari ke rumah nya.

Dan di situ lah di mulai nya neraka.

Gadis cilik tersebut melihat Ayah nya, ayah yang menyayangi nya. Membunuh ibu nya dengan sebuah pisau besar, dan yang lebih parah. Penduduk yang di bawah ayah nya terus-terusan menusuk tubuh ibu nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sedangkan sang ayah berjalan ke arah gadis cilik tersebut bersiap membunuh anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil tersebut pun berteriak dengan kencang, es muncul entah darimana dan menembus badan ayah nya dan juga para penduduk lain, termasuk tubuh ibu nya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Setelah berteriak beberapa menit, anak kecil tersebut menyadari bahwa di sekeliling nya terbuat sebuah tombak es, ia berusaha melihat di mana ayah nya tadi berdiri. Hanya untuk melihat kepala ayah nya yang sudah terlepas dari kepala nya terguling ke depan anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil itu hanya memandang kepala ayah nya, ayah yang membunuh ibu nya dan mencoba membunuh diri nya. Dan sedetik kemudian gadis cilik tersebut kembali berteriak, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari kedua mata nya.

Namun saat ia membuka kembali mata nya, ia menyadari sudah tidak berada di dalam rumah nya yang sudah hancur, melainkan di sebuah jembatan yang terselimuti oleh salju putih. Gadis kecil tersebut menyadari seseorang berdiri di depan nya.

Dengan sedikit takut anak kecil tersebut melihat ke arah wajah orang di depan nya, seorang pria yang mengenakan Kirigakure Jounin Flak-jacket dengan hitai-te Kirigakure di ikat dengan erat di dahi nya, setengah wajah pria tersebut ditutupi oleh perban berwarna putih dan sebuah pedang besar di ikat di punggung nya.

"Kau, kau merupakan berlian yang berada di tengah-tengah lumpur.." Ucap pria tersebut dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantu sang gadis cilik untuk berdiri. "dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan diri mu, mau kah kau menjadi 'senjata' ku ?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis cilik tersebut mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menyambut tangan sang Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut. Namun tangan anak kecil tersebut terhenti melihat seseorang yang lain berdiri di belakang pria tersebut.

Pria itu mengenakan topeng berwarna orange dengan motif spiral yang terarah ke satu-satu nya lubang mata di topeng tersebut. Ia juga mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh badan nya. Mata merah terlihat dengan jelas dari lubang mata kanan topeng tersebut, mata merah tersebut memancarkan aura jahat. Mata merah pria bertopeng itu tiba-tiba berputar dan motif nya berubah.

"**Amaterasu"**

Kedua mata gadis cilik tersebut terbuka lebar karena kaget melihat api hitam entah dari mana membakar sang Shinobi Kirigakure di depan nya, Shinobi yang ingin memberi nya harapan baru. Gadis kecil itu berteriak dan memeluk Shinobi Kirigakure yang terbakar hebat tersebut, dan aneh nya api hitam itu tidak membakar sang gadis kecil tersebut dan bahkan sang Shinobi Kirigakure itu tidak berteriak kesakitan sama sekali.

Namun tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu terjatuh kedepan, karena Shinobi yang di peluk nya sudah menjadi abu hitam yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Gadis kecil itu menatap abu tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Tiba-tiba keadaan sekeliling nya menjadi gelap total, ia pun mulai berteriak. Berharap seseorang menyelamatkan nya dari penderitaan nya.

* * *

"Tou-san !" Teriak Haku yang tiba-tiba terbangun, keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulit nya, air mata entah kenapa mengalir dari kedua mata nya, dan nafas nya terasa berat.

Haku pun baru menyadari diri nya hanya mengalami mimpi buruk dan berusaha menenangkan diri nya, Namun sesuatu yang lain menarik perhatian nya. Ia sekarang tidur di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan mewah. Ia juga menyadari bahwa kamar tersebut sedikit… bergoyang ?

Ia pun langsung melihat ke arah luar jendela yang kebetulan berada di samping tempat tidur nya, ia tidak melihat pemandangan yang ia harapkan, ia mengharapkan melihat pepohonan, hutan atau daratan. Namun pemandangan dari luar jendela tersebut hanya laut biru yang membentang luas, Haku berada di dalam kapal…

Haku memegang kepala nya sedikit mulai sakit, ia pun mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang bisa ia ingat. Ke Nami no Kuni bersama Zabuza, seorang pria bertopeng yang menculik mereka berdua, pengalaman di penjara selama berminggu-minggu, dan di kejar-kejar oleh sepasukan Hunter-Nin dan bertemu dia kembali.. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun.."

Haku pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka, seorang wanita cantik berambut biru yang mengenakan kimono berwarna biru muda dengan nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman.

Awal nya Haku hanya bisa bingung, namun sesaat melihat lambang yang terlihat di bagian dada kimono wanita tersebut. Haku langsung mengambil Senbon yang ia simpan di lengan baju nya dan langsung melempar nya dengan kencang ke arah wanita tersebut.

Namun betapa kaget nya Haku melihat wanita di depan nya menangkap Senbon milik nya dengan mudah dan tanpa melihat nya sama sekali. "Aw, begitu kah cara mu berterima kasih kepada yang telah menyelamatkan diri mu dua kali ?" Ucap wanita tersebut dengan santai dan menaruh nampan yang ia pegang ke atas meja.

"Kau.. lambang itu, kau bersama nya.." Geram Haku, ia ingat dengan jelas siapa yang memiliki lambang tersebut. Pemuda yang mengakui sudah membunuh ayah angkat Haku, pemuda yang menyelamatkan diri nya dua kali..

"Ada apa dengan Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Wanita berambut biru itu seraya menata makanan yang ia bawa dengan santai.

"Dia..dia membunuh ayah ku.." Jawab Haku dan menatap tajam ke arah wanita di depan nya, berharap tatapan tajam nya bisa membunuh wanita itu. Namun wanita tersebut sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tersebut dan kembali mengambil nampan yang sekarang sudah kosong.

"Ah insiden itu ? Sebenar nya Naruto-sama sama sekali tidak ingin membunuh Zabuza, namun seperti nya Zabuza terkena sebuah Genjutsu kuat yang membuat diri nya menyerang Naruto-sama.." Jawab wanita itu dan menatap lembut ke arah Haku yang masih duduk di tempat tidur nya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ! AYAH KU TIDAK MUNGKIN TERKENA GENJUTSU ! DIA SALAH SATU DARI SEVEN SWORDMAN OF THE MIST !" Teriak Haku yang sama sekali tidak percaya pada ucapan wanita berambut biru tersebut.

Namun wanita tetap tersenyum lembut ke arah Haku. "Itu adalah masalah mu bila kamu tidak percaya pada ku.." Ucap wanita tersebut seraya membalikan badan nya dan melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. "Dan Naruto-sama benar-benar menyesali ia membunuh Zabuza, dan ia menyesali karena membuat diri mu menjadi yatim piatu.." Tambah wanita tersebut.

Haku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut, ia sebenar nya sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan itu. Namun Naruto sudah menyelamatkan diri nya dua kali, dan saat ia memukuli Naruto, Naruto sama sekali tidak melawan dan membiarkan Haku menghajar Naruto. Dan Haku dapat merasakan rasa bersalah pada diri Naruto pada malam itu.

Haku sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayai itu, ia tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa Zabuza sudah meninggal, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa ia kembali sendirian. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Haku, ia kembali sendirian di dunia kejam ini.

'Tidak, kau tidak sendirian..'

Haku langsung membuka kedua mata nya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut, namun ia tidak menemukan seorangpun di dalam kamar itu. Tetapi ia melihat **Kubikiribocho** yang tersandar di dinding sebelah tempat tidur nya.

'Kau masih memiliki diri ku, dan.. Naruto, percaya lah pada nya..' Ucap Suara misterius itu kembali, dan Haku sangat yakin suara tersebut berasal dari **Kubikiribocho** itu, dan… suara tersebut sangat mirip dengan suara Zabuza.

"Tou-san ?"

'Aku akan terus melindungi mu Musume (Daughter), dan Naruto juga akan terus melindungi mu.. yakin lah pada nya..'

Ia pun mengangguk, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata nya, bukan air mata kesedihan namun air mata bahagia. Ia akan mencoba mempercayai Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa. Ia akan mengikuti jalan ayah angkat nya.

Because she was Zabuza Momochi's Daughter.

* * *

**AN : Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan nya, karena beberapa minggu lalu otak saya terkena badai Writer's Block yang sangat dahsyat. **

**Story stats "Halfgod : Rise of Kumagawa Clan"**

**Reviews : 88, Views : 6,335, Favs : 25, Alerts : 18.**

**Read n Review.**

**Ja Ne !**


	11. Side Story 1

**KR : Maaf, ini bukan chapter utama, melainkan sebuah Side Story. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini saya lagi sibuk dan terkena Writer Block, sebagai menunggu waktu maka saya mengupload Side Story.**

**Summary : Terjadi sebelum Arch Kumagawa, sang The God of Destruction bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Disini di ceritakan dia ingin melakukan tugas nya untuk menghancurkan sebuah Planet bernama Novus (Rising Force Online Universe), yang di tempati 3 bangsa yang saling bertempur satu sama lain. Namun di halang oleh Soul Crafter sang pelindung planet Novus tersebut. **

**Harap Di nikmati... *bow***

* * *

Side Story-

Malam gelap mulai menyelimuti sebagian planet Novus, membuat para makhluk siang harus beristirahat.

Angin dingin mulai menerpa daratan Outcast, membuat rambut hitam Arch bergoyang-goyang. Dia hanya menatap kosong kearah langit gelap di atas nya.

"tidak ada guna nya lagi" ucap nya lirih, seketika itu juga kabut hitam mulai muncul dari badan nya, sebagian kabut hitam itu mulai 'menghapus' tanah di sekitar Arch berdiri..

Soul berdiri di pinggiran tebing... Dia mendengar.. banyak jeritan dan kesedihan... selalu seperti ini, setiap Chip aktif, dan Holy Stone lepas kendali. Sebagai 'kesadaran' Novus, dia mau tidak mau merasakan penderitaan dari tiap-tiap mahluk yang ada disana. Ratusan tahunn sudah dia jalani, harusnya dia sudah terbiasa... harusnya...

Ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa... Ada 'cerita' orang lain yang mengintervensi 'cerita' Novus...

Soul segera melayang untuk mencari 'cerita' siapa yang masuk dalam plot besar ini...

Terlihat... Terlihat olehnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam...

Telrihat juga olehnya, kekosongan dari pemuda itu, yang merenggut apapun disekitarnya...

"Hey kau!"

Soul mendarat didepan Arch. Dengan kewaspadaan maksimal, menghadapi unsur yang tidak diketahui ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau kau berniat membawa kerusakan, segera tinggalkan planet ini!" tegur Soul.

Dilihat dari penampakan tubuhnya, Soul menyadari bahwa mahluk itu adalah 'Manusia'... 'Former God of all Novus Being...'

Arch membuka kedua mata nya dan menatap kearah Corites yang baru saja datang di depan nya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar semua perkataan Corites itu.

JRATS!  
Sekejap puluhan tombak muncul dari bawah Corites itu dan siap menusuk tubuh kecil Corites tersebut.

Namun Soul berhasil menghindari seluruh tombak itu tanpa tergores sedikit pun. Lalu dia mendarat dengan anggun disalah satu ujung tombaknya dengan keseimbangan sempurna dan tanpa menyakiti kakinya.

"Kuanggap tadi sebuah kecelakaan... Sekarang sebutkan siapa anda dan apa keperluan anda disini. Manusia?"

"..." Pemuda manusia tersebut tetap hanya menatap ke arah Soul dengan tatapan yang kosong.

"Menghancurkan dunia ini" ucap Arch dan menatap tajam kearah Soul. Sekejap kabut hitam Arch bertambah banyak dan bersiap 'menghapus' seluruh planet yang ia injak sekarang.

"Kuminta anda berhenti sekarang..." Ucap Soul yang mulai mewaspadai kabut hitam yang muncul dari tubuh Manusia di depan nya

Soul pun memasang kuda-kuda, lalu merapal force,  
**  
****"Prism Beam..."**

Tiga berlian api membetuk formasi segitiga yang luas disekitar Soul, bersamaan dengan ratusan kristal api termaterialisasi di udara. Sedetik kemudian semua kritsal itu meleleh dan melesat kearah si manusia.

Arch hanya diam dan tidak bergerak melihat ratusan Kristal api yang melaju cepat ke arah nya, Namun tiba-tiba Kristal-kristal itu pun berubah menjadi abu hitam sebelum mengenai Arch.

Arch tersenyum sinis, "kalau kau ingin menghentikan ku.. coba lah.."

"..."

"Sepertinya saya tidak punya pilihan..." Ucap Soul dengan perasaan tidak yakin.

"Tapi pertama.. saya tidak mau membuat kerusakan lagi di Novus..."  
Lanjutnya sambil merapal mantra...

"Dimension of Non-existence..."

Mereka berdua lantas diteleport ke 'Tidak dimana-mana'

* * *

Arch pun memperhatikan sekitar nya setelah ia tiva-tiba di teleport oleh Corites tersebut, Tempat Arch berada hanya seperti lapangan yang ujung nya tidak terlihat dengan langit yang berwarna hitam menandakan tidak ada nya sinar yang masuk dari luar angkasa.

"Kekuatan yang menarik.." Puji Arch dengan santai, ia pun kembali menatap ke arah Soul yang berada tidak jauh di depan nya.

"Tunggu apa lagi ? Serang aku.." Tambah Arch seraya tersenyum.

Namun Soul sama sekali tidak menanggapi provokasi tersebut, "Saya lebih memilih tidak menggunakan kekerasan, Tuan Manusia... Ini peringatan terakhir... Tolong pergi dari planet ini" Kata Soul dengan nada memohon tapi tegas.

"Haha..haha..HAHAHAHAHA !" Arch mulai tertawa layak nya orang gila selama beberapa menit, Setelah itu ia pun menatap ke arah Soul dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Maaf, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memerintah ku.."

Dua portal berwarna hitam dengan lambang berwarna putih yang mengitari nya tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Arch.

"**Zero Mess"**

Dua portal tersebut langsung saja menembakan laser putih dengan ukuran sedang dan kecepatan yang menakjubkan ke arah Soul.

**"Ice shard..."**

sepuluh bongkahan es berukuran besar bergerak kearah laser. Dua kekuatan itu bertubrukan diudara. Ledakan yang hebat terjadi hingga menggertarkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Meski begitu, Soul sangat terkejut ketika melihat kedua laser tersebut menghancurkan barikade esnya. Dengan gerakan ringan yang cepat, si Corite menghindari tembakan itu...

"Orang ini... bukan orang sembarangan..." Batin Soul.

**"Pentacle!"**

Area sekitar manusia itu berubah menjadi ladang api yang saling silang. Panasnya bisa melelehkan adamantium dalam hitungan detik.

Soul memperhatikan api itu menjilat tubuh si manusia, dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

"Perasaan apa ini...?"

"Ayolah.. Kau kira api kacangan seperti ini mampu membunuh ku" ujar Arch dan berjalan santai keluar dari lingkaran api itu. Namun seluruh kulit Arch terbakar, darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuh Arch. Tetapi, dalam kedipan mata, semua luka Arch menghilang, keadaan nya kembali normal.

"Api yang sebenar nya itu seperti ini.."

**"God's Flame"**

Sekejap api hitam yang muncul entah darimana 'memakan' semua api berwarna merah yang di buat oleh Soul. Walaupun jarak nya cukup jauh, namun Soul dapat merasakan panas nya api hitam tersebut.

"...!"

'Benar-benar... siapa orang ini? Aku punya perasaan yang tidak baik...' Pikir Soul dan terus menatap tajam ke arah manusia aneh di depan nya itu.

Sementara api ini tidak mematikan, tapi tetap saja ini merupakan serangan yang cukup kuat. Soul sendiri heran bagaimana tubuh manusia itu tidak meleleh dalam neraka ini.

'Ah tidak.. dia meleleh, namun dia bisa kembali ke bentuk semula...'

**"Frost Nova!"****  
**  
Dengan satu force aqua itu, Soul merubah neraka membara itu jadi ladang es yang luas. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana dinginnya disana. Kalau darah manusia itu tidak membeku karena serangan ini.. Berarti Soul benar-benar harus waspada...

Karena dia berhadapan dengan kehancuran.

**"Aqua Blade!"**

Stalagmite es yang mencuat dari tanah bergerak dan menyerang manusia itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Arch hanya menatap Stalagmite es tersebut dengan tatapan tidak tertarik dan tidak terlihat ada keinginan untuk menghindar atau menahan serangan tersebut.

BLAR!  
Stalagmite es itu berubah menjadi abu hitam sebelum mencapai Arch, sama seperti kristal Soul sebelum nya.

"Ayolah.. Hanya segini kekuatan mu?" ucap Arch santai dan meregangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas. Sekejap seluruh es di tempat itu menghilang, di gantikan oleh kabut hitam.

"Maaf...*cough*.. saya benci pertarungan. Kalau harus membunuh, saya lebih memilih menyegelmu... *cough*..." Ucapnya pelan sambil sesekali terbatuk,

Soul mengeluarkan pena dan kertas dari udara kosong, dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Writer's Block... Suspended!"

Meski tidak terjadi sesuatu yang kasat mata, namun efek dari Storyteller milik Soul telah membuat manusia itu buntu dalam 'menuliskan' cerita yang bersifat menghancurkan.

"*cough*..."

"Semoga anda tidak merusak planet ini lagi..."

'Sebenarnya... 'alur'nya tidak sama dengan penghuni Novus.. Saya tidak yakin bisa mempengatuhi 'alur'nya..."

Karena SoulCrafter, meskipun dia yang memegang semua 'alur cerita' yang ada di Novus, ada kemungkinan besar kekuatannya tidak bisa mempengaruhi manusia ini. Kalau benar begitu, dia terpaksa menggunakan cara manual, yang sangat di bencinya...

"Hmm ? Writer's Block? Menarik.." ucap Arch santai seraya memperhatikan badan nya, ada sesuatu yang berusaha menyegel kekuatan Arch di dalam badan nya sendiri, namun dengan gerakan santai dari tangan kanan nya. Sesuatu tersebut menjadi tidak ada.

Arch kembali menatap santai ke arah Soul, "Ayolah, aku ingin sedikit tantangan. Apa aku harus 'sedikit' memaksa mu ?" Tanya Arch dan duduk di sofa yang entah dari mana muncul nya.

Arch pun kembali mengayunkan tangan kanan nya ke udara dan dalam Sekejap pemandangan langit tempat itu berubah, yang tadi nya hanya langit gelap semata namun sekarang menampilkan keadaan luar planet Novus.

Terlihat planet Novus berputar pelan di luar angkasa. Di kejauhan terlihat sebuah bola api yang terus membesar..

Dan akhir nya membentuk matahari hitam yang ukuran nya 100 kali lipat lebih besar dari planet Novus sendiri. Matahari itu melaju cepat kearah Novus.

"Dalam 10 menit, matahari itu akan menelan seluruh planet Novus.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan tuan Soul ?"

"Apa maksudmu, manusia?! Kenapa menyerang Novus?!" Geram Soul.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu alias ku?'

"*cough!" Soul kembali terbatuk, kali ini lebih parah. Disamping itu, manusia apa ini? Tidak ada manusia yang sekuat ini. Soul yakin kalau itu bukan ilusi semata.

"Cepat tarik kembali jurusmu itu, manusia... atau aku akan serius menghadapimu..." Ancam Soul seraya menatap tajam ke arah Arch, berharap tatapan nya bisa membunuh manusia di depan nya tersebut.

"Kenapa aku menyerang Novus ? Hanya 1 alasan nya, karena Novus ada.." jawab Arch dengan santai dan menyandarkan badan nya ke sofa yang ia duduki.

Senyuman sinis mulai terlihat jelas di bibir manusia tersebut, "Kau ingin aku menghentikan Matahari tersebut bukan ? Try me.."

"Terkutuk...!" Teriak Soul dan mempersiapkan Spell nya

**"SOLAR BLADE!"**

Ratusan pedang api serempak menuju manusia itu, disaat yang bersamaan, Soul bergerak mendekati si manusia, lalu...

**"AIR BLAST!"**

Manusia itu terpental jauh keutara, dan ratusan pedang api itu bergerak dengan cepat melewati Soul, dan menusuk si Manusia. Tapi Soul berpikir itu tidak akan jadi akhir dari si Manusia...

**"Force Extract!"**

Ditengah hiruk pikuk pedang api yang berjatuhan, Soul mengekstrak 'jiwa' manusia itu. Namun tatapan nya tidak pernah lepas dari asap yang di buat oleh Spell nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak hitam raksasa muncul dari asap tebal tersebut dan melaju cepat kearah Soul, Soul pun langsung melompat ke kanan untuk menghindari tombak raksasa tersebut.

"Ah, Tidak kena.." Ucap Arch yang berjalan santai keluar dari dalam asap yang menutupi nya, Namun walaupun ia sudah di bombardir oleh Spell milik Soul seperti itu, tidak ada tanda luka sama sekali di tubuh Arch.

Dengan muka bosan Arch berkata, "Kau sebut itu serangan tuan Soul ? itu bahkan tidak membuat pakaian ku kotor.."

"Aku tidak terkejut... *cough! cough!*"

Soul mengangkat tangan kanannya, dalam genggamannya, sepotong jiwa Arch melayang disitu... Jiwa yang sangat hitam, indeed.

"Anda tidak memberiku pilihan..."

Tangan kiri Soul masuk kegumpalan jiwa itu, lalu... Mulai menghapus ingatan, tekad, dan alasan dari manusia yang akhirnya Soul tau namanya adalah Arch. Bahkan satu-satunya yang berada disitu, seorang wanita bernama Ayusa...

"Tuan Manusia, aku akan membuatmu lupa terhadap wanita ini, membuatmu kelihangan alasan, dan menghilangkan fondasi tekadmu..."

Gadis bernama Ayusa ini... akan hilang dari ingatan Arch.

Dan Soul akan menulis kembali ingatannya dari awal.

Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Arch yang tadi nya bosan sekarang menjadi wajah yang benar-benar marah. Arch pun langsung menghilang dari pandangan Soul.

*JDAK !*

Tiba-tiba Soul terpental jauh, Jiwa milik Arch pun lepas dari genggaman nya dan lalu di tangkap oleh Arch yang baru saja meninju muka Soul dengan keras.

Jiwa Arch pun langsung kembali memasuki kedalam tubuh nya, pandangan Arch pun kembali ke arah Soul yang masih terpental jauh dan lalu terseret beberapa meter sebelum kembali berdiri dan membersihkan bekas darah yang mengalir dari mulut nya.

"**DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER, MORTAL !" **Teriak Arch yang entah kenapa kehilangan control emosi nya.

Seringai langsung muncul di bibir Soul, "Ah.. apa aku mengenai soft spot ?" Ejek Soul, namun pikiran nya kembali teralih ke arah Matahari buatan manusia tersebut yang sudah mendekati planet Novus.

"Novus itu bukan planet yang lemah..." Lanjut nya

Setelah Soul berkata begitu, Holystone yang ada di perut novus mengeluarkan radiasi yang sangat kuat, dipancarkan melalui satelit Ether, dan membentuk life stream yang siap menghancurkan 'bintang' yang mendekat.

Setelah kembali menahan emosi nya, Arch kembali menatap ke arah Soul dengan wajah bosan, namun tatapan nya masih tajam.

"Dan aku tidak selemah kau bayangkan.." ujar Arch dengan nada dingin

Matahari buatan Arch pun langsung menabrak life stream barrier milik Novus, membuat beberapa ledakan besar terjadi di antariksa, namun Matahari buatan Arch masih terlihat terus memaksa untuk menghancurkan barrier tersebut.

Soul langsung menyipitkan mata nya melihat semua kejadian tersebut, namun senyuman samar-samar terlihat saat Soul mengetahui life-stream barrier Novus mampu menahan matahari tersebut. Ia pun kembali menghadap ke arah Arch.

"*cough! cough!* Ehem... maafkan saya, saya kurang sehat hari ini..." Ucap Soul yang tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. bintang itu sudah bukan ancaman lagi" lanjutnya, "Usahamu sia-sia saja kalau ingin mengacau 'alur' Novus... Aku tidak akan membiarkannya... *cough! cough!"

Kali ini Soul terbatuk agak keras. Dia menenangkan diri beberapa saat sebelum meneruskan dengan suara yang, sedikit mengejutkan, halus. Halus, bukan lembut, seperti bisikan angin.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau pernah disegel di kuil Novajan? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Ah, no matter... Kita hanya perlu membawamu kesana lagi... *cough! *cough!"

[i]Holy Stone telah lepas kendali dan menyerang ketiga bangsa[/i]

'Ah... teriakan itu...'

"Sia-sia ? kau mungkin benar.." Ucap Arch dan memegang dagu nya. Namun seringai kembali terlihat di bibir nya.

"Mungkin kau benar-benar salah.."

Sekejap seluruh planet Novus di selubungi kabut hitam, kabut itu mulai 'memakan' pelan-pelan semua makhluk hidup di Novus, mulai dari kedua kutub dan menyebar ke penjuru arah.

Soul melihat kearah Novus yang perlahan di makan oleh kabut itu. Wajahnya diliputi horor, karena dia mulai merasakan satu persatu mahluk hidup yang ada disana di renggut oleh tangan kotor itu. Jeritan batin mereka, berlahan semakin kuat mendesak hati Soul.

Corite itu mulai terbatuk lagi. Dia sudah lemah karena menghadapi torment saat Chipwar. Sekarang ini? Soul tidak mau lepas kendali hanya karena manusia ini...

"Ini harus berhenti disini..."

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ruang disekitar mereka berputar, dan mereka kembali ke 'Tidak Dimana-mana'.

Begitu kaki Arch menyentuh tanah, tanah itu membentuk taring-taring raksasa dan melahapnya kedalam bumi. Disusul lahar yang perlahan mendesak tanah dimana Arch dikurung...

Namun dome tersebut meledak dan menjadi abu hitam yang mulai beterbangan. Abu hitam tersebut tiba-tiba menjadi ribuan tombak berukuran medium dan melaju cepat ke arah Soul, berniat untuk menghancurkan badan kecil Corite tersebut.

Dash!

Soul berlari kencang ke arah Arch dan membuat tombak-tombak itu hanya menancap di tanah kosong. Soul tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di samping Arch, dan kanannya mengarah ke leher Arch, dengan cakar hitam solid dimasing-masing jarinya.

Duagh!

Arch di banting oleh Soul ke tanah, kelima jarinya sudah melesak di leher Arch yang nyaris putus.

"Aku sudah muak bersabar... Saatnya serius..."

Blar!

Air Blast yang di cast oleh Soul membuat tubuh Arch tercerai berai kesegala arah, menjadi serpihan daging kecil. Bahkan saking kuatnya tekanan, Arch 'tersebar' hampir merata dalam radius 100 meter. Membuat pola merah menjijikan di tanah.

Meteor yang diciptakan Arch mendekati atmosfer Novus. Dan seketika, Soul mengerahkan radiasi Holy Mental untuk kembali bereaksi, menahan meteor tepat di kulitnya. Benturan kosmos yang dahsyat terjadi. Bahkan langit berwarna merah mengerikan disini.

Permukaan batu meteor yang bersinggungan dengan pelindung Holy Mental itu terlihat membara. Seluruh Novus pasti menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Dan planet mereka dalam bahaya.

Dan sebentar lagi penghuni Novus berada dalam chaotic state...

Namun itu bisa ditangani... Soul bisa menghapus bagian tertentu dari ingatan Novus... Dia hanya perlu me-roll back...

"... Meteor itu belum hancur, dan pelindung Holy Mental masih bertahan... Akan tetap begitu, sampai salah satu dari kita mati..." Ucap Soul pada gumpalan merah yang terselip di sela-sela jarinya.

"Nice Move Soul-san.."

*JDAK !*

Soul kembali terpental jauh kedepan setelah di roundhouse kick oleh Arch yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang diri nya.

Namun Soul bersalto di udara dan mendarat sempurna di tanah dan langsung menghadap ke arah Arch yang berada jauh di depan nya.

Sebelum Soul melancarkan serangan nya, sebuah beam yang berbentuk Crescent melaju cepat ke arah Soul. Soul pun berguling kekanan untuk menghindari beam tersebut. Setelah berdiri sempurna Soul langsung mempersiapkan Spell milik nya.

**"Tectonis Might..."**

Tanah mencuat mementalkan Arch, membuat sebagian tubuhnya tergores parah. Belum sampai Arch menyentuh tanah lagi, tombak batu kembali mencuat, dan terus begitu sampai beberapa tombakan, entah bagaimana bentuk tubuh Arch yang sudah di 'tumbuk' oleh batuan keran. Diakhir force, bumi seperti terbelah dan menghujam Arch didalamnya.

Soul mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada gundukan batu besar yang mengurung Arch, dalam posisi seperti menggenggam sesuatu diudara, lalu...

**"Pressure..."**

Soul meremas sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, dan gundukan batu raksasa tadi langsung hancur, lebih tepatnya, memadat. Hingga sekeras besi baja.

Soul mengantisipasi Arch yang teremas didalam batu super solid itu..

*BLAR !*

Batu super solid tersebut langsung meledak menjadi debu hitam, Soul dapat melihat bayangan seseorang melaju cepat ke arah nya dari dalam batu tersebut.

Tanpa ragu Soul langsung melompat tinggi ke angkasa, menghindari sebuah sabetan horizontal dari Scythe raksasa yang di pegang oleh Arch. Namun Arch sudah menduga tindakan tersebut, ia pun mengarahkan telapak tangan kiri nya ke arah Soul yang masih di udara.

"**God's Flame"**

Api hitam langsung muncul dan membakar Soul hidup-hidup, namun Arch tahu itu masih belum cukup. Sesaat kaki Soul menyentuh tanah, Arch langsung menghentakan tangan kiri nya ke bawah, membuat sebuah petir hitam muncul dari langit dan menghantam Soul dengan keras.

"Hhh..."

Dalam kobaran api itu, Soul menghembuskan nafas pelan...

Seketika kobaran api itu berhenti, dan berputar mengitari tubuhnya, seperti sangkar besi cair yang melindungi burung didalamnya.

Sementara di tangan Soul petir yang ditembakan Arch berputar ganas, makin lama makin kecil, dan membentuk plasma petir.

DARR!

Soul melemparkan kondensasi petir itu kearah Arch, yang langsung berubah dua kali lipat lebih ganas. Petir yang membentuk figur naga itu segera menelan Arch hidup-hidup.

"Uh ?"

Arch berhasil menghindari serangan petir naga itu dengan mudah, Setelah menghindar, ia menyentuh dagu naga itu dengan tangan kiri nya.

Petir yang berbentuk naga itu langsung mengitari tubuh Arch, layak nya sebuah peliharaan yang melindungi tuan nya.

"Menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk menyerang ku ? pikiran yang menarik Tuan Soul"

Arch lalu menggerakan tangan kiri nya ke arah Soul, sekejap Naga petir itu langsung melaju cepat ke arah Soul.

Bentuk petir itu berubah, dari bentuk Naga menjadi sinar laser Railgun yang berukuran raksasa dan melaju 10 kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya sekali pun.

BLAR!

Serangan itu menghantam Soul dnegan telak. Selama beberapa detik laser itu menggilasnya, dan melaju ke sisi lain dunia.

Dan tiba-tiba gelap setelah cahaya membutakan...

"..."

Soul menegakan badannya yang terdorong kebelakang. Dia tidak terlihat luka serius. Hanya armor Crusadernya yang robek dan kucel di beberapa tempat, rambutnya yang jadi berantakan, dan sedikit kotor pada kulitnya.

Setelah Soul benar-benar berdiri tegak, dia memandang kearah Arch dengan tatapan murka. Matanya berubah menjadi emas dengan pupil garis, taring juga tumbuh mencuat keluar dari bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat namun anggun, Soul memutar pergelangan tangannya. Dan ombak besar menggulung Arch didalamnya. Setelah itu Soul menghentakan telapak tangannya kedepan. Membuat gulungan ombak itu beku dalam sekejab.

Soul kembali memutar tangannya dan ombak beku itu pecah jadi serpihan kecil.

"Nice Skill.."

Arch pun mengayunkan Scythe yang masih di pegang tangan kanan nya secara vertical, menghasilkan beam berbentuk crescent yang melaju cepat ke arah Soul, beam tersebut menghancurkan seluruh serpihan es kecil tersebut.

"Tapi masih lemah.."

Crescent beam tersebut terus melaju dengan kencang ke arah Soul. Soul menerima serangan crescent beam tersebut tanpa melangkahkan kaki sedikit pun. Selain armornya yang semakin tidak karuan dan gosong ringan, Soul tidak menerima kerusakan berarti.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu..." Ucap Soul sambil mengibaskan lengan armornya yang compang camping.

"Apa kau mau serius?"

Arch hanya menatap tajam ke arah Soul namun kemudian ia menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga **Normal-Form** ku tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan mu.. sudah lama aku tidak merasakan tantangan seperti ini.."

Sekejap mata Arch berubah menjadi berwarna kuning-emas, dan rambut nya menjadi putih. Black Scythe yang ia pegang tadi sekarang menjadi O-Katana berwarna hitam.

FLAP!

Di punggung Arch muncul 2 pasang sayap malaikat, namun sayap itu berwarna hitam.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena berani menghadapi Kehancuran"

"I'm not sorry..." Ucap Soul pelan.

Sisik emas mulai muncul melapisi kulit Soul, taringnya semakin panjang dan cakarnya berubah wujud. Serangkaian perubah terjadi pada Soul membuatnya mirip separo reptil emas sekarang.

Dash!

Soul mendekat kearah Arch, dan mulai menyabetnya dengan cakar apinya. Namun Arch menahan cakar api Soul dengan Katana Arch yang masih di sarungkan. Dengan hentakan yang lumayan kuat, Arch mementalkan Soul jauh kebelakang.

"Gold dragon…" Ucap Arch pada diri nya sendiri.

Arch memegang gagang Katana nya dengan kuat, dan lalu menghilang dari pandangan Soul. Sedetik kemudian Arch muncul di belakang Soul dengan katana yang sudah tidak di sarungkan ia pegang dengan erat di tangan kanan nya.

*JRATS !*

Sekejap semua sisik emas, dan armor Crusader kebanggaan Soul sekarang hanya menjadi serpihan kecil di atas tanah.

Namun Soul membalikan badan nya dengan cepat dan memegang kedua sayap hitam milik Arch.

"...akan kuambil ini..."

Crash!

Kedua sayap Arch di robek dari punggungnya, menyisakan lubang menganga dari sebongkah daging dan sisa remahan tulang di punggungnya.

Soul lalu mengarahkan tangannya kekepala Arch, dan angin menyayat orang itu tanpa ampun, hanya terlihat serpihan merah ditengah keributan angin.

Sementara Soul melihat, sisik di tubuhnyakembali tumbuh, bahkan lebih solid lagi. Dia sudah separuh jalan dari bentuk cora ke bentuk naganya...

*JDAK !*

Tiba-tiba Soul terlempar jauh ke angkasa karena terkena pukulan keras di dagu nya, dalam sekejap Arch dengan kedua sayap hitam nya yang terbuka lebar dan utuh. Arch pun mengeluarkan Katana nya dari sarung nya kembali.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian merupakan momen yang menyakitkan bagi Soul, selama di udara. Arch bergerak dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata biasa, seraya ia bergerak setiap sabetan pula yang di terima oleh Soul.

Bila Soul Corite biasa, mungkin dia sekarang sudah menjadi daging cincang, namun berkat sisik emas nya, ia hanya menerima beberapa luka dalam dan luka kecil. Setelah beberapa detik, tubuh Soul pun terjatuh karena gravitasi. Sisik emas nya pun kembali pecah berkeping-keping karena tidak mampu menahan semua serangan Arch.

*Bruk !*

Tubuh Soul pun jatuh tidak berdaya di atas tanah, Arch pun mendarat dengan sempurna dan lalu menatap tajam ke arah Soul.

"Kau masih lemah, sangat lemah.. sadari itu.." Ucap Arch dengan dingin.

Soul pun menengokan kepala nya ke atas untuk melihat Arch, namun seluruh tubuh nya sudah berteriak kesakitan, ia bahkan tidak mampu menggerakan jari-jari nya.

"Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau seenaknya... Aku harus melindungi planet ini..." Ucap Soul pelan. Dan entah dari mana, cahaya kuning emas menyelimuti tubuh Soul.

Zrak!

Dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan Tangan Soul sudah menembus dada Arch, lalu cahaya merah perlahan muncul di tangannya, dan...

BLAR!

Arch kembali meledak.

Namun kabut hitam mulai bergerak ke atas, dan tentu saja itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Soul, ia pun langsung melihat ke atas dan mendapati Arch terbang dengan santai menggunakan kedua sayap nya.

"Ku akui kemauan mu untuk melindungi planet Novus memang kuat.. Tapi.." Arch pun kembali menghilang dari pandangan Soul.

*Jrats !*

Sebuah katana pun menembus perut Soul, Soul pun langsung terjatuh ke atas tanah dan berusaha melihat kebelakang.

Arch menatap Soul dengan tatapan dingin, bahkan bulu kuduk Soul merinding melihat kedua bola mata Arch tersebut, tatapan Arch seakan bisa menghanguskan jiwa milik Soul.

"Kau tetap lah lemah.." Ucap Arch dingin.

"... aku mungkin lemah secara fisik dan kekuatan*Cough*... tapi hatiku tidak selemah itu. Aku berdiri untuk melindungi Novus. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk mengerti perasaan ini, karena kau telah membuangnya lama sekali..."

Soul berdiri tanpa menghiraukan katana yang menembus perut nya. Bahkan semua luka di tubuhnya menghilang.

Simbol force di tubuh Soul bersinar,

**GENESIS ANIMA!**

Simbol itu membentuk sangkar yang memblokir pandangan didalamnya. Setelah sinar itu menghilang, nampak Soul dalam bentuk separuh naga emas. Sayap nya terbuka lebar, aura ke emasan mulai terlihat di sekitar nya.

"Ayo kita adu, tekadmu itu dengan tekadku..."

Sementara mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan, di langit, meteor dan pelindung Novus semakin menekan satu sama lain...

Arch hanya memandang kosong ke arah Soul yang sudah menjadi naga emas. Dan tiba-tiba Soul terpental jauh kebelakang. Selama beberapa detik pun Soul terseret di atas tanah karena kuat nya apapun yang menyerang Soul tadi. Soul pun kembali berusaha bangkit.

'Apa itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat nya menyerang..'

Namun betapa kaget nya saat ia melihat keadaan Arch yang sudah berubah, sayap nya yang tadi hanya dua sekarang sudah menjadi enam. Mata nya pun menjadi warna merah tanpa pupil, Aura hitam dengan jumlah yang besar terlihat di sekitar badan Arch, aura tersebut menjulang tinggi ke atas langit.

Sesaat perubahan Arch, tempat mereka berdiri.. Tidak.. Seluruh Galaksi yang ada berguncang dengan hebat..

Beberapa planet hancur berantakan, di angkasa luar mulai terlihat beberapa 'retakan', Black hole yang selalu menelan apapun sekarang menciut layak nya seorang pecundang, bintang yang paling terang sekalipun takut untuk mengeluarkan cahaya nya di hadapan sang 'Kehancuran'..

Dan entah kenapa rasa takut mulai membanjiri emosi Soul.

"**See ? bahkan galaksi saja tidak mampu menahan kekuatan ku.." **Ucap Arch dengan suara yang menggema.

Soul menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali mengontrol rasa takut dan emosi nya. Ia pun menyadari Karena dia adalah embodiment dari Novus, maka jika dia kalah dan mati, maka itu jugalah takdir Novus... Kemampuan Story Teller nya tidak bisa berbuat banyak menghadapi manusia dewa ini... tidak setelah begitu banyak penderitaan yang diserapnya sebelum dan selama pertarungan...

Novus telah lama sakit.. dirinya juga sakit... karena perang ini...

Dan sekarang, kemungkinan menang sangat tipis. Apakah orang ini yang ditakdirkan membawa akhir untuk Novus? Apakah Novus tidak memiliki harapan untuk membasuh diri dari darah ketiga bangsa sebelum hancur?

'DECEM... inikah kehancuran yang engkau inginkan?'

Tapi menyerah begitu saja, tentu akan jadi sia-sia... Paling tidak, untuk setitik harapan semu, 'Novus' akan berusaha bertahan...

"**Sanctus esspiritus...!"**Soul membuff dirinya dengan semua dark force yang dia miliki.

'Ini dia...'

**"Hell Flame!"**

Puluhan pilar api raksasa keluar dari tanah, membumbung tinggi keangkasa sebelum menghujam Arch.

Arch hanya mengayunkan katana nya secara vertical, membuat seluruh api tersebut berubah menjadi debu hitam.

*BLAR !*

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terjadi di depan Soul dan membuat Soul terpental jauh kebelakang, Setelah Soul berdiri, betapa kaget nya dia melihat tanah di depan dia berdiri tadi sekarang hanya menjadi jurang yang lebar dan dasar yang tidak terlihat.

Seakan saat Arch mengayunkan katana nya tadi, ia memotong tanah tersebut sendiri.

Dari jurang tersebut muncul lah api hitam yang berkobar dengan liar, api hitam tersebut langsung mulai membakar tanah dan melaju ke arah Soul.

"Ugh..." Soul terbang lebih tinggi, menghindari lautan api hitam itu. Cukup panas juga...

Jika api di lawan oleh api...

Soul merapal mantra, lalu membuka telapak tangannya. Dari situ, percikan api kecil muncul, dan membesar, lalu bergerak mengitarinya dalam bentuk dual spiral. Makin lama makin besar... dan melesat kelangit, membelah awan hitam diatas.

**"Ignis Divine!"**

Langit menjadi merah terbakar, terdengar gemuruh dilangit...

Setetes api cair jatuh ke bumi, diikuti hujan api lainnya. Api cair yang berkobar-kobar itu, bersinar merah terang hingga nyaris putih, jatuh bagai hujan... Setiap tetesnya melubangi tanah hingga sedalam 30 cm. Menghanguskan apapun dibawahnya...

Namun Arch sama sekali tidak menghiraukan api cair yang melaju ke arah nya, karena setiap api cair yang mendekati nya hanya akan menjadi abu hitam.

Arch langsung menghilang dari pandangan Soul, meninggalkan jejak api cair yang menjadi debu hitam. Tiba-tiba Arch muncul di depan Soul dan menusukan katana nya ke sisi kiri perut Soul.

*BLAR !*

Sesaat katana Arch mengenai perut Soul, bukan nya menembus seperti biasa. Sisi kiri perut Soul malah meledak seperti balon, membuat beberapa organ dan darah keluar dari 'sarang' nya.

"Argh!" Soul mengerang sambil memegani perutnya yang setengah kosong. Dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Corite itu berusaha menyembuhkan diri secepat mungkin. Dia masih bisa bertahan...

**"Dark Savior!"**

Pedang hitam termaterialisasi dari berbagai arah, ujung pedangnya serantak berputar, dan menghadap Arch. Satu persatu dari mereka melincur kearah Arch dengan kecepatan suara.

**"Shatter!"****  
**  
Pedang yang sudah menancap tadi langsung pecah jadi serpihan pisau kecil yang sangat tajam.

Namun Arch mengayunkan Katana nya secara vertical dan membuat seluruh serpihan tajam tersebut berubah arah dan menancap ke seluruh tubuh Soul.

"Guahk!" Soul memegangi tubuhnya sendiri. Berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan diri. Nampaknya ada sesuatu dari serangan itu yang menahan kemampuan regenerasinya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, barrier Novus mulai retak. Soul melemparkan pandangan cemas kearah langit.

"Ugh.. aku tidak akan menyerah... Novus... Planet ini masih memiliki harapan...!"

Soul berdiri, lalu menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat seperti mengukir sesuatu di udara.

**"Loki's Wail!"**

Awan diatas Arch berputar, lalu membentuk pusaran yang semakin lama semakin besar. Ujung kakinya mulai menyentuh tanah, dan sontak saja, berbagai material terseret oleh anging tersebut.  
**  
****"Fimbulvtr!"**

Udara ganas disekitar Arch seketika berhenti, berubah jadi partikel es, lalu, secepat angin berhenti, badai salju menerjang, meluluh lantakan tempat itu dalam skala masiv.

**"Armageddon!"**

Bongkahan batu raksasa jatuh dari langit, dan menimpa pusat badai salju itu, membuat kontras dan ledakan yang dahsyat.

**"RAGNAROK!"**

Tanah ditempat kejadian retak-retak, dan terangkat dari bumi, gempa yang tidak akan pernah muncul si Novus karena akan menghancurkan setengah dari planet itu terjadi di sini, di 'Tidak dimana-mana'. Struktur tanah itu membentuk batu mencuat yang mengerikan. Dari retakannya, muncul gas belerang yang membuat kulit melepuh.

Batu itu terus menjulang tinggi sambil meremukan apapun yang ada dibawahnya. Suara ribut bebatuan yang saling hantam memenuhi tempat itu.

Ketika sampai pada puncak tertinggi, bebatuan itu berjatuhan kebawah, menimbulkan kerusakan dan keributan yang jauh lebih besar lagi.

"Uhuk!" Soul menekan mulutnya. Rasanya dia akan memuntahkan sebagian organnya...

Akibat dari pertarungan ini, sesuatu sedang terjadi di Novus. Sekarang keadaan planet itu benar-benar seperti neraka, semua orang saling dorong untuk mencari tempat perlindungan, tenggang rasa dan pengasihan terlupakan. Semua sibuk menghindari meteor raksasa yang mulai mendesak melewati pelindung Novus.

Soul menjadi pusing akibat teriakan penghuni Novus itu. Ketakutan, kesedihan, kepanikan, amarah... Semua itu mendesak kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut...

'Hentikan...'

*BLAR !*

Batu-batu yang tadi menimpa dan menahan Arch langsung meledak menjadi butir-butiran kecil, dan tiba-tiba saja Arch muncul di depan Soul dan mengayunkan Katana nya secara vertical.

*Blar !*

Tangan kanan Soul langsung terpo-tidak, meledak menjadi daging mentah yang beterbangan, tanpa memberi ampun Arch langsung menendang dada Soul, membuat sang separuh naga emas terpental kebawah dengan kencang.

*BLAAAAR !*

Sesaat tubuh Soul yang melaju kencang menyentuh tanah, ledakan dan gempa kecil pun langsung terjadi. Asap mulai mengebul dari tempat Soul mendarat.

Setelah beberapa menit asap tersebut mulai menipis dan memperlihat sebuah kawah besar dan dalam dengan Soul terbaring di tengah-tengah nya. Kondisi Soul sama sekali tidak bisa di bilang baik.

Darah mulai mengalir dari seluruh tubuh nya, tulang tangan kiri nya sudah menembus kulit nya sendiri. Kaki kanan nya benar-benar patah total dan sudah tidak berbentuk sedangkan kaki kiri nya masih bisa di bilang agak beruntung karena hanya beberapa tulang yang patah.

Sedangkan Arch masih terbang di udara, melihat ke arah Soul dengan tatapan dingin. **"Seharus nya kau tidak menghalangi ku.. " **Ucap Arch.

Soul memandangi Arch yang terbang di atas nya. Akhirnya dia paham sesuatu. Saat Soul menyebutya kehancuran diawal pertarungan mereka, Soul hanya menggunakannya sebagai kata konotatif... Soul baru sadar bahwa kata itu adalah kata sifat konkrit, dan dalam arti harafiah...

"Kau... mau apa kau kemari, Kehancuran? Waktumu belum bangkit.. berarti kau menyalahi alur Planet ini... Kenapa?" Tanya Soul.

'Kehancuran'... hanya akan datang ketika tidak ada lagi yang berarti di dunia itu. Saat itulah, semua dosa akan dibayar dalam ketiadaan...

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini sekarang... Novus masih bisa memperbaiki dirinya...!"

"**Masih bisa memperbaiki diri nya ? jangan bercanda ! Selama 400 tahun banyak darah sudah di tumpahkan di atas Novus, tidak perduli itu bangsa apa atau bahkan monster apa.. mereka hanya mengikuti nafsu dan serakah mereka.." **Ucap Arch dingin.

"Kau salah... Selama ratusan tahun aku menjadi bagian Novus... aku telah menemukan harapan itu... harapan kecil yang terselip diantara tangan-tangan kotor..." Soul memuntahkan darah lagi.

"Novus belum berakhir.. kau belum diterima disini, Arch..." Pandangan intens Soul bertemu dengan mata Arch...

Arch hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memandang ke arah mata Soul, berharap menemukan titik kesalahan dari pendapat nya. Setelah beberapa detik ia langsung mengalihkan ke arah pemandangan Novus di atas nya.

Matahari buatan nya dan life-stream barrier Novus masih saling beradu sedangkan kabut hitam milik nya sudah memakan hampir 70 % seluruh bagian Novus.

Namun ada yang menarik perhatian Arch, beberapa titik putih yang menyala terang walau pun di tengah-tengah kegelapan.

Arch hanya bisa mengelah nafas dan kembali menatap Soul yang berada di dalam kawah. Ia pun menyarungkan kembali Katana milik nya. **"Fine.. Novus kuberi waktu beberapa ratus tahun lagi.. seandai nya tidak ada yang berubah.. aku akan menghancurkan nya dan siapapun yang menghalangi ku.." **Ucap Arch dengan tegas.

Soul hanya bisa mengangguk karena suara nya sudah tidak bisa keluar. Tubuh Arch pun langsung di selimuti aura hitam dan lalu menghilang.

Matahari yang beradu dengan barrier Novus menghilang, kabut hitam yang hampir menutupi planet Novus mulai menghilang dan permukaan yang 'dimakan' oleh nya kembali seperti semula.

Soul hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutup mata nya, satu air mata terlihat mengalir dari mata kanan nya.

'Aku harus mengubah Novus menjadi lebih baik..'

Sesaat Soul membuka mata nya, betapa kaget diri nya saat ia mendapati diri nya bukan berada dalam kawah tadi. Melainkan di pinggiran tebing dimana sebelum ia menemui Arch pertama kali. Ia pun mulai merasakan seluruh ke adaan Novus.

Senyuman pun langsung terlihat begitu mengetahui bahwa seluruh keadaan Novus sama seperti sebelum Arch menyerang planet tersebut.

"Tenang saja Arch, aku akan mencucikan semua darah yang sudah di tumpahkan di atas Novus.."

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : Cut ! semoga kalian menikmati selingan ini, untuk chapter utama berikut nya masih berjalan sekitar 40%, harap tunggu beberapa hari lagi. Dan mungkin ada yang bertanya siapa Ayusa.. well.. Dia cinta pertama Arch Kumagawa. :D**

**Sekali lagi.**

**Gomen Minna-san.**

**RnR kalau ada yang berminat.**

**Ja Ne ~**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Half God

"Good Enough" Talking

'Good Enough' Thinking

**"Good Enough" God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Talking**

**'Good Enough' God/Bijuu/Naruto Half-God Form Thinking**

**"Good Enough" Summon Talking**

**'Good Enough' Summon Thinking**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**-Konohagakure no Sato-**

Cahaya matahari yang cerah baru saja menyinari Konohagakure no Sato setelah hujan selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Ujara sejuk dan suasana yang dingin hampir membuat seluruh warga Konohagakure malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur kesayangan mereka.

Termasuk **Blood Clone** Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa, atau hanya di kenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki. Sang pariah Konohagakure no Sato, sang 'Demon' brat.

Dering alarm jam weker nya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi C-Naruto, suara dengkuran yang lumayan keras menggema di kamar tersebut. Namun setelah beberapa menit dering alarm berbunyi, Naruto pun mengayunkan tangan kanan nya untuk mematikan dering tersebut..

*BRAK !*

Jam Weker malang itu hancur berkeping-keping saat di timpa tangan C-Naruto, dengan malas C-Naruto pun duduk di atas kasur nya dan mengucek-ngucek kedua mata nya. Ia pun memandang ke arah luar jendela yang tepat di sebelah kiri nya. melihat waktu sudah pagi Naruto meregangkan kedua tangan nya ke atas dan menguap cukup lebar.

Ia pun memandang ke arah jam weker yang hancur oleh nya. Setelah mengelah nafas karena itu adalah jam weker yang ke-30 yang di hancurkan nya, ia pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah satu-satu nya meja di kamar tersebut.

Membuka laci meja itu, ia pun mengambil satu buah Jam Weker yang menunjukan waktu yang tepat, Tetapi kedua mata nya terbuka lebar saat mengetahui jam berapa sekarang.

"Shit ! sudah jam 7.50, Academy di mulai 10 menit lagi !"

Dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan (bahkan orang akan mengira ia menggunakan **Shunsin** karena sangat cepat), ia pun mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi nya , mengganti piyama nya dengan jumpsuit orange nya. Namun sebelum memakai jumpsuit tersebut, C-Naruto mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Tinggal satu bulan lagi.. tinggal satu bulan lagi aku akan membakar jumpsuit ini ! fuahahahaha !" Tawa jahat C-Naruto.

Setelah mengecek semua sudah sempurna, termasuk kacamata google berwarna hijau yang di ikat di sekitar jidat nya. C-Naruto pun langsung melompat dari jendela dan mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah jalan.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, C-Naruto pun langsung berlari ke arah Academy, tidak menghiraukan tatapan jijik dan bisikan dari para warga Konohagakure no Sato.

'Graah ! tidak akan sempat !'

C-Naruto pun langsung berbelok ke arah sebuah gang di antara dua bangunan, setelah yakin tidak ada yang melihat, Ia langsung bersiap untuk menggunakan **Shunsin no Jutsu** agar lebih cepat sampai di Academy.

Tetapi insting Shinobi nya mendeteksi ada sesuatu yang melaju cepat ke arah nya, C-Naruto membatalkan **Shunsin **dan melompat kebelakang, Beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken pun menancap di tanah dimana C-Naruto berdiri tadi.

Ia pun melihat ke atas untuk mencari siapa penyerang nya, Namun itu tidak perlukan karena dalam sekejap enam orang telah mengepung diri nya.

Mereka semua mengenakan Armor ANBU biasa lengkap dengan topeng khas ANBU, namun yang membedakan topeng mereka adalah Kanji untuk 'Ne' (ROOT) terukir jelas di topeng mereka.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Danzo-sama ingin bertemu dengan mu, harap ikuti kami.." Ucap salah satu ROOT-Nin tersebut.

Berusaha mempertahankan 'topeng' nya, C-Naruto memasang senyum lebar nya dan berbicara, "Siapa Danzo ? aku yakin tidak pernah mengenalnya –ttebayo.."

Melihat bocah di depan mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa hormat kepada pemimpin mereka, para Root-Nin mengeluarkan Kunai dan Shuriken untuk menyerang sang Academy Student.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami, tidak perduli itu dengan cara mudah atau tidak.." Geram Root-Nin yang berbicara pertama tadi.

"Cukup, kalian tidak perlu mengancam Uzumaki, aku yang akan mengajak nya sendiri.." Ucap Suara baru dari belakang mereka.

Para Root-Nin dan C-Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang pria paruh bayah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam terkecuali perban putih yang menutupi seluruh tangan kanan dan mata kanan nya. Ia juga memiliki x-shaped scar di dahu nya. Ia juga memegang tongkat di tangan kiri nya.

"Danzo-sama" Hormat seluruh Root-Nin. Yang hanya di jawab oleh Danzo dengan anggukan pelan, para Root-Nin pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Danzo dan C-Naruto berdua.

C-Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Danzo sebentar, namun ia pun kembali ke dalam 'topeng' nya "Ah, anda siapa ?" Tanya C-Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Nama ku Danzo Shimura, Naruto Uzumaki.. ah atau harus ku panggil dengan nama Akira Kumagawa ?" Ucap Danzo dengan nada santai.

C-Naruto tetap memandang santai ke arah Danzo seakan ia tidak terpengaruh bahwa identitas asli nya sudah terbongkar, "Akira Kumagawa ? ahhh.. maksud mu Akira-san yang baik itu ? aku kenal dengan nya.." Jawab C-Naruto.

Kali ini Danzo lah yang memangdang tajam ke arah C-Naruto, "Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi Uzumaki, Root-Nin ku melihat diri mu keluar dari kawasan Kumagawa Castle pada saat Kumagawa Clan terbentuk.." Ucap Danzo dengan dingin.

Mengelah nafas panjang, C-Naruto menatap ke arah Danzo, bukan dengan tatapan santai melainkan tatapan tajam dan serius. "Ah… memang susah menyimpan rahasia dari mu uh, Shimura ?" Ucap C-Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Jadi apa mau mu ?" Tambah C-Naruto dengan tetap memandang tajam ke arah Danzo Shimura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ikut dengan ku, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan, tentu saja hal itu tidak enak bila di bicarakan di gang kecil seperti ini.." Jawab Danzo, C-Naruto dapat melihat dengan samar-samar seringai di mulut Danzo.

"Fine, tunjukan arah nya.."

* * *

-Naruto-

"Ugh.."

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa pun membuka kedua mata nya setelah pingsan beberapa jam, hal yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menghalangi sinar matahari masuk kedalam mata nya menggunakan tangan kanan nya.

Setelah mata nya sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia pun langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur nya sambil memegang kepala nya yang lumayan sakit.

"Ugh, menggunakan **Sakusei** seluas itu memang menyakitkan.." Gerutu pelan sang Kumagawa Clan Head.

Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menyadari diri nya berbau aneh, tanpa pikir dua kali ia langsung melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar mandi.

Melepaskan kimono dan menyalakan air hangat, ia pun membiarkan air hangat membasahi wajah dan tubuh nya. Memejamkan kedua mata nya, ia kembali mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam.

Wajah dan air mata sedih Haku..

Gambaran tersebut membuat Naruto semakin marah pada diri nya sendiri, ia pun meninju dinding kamar mandi tersebut dengan keras, bahkan membuat sedikit retakan di dinding tersebut.

Ia tahu seseorang yang memiliki ambisi ingin mempunyai Doujutsu **Sharingan**, ia tahu orang tersebut merencanakan eksperimen dengan DNA Madara Uchiha untuk mengaktifkan kembali **Madara's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. Dan sekarang ia tahu bahwa orang tersebut sudah berhasil dalam eksperimen gila tersebut. Dan salah satu korban nya adalah Zabuza Momochi.

"Orochimaru… aku akan **membunuh mu.."** Ucap Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangan kanan nya dengan keras, sehingga membuat luka dan darah mengalir deras dari luka tersebut.

Setelah menenangkan emosi nya, dalam hati nya ia berjanji untuk menjaga diri Haku, tidak perduli itu sebagai teman, sahabat, atau…

Muka Naruto tiba-tiba memerah setelah memikirkan hal yang terakhir, ia pun menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan 'efek' merah di wajah nya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh nya, ia pun mengenakan kimono baru berwarna hitam dengan obi berwarna biru gelap. Setelah berpakaian rapi, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, seseorang dari luar membuka pintu itu dan memperlihatkan Konan yang membawa nampan berisi sandwich dan minuman.

"Ah, Naruto-sama… anda sudah bangun, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu." Ucap Konan dengan lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih Konan.." Balas Naruto dan mengambil sandwich dari nampan Konan dan langsung memakan nya.

Konan hanya tersenyum dan meletakan nampan tersebut di meja terdekat, ia pun membalikan badan nya menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Apa keadaan mu sudah baik ?"

"Chakra ku sudah normal kembali, Cuma badan ku sedikit masih lelah" Jawab Naruto seraya mengunyah sandwich nya.

"Ah, bagus kalau begitu.." Ucap Konan, "Aku permisi dulu.." Tambah nya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya ke arah pintu kamar itu.

"Ah, Konan." Panggil Naruto membuat langkah kaki Konan terhenti dan membalikan badan nya untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-sama ?"

"Apa Haku sudah sadar ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sudah sadar Naruto-sama, namun seperti nya dia masih sedih dengan kejadian tadi malam.." Jelas Konan.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelah nafas mendengar itu, "Baiklah.. terima kasih Konan.."

Konan pun membungkukan badan nya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlarut dalam pikiran nya.

'Lebih baik aku tidak menemui nya dulu sampai dia tenang..' Pikir nya dan melahap semua sisa Sandwich di tangan nya dan meminum susu yang sudah di sediakan. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari kamar tidur nya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar di luar dan mengamati seluruh kapal yang sedang di naiki nya, kapal tersebut bisa di bilang besar dan tiang layar yang cukup tinggi. Cat berwarna hitam dengan ukiran emas menambah kegagahan kapal itu.

Suara tawa terdengar sayup-sayup di kuping Naruto, ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan dan Deidara sedang bermain kartu dengan riang.. well. Hanya Kakuzu yang riang sedangkan yang lain memasang berwajah sedih.

"Royal Flush ! Aku menang lagi !" Ucap Kakuzu dengan riang seraya memperlihatkan kartu di tangan nya, ia pun langsung mengambil uang taruhan yang di letakan di meja.

Sedangkan Kisame dan Hidan menahan Deidara agar ia tidak meledakan Kakuzu menjadi berkeping-keping, Teriakan 'Lepaskan aku' dan 'Dia curang' pun terdengar jelas ke seluruh Kapal.

Naruto pun mendatangi mereka berempat, "Menang seperti biasa, Kakuzu ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung duit yang tebal di tangan nya.

"Ah, Naruto-sama.." Kakuzu pun menghentikan aktifitas nya sebentar dan memandang ke arah Naruto, "Yah, lumayan.. aku dapat tujuh setengah juta Ryo dari mereka bertiga.." Tambah Kakuzu dan menyimpan duit yang ia menangkan di dalam Scroll nya.

"Kau lebih baik jangan terlalu sering mengeruk duit mereka.."

"Aku tidak berjanji soal itu.." Ucap Kakuzu seraya mengangkat kedua bahu nya, ia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi dari situ. Namun Deidara yang dengan ajaib mampu lepas dari pegangan Kisame dan Hidan dengan cepat mengambil Scroll yang berisikan uang dari kantong jubah Kakuzu.

"Aku mengambil ini, un !" Teriak Deidara dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"DEEEIIIIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" Kakuzu langsung meng-summon 'Wind Mask' dan 'Fire Mask' (Jantung Kakuzu) dan langsung mengejar Deidara dengan cepat, meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di jejak nya.

Naruto, Kisame dan Hidan hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah kemana Kakuzu dan Deidara berlari. "Naruto-sama, apa keadaan mu sudah baik ?" Tanya Kisame memecahkan kesunyian yang canggung tersebut.

"Ah. Chakra ku sudah normal kembali, walaupun badan ku masih sedikit pegal.." Jawab Naruto dengan santai.

**BOOM**

Ledakan besar terdengar dari sisi seberang kapal, membuat perhatian Naruto, Hidan dan Kisame terarah ke arah ledakan tersebut. Asap mulai terlihat terbang ke angkasa.

"Sh*t ! Lebih baik kita hentikan mereka sebelum mereka menenggelamkan kapal ini !" Teriak Hidan dan langsung berlari ke arah sumber ledakan tersebut. Kisame pun bersiap mengikuti Hidan namun tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti.

"Ah… Naruto-sama, gadis yang kau selamatkan itu sekarang sedang berlatih di Training Room" Ucap Kisame. Sebelum Naruto berterima kasih atas informasi tersebut, Ledakan lain terdengar dari arah Kakuzu dan Deidara.

"Bye Naruto-sama !" Tambah Kisame dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto.

"Well, Hari biasa di Kumagawa Clan.." Ucap Naruto dengan santai dan melangkahkan kaki nya ke Training Room.

* * *

-Haku-

Sudah setengah jam ia berlatih di Training Room di dalam kapal yang ia naiki. Kubikiribocho ia angkat dengan kedua tangan nya, namun dapat dilihat dengan jelas kedua tangan bergemetar dengan hebat karena saking berat nya salah satu pedang special **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu** tersebut.

Setelah mengangkat pedang raksasa itu beberapa menit, akhir nya otot-otot di kedua tangan Haku pun menyerah. Dengan keras Kubikiribochou terjatuh ke atas lantai. Keringat bercucuran dengan deras dari pori-pori tubuh Haku.

"Benda ini benar-benar berat ! bagaimana cara nya Tou-san mampu mengayunkan ini layak nya sebatang kayu ?" Gerutu Haku dan duduk di atas lantai untuk beristirahat selama beberapa menit.

Setelah mengatur nafas nya kembali menjadi normal, Pikiran nya sedang memikirkan tentang Kumagawa Clan. Dari semua hal yang Ia tahu, Kumagawa Clan merupakan Clan baru namun memiliki **Kekkei Genkai** yang kuat.

Clan Head Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa, Remaja laki-laki yang seumuran atau lebih tua dari Haku. Walaupun Haku hanya baru bertemu dengan Naruto dua kali, ia dapat merasakan Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan membuat kemampuan Zabuza menjadi seorang Genin.

Para Member Kumagawa Clan yang baru ia temui, wanita berambut biru bernama Konan dan salah satu Ex-member **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu **Kisame Hoshigaki. Menurut apa yang diberitahu Zabuza-tousan, Kisame merupakan S-Rank Missing Nin yang gagal membunuh sang Yondaime Mizukage, memiliki sifat yang brutal dan membunuh tanpa ragu. Namun saat diri nya bertemu dengan Kisame tadi, Kisame dengan baik hati menawarkan diri nya untuk memandu Haku menelusuri kapal ini, sifat nya benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Zabuza-tousan ceritakan.

Dan beberapa wajah Member Kumagawa Clan dapat di temukan di Bingo Book. Itachi Uchiha, Akasuna no Sasori, dan Kakuzu. Mereka semua merupakan S-Rank Missing Nin di dalam Bingo Book dengan catatan Kriminal yang cukup serius.

Berkat itu lah mengapa membuat Haku semakin penasaran dengan sosok Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa, bagaimana cara dia mengajak S-Rank Missing Nin masuk kedalam Kumagawa Clan, bagaimana cara dia mengubah sifat para Missing-Nin tersebut.

"Seperti nya kau banyak pikiran.." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu, Haku pun menolehkan wajah nya ke sumber suara tersebut dan melihat Konan yang baru saja memasuki Training Room.

"Ah, Konan-san.." Sapa Haku.

Konan hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan ke arah sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela, setelah duduk Konan pun mengeluarkan sebuah Scroll kecil dan meletakan nya di atas meja, dengan muncul sedikit asap, satu set peralatan minum teh di atas meja bundar tersebut.

"Ingin minum teh bersama ?" Tawar Konan seraya mengisi dua cangkir dengan teh dari teko. Haku hanya memandang ke arah Konan sebentar dan akhir nya bergabung dengan Konan.

Haku duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang Konan, ia lalu mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh yang sudah di sediakan Konan dan meminum nya. "Wow,ini enak dan menyegarkan.." puji Haku yang kagum dengan teh yang baru saja ia minum.

Konan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Haku. "Ini salah satu teh terbaik yang berasal dari **Cha no Kuni** (Land of Tea)"

"**Cha no Kuni **? Teh ini pasti mahal.."

"Memang, tapi Daimyo **Cha no Kuni** memberikan bubuk teh ini dengan gratis sebagai hadiah berkat Naruto-sama menghentikan Kudeta yang di lakukan oleh Wagarashi Family dan salah satu bawahan Daimyo sendiri.." Jelas Konan dan meminum sedikit teh nya .

Haku hanya terdiam dan menatap cangkir teh nya yang sudah setengah kosong, Ia pun memberanikan diri nya untuk bertanya. "Naruto… seperti apa sifat nya ?"

Konan pun menaruh kembali cangkir teh nya di atas meja, Ia pun memandang ke arah Haku, "Naruto-sama memiliki sifat yang baik, peduli dan pengertian kepada orang lain. Dia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi semua orang yang ia sayangi… dia juga merupakan pemimpin yang bisa kami handalkan.." Jelas Konan dengan lembut.

"Kau seperti nya mengenali diri nya dengan baik.." Ucap Haku menatap ke arah Konan.

Konan hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan tersebut, "Kau mungkin tidak percaya bila aku dan dia seharus nya adalah musuh.."

"Uh ?"

"Kami, para Founder Kumagawa Clan, terkecuali Deidara. Dulu nya merupakan anggota organisasi bernama Akatsuki yang memiliki tujuan menangkap semua Bijuu dan menjadikan nya sebagai senjata perang." Jelas Konan dan kembali meminum teh nya.

Haku mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali, menangkap Bijuu dan menggunakan nya sebagai senjata perang ? Ide tersebut terasa tidak manusiawi. "Lalu ?"

"Dan dia merupakan salah satu target kami." Jawab Konan.

"Dia… seorang Jinchuriki ?" Tanya Haku yang merasa kagum dan cemas, satu-satu nya Jinchuriki yang pernah ia ketahui adalah **Sanbi Jinchuriki**, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, sang pencetus ide pemusnahan **Kekkei Genkai **Holder. Ada kemungkinan bukan bila semua Jinchuriki memiliki sifat yang sama ?

Konan seperti nya mampu melihat nada cemas dari ucapan Haku, "Kau tidak usah cemas, dia sama sekali tidak seperti Yagura.." Ucap Konan seraya tersenyum.

Haku pun mengelah nafas lega, Lalu ia kembali menatap Konan. "Apa yang dia pegang ?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune.." Jawab Konan santai seakan mereka hanya membicarakan tentang masakan

"Nine-Tails ?!" Bohong bila Haku tidak terkejut, laki-laki yang sudah menyelamatkan nya dua kali ternyata mempunyai Bijuu yang memiliki kekuatan tiga kali lipat dari sang Yondaime Mizukage.

"Yep.."

"Jadi… bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu ?"

Konan tertawa kecil karena pertanyaan tersebut mengingatkan diri nya tentang masa lalu. "Saat kami mulai bergerak untuk menangkap Jinchuriki, ia seorang diri mendatangi markas kami.."

"Mendatangi Markas organisasi yang berisi S-Rank Missing Nin seorang diri ? itu sama saja bunuh diri.."

"Tetapi ia mengalahkan kami semua hanya dalam lima menit" Ucap Konan dan hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Haku.

'Lima menit ? Hanya lima menit untuk mengalahkan satu organisasi yang berisikan S-Rank Missing Nin ? Aku tahu kalau dia memang kuat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa dia sekuat itu'

"Kekuatan nya adalah kekuatan yang tidak harus kau remehkan" Lanjut Konan dan menghabiskan sisa teh nya di dalam cangkir nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara nya dia mengajak kalian ?" Tanya Haku yang semakin tertarik dengan cerita Konan.

"Dia memberikan kami kesempatan baru.." Jawab Konan pelan.

"Uh ?"

"Dia bisa saja membunuh kami semua dengan mudah, namun dia memberi kami kesempatan baru untuk memulai hidup baru.. hidup menjadi anggota Kumagawa Clan, dan dia mengatakan…"

"_Berdiri lah, kalian semua berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Tujuan organisasi ini adalah menciptakan kedamaian melalui rasa sakit, Namun cara itu salah. Aku ingin menciptakan perdamaian melalui rasa cinta dan sayang, dan berkat itu lah aku datang kesini… Untuk meminta bantuan kalian untuk menciptakan kedamaian dunia yang berada di bawah kekuasaan satu bendera, satu pemerintah, satu pemimpin. Yaitu Kumagawa Clan, apakah kalian ingin bergabung dengan ku ?"_

Haku hanya terdiam mendengar seluruh perkataan Konan, Menciptakan perdamaian di bawah kekuasaan satu bendera ? Tidak, itu tidak mustahil, tapi itu merupakan tugas yang sangat sulit karena dia harus menghadapi Five Great Village, dan kemungkinan terjadi nya Fourth Shinobi Great War sangat besar.

Haku terus terlarut dalam pikiran nya dan terus memandang ke arah cangkir teh yang ia pegang, dan Konan seperti nya bisa membaca apa yang di pikirkan oleh Haku.

"Dia bisa mewujudkan itu tanpa memicu terjadi Fourth Shinobi Great War, aku yakin itu. Dia seakan mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa membuat semua orang percaya pada nya, dan itu lah yang membuat kami semua mau bergabung dengan nya…" Ucap Konan dan lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah luar jendela, menikmati pemandangan laut.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang berdiri di balik pintu ruangan tersebut. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa, Naruto baru saja tiba sesaat Konan mulai menceritakan bagaimana mereka bertemu. Senyuman terlihat jelas di mulut Naruto, memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu pembicaraan antara kedua wanita tersebut, Naruto pun beranjak menjauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa menit pun terlewati dengan kesunyian, Haku masih menatap cangkir teh nya dan terlarut dalam pikiran nya, Sedangkan Konan menikmati biru nya lautan. Akhir nya Haku menghela nafas dan menghabiskan sisa teh nya.

**BOOM**

Haku berdiri karena kaget setelah mendengar suara ledakan dari luar kapal, Ia mengambil salah satu Senbon nya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kapal ini sedang di serang. Namun Haku menyadari bahwa Konan bertingkah seperti tidak mendengar Ledakan tersebut, Konan masih tetap memandang ke arah luar jendela namun tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil.

"Mereka mulai lagi.." Ucap Konan simpel dan tertawa kecil.

"Uh ?"

Konan pun membuka Jendela yang berada di dekat mereka, sesaat Jendela itu terbuka, teriakan demi teriakan pun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Haku dan Konan.

"OH FUCK ! KAKUZU JANGAN KAU LUNCURKAN JUTSU MU KE ARAH KAPAL !"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI ! AKU INGIN UANG KU KEMBALII ! **Katon : Zukkoku ! Futon : Atsugai !**"

**BOOM BOOM**

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ! KAU BISA MEMBUNUH KU, KAKUZU !"

"SEPERTI KAU BISA MATI SAJA, HIDAN ! MINGGIR !"

"KISAME, JAGA DEIDARAAA !"

"Ok…. SHIT ! DEIDARA JANGAN KAU BERANI MENGGUNAKAN BOM C4 MU DI SINIIIII !"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSIO-BLUAAARGH !"

"NARUTO-SAMA !"

"KAKUZU, DEIDARA ! HENTIKAN PERMAINAN KALIAN !"

"AKU TIDAK PERDULI ! AKU INGIN UANG KU KEMBALIII ! **KATON : ZUKKOKU !"**

**BOOM**

"FINE ! **Sakusei : Shi no Chiyari !"**

"NOT YOU TOO, NARUTO-SAMA !"

Konan dan Haku hanya bisa tertawa melihat peristiwa tersebut, kapan lagi kau melihat sekumpulan S-Rank Nin bertengkar seperti anak kecil ?

"Keluarga yang ceria bukan ?" Tanya Konan yang masih tertawa.

Haku hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan karena terlalu banyak tertawa, air mata bahkan sampai keluar dari mata nya.

Keluarga Yang Ceria, itu lah yang selalu di inginkan oleh Haku sejak kecil. Dan sekarang impian itu mungkin akan menjadi Kenyataan.

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : AKHIR NYAAA ! KELAR JUGAAAA ! **

**KR : Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan nya *Bow***

**Story Status "Halfgod : Rise of Kumagawa Clan"**

**Reviews : 100 (Finally !)**

**Views : 7,913**

**Favs : 32**

**Alerts : 25**

**RnR Everyone !**

**Ja Ne !**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12.

*BOOM*

Sebuah ledakan keras dapat terdengar dari sebuah hutan yang lebat yang di kelilingi oleh sebuah Barrier berwarna Hitam. Asap dari ledakan tersebut terus melaju ke angkasa dan menghalangi sinar matahari menyinari beberapa bagian dari Hutan tersebut.

Sebuah bayangan seseorang tiba-tiba terlempar keras dari dalam asap ledakan tersebut dan akhir nya menabrak dan meruntuhkan beberapa pohon di belakang nya.

*Tap… tap…*

Suara langkah kaki dapat terdengar jelas walau di dalam keributan seperti itu, sebuah bayangan lain mulai keluar dari asap tebal dengan santai. Dari tinggi bayangan tersebut, orang tersebut merupakan masih seorang anak-anak atau remaja.

Setelah bayangan tersebut meninggalkan asap tebal itu, terlihat lah seorang remaja pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan Jumpsuit berwarna orange yang sobek di sana-sini. Dia tak lain adalah **Chi-Bunshin** (Blood Clone) dari sang pahlawan kita. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa.

"Well.. Aku tak menyangka kau selemah itu Danzo…" Ucap C-Naruto dengan santai kearah seorang pria tua yang tersandar di sebuah pohon tumbang.

Keadaan Danzo Shimura jauh lebih buruk daripada C-Naruto, darah mulai bercucuran hampir dari seluruh anggota tubuh nya dan pakaian nya robek di sana sini. Perban yang menutupi lengan kanan dan mata kanan nya sudah menghilang entah kemana, memperlihatkan 3 pasang mata Sharingan tersisa di tangan kanan nya dan sebuah Mangekyou Sharingan di mata kanan nya.

Danzo hanya bisa diam mendengar ejekan C-Naruto. Dengan susah payah dia mulai berdiri dan terus menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

Seharus nya semua Rencana yang di rencanakan oleh Danzo selalu sempurna, namun tidak kali ini. Dia merencanakan untuk membuat Kumagawa Clan menjadi bawahan **Root. **Dan tentu saja Naruto menolak mentah-mentah penawaran tersebut, Danzo yang tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, dia mengancam C-Naruto dengan menahan seluruh warga Civillian Kumagawa Clan yang berada di luar Kumagawa Castle.

Dan di situlah kesalahan Fatal Danzo Shimura.

Mendengar ancaman tersebut, C-Naruto bukan nya menyerah namun malah mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar yang bahkan membuat Danzo Shimura dan seluruh **Root ANBU** nya yang menahan Civillian Kumagawa Clan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, C-Naruto mengalahkan… tidak.. kata yang lebih tepat adalah membantai seluruh **Root ANBU **yang menahan warga Clan nya. Setelah melepaskan seluruh warga Kumagawa Clan, C-Naruto memandang tajam ke arah Danzo yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena ketakutan. Seringai lebar terlihat di bibir nya yang membuat bulu kuduk Danzo merinding.

Dan Sekarang lah Danzo mengetahui kenapa dia harus takut kepada Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa. Dia hanya melawan sebuah **Chi Bunshin**, sebuah Bunshin for Kami's Sake ! dan tetap saja **Chi Bunshin **Naruto tetap mempermainkan Danzo di dalam pertempuran.

"Apa kah kau akan tetap menatap ku seperti itu Danzo ? kau tahu aku masih menyukai wanita.." Ejek C-Naruto kembali, sebuah Katana hitam terbuat di tangan kanan nya.

Tanpa membalas ejekan yang di lontarkan C-Naruto, Danzo langsung melakukan beberapa series Hand-Seal dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan dan lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Fuuton : Shinku Renpa ! (Vacuum Serial Waves)"**

Beberapa pedang yang terbuat dari angin pun meluncur dengan cepat ke arah C-Naruto, C-Naruto pun dengan cepat mempersiapkan sebuah Jutsu untuk menahan pedang-pedang angin tersebut.

"**Doton : Doryuheki !"**

Sebuah tembok tanah tebal muncul dari tanah di depan C-Naruto. Dan akhir nya pedang angin pun bertemu dengan tembok tanah tersebut, Jutsu milik Danzo perlahan demi perlahan mulai mengikis Jutsu milik C-Naruto.

Melihat Jutsu pertahanan nya mulai runtuh, C-Naruto pun melompat ke samping menghindari pedang angin tersebut. Walau dia dapat menyembuhkan luka apapun termasuk organ yang hilang, namun tetap saja Naruto dapat merasakan rasa sakit. Dan karena itu lah dia tidak mau terkena **Fuuton **yang seperti itu.

Setelah pedang-pedang angin tersebut mulai mereda, C-Naruto pun kembali melihat ke posisi dimana tadi Danzo berdiri, namun mata nya sedikit terbelalak melihat Danzo sudah tidak ada di posisi nya semula. Dengan penglihatan tajam, C-Naruto mengawasi sekeliling nya.

'Dia pasti tidak bisa pergi jauh karena Barrier yang sudah ku bangun..' Pikir C-Naruto dan melompat dari pohon ke pohon lain untuk mencari orang yang berani mengancam diri nya.

* * *

Dengan nafas berat Danzo menyandarkan diri nya ke sebuah pohon, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan panas nya pertempuran seperti ini. Setelah mendapatkan lima set Sharingan dan sebuah Mangekyou Sharingan. Danzo selalu berpikir dia sudah menjadi sangat kuat, di tambah dengan **Mokuton **dan **Izanagi** membuat ego Danzo semakin tinggi, ia mengira diri nya merupakan Shinobi terkuat dan tidak ada yang mampu melawan nya termasuk **Sandaime Hokage, **Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Namun betapa salah nya dia, sekarang seorang remaja yang tidak lebih tua dari umur 14 tahun benar-benar mempermainkan diri nya selama pertempuran ini. Ingatan dimana sang remaja tersebut memperlihat seringai lebar dan berkata 'Ah, kau bisa menggunakan **Izanagi**, baguslah. Aku bisa membunuh mu dengan tenang, lagi pula di mana kesenangan pertempuran ini bila kau cepat sekali mati ?'

Di dalam pikiran nya, Danzo tahu bahwa Naruto merupakan individual yang kuat, sangat kuat. Danzo sama sekali tidak mempunyai kesempatan menang dalam pertempuran ini dari awal. Namun karena Ego nya yang tinggi pun ia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

Dan karena Barrier sialan yang di buat oleh C-Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri dan membawa lebih banyak pasukan **Root** untuk mengalahkan C-Naruto. Danzo pun mengelah nafas dan melirik ke arah tangan kanan nya yang memiliki enam mata Sharingan terbuka dan empat lubang mata yang sudah tertutup.

Ide menggunakan **Kotoamatsukami **di buang mentah-mentah keluar jendela, karena yang dia lawan bahkan bukan orang asli, hanya sebuah Bunshin yang terbuat dari darah dan hanya memiliki 50% kekuatan dari sang Original.

*Srek.. Srek..*

Bunyi daun bergerak membuat insting Shinobi Danzo kembali maksimal, Sebelum Danzo dapat melemparkan Kunai nya, teriakan "Danzo-Sama" menghentikan Danzo melempar Kunai nya. Seorang **Root ANBU **yang mengenakan jubah besar berwarna hitam dan sebuah topeng singa muncul dan berlutut di depan Danzo.

"Lion.." Ucap Danzo dan menurunkan kewaspadaan nya, dengan Sharingan nya aktif, ia dapat membedakan penyamaran atau bukan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat aliran Chakra sebuah **Henge no Jutsu**.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini ?" Lanjut Danzo yang sedikit penasaran, karena ia yakin seluruh **Root ANBU** nya sudah terbantai sebelum Barrier aneh ini berdiri.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Master nya, "Dalam detik-detik terakhir dalam pertempuran pertama, aku berhasil menggunakan **Kawarimi **dan lalu mengikuti arah kemana Danzo-sama dan Uzumaki pergi, namun aku sempat kehilangan jejak dan baru sekarang aku dapat menemui mu Danzo-sama" jelas Lion dengan lengkap.

"Apa elemen mu ?" Tanya Danzo dan berdoa kepada _Kami_ semoga Shinobi di depan nya merupakan **Katon **Type.

Dan untung nya _Kami_ sedikit berbaik hati kepada Danzo setelah kesialan yang dia alami satu hari ini.

"Elemen ku **Katon**, Danzo-sama." Jawaban tersebut membuat seringai muncul di mulut Danzo Shimura.

* * *

C-Naruto sudah berlari selama 15 menit dalam hutan tersebut dan sama sekali belum menemui tanda-tanda keberadaan Danzo. Ia pun mendarat di sebuah lapangan yang cukup luas di tengah-tengah hutan. Ia memandang sekeliling lapangan tersebut dengan teliti. Dan dari sudut mata nya ia menangkap suatu bayangan yang berlari kencang ke arah nya.

*CTANG !*

Katana hitam milik Naruto berhasil menahan sempurna pedang milik Danzo, seringai pun muncul di mulut Naruto melihat mangsa nya memunculkan diri nya sendiri.

"Frontal Kenjutsu uh ? Kurasa itu bukan Style mu Danzo.." Ejek C-Naruto dan mengayunkan Katana nya dengan kuat dan membuat Danzo terlempar ke angkasa, di udara Danzo langsung melakukan handseal dan lalu mengeluarkan 1 set Shuriken. Chakra **Futon **terlihat mengelilingi shuriken-shuriken tersebut. Dan ia pun langsung melemparkan **Futon-**Shuriken tersebut.

"**Futon : Shinkujin ! (Vacuum Blade!)**"

Kedua belas Shuriken tersebut melaju kencang ke arah C-Naruto, dan karena Chakra Futon yang berada di sekeliling Shuriken tersebut, Jarak serangan Shuriken tersebut pun melebar.

Dengan lincah, C-Naruto dapat menghindari semua Shuriken tersebut namun dengan beberapa luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuh nya. C-Naruto pun menggunakan kaki kanan nya sebagai tumpuan dan melompat kencang ke arah Danzo yang masih berada di udara.

C-Naruto pun mengayunkan Katana nya dengan cepat dan membelah Danzo menjadi dua, namun betapa kaget nya C-Naruto melihat 'Danzo' tiba-tiba meledak menjadi asap.

'Kage Bunshin ?'

"**Futon : Shinku Renpa !"**

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu !"**

C-Naruto membelalakan kedua mata nya melihat sebuah bola api yang sangat besar melaju ke arah nya dari arah kanan. Tanpa ada pilihan lain karena ia tidak dapat menghindar di udara. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah api yang membara tersebut.

"**Sakusei : Seimei no Tate !"**

Sebuah perisai berwarna hitam muncul di depan C-Naruto dan menghisap api besar tersebut, setelah badai api tersebut mereda. C-Naruto berusaha mencari di mana posisi penyerang nya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat Danzo atau teman nya.

"**Futon : Shinkujin !"**

*JRAS !*

C-Naruto membelalakan kedua mata nya karena kaget, ia melihat sebuah Kunai yang di kelilingi Chakra Futon menembus dada kiri nya dan menghancurkan jantung nya. Tubuh tak bernyawa C-Naruto pun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Lion pun muncul di samping tubuh C-Naruto untuk memastikan kematian sang **Chi Bunshin**, Lion pun mengangguk kepada Danzo meyakinkan bahwa C-Naruto benar-benar sudah mati.

"Kau terlalu lebih cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkan ku." Ejek Danzo dan membalikan badan nya untuk bersiap kembali ke Konoha.

'Aku dapat menggunakan ini sebagai alasan untuk mengusir atau mengeksekusi Kumagawa Clan karena menyerang salah satu tetua Konoha.' Pikir Danzo dan seringai lebar muncul di mulut nya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Barrier hitam yang mengelilingi seluruh hutan masih belum menghilang.

*JRATS !*

"Kau pikir pertempuran ini sudah selesai uh ? Danzo ?" Ucap seseorang dari belakang Danzo yang membuat langkah Danzo terhenti. Dengan cepat Danzo memutarkan badan nya.

Betapa kaget nya dia melihat C-Naruto berdiri dengan lubang yang masih menganga di dada kiri nya, di tangan kiri nya ia memegang kepala Lion yang sudah terlepas dari seluruh badan nya.

Wajah Danzo menjadi pucat setelah melihat di dalam lubang yang menganga di dada kiri Naruto mulai membentuk Jantung, tulang, otot, daging dan akhir nya kulit. Dan akhir nya lubang tersebut benar-benar menghilang dari tubuh C-Naruto.

"You know ? that hurts like hell…" Ucap C-Naruto dengan seringai lebar, ia pun menghancurkan kepala Lion hanya dengan genggaman tangan kiri nya saja. Ia pun menunduk dan kembali mengambil Katana Hitam yang tergeletak di atas tanah tadi.

"Ba-bagaimana ?" Tanya Danzo yang dengan suara gemetar, dia tahu bahwa C-Naruto tidak menggunakan **Izanagi**, dia juga sangat tahu bahwa Teknik tersebut benar-benar menghidupkan dia dari kematian, bukan hanya sekedar mengubah takdir.

"That's my Secret, Danzo…" Balas C-Naruto dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda Kenjutsu nya, "Now.. Shall we Continue ?"

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan Danzo menjawab pertanyaan nya, C-Naruto muncul di belakang Danzo dan menusukan Katana nya ke arah tempat dimana Jantung Danzo berada.

*JRATS*

Katana milik C-Naruto pun menembus badan Danzo, di ujung Katana nya terlihat jantung yang tertusuk dan masih sedikit berdetak.

"Five Down…" Ucap C-Naruto dan menatap kosong ke arah mayat Danzo yang mulai berubah menjadi abu. C-Naruto pun menangkap sebuah bayangan yang lari menjauh diri nya.

Seringai sinis pun terlihat di bibir C-Naruto, "Ah, kau ingin bermain petak umpet ternyata ? baiklah.." C-Naruto pun mengangkat Katana nya ke arah langit. Aura hitam mulai muncul dari Katana Hitam tersebut.

"**Raise your Darkness ! YAMI !"**

***BLAR !***

* * *

Dengan nafas yang terengah-tengah, Danzo terus berlari dengan cepat untuk melarikan diri dari C-Naruto. Dia memang mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan kekuatan nya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau kekuatan tersebut dapat menghidupkan kembali !

BLAR !*

Sesaat Danzo menapakan kaki nya di atas tanah, hembusan angin yang kuat melontarkan nya jauh ke kanan, menabrak dan menghancurkan semua pohon yang ia lalui. Sampai di pohon kesebelas akhir nya Danzo mendarat kembali di atas tanah dengan luka terbuka lebar di seluruh tubuh nya.

"Ohok !"

Ia pun memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya yang sudah tidak memiliki gigi lengkap, ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan tangan kiri nya yang kemungkinan sekarang sudah menjadi bongkahan daging dengan tulang yang patah di sana sini.

Dengan khawatir Danzo melirik tangan kanan nya, ia menggertakan gigi nya setelah melihat tiga dari lima sisa Sharingan nya tertutup karena ledakan besar tadi.

*Srek.. srek..*

Danzo mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan nya, ia melihat Naruto berdiri di depan nya dengan seringai sinis. Hilang sudah orange jumpsuit yang ia gunakan tadi, sekarang sebuah Kimono-Battle berwarna hitam lah yang Naruto kenakan, Katana Hitam nya di tangan kanan nya mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dan seakan mengeluarkan suara mendesis

*Deg !*

Namun sedetik kemudian Danzo membuka kedua mata nya lebar-lebar dan jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, nafas nya mulai menghilang detik demi perdetik, mata nya menatap dengan rasa takut yang sangat terlihat ke arah Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pori-pori tubuh nya seperti hujan.

Tidak pernah ia merasakan Killing Intent sebesar ini, bahkan Killing Intent Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang God of Shinobi, benar-benar kecil bila di bandingkan dengan Killing Intent yang di keluarkan oleh C-Naruto saat ini.

Walau tidak sebesar Killing Intent miliki Kyuubi no Kitsune, namun Danzo tetap melihat pandangan kematian nya. Di tusuk di jantung, di potong menjadi potongan kecil atau kepala nya meledak menjadi hujan darah yang deras.

"GRAAAAAHHHHHH !" Teriak Danzo yang memegang kepala nya berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua pandangan tersebut.

Blood Clone Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa hanya tersenyum sinis melihat Danzo yang tersiksa, "Wow Danzo, padahal kuharap kau dapat menahan Killing Intent ini, seperti nya aku salah menilai mu, uh Danzo Shimura." Ejek C-Naruto.

Aura hitam yang mengelilingi Katana HItam C-Naruto, begitu juga Killing Intent nya membuat Danzo mulai bernafas normal kembali. Katana C-Naruto pun terurai menjadi abu hitam yang di tiup oleh angin kecil.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup waktu bermain nya, Danzo.." Lanjut C-Naruto dan membalikan badan nya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Naruto pun menoleh ke belakang dari atas pundak nya. Mata nya yang tadi nya berwarna biru, berubah menjadi warna putih dengan iris berwarna hitam.

"**Jika kau berani menyentuh satu orang pun dari Kumagawa Clan, aku tidak hanya akan membunuh mu, namun aku akan menghancurkan mu sampai jiwa mu tidak akan sampai ke Neraka." **

Dengan itu pun C-Naruto menghilang meninggalkan Danzo Shimura mati kekurangan darah yang hanya akan hidup kembali oleh kekuatan **Izanagi **nya.

Namun satu kesimpulan muncul di otak Danzo.

Jangan Pernah Membuat Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa murka.

* * *

-Dengan Real Naruto-

Seraya menunggu kapal mereka mencapai Mizu no Kuni, Naruto dan Itachi pun melakukan sebuah Friendly Spar. Sudah dua puluh menit spar mereka berjalan dan mereka masih menggunakan Taijutsu tanpa menggunakan Chakra sedikit pun.

Naruto menghindari sebuah pukulan yang di tujukan kepala nya hanya dengan menggerakan kepala kesamping, dan lalu dengan cepat Naruto memukul perut Itachi lumayan keras sehinggi membuat Itachi sedikit terpental ke belakang.

Namun berkat pengalaman nya sebagai ANBU Captain bertahun-tahun, Itachi mampu mendarat dengan sempurna dan lalu menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto tetap hanya tersenyum, ia pun tiba-tiba menundukan badan nya dan sebuah sikut melewati di atas kepala nya, Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat reflek Naruto yang dapat menghindar sebuah serangan yang bahkan ia tidak lihat.

Menggunakan kaki kiri nya sebagai tumpu, Naruto pun menendang dada Itachi dengan kaki kanan, namun sebelum Itachi terpental, Naruto menangkap tangan kanan Itachi dan lalu melemparkan nya dengan keras ke arah dinding.

Setelah menabrak dinding lumayan keras, Itachi pun kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Ia pun mengelap darah yang keluar dari sisi mulut nya, Mata hitam nya terus menatap ke arah Naruto yang hanya berdiri santai.

"Gunakan Sharingan mu Itachi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

Itachi pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban perintah tersebut, mata hitam nya sekarang berubah menjadi mata merah dengan iris yang di kelilingi oleh tiga tomoe. Dan dengan kecepatan yang meningkat, Itachi kembali menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Naruto menyampingkan tubuh nya dan membiarkan sebuah tinju hanya meninju udara di depan nya, namun sebelum Naruto dapat mengcounter attack. Itachi kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang Naruto lalu melancarkan tendangan samping ke arah pinggang Naruto.

Namun sebelum tendangan itu menyampai pinggang Naruto, ia pun melompat ke udara dan membuat tendangan itu hanya menendang udara semata, namun melihat Naruto yang berada di udara, sebuah senyum simpul terlihat samar-samar di bibir nya.

Dengan cepat Itachi muncul di depan Naruto yang masih di udara dan meluncurkan sebuah tinju yang siap menghantam wajah Naruto. Karena berada di udara Naruto tidak dapat menghindari tinju tersebut dengan sempurna.

Sesaat ia ingin menahan tinju tersebut, sebuah ingatan baru tiba-tiba masuk kedalam otak nya dan membuat Naruto kehilangan fokus nya dan membiarkan tinju tersebut mengenai wajah nya.

*BUKH !*

Dengan keras Naruto pun jatuh ke atas lantai sedangkan Itachi mendarat dengan sempurna, namun Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang sampai membuat ketua Clan nya sempat kehilangan fokus.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama ?"

"Ingatan dari **Chi Bunshin** ku, Danzo berani mengancam clan kita.." Jawab Naruto dan berdiri seraya memegang kepala nya yang sedikit pusing karena informasi tiba-tiba tersebut.

Emosi marah sempat terlihat dari wajah Itachi sebelum wajah Itachi kembali ke emotionless state nya, "Dan lalu ?" Tanya Itachi.

Naruto hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan nya melihat Ekspresi Itachi, "tenang saja, **Chi Bunshin** ku sudah mengurus nya, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan berani mengancam kita lagi." Jelas Naruto dan berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang berada di pojokan ruangan spar tersebut.

Setelah mengambil gelas berisi teh dari atas meja tersebut, gerakan Naruto sempat terhenti sebentar dan lalu meminum teh nya. "Sebaik nya kita hentikan spar kita Itachi, aku ada urusan lain."

"Hai.." Dengan itu pun Itachi meninggalkan ruangan itu menggunakan Shunsin.

Naruto pun tersenyum dan kembali meneguk teh nya, ia pun melirik ke salah satu sudut ruangan tersebut. "Jadi ada berita apa ?"

"Aku dapat informasi bahwa pasukan Rebellion akan di ambush oleh Kirigakure pada sore ini." Ucap seseorang yang entah darimana.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut mendengar berita tersebut, bila pasukan Kirigakure berhasil dalam ambush tersebut, maka perjalanan ini hampir sia-sia. "Perkiraan waktu ?" Tanya Naruto singkat.

"Pasukan Rebellion akan melewati tempat ambush dalam waktu 25 menit lagi."

Naruto membelalakan mata nya mendengar tersebut, ia pun langsung meletakan cangkir nya dan langsung berdiri. "Terima kasih, kau bisa kembali ke tempat mu."

"Hai.."

Naruto pun langsung menggunakan Shunsin ke atas dek Kapal dimana semua anggota Kumagawa Clan termasuk Haku sedang berkumpul. Sesaat kemunculan Naruto dengan ekspresi yang super serius, semua Founder pun langsung menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka.

"Bersiap-siap…" Ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanya Kakuzu yang sedikit kesal karena permainan kartu nya menjadi terhenti.

"Untuk memberi hadiah untuk Kirigakure secepat mungkin." Jawab Naruto dengan seringai lebar terlihat di wajah nya yang lalu di ikuti hampir seluruh Founder.

Mereka akan sangat menikmati ini….

* * *

AN :

**KR : Akhir nya ! setelah melewati badai tugas, kuliah dan laporan-laporan sialan tersebut saya akhir nya bisa UPDATE ! WOOHOOOOO**

**KR : Tenang saja, untuk sekarang saya belum ada niat untuk menelantarkan cerita saya yang satu ini. Jadi harap di maklum kalau sedikit lama update nya.**

**Read n Review !**

**Ja Ne !**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

* * *

Kabut tebal seperti biasa menyelimuti daratan Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water), suara-suara burung bernyanyi dan suara gesekan daun dengan angin pun terdengar jelas. Seakan tempat tersebut akan damai selama ny-

***BOOOOM***

-Atau tidak.

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di tengah-tengah hutan, api dengan perlahan mulai merambat dan membakar beberapa pohon terdekat, Berbagai Jutsu pun dapat terlihat menyerang satu sama lain. Kelompok Shinobi yang jumlah nya terlihat lebih sedikit mulai terdesak dan terpaksa mundur.

"MUNDUR !" Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang seperti nya pemimpin dari kelompok Shinobi yang terdesak tersebut. Wanita tersebut memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan rambut berwarna merah panjang yang mencapai paha nya, salah satu poni rambut nya menutupi mata kanan nya. Ia mengenakan dark blue dress lengan panjang, dress tersebut hanya menutupi dari pundak sampai di bawah lutut. Ia lah Mei Terumi, sang pemimpin dari pasukan Rebellion yang memberontak kepada Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Mei melompat ke dahan yang berada di sebelah kiri nya untuk menghindari sebuah Naga air yang menghamtam dan menghancurkan pohon dimana Mei berdiri tadi. Mei tanpa ragu langsung melakukan handseal nya dan berteriak.

"**Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu (Lava Release : Melting Apparition Technique)"**

Dari mulut nya keluar lava dengan jumlah banyak, ia mengarah kan lava tersebut ke udara membuat lava itu jatuh menghujani beberapa Kirigakure Ninja.

Seorang pria mendarat di sebelah Mei, pria tersebut memiliki rambut berdiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan nya di tutupi oleh sebua eye-patch, di kening nya terlilit sebuah bandana hitam. Ia mengenakan haori berwarna hijau dengan corak putih.

"Mei-sama, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya pria itu dengan khawatir dengan mata nya masih waspada dengan musuh sekitar.

Mei menggertakan gigi nya dan melihat beberapa Ninja Kirigakure melaju cepat kearah pasukan nya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Ao. Kau segeralah bawah pasukan kita mundur ke base terdekat." Perintah Mei. Sesaat Mei melihat Ao ingin protes dengan perintah nya, Mei langsung menatap tajam ke arah Ao. "CEPAT LAKUKAN !" Teriak Mei dengan tegas.

Tanpa memprotes, Ao pun langsung melompat ke belakang dan berteriak memerintahkan beberapa Ninja Rebellion untuk mundur. Sedangkan Mei kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang melaju cepat ke arah pasukan nya.

'Tidak, Seharus nya tidak begini. DAMN YOU ROKU !'

Mei pun kembali dengan cepat melakukan beberapa handseal dan meneriakan nama jutsu nya.

"**Futton :** **Komu no Jutsu (Boil Release : Skilled Mist Technique)"**

Dari mulut Mei, ia mengeluarkan asap kabut berwarna putih. Asap kabut tersebut mulai menutupi area di depan nya. Mei pun bergerak loncat kebelakang dan melihat pasukan Kirigakure yang mengejar nya meleleh karena panas dan corrosive nya kabut tersebut.

**Flashback  
Beberapa Jam yang lalu**

-Base Camp Kiri Rebellion-

Mei terlihat duduk tenang dalam sebuah tenda besar, di sekeliling nya duduk beberapa Jenderal yang ia percayai. Sedangkan Ao dan Chojuro, kedua bodyguard nya berdiri di masing-masing sisi nya.

"Apa kah informasi ini dapat di percaya, Jendral Roku ?" Tanya Mei kepada salah satu Jendral, Jendral tersebut ialah seorang pria yang terlihat sudah mulai tua, ia memilki rambut berwarna hitam dengan bola mata berwarna hitam, ia mengenakan seragam Standar Hunter Nin Kirigakure dengan sebuah katana terikat di pinggang nya.

"Ya, aku dengan yakin menyatakan informasi itu benar, Yagura dan beberapa bodyguard nya akan bergerak ke pantai selatan Mizu no Kuni."

Mei menyandarkan punggung nya ke kursi nya, ia memikirkan informasi tersebut dengan matang-matang. Setelah yakin ia pun kembali berbicara "Baiklah, kita akan bawa seluruh pasukan dan menyerang Yagura."

Ao yang mendengar tersebut langsung kaget "Tapi Mei-sama, ini sangat berbahaya ! kemungkinan ini sebuah jebakan sangat besar !" Protes Ao pada Mei.

"Tenang saja Ao, aku percaya dengan ucapan Jendral Roku." Balas Mei dan berdiri dari kursi nya, ia melangkahkan kaki nya untuk keluar dari tenda tersebut.

"Tapi-"

"Diam Ao.." Potong Mei dan keluar dari tenda tersebut, yang di ikuti oleh Chojurou dan Ao. Namun Ao sempat menatap tajam ke arah Roku yang masih duduk santai, seandai nya ia tetap menatap selama sepuluh detik lagi, mungkin Ao dapat melihat Senyum sadis yang tersirat pada Bibir Roku.

**Flashback End**

Dan di situ lah mulai nya musibah untuk Mei Terumi, pada saat perjalanan menuju pantai selatan, mereka di serbu oleh pasukan Kirigakure dengan jumlah besar. Dan yang membuat nya lebih buruk lagi ialah Roku dan semua prajurit bawahan nya berkhianat dan membantu pasukan Kirigakure membunuh para pasukan Rebellion sehingga membuat perbandingan antara Kirigakure dan Rebellion menjadi 4 : 1, dimana Ninja Rebellion hanya terdiri dari 300 orang dan Ninja Kirigakure berjumlah 1000 orang lebih. Bila dilihat dari jumlah nya sudah jelas pertarungan ini akan menjadi pertarungan tidak seimbang.

Namun bukan Mei Terumi nama nya bila ia menyerah hanya dengan pasukan nya kalah kuantitas. Ia berusaha membunuh sebagian besar pasukan Kiri dengan Jutsu skala luas nya.

"**Yoton : Shakugaryugan no Jutsu (Lava Release : Scorching Stream Rock Technique)"**

Bola-bola tanah yang di selimuti api panas Mei tembakan dari mulut nya dan membunuh sebagian besar Shinobi Kiri yang tidak bisa mengelak dari jutsu tersebut.

Mei menggerakan tubuh nya secara reflek dan menghindari sebuah bola air yang baru saja melalui nya, namun karena itu ia juga kehilangan keseimbangan nya dan terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang ia injak tadi. Mei dapat mendarat sempurna di atas tanah namun betapa kaget nya ia begitu melihat sebuah Naga air yang siap menghancurkan badan nya.

Mei menyilangkan kedua tangan nya ke depan berharap untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dan luka yang akan ia alami.

"**Doton : Doryuheki"**

Sebuah tembok tanah besar berdiri di depan Mei dan menahan Naga air tersebut. Mei membuka mata nya dan melihat Ao yang mengeluarkan Jutsu pertahanan tersebut.

"Ao ?"

"**Hiramekarei Kaiho ! (Hiramekarei Unleashing)"**

Terdengan suara teriakan yang terdengar dari seberang tembok tanah tersebut. Begitu teriakan tersebut mereda, Ao langsung memberhentikan Jutsu nya dan memperlihatkan seorang anak lelaki yang lumayan muda dan mayat Ninja Kirigakure yang bergelimpangan di belakang nya.

Lelaki tersebut memiliki rambut pendek berwarna biru dan memiliki gigi tajam seperti hiu yang merupakan tanda sebagai Anggota atau murid dari salah satu **Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist**, ia mengenakan kacamata dengan frame kotak dan baju bergaris biru dan celana bercorak kamuflasi. Di tangan nya tergenggam sebuah pedang besar yang memiliki dual-handled. Pedang tersebut memiliki bentuk sangat lebar dan datar, Pedang tersebut sangat terkenal di seluruh Elemntal Nation sebagai salah satu pedang legendaris yang di gunakan oleh salah satu **Seven Ninja Swordsmen of The Mist**. Nama pedang itu adalah **Hiramekarei (Twin Sword)**

"M-Mei-Sama, apakah kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Lelaki tersebut dengan nada khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja Chojurou, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku Ao, Chojurou" Jawab Mei dan memakan salah satu Soldier Pill nya untuk menggantikan beberapa Chakra nya yang sudah terbuang. Mei pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkan nya dengan pelan agar untuk menenangkan diri nya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain, Ao ?"

"Sebagian besar pasukan kita sudah mencapai base, namun seperti nya kita harus tetap menghentikan Ninja Kiri karena mereka tetap mengejar sampai ke base." Lapor Ao pada Mei. Ao pun mengelahkan nafas nya dan kembali berbicara "Seperti nya mereka ingin menyelesaikan perang ini pada hari ini juga."

Mei menggertakan gigi nya mendengar itu, "Bagaimana dengan pengkhianat tersebut"

Kali ini Chojurou lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Mei "R-Roku terlihat memimpin sebagian besar pasukan Ninja Kirigakure tersebut, Mei-sama"

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak bisa memercayai nya Mei-sama, Roku selalu terlihat membenci mu sejak Mei-sama menjadi pemimpin" Tambah Ao.

Sang pemimpin Rebellion hanya bisa terdiam mendengar laporan dari kedua bodyguard nya. Tiba-tiba seorang Shinobi yang mengenakan seragam Khusus Rebellion muncul di kanan mereka.

"Mei-sama ! Shinobi kita terkepung oleh para Ninja Kiri !" Lapor Shinobi tersebut.

Mei yang terkaget mendengar berita yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar sekarang langsung melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. "Ao ! Chojurou ! CEPAT" Teriak nya dan langsung bergerak cepat dan di ikuti oleh Ao, Chojurou dan Ninja yang melapor tadi.

* * *

**Dengan Naruto**-

Sepuluh bayangan terlihat bergerak cepat di dalam hutan lebat, mereka tidak lain adalah para Founder Kumagawa dan Haku. Dengan Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze Kumagawa yang memimpin mereka di depan.

"Cepat ! seperti nya pasukan Rebellion sudah di serang" Perintah Naruto dan di balas oleh seruan 'Baik' oleh para Founder.

Naruto melirik ke arah Haku yang berlari di belakang kiri nya, Ia pun memperlambat kecepatan nya dan mendekati Haku. Haku yang sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto pun hanya bisa bertanya "Ada apa Naruto-san ?" Tanya Haku dengan nada sedikit dingin.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Haku, dan senyuman tersebut membuat wajah Haku sedikit memerah di balik topeng nya. "Kau seharus nya tahu Haku-san, kami tidak menangkap dan memaksa mu untuk ikut dengan kami. Kau bisa pergi dengan bebas"

"Aku tahu dengan fakta itu Naruto-san, tetapi tujuan kalian sama dengan Zabuza-sama yaitu untuk menghentikan perang yang sudah berlangsung lama ini.."

"Kalau itu memang mau mu, kami juga tidak bisa memaksa mu pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum, "Aku hanya berharap agar kau tetap baik-baik saja setelah perang ini selesai" Lanjut Naruto dan kembali mempercepat langkah nya dan memimpin di depan.

Haku hanya bisa terdiam, Wajah nya sedikit memerah dari dalam topeng tersebut dan jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa nya. Haku kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Nagato.

'Ada apa dengan ku..' Pikir nya dengan gelisah.

***BOOOOM***

"Damn, Pasang topeng dan percepat langkah kalian !" Perintah Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hai !"

* * *

-Base Rebellion-

"TAHAAAN !" Teriak Mei Terumi seraya menghindari sebuah peluru air yang di luncurkan oleh seorang Kiri Shinobi.

Beberapa Rebel Shinobi juga terlihat bersusah payah mempertahankan diri dari serangan yang berasal dari seluruh arah.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Mei Terumi dan bodyguard nya tiba untuk membantu namun tetap saja tidak ada perubahan. Mereka seperti di kepung dari seluruh arah dan terlebih nya lagi penyerang mereka susah di temukan karena memanfaatkan keuntungan hutan yang lebat dan sebuah sungai yang mengalir di dekat nya untuk sebagai persediaan **Suiton Jutsu. **

"**Yoton : Shakugaryugan no Jutsu" **

Mei menembakan beberapa bola lava panas ke arah beberapa Shinobi Kiri yang terlihat di antara pohon-pohon. Bola lava tersebut menghancurkan pohon-pohon tersebut layak nya pisau panas memotong keju dan akhir nya membunuh beberapa Shinobi Kiri, entah itu karena terkena langsung bola lava tersebut atau tertimpa dari pohon-pohon yang tumbang.

Namun tetap saja, Jumlah mereka seakan tidak berkurang. Sedangkan Ninja Rebel mulai tumbang satu-persatu.

"Ao ! LAPOR !" Teriak Mei pada Ao yang berada lumayan jauh di kanan nya yang sedang menahan beberapa Ninja Kiri dengan Taijutsu dan mengandalkan Byakugan nya yang berada di dalam lubang mata yang di tutupi Eye-Patch.

"PRAJURIT KITA HANYA TERSISA 170 AN ORANG" Teriak Ao seraya menghancurkan jantung sebuah Ninja Kiri dari luar.

Dengan sedikit frustasi Mei menggertakan gigi nya. Kalau tetap begini, Kekalahan sudah pasti menunggu mereka, Sesaat Mei mulai melakukan beberapa handseal lain, Ia menyadari pergerakan aneh yang di lakukan oleh para Ninja Kiri.

Mereka menghentikan serangan dan mundur masuk kedalam hutan, membuat suasana yang tadi nya yang sangat kacau menjadi tenang sampai suara aliran air pun dapat terdengar jelas. Namun Mei sangat tahu ini bukan nya untuk menurunkan penjagaan.

"Well, aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa bertahan selama ini.." Ucap suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Mei, Seseorang yang menyebabkan ini semua.

"Roku.." Geram Mei.

Sang Jendral pengkhianat tersebut pun terlihat berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, dengan arrogant nya ia menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya, senyuman sinis terlihat dengan jelas di bibir nya. "Senang kau masih mengingat ku Mei-sama" Ucap Roku dengan nada ejek pada bagian '-Sama'

"KAU ! KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KAMI ! PADAHAL KAU LAH YANG PALING LOYAL PADA REBELLION ARMY AWAL NYA !"Teriak Mei sekuat-kuat nya, amarah yang ia pendam dari tadi sudah tidak dapat di bendung dan akhir nya meledak melihat pelaku yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Ah ah " Ucap Roku seraya menggerakan jari telunjuk kanan nya. "Kata 'Awal' sudah menjelaskan semua nya, saat Rebellion Army awal nya di pimpin oleh Mangetsu Hozuki-sama. Dan saat Mangetsu-sama mati dalam pertempuran, para idiot tersebut malah memilih mu ! seorang wanita menjadi pemimpin Rebel Army, padahal mereka tahu bahwa laki-laki seperti aku lah yang bisa membawa Rebel Army kepada kemenangan !" Jelas Roku dengan senyuman sinis terlihat jelas di bibir nya.

"Kau, perempuan seharus nya menjadi alat pemuas nafsu kami saja, sama seperti para Kunoichi tersebut" Lanjut Roku.

Ucapan terakhir nya itu lah yang langsung mengagetkan Mei Terumi, "Jadi.. itu lah yang terjadi kepada para Kunoichi yang masuk pada Squad mu.." Ucap Mei dengan nada dingin.

"Uh Yeah ! Kami menjadikan mereka budak kami, wanita itu akan terus di bawah lelaki walau mereka sekuat apapun" Ucap Roku dengan nada bangga seraya merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping. "Dan karena itu lah Yagura-sama memberikan aku peluang untuk menjadi salah satu tangan kanan nya ! Aku akan bisa berbuat sesuka ku" Lanjut Roku dengan di akhiri sebuah tawa gila yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Dimana.. Dimana mereka ?" Geram Mei.

"Mereka ? ah maksud mu para Kunoichi tersebut ? tenang saja, mereka sudah mati" Jawab Roku. "Lagi pula kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko tenggorokan kami hilang pada saat kami menggunakan tubuh mereka.. walau ada beberapa yang suka rela" Lanjut Roku seraya memegang dagu nya seakan mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Dan di situ lah Neraka seperti pecah. Killing Intent yang sangat besar tiba-tiba menyelimuti area tersebut, membuat seluruh ninja Rebel dan Kiri termasuk Roku dan Mei jatuh ke atas tanah. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak karena tekanan KI (Killing intent) tersebut. Beberapa dari prajurit yang lemah sudah pingsan karena tidak kuat.

Aura hitam terlihat dari arah utara mereka. Aura tersebut membentuk sebuah angin topan kecil, suara petir terdengar di angkasa walaupun langit masih biru cerah. Namun dalam beberapa menit kemudian Aura tersebut menghilang dan semua nya kembali seperti semula. Membuat semua yang merasakan KI tersebut terheran-heran dan ketakutan.

* * *

-Dengan Naruto beberapa Menit sebelum nya-

Sesaat Naruto mendengar seluruh ucapan Roku, kekuatan nya mulai lepas kendali dan melemparkan seluruh Founder dan Haku hanya dengan angin semata.

"**I WILL KILL HIM !" **Teriak Naruto dan Aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh nya. Gempa kecil mulai terjadi dan angin yang tadi nya tenang mulai menjadi liar, Suara petir pun terdengar jelas di langit.

Tanda whisker nya pun semakin menebal dan gigi taring semakin membesar dan tajam, pupil mata yang tadi berwarna biru sekarang menjadi berwarna putih dan menjadi vertical layak nya mata rubah. Dan Kornea menjadi berwarna hitam dengan beberapa garis putih.

Chakra hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh nya dan membentuk layak nya rubah dengan empat buah ekor terbentuk di belakang nya (Sama seperti Kyuubi-State Naruto, tapi bukan warna merah melainkan hitam).

Nagato yang melihat itu pun langsung melakukan one-handed seal, **"Kakushi chen no Jutsu : Bijuu yokusei Shiru !(Hidden Chain Technique : Bijuu Suppression Seal)"**

Beberapa Rantai berwarna merah muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung melilitkan diri nya ke tubuh Naruto. Rantai itu menahan segala pergerakan Naruto dan menyerap seluruh chakra hitam nya. Perlahan demi perlahan struktur tubuh Naruto kembali normal.

Setelah menurut Nagato sudah aman, ia pun langsung meng-cancel Jutsu tersebut dan membuat Rantai merah tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Membuat Naruto jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, nafas nya sangat tidak teratur dan keringat mulai bercucura dari pori-pori nya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Konan seraya menghampiri dan mengecek keadaan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menjawab pertanyaan Konan dengan anggukan dan kembali berdiri, tanpa membalikan tubuh nya ia berkata "Monster yang berwujud manusia tersebut adalah target ku..". Naruto pun memandang langit biru di atas nya.

"Serang.."

Hanya dengan satu perintah simpel seperti itu, seluruh Founder pun langsung bergerak cepat ke arah medan pertempuran. Haku yang sedikit terlambat pun juga mulai bergerak, namun ia sempat melirik ke arah wajah kosong Naruto yang sedang menatap langit. Dan entah kenapa rasa khawatir muncul melihat tatapan Naruto. Haku pun langsung bergerak cepat mengikuti para Founder yang sudah bergerak duluan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Menyadari diri nya sudah sendiri, Naruto pun langsung menatap ke arah kiri nya. Ia dapat merasakan banyak tanda Chakra bergerak ke arah nya, dan Naruto yakin pemilik Chakra tersebut adalah Ninja Kirigakure.

Dengan cepat sebuah Katana berwarna hitam dengan corak putih muncul di genggaman tangan kanan nya.

"**Give Your Justice, Muspelheim"**

Aura hitam putih langsung muncul dan mengelilingi Katana tersebut. Naruto pun langsung mengayunkan Katana nya ke arah tanda Chakra tersebut berada.

"**Ryu-ken : Han Nagiharai (Dragon Sword : Half Cleave)"**

***BOOOOM***

* * *

-Dengan Mei-

Sesaat Killing Intent tadi menghilang. Para Ninja yang masih tersadar pun berusaha berdiri. Mei,Chojurou dan Ao yang sudah berdiri langsung melihat ke arah Killing Intent tersebuut.

"A-Apa itu.." Ucap Chojurou dengan takut.

"Apapun itu, Semoga dia bukan lawan kita" Harap Ao, dia sama sekali tidak ingin melawan seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkan KI Sebesar itu.

Sedangkan Mei terlarut dalam pikiran nya mengenai KI yang baru saja menyelimuti tempat tadi 'KI tadi.. setara dengan Yagura dalam Full-Bijuu mode, namun aku yakin KI tadi bukan lah dari Yagura, itu terasa lebih kuat dan.. evil..'

"Kalian merasakan itu ? Apapun itu, itu sudah menjadi alasan untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini" Ucap Roku yang menyadarkan kembali Mei.

Roku langsung melakukan Handseal dengan cepat dan di ikuti oleh para Ninja Kirigakure di belakang nya. Setelah selesai ia dan para Ninja Kiri meneriakan nama Jutsu mereka bersamaan.

"**Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu ! (Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"**

Dari sungai yang berada di dekat medan pertempuran muncul lah Naga Air dengan jumlah banyak, sekitar ratusan atau bahkan sampai ribuan. Seluruh Naga air tersebut mengaum sekeras-keras nya dan langsung melaju cepat ke arah para Ninja Rebel.

"DIEE !" Teriak Roku.

Mei dan para Bodyguard nya tahu mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,dalam Rebellion Force Hanya Mei dan Ao lah yang mempunyai Elemen Tanah. Dan itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menahan ratusan Suiton Jutsu ranking B.

Dengan pasrah Mei menutup kedua mata nya dan menerima kekalahan nya, Senyuman kecil pun terlihat di bibir nya.

Tiba-tiba delapan figure muncul di depan mereka dengan figur yang di tengah mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke arah Naga Air tersebut.

"**Shinra Tensei !"**

*BLAAAAAARRRRR !*

Seluruh Naga Air tersebut menghilang setelah seakan menabrak sebuah dinding tebal yang tak terlihat. Mulut Roku langsung menganga lebar-lebar melihat seseorang menghentikan ratusan Jutsu rank B hanya dengan satu Jutsu.

Mei yang mendengar suara ledakan namun tidak merasakan sesuatu langsung membuka mata nya, ia melihat Ratusan Naga air tadi sekarang berubah menjadi butir-butir air kecil yang turun ke permukaan bumi layak nya hujan. Mei juga melihat kesembilan orang yang baru saja tiba.

Delapan orang tersebut mengenakan Jubah berwarna hitam dengan Kanji Fear berada di belakang nya, dan juga mengenakan topeng berbeda dengan beberapa kanji yang berbeda terukir di topeng nya.

"Hertz, Shark.. Lakukan" Ucap orang yang baru saja menghentikan ratusan Jutsu Rank B tadi. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan sebuah topeng dengan ukiran Kanji 'Odin'.

Kakuzu yang mengenakan topeng 'Hertz' dan Kisame yang menggunakan topeng 'Shark' langsung maju kedepan dan langsung melakukan handseal masing-masing.

Kisame yang pertama kali menyelesaikan handseal nya langsung meneriakan nama Jutsu nya **"Suiton : Dai Bakusui Shoha ! (Water Release : Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave)"**

Dari mulut Kisame langsung keluar air dengan kuantitas yang sangat banyak, Air tersebut terus membanjiri daerah di mana para Ninja Kiri berada dan akhir nya membentuk sebuah Dome air yang sangat besar.

Namun Roku dan beberapa Shinobi Kiri bisa menghindari atau keluar dari Dome tersebut, mereka langsung segera menjauh dari Dome air tersebut dan melihat setengah lebih pasukan mereka terperangkap dalam air tersebut.

Kakuzu yang juga sudah selesai melakukan handseal nya langsung meluncurkan Jutsu nya **"Raiton : Gian (Lightning Release : False Darkness)**"

Dari Mulut nya, Kakuzu langsung menembakan petir yang berbentuk seperti tombak besar. Petir tersebut memasuki Dome Air yang dibuat Kisame. Karena Air merupakan konduktor Listrik, Petir yang di hasilkan Kakuzu langsung menyebar keseluruh arah dome air tersebut dan langsung memanggang semua Ninja Kiri yang terperangkap.

Roku yang ketakutan karena setengah dari pasukan nya terbunuh hanya dengan menggunakan dua jutsu pun langsung melarikan diri dan di ikuti oleh sisa Prajurit nya yang mungkin berjumlahkan 500 orang lebih.

Namun saat baru berlari beberapa menit, sebuah figur wanita terbang di atas mereka menggunakan sayap kertas. Ratusan kertas muncul dari tubuh wanita tersebut dan membentuk sendiri menjadi sebuah Shuriken.

"**Kami Shuriken (Paper Shuriken)"**

Ratusan Shuriken tersebut langsung jatuh menghujani para sisa Kirigakure, Namun sebagian besar mampu menghindari atau menahan Shuriken yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut. Sebelum mereka kembali berlari. Sekumpulan lebah tiba-tiba muncul dan mengerubungi mereka, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Lebah tersebut.

"ini terbuat dari tanah liat ?" Ucap seorang Jounin dari Kirigakure setelah melihat dengan jelas lebah-lebah tersebut.

"**ART IS AN EXPLOSION ! KATSU !"**

***BOOOOOOMMMM !***

Kali ini sebagian besar Ninja Kirigakure sama sekali tidak menghindari ledakan besar tersebut. Namun beberapa dari mereka masih mampu selamat walaupun ada bagian tubuh mereka yang hilang. Dan entah kenapa Roku sama sekali tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"**Satetsu Kaiho !"**

Di angkasa tiba-tiba pasir berwarna hitam mulai berkumpul menjadi satu, sesaat kemudian pasir berwarna hitam itu berubah menjadi tombak lancip dan menghujani para Ninja Kiri tersebut dan membunuh sisa-sisa pasukan Kirigakure.

Sedangkan Roku sama sekali tanpa menghiraukan teriakan minta tolong bawahan nya tetap berlari dengan cepat. Ia bahkan menginjak kepala seorang Shinobi yang meminta tolong karena kedua kaki nya hilang dalam ledakan tadi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa puluh menit, Roku mampu keluar dari medan pembantaian tadi. Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia mulai melangkah pelan.

"Mei… aku akan membunuh mu.." Ucap Roku dengan kesal, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Namun betapa terkejut nya sesaat mengetahui bahwa badan nya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Keringat dingin perlahan demi perlahan mulai mengucur dari pori-pori nya.

*Tap…Tap…*

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di sunyi nya hutan, Hutan yang tadi nya terang di mandikan cahaya matahari, sekarang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita. Bahkan Roku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat pohon yang berada dekat di depan nya.

"**Kau tidak akan menemui nya kembali bila aku membunuh mu di sini. Roku"** Ucap suara yang terdengar dari seluruh arah.

"Siapa ! Siapa disana ! tunjukan diri mu !" Teriak Roku, ia ingin berusaha melihat sekeliling namun bahkan kepala nya sama sekali tidak bisa di gerakan.

"**Huhu, aku ? aku bukan lah siapa-siapa.. aku hanya lah mimpi buruk dan pencabut nyawa mu"**

"AKU TIDAK TAKUT PADA MU !" Teriak Roku yang berusaha terlihat berani walaupun di dalam diri nya sudah sangat ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di tangan kanan nya, entah kenapa ia mampu kembali menggerakan kepala nya. Ia melihat tangan kanan nya tiba-tiba terkelupas. Darah, daging, nadi mulai berjatuhan dari tulang putih tangan nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA !"

Teriakan kesakitan nya menggema di dalam kegelapan, perlahan demi perlahan seluruh tubuh nya mulai mengalami gejala yang sama, yaitu terkelupas dan isi nya mulai berjatuhan. Bila biasa nya mungkin Roku sudah mati karena kekurangan darah, namun entah kenapa Roku masih bisa bernafas dan melihat dengan jelas penyiksaan nya.

"**Bahkan jiwa mu terlalu kotor untuk masuk ke Neraka, "**

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang menusuk belakang kepala nya dan menembus ke depan kepala nya. Jiwa nya perlahan demi perlahan mulai terhisap kedalam Katana berwarna hitam tersebut. Rintihan kesakitan Roku pun terhenti sesaat seluruh Jiwa nya masuk dan terkurung selama nya kedalam Muspelheim.

Kegelapan yang tadi nya menyelimuti Hutan menghilang dan cahaya pun kembali menyelimuti hutan tersebut. Dan terlihat lah Naruto yang menggenggam Muspelheim di belakang mayat Roku. Muspelheim nya pun menjadi abu hitam dan terbang di tiup angin.

Naruto pun melangkah kan kaki nya, namun baru sebentar ia melangkah, Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan menengok ke belakang dan menatap tajam ke arah pohon-pohon di belakang nya. Ia merasakan satu tanda Chakra yang memperhatikan nya. Sesaat ia ingin memeriksa tanda chakra tersebut, sebuah perasaan aneh muncul di dada nya.

'Haku ?'

Naruto langsung membalikan badan nya dan meloncat ke arah salah satu dahan pohon lalu bergerak dengan cepat. Dari pohon-pohon yang Naruto tatap cermati tadi terlihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah berwarna putih dan topeng berwarna orange.

'Kau memang menarik.. Naruto'

Orang tersebut langsung menghilang seakan terhisap sesuatu.

* * *

-Haku-

Haku benar-benar mengutuk keberuntungan nya, sesaat ia meninggalkan Naruto dan mengikuti para Founder. Ia tiba-tiba di kepung oleh sepuluh Hunter Nin Kirigakure.

Selama dua puluh menit ia sudah melawan mereka semua sekaligus dan mampu membunuh tujuh Hunter Nin tersebut, namun dengan biaya Chakra nya yang hampir habis terkuras.

Dengan Senbon di tangan nya ia mementalkan sebuah Kunai yang melaju cepat ke arah nya, Haku pun memutarkan badan nya dan melakukan beberapa handseal

"**Suiton : Mizurappa (Water Release : Wild Water Wave)"**

Air dengan deras keluar dari mulut Haku dan mengenai seorang Hunter Nin, Hunter Nin tersebut langsung terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakang nya. Sebelum ia bisa bangkit sebuah Senbon sudah menembus kepala nya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Haku menghindari sebuah peluru air yang melaju cepat melewati nya. Haku berusaha berdiri namun karena Chakra dan Stamina nya yang mulai terkuras akhir nya Haku jatuh terlutut di atas tanah.

"Seperti nya Putri es kita satu ini sudah kehabisan stamina" Ejek salah satu Hunter Nin tersebut.

Haku hanya bisa menatap tajam ke arah Hunter Nin tersebut dan bersiap melemparkan Senbon nya. Namun seorang Hunter Nin yang lain muncul dan memukul belakang leher nya. Haku pun terjatuh ke atas tanah namun ia berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran nya

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung membunuh nya saja ?" Tanya Hunter Nin yang tadi mengejek Haku.

"Kita dapat bersenang-senang dengan nya nanti" Jawab Hunter Nin lain nya dengan nada mesum, namun sesaat ia ingin menggendong tubuh Haku. Tiba-tiba Kepala Hunter Nin tersebut lepas dari pundak nya, Hunter Nin yang tersisa hanya bisa terkaget melihat teman nya tiba-tiba mati.

Namun sebelum ia dapat berteriak, sebuah pisau angin memotong leher nya dan membuat badan dan kepala nya jatuh terpisah.

Sesaat sebelum kesadaran Haku menghilang, ia dapat melihat Naruto mendarat dan berteriak memanggil nama nya. Senyum simpul terbentuk di bibir nya.

'Kau menyelamatkan aku sekali lagi.. Naruto…-kun'

* * *

**AN :**

**KR : WUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! Updatee ! Mohon maaf update nya lama, tapi ini berkat semua pembaca yang minta saya cepet update. Bila tidak ada pembaca yang menyemangati saya dengan review nya mungkin saya bisa update tahun depan :D**

**RnR**

**Ja Ne !**


End file.
